


В порядке исключения

by monsoon482



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen Meet Differently, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drama & Romance, First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 99,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsoon482/pseuds/monsoon482
Summary: Альтернативная вселенная, в которой у Эвак разница в возрасте (21 год) и в социальном статусе.





	1. ощутимый и реальный

**Author's Note:**

> ● Ни в одной вселенной нет такого ООСа и других преград, чтобы помешать Эвак спасти друг друга.  
> ● Возможно, вы встретите кое-какие нестыковки с норвежскими реалиями.  
> ● Есть совсем чуть-чуть отсылок к известным фильмам.  
> ● Вам может показаться, что иногда герои поступают как не очень хорошие люди. Но они всего лишь люди.  
> ● Названия глав − строчки из песен в примечаниях. Эти песни герои слышат при разных обстоятельствах.

Он не слишком выделяется в толпе клуба. Средний рост, худощавое телосложение, вьющиеся светлые волосы, виднеющиеся из-под бордового снэпбэка. Белая футболка, светящаяся в неоновом свете помещения, яркая надпись на груди: «Пошёл ты! Пошёл! Ты!».

Он выглядит вполне обычно.

Но Эвен отчего-то сразу же замечает его в пелене дыма, в тысячах тонн пульсирующего света.

Незнакомец лениво двигается под музыку, не всегда попадая в ритм. Его веселье искусственно, ему точно не хочется находиться здесь. 

Неуклюже покачивая телом, парнишка закрывает глаза, поднимает лицо к потолку и почти теряет равновесие. Густота толпы помешала бы ему свалиться на пол, но он всё равно оглядывается по сторонам, проверяет, заметил ли кто-нибудь его небольшое фиаско.

Это заставляет Эвена усмехнуться.

Лицо незнакомца вдруг становится серьёзным и даже грозным (хотя, такую угрозу могут источать разве что котята). Эвен прослеживает взглядом за тем, куда так пристально уставился парнишка. У барной стойки скопилась кучка надирающегося народа, но Котёночка интересует вовсе не это. Он внимательно смотрит на целующегося с какой-то девчонкой темноволосого парня. По тому, как лихо его язык верховодит у неё во рту, можно судить, что парочка планируют продолжить вечер где-то за пределами клуба. Они тут с этой целью — подцепить себе компанию на вечер, ночь, утро. Во всяком случае, темноволосый пришёл сюда ради этого. А вот Котёночек, судя по жадным ревностным взглядам на своего приятеля, поддержал его по доброте, из вежливости, от скуки или просто не мог отказать дорогому товарищу, и сам развлечения на ночь не ищет.

Но Эвен сможет заставить его передумать.

Он выходит вперёд, готовый смешаться с толпой, но перед ним возникает Юсеф.

− Привет, Эвен, что-то случилось? — на всякий случай Юсеф принимает виноватый вид.

− Что за вопросы ко мне? — раздражённо отвечает Эвен, теряя из виду незнакомца. − Это ты мне скажи. Ты здесь управляющий.

Юсеф буквально белеет.

− Прости. Ты просто не часто к нам с проверками. Я уж было подумал, не случилось ли чего. Уточняю на всякий случай.

− Не уходи от ответа, − Эвен хищно улыбается, провоцируя собеседника выложить от страха всё как на духу.

− У нас всё в порядке, − почти лепечет Юсеф так, будто ожидает как минимум прилюдной казни за неправильный ответ. — Стабильно. Недавно поменяли охранное агентство. Они уже прошли инструктаж, дальше стажировка.

Эвену больше не интересен такого рода бизнес, как ночные клубы. Он давно подумывает продать это заведение и лишний раз ищет какие-либо подтверждения, что ему больше не хочется им заниматься.

− Отлично, − небрежно бросает Эвен, оборачиваясь обратно на танцпол.

Незнакомца там уже нет. Эвен про себя матерится.

Недолго выискивая взглядом, он всё же находит его снова. Парень располагается около барной стойки: не слишком близко, не слишком далеко от темноволосого, на случай, если его друг вдруг потеряет интерес к девчонке и уделит наконец время ему. Но и рассердить своим навязчивым присутствием Котёночек тоже не хочет.

Только подойдя ближе, Эвен замечает, что объект его заинтересованности ещё совсем мальчишка.

С минуту Эвен колеблется. Он может начать танцевать рядом с этим парнем, завлечь его движениями бёдер. Либо заказать ему выпивку. Но Эвену уже давно не семнадцать, таким как он не солидно мять яйца. Он в том возрасте, когда заводят светскую беседу, предлагают уехать в местечко потише (и это действительно будет значить, что они переберутся куда-то поболтать тет-а-тет). 

В конце концов, это его клуб, он может заказать незнакомцу весь бар, произвести на него впечатление. На миг Эвен даже теряет интерес, потому что всё кажется теперь таким простым. Он бы не прочь пофлиртовать вместо того, чтобы снимать парня за бесплатный коктейль. Вряд ли мальчик в состоянии поддержать интересную для Эвена тему.

Эвен думает о том, каким он стал занудой. Это всего лишь привлекательное молодое тело, которое ему очень понравилось. Вот и всё, что должно его касаться.

And I march to ban you  
And I march to ban you  
And I march with a thousand, — звучит из колонок голос, басы мелодии вибрируют. 

Эвен подходит ближе, склоняет голову набок, разглядывает мальчишку с любопытством. Парень сразу же замечает это, но демонстративно ждёт. И Эвен сдаётся:

− Привет.

Парень игнорирует: вокруг слишком шумно. Но Эвен не верит, что мальчишка его не услышал. Он жмётся в горячую тесноту бара и выглядит так, будто Эвен должен поймать сигнал из космоса или уж его красноречивые намёки: свалить на хрен.

− Пива или «Текилу Санрайз»? — Эвен указывает подбородком на полуопустевший стакан.

Он намекает освежить его, но Котёночек неправильно всё понимает, решив, что Эвен интересуется содержимым его бокала.

− Это пиво, − нервно поясняет он, не поворачивая головы в его сторону, не удостаивая его ни единым взглядом. 

− Я знаю одно место, где подают самое свежее и вкусное пиво. Здесь не пей, мой тебе совет.

Котёночек резко оборачивается, смотрит с прищуром своими глубокими зелёными глазами так пристально, что у Эвена ползут мурашки по спине. Давно его не бросало в дрожь лишь от чужого взгляда.

− Хм, − парнишка со всей дерзостью изображает замешательство. — Неужели у вас дома? — но его беззаботность даёт осечку: незнакомец скованно облизывается. Он не привык себя так вести, он не умеет отшивать людей. Возможно, его и раздражают чужие знаки внимания сейчас, потому что они отвлекают от слежки за его приятелем и треклятой девчонкой. Но он не умеет нарочно обижать людей, даже если собственная доброта больше вредит, чем помогает.

Опустив лицо, Эвен смеётся. Незнакомец кажется ему забавным и привлекательным в этой своей притворной грубости.

− Ну, пусть будет так, − отвечает Эвен, и он искреннее надеется не обидеть мальчишку своими насмешками.

Пальцы парнишки сжимаются вокруг стекла бокала. От безысходности он пялился в сторону своего приятеля, который вовсе на него не смотрит в ответ: всё ещё исследует языком рот девчонки.

Эвен не может сдержаться: склоняет голову, пытаясь поймать мерцающий в свете ночного клуба огонь зелёных глаз. Мальчишка старательно избегает его внимания, надеясь, что Эвену просто скоро надоест этот фарс и он испарится. Но Эвену не надоедает.

− Идём?

Парнишка ещё с минуту в немой мольбе призывает своего приятеля на помощь, а затем понимает, что придётся справляться самому. Его слишком оскорбляет поведение Эвена, чтобы промолчать.

− Серьёзно? — ядовито цедит он.

− Серьёзно, − Эвен не смог сдержать елейной улыбки.

− Вот так просто?

− Я здесь, ты здесь, что может быть проще? — Эвен нарочно облизывает губы, повторяя за своим разнервничавшимся собеседником. − Ах да, погоди. Конечно же. Как я мог забыть? Как тебя зовут?

− Хулио, − быстро бросает парень и отворачивается, замечая, что Эвен манерничает, копируя за ним жесты и движения.

− Испанец?

− Итальянец.

− Не очень-то похож, − Эвен поднимает взгляд, смотря в сторону того, кто занимает всё внимание мальчишки. − В отличие от твоего приятеля.

Эвен указывает пальцем на темноволосого, которого теперь почти не разглядеть в загустевшем тумане.

− Мы братья, − невпопад шутит парнишка, начиная закипать из-за навязчивости Эвена, из-за собственного косноязычия. Ох, как бы ему хотелось дерзко его отшить. Но он слишком растерян.

− Вы со своим братом прямо на одно лицо. − Донельзя глупый разговор, но Эвену просто весело, он позволяет себе валять дурака.

− Так вышло.

− Как зовут?

Парнишка, явно потерявший нить разговора, выдаёт:

− Хулио.

− И его тоже? У ваших родителей совершенно нет фантазии. Кстати, меня зовут Эвен.

− Круто, − его фразы пропитаны нарочитым равнодушием.

− Так что насчёт пива, Хулио? У меня дома самое лучшее в городе. Узнаешь наверняка или поверишь на слово? Совет на опережение: я бы на твоём месте не стал верить мне на слово.

− Ну и ехать с вами куда-то мне тоже не следовало бы.

Эвен протягивает руку и прикасается пальцем к виску парня: кожа под подушечкой пылает от жара. 

– Такой неприступный. 

Незнакомец резко отклоняется, вызывая у Эвена восторг: он кажется ему слишком очаровательным.

− Слушайте, отстаньте от меня, − парень кипит от бешенства и растерянности. − Ничего не выйдет.

Он отстраняется насколько это возможно в толпе: ровно на пару сантиметров.

− Как тебя зовут?

− Отвали, – парнишка сам охреневает от своих слов. Оборачивается по сторонам, проверяя, сколько свидетелей за ними наблюдает. Но никто не смотрит.

− Отвали? — Эвен не знает, почему до сих пор не потерял интерес. − Хорошо, Отвали. Мне нравятся острые на языки. Кстати, сколько тебе лет? Молодо выглядишь. Как ты попал сюда, минуя фейс-контроль?

− А вы что, из полиции?

− Нет, но это мой клуб и мне не нравится, что здесь шарахаются несовершеннолетние. Пойдём, я тебя провожу. − И это − Эвен уверен − должно сработать. Парнишка медленно сползает со стула, всё ещё пялясь куда-то в сторону. Он кусает свою верхнюю губу, а затем резко ныряет в гущу толпы.

− Эй, стой, да стой же ты! − Эвен смеётся.

Белая футболка незнакомца ещё пару раз мелькает в искажённом свете, а затем пропадает из виду.

.

В следующий раз Эвен встречает парнишку спустя месяц. Сначала он принимает его за посетителя бара, но затем замечает на нём поло с символикой заведения. А ещё «Дерзкий мальчишка» заходит за стойку, в техническое помещение.

Позже Эвен видит, как управляющий баром Мутта даёт Котёночку распоряжения. Парнишка снова тушуется, чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, но подчиняется.

Эвен в недоумении, но медлит, занимая место поодаль, не привлекая к себе внимания.

Мутта перехватывает парнишку и ведёт в подсобку. Двери за ними он до конца не закрывает.

− До меня дошли слухи, что ты дерзишь посетителям. Что за дела, Вальтерсен? Я, значит, иду ему на уступки, а он ведёт себя, как маленький говнюк?

Командный тон Мутты бесит Эвена. Это не первый раз, когда Мутта ведёт себя по-хозяйски и злоупотребляет властью, которой у него вообще-то и нет.

Тяжёлая ладонь Мутты неласково опускается на поясницу мальчишки. Парень вздрагивает всем телом, но старается держать себя в руках.

− Я лишь ответил в том же тоне на откровенное хамство, − говорят Мутте достаточно уверенно.

− Ты что, думаешь, я позвал тебя сюда, чтобы ты огрызался на наших гостей? А давай я расскажу владельцам, как ты себя ведёшь?

− Не надо!

− Не можешь работать, придумаем другой способ вернуть мне долги. А нет, я с тобой нянчиться не буду. Останешься отрабатывать владельцам заведения убытки, которые ты приносишь бару. Они как раз любят такие сладкие косточки, как у тебя.

Этого Эвен уже терпеть не может. Он толкает дверь и входит в помещение.

Мутта тут же бледнеет и теряет дар речи.

− Эве… Бэк Насхайм?

Эвен крепко хватает Котёночка за руку, пока тот не смылся. 

− Это кто? — строго обращается он к Мутте.

− Исак.

− Замечательно. И Исак — это кто?

− Я сейчас всё объясню.

− Уж постарайся.

− Эвен, это не то, что ты подумал.

− Я ещё ничего не подумал. Объясни мне, чем он занимается в моём баре? И почему я об этом ничего знать не знаю?

− Это ведь стажировка, − растерянно отвечает Мутта блеющим голосом. — Я бы рассказал позже, если бы он прошёл.

− Документы свои покажи, − обращается Эвен к Исаку.

− Я… Я не… − взгляд мальчишки мечется, не зная, на чём задержаться.

− Документы, подтверждающие личность… − строго приказывает Эвен.

− У меня нет. Я отдал.

− Кому ты отдал?

Исак колеблется, а затем опасливо кивает на Мутту.

− Ему.

Эвен молчит пару секунд.

− Сколько тебе лет?

− Семнадцать, − он виновато прикусывает губы.

− Семнадцать, значит, − Эвен оборачивает к Мутте. — Ты нанимаешь на работу несовершеннолетних? С каких это пор?

— Я… я… я не знал, что он несовершеннолетний, − Мутта поворачивается к Исаку и, прикидываясь идиотом, с обвинением выдаёт: − Ты что, несовершеннолетний?

− Его документы находятся у тебя, и ты не знаешь, что он несовершеннолетний?

− Эвен, послушай... − Мутта готов провалиться сквозь землю.

Эвен теряет к нему интерес.

Он смотрит на озадаченного Исака.

− Переодевайся и жди меня у выхода. Живо.

Исак послушно удаляется из помещения.

Эвен делает шаг к управляющему, заставляя его отступить к стенке.

− Что за хрень, Мутта?

− Эвен!

− Ты опять за старое? Хозяйничаешь в чужом баре?

− Нет! Нет-нет!

− Что на этот раз? Взял его как стажёра, а сам на нём зарабатываешь?

− Нет, Эвен, всё не так.

− И ещё угрожаешь ему изнасилованием со стороны владельцев заведения? Он это примет за чистую монету, а завтра заявит в полицию за сексуальные домогательства?

− Конечно нет.

− Не ври мне, я слышал, какую околесицу ты тут нёс!

− Я просто решил припугнуть его, это несерьёзно. Всё не так, я не зарабатываю на нём.

− Так объясни мне, чем этот несовершеннолетний парень занимается здесь?

− Он попросился отработать.

− Чего?

− Он должен мне денег. И не отдаёт. Нет у него, видите ли. А меня это касается, что ли?

Эвен дёргает головой, разыгрывая растерянность.

− Мутта, что за чушь? А? Я тебя спрашиваю, что ты несёшь вообще?

− Эвен, я…

− Какой ещё долг? Это, мать его, заведение, где персонал должен быть официально трудоустроен, а не работать на тебя или за тебя, будто ты тут хозяин. Мутта, ты пьян, что ли?

− Я…

− Нет, ты скажи мне. На меня смотри. Ты пьяный, да?

− Ты чего? Эвен! 

− Что, блядь, «Эвен»? Отвечай уже!

Мутта несколько раз расторопно моргает и по-дурацки открывает и закрывает рот.

− Этого больше не повторится. 

− Разумеется. Потому что знаешь, что я собираюсь сделать?

− Нет, Эвен, погоди. Давай договоримся? Ну мы ведь знаем друг друга тысячу лет, мы же можем обсудить всё, как цивилизованные люди?

Эвен с уверенностью оценивает его взглядом снизу вверх.

− Что он тебе должен? — вкрадчиво интересуется он, не сводя угрожающего взгляда.

Мутта расторопно трясёт головой.

− Ничего. Уже ничего.

− То-то же. Документы его сюда давай.

.

Как и было велено, парнишка ждёт Эвена у выхода из бара. На нём короткая зелёная курточка не по сезону, поверх повязанный шарф размером с плед, на голове тот же снэпбэк, в котором Эвен видел его в клубе.

− Ну здравствуй, Исак, − он ухмыляется. − Всё же не Хулио, и даже не Отвали. А просто и мило − Исак. А теперь садись в машину, есть большой разговор.

− А как же?.. — Исак непонятливо осекается, указывая на входные двери бара.

− Садись в машину, − озорное настроение Эвена резко улетучивается, что не укрывается от внимания его нового знакомого. Исак переминается с ноги на ногу и пугливо смотрит.

Эвен открывает переднюю дверь пассажирского сиденья своей машины и пропускает Исака внутрь, а сам, обогнув автомобиль, садится за руль.

Гравий под колёсами шуршит, Эвен выезжает на проезжую часть и прибавляет скорость.

− Куда мы едем? — мальчишечка сидит на краю сиденья, будто готов сорваться в любой момент и выпрыгнуть на ходу.

− А куда ты хочешь? — Эвен улыбается.

− Домой.

− К тебе или ко мне? — предлагает Эвен с удовольствием отмечая, как глаза Исака расширяются.

− Я шучу. Пока что, − резонно добавляет Эвен. − Где ты живёшь?

Исак пытается сформулировать в голове колючий ответ. Когда он понимает, что не способен сейчас ни на какую оригинальность, то просто бурчит под нос адрес, но Эвен разбирает название улицы в этой белиберде. Он отлично знает город.

− Так это ваш бар? — Исак ёрзает.

− Да. Но сейчас вопросы позадаю я, − Эвен смотрит на него и не может сдержать улыбку. — Помнишь меня, котёночек?

Исак еле заметно вздрагивает от фривольного обращения, закусывает губу.

− Нет.

− А говорил, у меня ничего не выйдет и лучше мне катиться. Но вот, ты сидишь здесь, котёночек, и что-то невнятно мурлыкаешь себе под нос.

Исак шумно сглатывает, призывая на помощь всю храбрость.

− Послушайте, Эвен...

− А-а, всё же помнишь меня.

Исак рассеянно щурится.

− Возможно, я тогда наговорил много лишнего, потому что… э-э...

− Потому что я к тебе клеился. И?

− И я мог быть, возможно, не прав…

Эвена забавляет ситуация. Он вовлекается в разговор со всей прытью.

− А сейчас ты уже не чувствуешь себя таким уверенным, когда исход ситуации полностью зависит от моей благосклонности, не так ли?

Исак непонимающе таращится на него своими огромными глазищами, но решает всё же не спорить.

Эвен заносит руку над его бедром, но в конце концов решает уложить её на предплечье, а не на колено.

− Не бери в голову. Забудем о той неудачной попытке нашего первого знакомства.

Какое-то время Эвен следит за дорогой, крепко сжимая руль, а Исак лишь неуверенно жуёт свою губу.

− Лучше расскажи, как тебя занесло на эту сомнительную работу?

Исак дёргает краешком рта и молчит.

− Тебе всё равно придётся рассказать. Я умею настаивать. 

− Я должен Мутте денег, − сдаётся Исак и фыркает. − Опаздывал по всем срокам. И тогда он предложил выполнять кое-какую работу в его баре.

− Откуда ты знаешь Мутту?

− Долгая история. Вы уволили его?

− Тебя волнует, уволил ли я ублюдка, который практически предложил расплатиться тебе своей симпатичной попкой? Выразившись в более жёсткой форме. Прости, язык не поворачивается повторить, – Эвен улыбается.

Исак вжимается в сиденье всем одеревеневшим телом.

− Получается, из-за меня человек потерял работу, − тихо говорит он с долей вины.

Это звучит как-то совсем чужеродно для их беседы. Эвен пытается понять причину такой чуткости со стороны мальчишки, но у него не выходит.

− Ну, а если и уволил, то что?

− Ему наверняка очень нужна была эта работа.

Эвен выруливает на наводненное транспортом шоссе, не проронив ни слова. Он в замешательстве.

− Сколько он обещал заплатить?

− Пятьсот за смену.

− Ого. Какие деньжищи, − саркастично тянет Эвен. − Работники этого бара получают куда больше. Ты в курсе, что остальное он присвоил бы себе?

Исак с вызовом смотрит на него, но быстро смущается. Он заметно ощущает себя слишком эмоционально маленьким, чтобы всерьёз выстоять в полемике со взрослым мужчиной.

− Я был не в том положении, чтобы жаловаться. Так вы уволили его?

− А ты предпочёл бы, чтобы он остался работать?

Исак фыркает и отворачивается к окну, найдя интересным скучный пейзаж улицы.

− Он ради собственной выгоды привел тебя туда. А не по доброте душевной.

− Все всё делают ради собственной выгоды.

− Да ну? — Эвен усмехается и, не отвлекаясь от дороги, опускает руку на плечо Исака. − Как бы там ни было, не позволяй отпускать в свой адрес подобные выражения, какие отпускал Мутта. Даже если тебе кажется, что это шутка, или ты чувствуешь себя обязанным перед человеком за то, что он проявляет к тебе доброту. А это, кстати, не так.

Эвен тормозит на светофоре и всем корпусом поворачивается к Исаку.

− Скажи честно: чего ты так распереживался из-за его увольнения?

Исак заметно сникает.

− Я ведь уже сказал... 

− Малыш, ты конечно кажешься святым, но я не поверю в такое великодушие ни на секунду.

Сдаваясь под чужой настойчивостью, Исак признаётся:

− Он обещал устроить меня на постоянную работу, как только мне исполнится восемнадцать.

− А тебе это настолько нужно?

− Да. Мне нужна работа. Мне нужны деньги, − Исак заметно злится. Зелёные глаза наполняются тревогой. — На мне же висел долг, вы издеваетесь, что ли?

− Тише, − успокаивает Эвен. − Ты ведь в этом году заканчиваешь школу? Я заглянул в твои документы, не сочти за наглость. В июне тебе исполнится восемнадцать, и тебе бы подумать о поступлении в колледж, а не о какой-то работе…

− Мне кажется… − Эвен почти физически чувствует, как мальчишечка глотает фразу «это не вашего ума дела», — эти проблемы не должны вас так волновать, — находится он с ответом. 

Эвен хмыкает.

− Тебе там не место. Это не самая лучшая работа, там обычно прохлаждаются всякие отморозки.

− Какое вам дело, где я работаю? И вообще, это же ваш бар!

− Не совсем мой. Раньше я был совладельцем. Месяца два уже как не являюсь им. Но Мутта об этом, конечно же, ничего не знает.

− Тогда как вы его уволили?

− Технически я его не увольнял. Но это вопрос времени. Я могу позвонить настоящему владельцу, и Мутту вышвырнут оттуда. Так что сейчас дело за формальностями и бумажками.

− Вы ведь сказали, что уволили его, и что это ваш бар.

Эвен невинно пожимает плечами. 

− Я соврал.

Исак запинается на полуслове, снова отворачиваясь.

− Значит так. Отныне ты там не работаешь. И Мутте ты больше ничего не должен. Но ты должен мне. Отработаешь, раз уж тебя это дело не смущает.

− Как? — Зелёные глаза наполняются почти ужасом.

− Придумаем что-нибудь.

− Послушайте…

− Эвен, − поправляет Эвен. Его забавляет то, какой эффект он производит на этого парня.

− Послушайте…

− Эвен Бэк Насхайм. Вот моя визитка, кстати.

Исак послушно принимает карточку, смотрит на неё как на свой смертный приговор.

− И ты свой номер телефона тоже оставь.

− Зачем?

− Для связи. Ты же будешь отрабатывать долг.

Кадык Исака судорожно дёргается.

− Послушайте. Я знаю, вы наверняка злитесь за то, что я вас отшил тогда, но это не даёт вам никакого права мною помыкать.

− Ах да, я же не сказал главного. Твои документы у меня.

− Что?

− Я заплатил Мутте твой долг, поэтому теперь ты моя забота. Завтра в семь вечера тебя устроит? Успеешь сделать уроки? Математику дорешать, или что там ещё?

− И что мы будем делать?

− А что ты умеешь?

Щёки Исака вспыхивают самый ярким оттенком красного. 

− Вы знаете, что брать людей в рабство запрещено законом? И что вы не можете заставлять меня работать без моего согласия?

− Малыш, Мутта вёл себя с тобой, как последняя сволочь, но ты его терпел. А я проявляю к твоему положению сострадание, но ты совершенно этого не ценишь. Я, конечно, кажусь очень добрым и простым, но на самом деле могу стать очень жёстким. Тебя это больше убедит? Мутта вот играть на моём терпении не рискнул. Итак, в семь я заеду?

− Что мы будем делать?

− Расслабься, котёночек. Просто оставь в желудке место для ужина.

− Ужина?

Они добираются до коллективета. Эвен сворачивает у обочины и глушит мотор.

− Просто пообщаемся. Скрасишь мне вечер своей компанией, расскажем друг другу какие-нибудь банальные истории.

Мальчишечка выглядит так, будто одновременно пытается показаться благодарным и не остаться в дураках, если его всё же разыгрывают.

− Ты не считаешь, что я помог тебе, что ли?

− Помогли, − без былой храбрости отвечает он.

− Надеюсь, четыре тысячи, которые ты торчал Мутте − достаточная цена за твоё внимание на один вечер?

− Зачем вам моё внимание?

− Ты мне понравился. Могу себе позволить общество приятного мне человека. С твоего согласия, разумеется. Итак?

− Хорошо. Отдайте мои документы.

− Завтра.

− О каком согласии тогда идёт речь?

− Понимаешь, в чём дело, котёночек. Мне хочется, чтобы ты выразил мне свою благодарность за помощь. Но боюсь, ты посчитаешь это вовсе необязательным, если я сейчас не оставлю веского повода для встречи. 

− Я пойду. Сказал же. Думаете, я трус какой-то?

От растерянности Исак говорит совершенно нескладно. Он часто моргает, и пока его лицо отражает все испытываемые им эмоции, Эвен нагло ест его глазами.

Исак выглядит почти беззащитным, он сжимает и разжимает ладони на своих коленях. Ещё чуть-чуть, и Эвен будет готов сжалиться над ним.

− Ну не обижайся ты, – Эвен мимолётно гладит его по плечу. 

Исак намеревается отпустить что-то грубое, но сомневается, стоит ли. Эвен видит его насквозь.

Он легонько щелкает Исака по вздёрнутому носу.

− Прости, котёночек, я очень спешу по делам. Додумай эту мысль уже один.

Эвен быстро чмокает его в раскрытые губы, отчего Исак приходит в себя и выскакивает из машины, как запущенная стрела. 

Эвен смеётся и вдавливает педаль газа в пол.


	2. это здесь, где я стою

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> песня: "Balligomingo — Purify (Chris Fortier & Neil Kolo's Fade Remix)"

Он подъезжает к коллективету на пять минут раньше оговоренного времени — выработанная привычка никуда не опаздывать. 

Ровно в семь входная дверь приоткрывается, и Исак неуверенно выглядывает на улицу. Увидев знакомый автомобиль, он выходит и садится на переднее пассажирское сиденье.

Эвен наклоняется, собираясь просто чмокнуть Исака. И он чмокает, но, задерживаясь, просовывает язык между приоткрытыми от рассеянности губами. Пользуясь чужим замешательством, он вылизывает жаркий рот несколько долгих секунд, пока Исак не отворачивается.

− Что вы делаете? — голос Исака звучит с таким обвинением, как если бы Эвен сознался, будто приносит в жертву каких-то несчастных животных. Щёки Исака пылают.

− У нас вроде как свидание, − Эвен кладёт ладонь на его колено, поглаживает, ведёт вверх до бедра. Исак смотрит на руку с враждебным испугом.

− Я думал, вы не приедете.

− С чего это? Мы ведь договорились.

− Но вы не написали. Не уточнили.

− Вчера ведь всё обсудили. Ты согласился, я назначил время.

− Просто… Ладно, забудьте…

Улыбка растягивает губы Эвена. 

− Извини, ты ждал от меня нежных смсок? Если хочешь, напишу в следующий раз самое нежное-нежное сообщение.

− Никакого следующего раза! − Исак еле сдерживается, чтобы не начать терзать свою губу зубами. − И давайте проясним: между нами ничего не будет. Ну, интимного.

Эвен всем видом выражает чистую беззаботность.

− Посмотрим.

Исак почти вонзает в него свой острый взгляд.

− Не посмотрим!

Эвен смеётся и заводит машину.

.

Огоньки на фонарных столбах и свет в окнах домов мелькают перед глазами, дорожная разметка быстрее убегает под капот — автомобиль набирает скорость. 

Исак сжимает свои перчатки в руках с таким трагизмом, точно это единственное, что у него осталось на свете. Эвен чувствует, что улыбается всем лицом.

− Почему ты молчишь, Исак?

Мальчишечка хочет казаться невозмутимым, крутым, но сам себя подставляет: неожиданно совершенно по-детски шмыгает носом.

− Не знаю, о чём говорить с малознакомыми, − недовольно бубнит он.

− Хорошо, что мы не малознакомые, — Эвен дразнит, продолжая играть в односторонние гляделки. − Не волнуйся, мы быстро найдём общий язык.

− Кажется, язык вы уже нашли, − отвечает Исак настолько ядовито, насколько умеет. Эвен вдруг понимает, что именно стало причиной такой отчуждённости.

− Прости, я не уточнил. Я украл у тебя первый поцелуй? О мой бог, − Эвен театрально изображает полный ужас. − Если это так, я искренне раскаюсь в этом, возможно даже как-то компенсирую. Я не знал, что ты ещё нецелованный.

Исак наверняка хочет огреть его чем-то тяжёлым по голове.

− Я не нецелованный!

− Вот и отлично. Значит, я не совершил никакого преступления.

Исак снова не может вовремя среагировать достойным ответом. Он обижается на самого себя, и это так заметно, так сильно заметно. Это очаровательно.

− Вы настолько смело позвали меня на свидание, признались в симпатии, поцеловали... Вы меня даже не знаете…

− Я знаю главное: между нами химия, я чувствую влечение. Сексуальное желание.

− Я не об этом! — громко выдаёт Исак. Переваривая услышанное, он говорит не так дерзко, как хотел изначально: − Я о том, что вы не в курсе моей сексуальной ориентации.

− Хочешь сказать, что не гей?

Они сворачивают на бедную освещением улицу. Лучи света редких фонарей выхватывают из полумрака стены зданий, автобусные остановки. А Эвен ощущает, словно его лицо ослепил прожектор изумления его собеседника.

− Я вам вообще не собираюсь ничего говорить, − наконец припечатывает Исак. − Речь о другом. Вы набросились на меня, даже не уточнив мои предпочтения.

− Твои, как ты выражаешься, предпочтения я увидел ещё в клубе. Ты смотрел на своего приятеля, как изголодавшийся скиталец на сочный бифштекс. Этот темноволосый парень с большими бровями тебе очень нравится.

Исак и вовсе потухает. Эвен не собирался брать свои слова обратно. Если парнишка до сих пор не набрался духу признаться самому себе в том, что уже заметно невооружённым глазом, то сейчас самое время это сделать.

− Прости, это была твоя тайна? — руку Эвен кладёт на его бедро. − Я не хотел торопить.

− Это не ваше дело.

− Не моё, ты прав. Котёночек, давай ни мне, ни тебе не портить вечер неуютными темами. Так как у нас разница в возрасте, мы можем не догадываться, какие вопросы окажутся кому-либо из нас нетактичными. Предлагаю договориться предупреждать друг друга, когда беседа свернёт на скользкую дорожку. Если ты чувствуешь, что тебе становится неловко, ты говоришь мне, и мы меняем тему. Это же относится и ко мне. Тогда вечер пройдёт приятно для нас обоих.

− Вопросы, которые могут быть неприятны, учитывая наш возраст? — Он рефлекторно ищет в каждой фразе двойное дно.

− Ну да. Вот например, твои нежные чувства к приятелю. Я на это указал лишь потому, что заметил. Больше ничего. Я не хотел тебя оскорбить. Для меня просто естественно — выражать симпатию, а вам естественно делать из этого тайну. И тебе я признался в симпатии, потому что для меня это тоже нормально.

Исак заметно нервничает. Это же такая трагедия: его чувства к темноволосому мальчику оказались так очевидны. Он наверняка думал, что всё это время у него получалось тщательно скрывать этот факт.

− А в вашем возрасте неудобные вопросы — это касающиеся простатита и половой дисфункции? — говорит он с сарказмом, потому что совершенно неприкрыто злится на всё сразу.

Эвен смеётся.

− Мне нравится, что ты сексуализируешь наш разговор, но тебе не кажется, что это звучит немного оскорбительно? Я не настолько стар, как ты это преподносишь.

− Уверен, вы убеждены, будто ещё достаточно молоды, чтобы прямо заявлять о симпатии таким как я.

− Таким как ты — это каким? — спрашивает Эвен с непреднамеренной насмешкой.

Исак отворачивается к окну. Редкий момент, когда он даже не пытается замаскировать обиду.

− Набиваешь себе цену? Не дуйся, котёночек. Мне это даже нравится.

И Эвену действительно нравится. Он ловит себя на мысли, что пытается подобрать у себя в голове слова, которыми бы мог описать своё желание в отношении этого парня. Он практически слышит, как какие-то внутренние моторы рокочут, точно двигатель.

− Таким как я — это семнадцатилетним, − наконец, совладая собой, заявляет Исак. — Вам не кажется, что это слишком? Вы же мне в отцы годитесь.

Если бы Эвена задевало подобное, у него после тридцати не появилось бы ни одного любовника или любовницы.

− Предпочитаю говорить «в два раза старше», а не «в отцы годится». Уж поверь, я не годился бы ни в какие отцы никому.

− Почему? — интересуется Исак, и Эвен может поклясться, что он всерьёз.

− Сплю с людьми вдвое младше себя. Что за негодный папаша из меня получится?

На миг Исак выглядит разочарованным, словно действительно ждал, что Эвен свернёт свой цирк и разоткровенничается.

− Кто угодно годился бы мне в отцы, − фыркает он. − Всё лучше, чем мой настоящий, − обращается он скорее к боковому окну, но Эвен слышит.

Это удивляет его, он даже перестаёт на миг смотреть на дорогу.

Исак никак не реагирует. Его мягкий профиль с плавными изгибами — вздёрнутый нос, вздёрнутая малышка верхняя губа − невозмутим.

− Мне интересна эта тема, но давай продолжим её за ужином?

Исак не отвечает.

Они останавливаются на парковке у ресторана с чудаковатой крышей — больная фантазия архитектора.

− Идём? — мягко предлагает Эвен. 

Исак с минуту оценивает помпезное здание, и по мере того, как внимательно он приглядывается, на его лицо наползает тень.

− Нам обязательно туда идти? — спрашивает он так, будто ожидает от Эвена какой-то помощи, словно Эвен может обеспечить ему безопасность.

− Нет, конечно, это же не тюрьма. Но если расскажешь, в чём дело, возможно я смогу тебя убедить, что нет никакой проблемы.

Исак нервно проводит ладонями по своим коленям.

− Я выгляжу немного не… Ну…

Эвен оценивающе оглядывает его, но вовремя понимает, что это немного бестактно.

Он думает, что Исак выглядит хорошо. Ему идёт эта внешняя беспечность. Это смотрится горячо. Эвен чувствует, что ему уже не терпится остаться с ним наедине. Согнуть его, втрахать в матрас, или в стену, или даже в заднее сиденье своего автомобиля. Да. Вот так. Показать, какой он привлекательный. Настолько привлекательный, что не оставляет Эвену возможности подумать о чем-то не грязном.

− Не переживай об этом. Хозяин заведения — мой старый друг. Он не станет возражать, что ты пришёл сегодня без фрака. Он был бы против разве что, если бы мы ворвались туда голыми. Кстати, это касается только его. Я бы не отказался увидеть тебя нагишом.

Исак очаровательно краснеет и, потянув за ручку двери, выходит из автомобиля. Эвен следует за ним. У самых дверей он по-хозяйски кладёт ладонь Исаку на поясницу, чувствуя даже через слой куртки, как чужая спина напрягается.

− Так или иначе оказывается, что вы имеете отношение ко всему вокруг. Вы всех в этом городе знаете? — интересуется Исак, пытаясь разбавить неловкую паузу и идти быстрее, чтобы рука Эвена соскользнула с него.

− Не всех. Но я это регулярно исправляю.

− Зовёте на свидания?

Уголки губ Эвена щекочет улыбка.

− Именно.

.

Они несколько минут изучают меню, когда к ним подходит официант и приносит напитки. Их столик располагается у большого окна с широкой панорамой на городское шоссе.

− Заказывай, − велит Эвен.

− Сначала вы, − настаивает Исак.

− Стейк медиум прожарки.

− А вы? — обращается официант к Исаку.

− Мороженое.

− Может, поешь? — уточняет Эвен.

− Мороженое — это еда.

− Давай закажем стейк и тебе, он рядом постоит.

Исак недобро щурится.

− Пытаетесь быть моей мамочкой?

Эвен пропускает мимо ушей шпильки чужого остроумия. Вовсе ему не хочется быть чьей-то мамочкой, глупости какие.

− Нет. Мороженое − так мороженое.

− Что к нему добавить? — уточняет официант.

− А… Что есть? — Исак с интересом облизывает губу. Эвен про себя отмечает, что эта привычка сводит его с ума.

− Всё, что угодно. Могу предложить шоколад, ягоды малины и кедровые орехи.

Исак задумывается всерьёз, словно решает глобальную проблему мира.

− Давайте всё, − говорит Эвен.

− А так можно? В смысле, не испортится ли вкус мороженого, − Исак интересуется тоже всерьёз, будто это вторая глобальная проблема человечества.

− Мороженое надо ещё постараться испортить. А знаете, я передумал, − обращается Эвен уже к официанту. − Я тоже буду мороженое. Только мороженое и всё, − Эвен на свиданиях не ел мороженого уже лет так сто.

Официант кивает и уходит.

Исак снимает со своей головы снэпбэк. Его волосы в беспорядке, он пытается пригладить их, но у него не выходит. Заметно, как ему хочется надеть головной убор обратно, но это отчего-то кажется ему неприличным, и Исак кладёт снэпбэк на соседний стул.

Эвен подаётся немного вперёд, стремясь оказаться ближе.

− Итак.

− Итак, − манерничает Исак под стать.

− Сыграем в одну игру для первого свидания?

− Какую ещё?

− Всего лишь будем задавать друг другу по очереди вопросы. Кто первый?

− Вы ведь предложили.

− Ладно. М. Где ты учишься, Исак?

− Ниссен.

− Ниссен? Да ладно? − Эвен улыбается, предаваясь ностальгическому ощущению. — Я закончил Ниссен.

− Много-много лет тому назад, − елейно произносит Исак, и Эвен отмечает, что эта хитрющая улыбка — вторая вещь, которая в этом человеке сводит его с ума.

− Ох, это правда. Горькая, но правда, − он протягивает руку через стол и, хватая Исака за пальчик, сжимает его в своём кулаке. − У тебя пунктик на возраст? Тебя только он смущает? Как ты думаешь, сколько мне лет?

− Сейчас моя очередь задавать вопрос.

Эвен сжимает его палец в своей руке сильнее, балдея от шероховатости чужой кожи.

− Мне нравится, что ты вовлёкся в игру. Задавай.

− Вы состоятельный человек…

− Как ты узнал? — Эвен в наигранном любопытном жесте склоняет голову набок.

− Догадался, − бросает Исак, немного раздражаясь. − Так, чем конкретно вы занимаетесь?

− Надеюсь, следующий вопрос будет не о том, сколько я зарабатываю. Просто пришлось бы звонить бухгалтеру…

− Вы спросили, где я учусь, я спрашиваю аналогичное — чем вы занимаетесь. Подробности о вашем заработке трясти не собираюсь.

− Прости, малыш. Чёрт, − Эвен нажимает пальцами на свои веки, − я флиртую, на самом деле, но выглядит так, будто хвастаюсь своим кошельком. Нет. Не хвастаюсь, это была неудачная попытка пошутить. Ты на меня как-то нетипично воздействуешь, мой флирт превращается в помойный трёп. Итак. Ты спросил, чем я занимаюсь. Я много чем занимаюсь. Я занимаюсь строительным бизнесом, но это не основная сфера моей деятельности. Ещё я скупаю землю, предприятия. Потом я продаю их по более выгодной цене. И, конечно же, я строю разного рода коммерческие учреждения. Немного немудрёно звучит, знаю… Например, бар, в котором ты работал, я строил, а вот клуб, где мы впервые встретились, я просто однажды купил.

− Зачем вы приходите в бар, если вы его уже продали? Выпить пива? — он усмехается.

− Ты играешь не по правилам, сейчас моя очередь спрашивать, но я тебя прощаю, потому что ты слишком очаровательный. Я приехал, потому что хочу купить эту землю снова. Пока присматриваюсь, но в планах у меня построить на этом месте торговый центр.

− У вас, что, есть деньги на целый торговый центр? — Это нельзя принять за интерес к кошельку Эвена, потому что Исак спрашивает с почти детским восхищением.

− Нет.

− Эм… − он стыдливо отводит глаза. − Ладно, я не очень в этом разбираюсь. Почему вы продали бар?..

− Продал свою долю, − поправляет Эвен, любуясь прелестной заинтересованностью своего собеседника.

− Хорошо, продали свою долю. А зачем теперь обратно выкупать?

Эвен пожимает плечами.

− Было выгодно, вот и продал. Сейчас в случае благополучного расклада я куплю это место намного дешевле.

− И вы знали об этом заранее?

− Не совсем. Просто как только появилась хорошая перспектива продать это место, я продал.

− Не жалко?

− Почему мне должно быть жалко?

− Не знаю. Если вы строите что-то, вкладываете идеи, силы, а потом просто продаёте…

− Это бизнес. Я не прикипел к этому бару, как к родному, чтобы поставить свои нежные чувства к нему выше прибыли. Появляется возможность продать — ты продаёшь. И это выгоднее, чем содержать его, пока место переживает кризис. А они в большинстве случаев неизбежны. Теперь я собираюсь купить его обратно, и это выходит намного дешевле.

− А как вы узнаёте, что его будет потом выгоднее купить?

− Аналитика.

Пользуясь его отвлечённостью, Эвен переплетает их руки, лаская выпирающую косточку на руке Исака своим большим пальцем.

Официант приносит им заказ, и Эвену, к собственному неудовольствию, приходится оторваться от объятий рук.

− Тебе интересно это? Я могу болтать долго и с возбуждением. Не уверен только, захочется ли тебе слушать.

− Наверное, благодаря такому интересу к работе люди и становятся успешными, − озвучивает Исак. В нём будто бы больше не остаётся прежней враждебности. Он становится абсолютно открытым, и Эвен чувствует, что это тянет его, так сильно. Эвен гадает, как далеко это может зайти.

− А ты думал, всё, что у меня есть — заслуга моих богатых родителей?

− Да.

Эвен просто на дух не переносит это — каждый стремится поскорее швырнуть в него определением, которое можно было бы уместить в одно предложение. В два слова. Не больше. 

− Мне было пятнадцать, когда я начал работать в фирме своего дяди. Если хочешь знать.

− Извините.

− Да не стоит, − к Эвену снова возвращается улыбка. − Ты прелесть.

Исак ковыряет мороженое так увлеченно, не иначе ищет полезные ископаемые на дне креманки. Эвен не может думать ни о чём, кроме как о его дьявольских губах, плотно обхватывающих десертную ложку. Удачливее ложки на всём свете не сыскать.

− Возвращаясь к своему вопросу, спрошу снова: как ты думаешь, сколько мне лет?

− Нет, − Исак смущённо смеётся, не поднимая глаз, будто его уличили в чем-то постыдном. — У меня плохо с угадайкой возраста, всегда промазываю.

− У тебя была подсказка. Если ты внимателен к нашей беседе.

Он бросает на него странно томный взгляд, и предательский член в штанах Эвена заинтересованно вздрагивает. О нет... Не хватало только стояков прямо здесь, будто он подросток какой-то. Не хватало ещё трахнуть этого парня в кабинке туалета или на парковке в автомобиле, прямо на скрипучей коже сиденья…

− Ну так что?.. Нетрудно же сосчитать.

− Тридцать четыре, — говорит Исак.

− Знаю, для тебя, учитывая твой возраст, это чудовищно неподъемная цифра, но поверь, это не так. Мне тоже казалось в свои семнадцать, что всё, что за тридцать — это очень «взрослое» число.

− Вы пытаетесь привить мне мысль, что между нами небольшая разница?

− Нужно зреть в будущее. Должен же я настроить тебя на нужный нам мажор.

Становится так тихо, что Эвен даже разбирает строчки звучавшей на фоне песни:

I kiss my window facing south  
Where endless rains are splashing blue  
My mouth spills an ocean of words.

− Вы серьёзно? — он смотрит на Эвена как на глупца. Будто это Эвен — не понимающий простых вещей мальчик.

Эвен улыбается, склоняется ниже.

− Исак, ты не представляешь, как это оскорбительно звучит. Считаешь меня старым для того, чтобы приударить за тобой?

Исак машет головой, впечатав взгляд в столешницу. И Эвен видит его насквозь, и Эвен видит, что, да, этот мальчишка считает его старым для себя.

− Возраст − это цифра, − говорит он банальность так успокаивающе, будто пытается вызвать у Исака ощущение правильности.

− Меня больше волнует другая разница цифр, − неожиданно заявляет Исак.

− Какая же?

− Разница цифр на наших банковских счетах.

Эвен думает о том, едва ли это может быть проблемой. Таких мальчишек не должен останавливать чей-то банковский счёт. Он скорее обязан сработать в пользу Эвена, а не звучать ему в упрёк. Но потом Эвен понимает, что никто из них не стремится к однократной встрече. Для Исака близость равна началом каких-то отношений. Эвен думал, его поколение не такое. Он близко знает некоторых молодых парней — те, оказываясь в его постели, не особенно парились, что на ней всё и закончится. Разве им всем, этим сегодняшним Казановам, не пофиг? Разве они не за «просто секс» и всё такое, не поколение парламентеров свободной любви, без границ, пола и количества партнёров?..

Но, кажется, исключение из правила сидит сейчас прямо перед ним.

− Ещё обсудим этот вопрос, − заявляет Эвен, откидываясь на спинку стула.

Исак весь сжимается.

− Наверное, вы считаете это мелочью.

− Смотря как на это взглянуть.

Исак кладёт ложку на стол, а затем принимается подталкивать её пальцем. Эвен смотрит, будто это персональная для него пантомима.

Он не подозревает, что ему ответят. Он впервые не понимает, что на уме у мальчишки.

− Помните, я сказал, «такие как я»? Я это не себе цену набивал. Я лишь хотел, подчеркивая разницу между нами, выделить вас. Просто для примера: вы знаете кучу людей в этом городе, и какая-то проблема для вас решается одним щелчком пальцев. Вы просто звоните кому-то, встречаетесь с кем-то, и всё. Можете заявиться голым в какой-то ресторан. Хозяин этого заведения окажется братом друга вашего друга. И всё, проблема исчерпана. Если она была вообще, разумеется. А мои проблемы — это где достать денег, чтобы заплатить Мутте четыре тысячи, которые я ему задолжал.

− Нет, это вопрос не нашего разного социального статуса. А как раз разницы возрастов. Ты станешь старше и перестанешь занимать деньги. Просто потому что отпадёт надобность в этой привычке. Поверь мне.

Исака это не убеждает. Его лицо говорит само за себя: он считает, они обсуждают полную болтологию. Эвен чувствует себя немного странно. На этом этапе вечера он обычно ведёт милую девочку или мальчика к своей машине, и они едут к нему домой. Никто раньше не парился, сколько денег у него на счету. Скорее наоборот, они в чужих глазах даже прибавляли Эвену привлекательности, дополнительного шарму.

− Знаете, − Исак с какой-то брезгливостью хмурится. − Почему мы вообще это обсуждаем? Почему мы торгуемся за моё согласие, как за какой-то товар, хотя я его даже не выставлял на продажу. Почему бы не узнать, а чего я хочу?

− Именно этим я и занимаюсь весь вечер, Исак.

Исак выглядит потухшим. Он всё пытается задать вопрос, что Эвену нужно от него, но ему не хватает смелости. И он не уверен, что хочет услышать честный ответ. Его доброта вынуждает его обманываться, он привык ошибаться в людях и предпочёл бы видеть только хорошее.

− Забудьте. Я не знаю, как это объяснить. Мне сложно объяснять простые вещи.

− Их всегда сложнее всего объяснять. Продолжим лучше задавать вопросы? Кто твои родители?

Исак устало прикрывает глаза.

− Следующий вопрос.

− Мы же не на телевикторине, − Эвен снова гладит одним пальцем нежную костяшку на руке Исака. — Я не планировал выпытывать какие-то семейные тайны. Просто хочу узнать о ваших отношениях.

− Лучше не стоит. И мы договорились предупреждать друг друга, когда тема станет неудобной.

Эвен поджимает губы, чувствуя несмотря ни на что, что рулит положением. Ему становится весело.

− Хорошо. Тогда немного неприличный вопрос.

Исак напрягается, готовясь услышать как минимум из ряда вон выходящее. Эвен ловит себя на мысли, что умрёт, но обязательно увидит эти горящие глаза при немного других обстоятельствах. Более приятных для них обоих.

Ему нравится наблюдать, как в голове Исака проносится тысяча вариантов, пока Эвен держит паузу. Эвен видит это по выражению его лица.

− Нет, не этот, о котором ты подумал, − уточняет Эвен, веселясь. — Это позже. Собственно, вопрос: это твои единственные кеды?

Эвен задевает под столом его ногу своей.

Исак машинально дёргается.

− Что? — он теряется из-за скачка темы. Как минимум для него произошла целая смена парадигмы.

− Я видел тебя три раза, и все три раза ты был в этих кедах. И, кажется, в этих же джинсах.

Исак искренне не понимает, смеются ли над ним. Ему кажется, что да, но он боится ошибиться и молчит.

− Может тогда, всё же, поговорим о твоей семье? — Эвен всегда прекрасно умел пользоваться эффектом неожиданности, перебрасываясь с темы на тему, преследуя цель сбить собеседника с толку, чтобы получить нужную от него информацию.

Исак смотрит ясными глазами, будто проверяя, достаточно ли Эвен серьёзен, чтобы поделиться с ним.

− Мои родители развелись, − говорит он, и, судя по всему, сразу жалеет. Он не привык так откровенничать. − Мой отец бросил нас, когда мне было двенадцать. Мама чокнутая, лежит в психиатрической клинике уже год. Я переехал в комнату в коллективете, за которую платит отец. Но последнее время он всё чаще тянет с этим. Видимо, хочет отучить меня, покончить со спонсорством. Он выделяет всегда строго определённую сумму. Иногда у меня не остаётся денег к сроку платы за аренду. Приходится брать в долг, чтобы отдать за жилье, купить какие-то вещи, и просто на всякие расходы. Вот, кажется, я ответил на вопрос и про Мутту, и про всё, что вы хотели. Ещё остались?

Видно, как он внутренне убеждает себя: это жалкий повод, чтобы расчувствоваться перед малознакомым человеком, который знать не знает таких проблем, как «Одолжи четыре тысячи до следующего месяца».

Конечно же, он считает Эвена сухарём без сердца. Зачем оно ему — потом купит, когда оно войдёт в моду.

− У меня не было цели тебя задеть. Я лишь хотел понять, почему неглупый парень вместо того, чтобы готовиться к поступлению в университет, занимается какой-то фигнёй вроде подыскивания сомнительной работы. Ты несовершеннолетний, отец обязан помочь тебе с деньгами. А тебе нужно учиться.

− Я не только ради этого хочу заработать. Если бы у меня были деньги, я бы смог помочь маме, её бы перевели в другую клинику. Знаете новую, недалеко от Карла Юханса?.. Она очень хорошая. Там оборудование нового поколения… − в глазах его вспыхивают огоньки.

− Зачем тебе этим заниматься? — перебивает Эвен.

Исак осекается, с недоверием смотрит − у него спрашивают очевидность.

− Потому что она моя мама.

− Если ты будешь работать, у тебя не хватит времени готовиться к экзаменам, ты завалишь их, и не поступишь в университет.

− Ну, может я вообще не собираюсь никуда поступать.

− Почему?

Исак пожимает плечами, виновато отводя глаза.

Эвен сдерживается, чтобы не начать отчитывать: он ему не родитель, чтобы заниматься подобным.

− Это не твоя забота. Мама должна опекать тебя, а не наоборот.

− Больше некому о ней подумать.

− А твой отец?

− Ему всё равно.

Эвен говорит спокойно, размеренно, убедительно. Он налету перехватывает свои злые эмоции, не давая им прорваться. Кажется, у него выходит наполовину.

− Исак, каков твой план? Заработать кучу денег за короткий срок и вылечить свою маму? Ты в курсе, сколько стоит содержание пациента в этой новой клинике? Почему ты об этом думаешь, а не твой отец?

− Я не знаю, − сквозь зубы произносит Исак, съёживаясь всем телом. — Раньше он помогал ей, но сейчас ему пофиг.

Эвен смягчается.

− Забудь о нём. У тебя есть собственная жизнь. Удели время самому важному человеку в своей жизни…

− Я ведь и пытаюсь. Если бы я заработал, я бы помог…

− Я имею в виду не твою мать. Удели время себе. Ты − самый важный человек в своей жизни. И никто никогда важнее не будет.

− Вы живете по этому принципу? Никого дороже себя не цените?

− Да. Именно.

Исак хмыкает, брови его дёргаются.

− А вы бы могли помогать людям. У вас есть такая возможность. Не думаете, что вы эгоист, плохой человек? Вас это никогда не мучило? Конечно же, нет...

Злость в Эвене вспыхивает так ярко.

− Вот как… − недобро тянет он. − Поэтому ты не будешь со мной спать?

− Да.

− Я попробую это пережить.

Это глупо — отпускать в адрес мальчишки такие сальности. Эвен не может поверить, что его расстроили слова Исака настолько, что он не смог проконтролировать то, что несёт.

− Подумать только, − вздёрнутая верхняя губка изгибается сильнее, выражая отвращение. − Вы вытащили меня на свидание из-за какого-то долга, который могли… − он отмахивается, на ощупь ищет свой снэпбэк на стуле.

− Который − что? Который я мог тебе просто простить?

Эвен тянется в карман своего пиджака и достаёт документы Исака.

− Не отдавай их больше никому, ни под какой залог. Понял? Что бы там тебе ни говорили. Не ведись на это.

Исак забирает документы робко, точно Эвен мог в последний момент обмануть, выхватить этот паспорт, не дать его в руки, заставить допрыгнуть за ним.

− Вы-то их себе взяли, − бурчит Исак, уже убрав документы в карман.

− Кроме меня, − Эвен слабо улыбается. − Я исключение.

Он кладёт пару купюр на стол, вытирает рот салфеткой.

− И кстати, Мутта — гей. Наверняка он просто хотел снять тебя.

− Как и вы, − неожиданно даже для себя выдаёт Исак.

Эвену немного досадно от этого завуалированного «вы ничем не лучше».

.

Они выходят из ресторана, Исак идёт позади и даже на расстоянии Эвен чувствует тянущееся напряжение между ними.

Он почти доходит до парковки, когда слышит в спину:

− Извините, вы можете отвезти меня домой? Я забыл свой проездной.

Эвен ощущает, как в его груди теплеет. Он оборачивается, крадётся, опускает руку на плечо Исака, притягивая его ближе.

− Котёночек, конечно же я отвезу тебя.

Эвен обхватывает его за талию нарочно резко, чтобы Исак потерял равновесие. И Исак валится ему на грудь, неряшливо упирается в неё руками, и тогда Эвен оставляет долгий горячий поцелуй на его виске.

− Сладенький, − Эвен не в силах отказать себе в провокации. И да: Исак краснеет до кончиков ушей и несмело, но всё же пытается выбраться из объятий.

В салоне автомобиля прохладно. Исак оттягивает вниз рукава своей короткой куртки и дрожит всем телом.

Эвен оказывается близко, заставляя Исака невольно вжаться в боковую дверь. Опуская одну руку ему на колено, Эвен подсовывает вторую под поясницу.

− Поехали ко мне, малыш?

− Что?

Эвен улыбается, мазнув кончиком носа по вмиг залившейся смущением щеке.

− Мы с тобой. Вдвоём. Ко мне. М?

Исак отворачивает голову, побаиваясь чужих губ. Но сам того не понимая, подставляет висок под поцелуи. Чем Эвен тут же пользуется.

− Иди сюда, − шепчет он в горячее ухо, но Исак в ответ тычет ему в лицо приподнятым плечом.

− Вы слышали, что я сказал в начале вечера? — изогнувшись, бурчит он куда-то себе под мышку.

− Ясно, − Эвен тут же отстраняется, сбивая Исака с толку: он непонимающе оборачивается, не веря, что от него так скоро отстали.

− Исак. У меня к тебе предложение, почти о сделке, поэтому отнесись сейчас со всей серьёзностью и взгляни на всё, как деловой человек.

Эвена безумно забавляет то, как Исак ёрзает, как кожаное сиденье под ним предательски скрипит, как нервно он облизывает свои губы, будто прячет их, чтобы Эвен до них не добрался.

− Я предлагаю тебе встречаться со мной. Это значит лишь то, что ты обычно подразумеваешь под романтическими отношениями. Свидания на неделе, общение и другое времяпровождение... Всё по взаимному согласию и учитывая наши с тобой пожелания и наш комфорт. Я не извращенец, у меня довольно консервативные вкусы на отношения и секс. Со своей стороны могу гарантировать тебе любую поддержку. В том числе и материальную. Тебе не придётся больше искать работу, унижаться перед отцом и тому подобное. Займёшься учёбой.

Исак притихает, как мышка. Его дыхание постепенно учащается, и именно по нему Эвен понимает, что что-то не в порядке.

− Малыш…

Исак дёргается.

− Вы думаете, это так делается? Обычно вы это так делаете?

− Делаю − что?

− Заводите отношения, − последнее слово он почти выплёвывает.

Он прислоняет руки к глазам, и Эвен теряется. Он понятия не имеет, что делать с плачущими почти-детьми. Он вообще не хочет иметь дело со слезами. Но потом видит, как Исак отнимает руки от лица. Веки его сухие, а на губах гуляет злая улыбка. Исак беззвучно смеётся.

− Будете моим папочкой? Будете покупать мне всякое дерьмо?..

− Ну вроде того. Но мне критически не нравится эта формулировка.

Брови Исака ползут вверх. Эвен отчего-то чувствует, что должен внести в своё предложение корректив.

− В свою очередь я могу гарантировать тебе верность, но ты должен будешь тоже пообещать мне это. Если ты со мной, то больше ни с кем. Это же касается и меня. Если мы вместе, то я только твой. Настоящие отношения.

− Господи, − обрывает его Исак, всплеснув руками. — Это пиздец. Понимаете? Это пиздец! Какие ещё настоящие отношения? А бывают не настоящие?

− Не кричи. Это предложение. Оно предполагает два варианта ответа. И я, кстати, жду ответ.

− Ждёте? Боже! Я говорю − нет, − он произносит свой отказ гордо. Если он имеет право выбора, он воспользуется им, пока может швырнуть этим ответом. Он воспользуется им, чтобы такие как Эвен не возомнили, будто им принадлежит всё.

− Мне показалось, ты нуждаешься в поддержке. Я бы мог тебе её оказать. Я хочу тебе её оказать.

− Нет, − яд и обречённость текут поперёк его фраз.

− Исак…

− Вы можете. Да только я не привык разыгрывать любовь за деньги.

Эвен протягивает руку к его щеке.

− Малыш. Я не заставляю тебя разыгрывать любовь. Ты чего?

Горькая догадка проявляется на лице Исака. Ему совершенно нечего возразить.

Эвен нависает над ним, проводит кончиком носа линию по скуле. Исак пахнет молоком (мороженое) и чем-то горьковатым (возможно, лосьон после бритья).

− Не спеши с ответом. Подумай. Хорошо? Я не требую соглашаться прямо сейчас. Если у тебя есть парень, я дам время решить все дела. Котёночек, слышишь меня? Подумаешь?

Исак часто моргает и сглатывает. Он трясёт головой так, что Эвену приходится отстраниться.

− И что, вы собираетесь платить за моё жильё и за мои школьные обеды?

− Не только. Всё, что тебе понадобится...

− И я за это должен буду с вами… ну, трахаться?..

Эвен откидывается на сиденье.

− Ты как-то слишком буквально понял слово «сделка». Нет, мы не станем заключать контракт, в котором чётко пропишем «Один подарок — один минет» и тому подобное. Я предложил тебе отношения, где мы будем равны и будем заниматься тем, чем нам хочется, а не тем, чем надо.

Исак шумно задыхается.

− Вы отвезёте меня домой? — скороговоркой выдаёт он, пытаясь успокоить клокочущие эмоции.

Эвен заводит машину и выезжает с парковки.

По дороге он пару раз ласково мнёт колено Исака.

Стоит ему притормозить у здания коллективета, Исак вылетает из салона автомобиля, как ошпаренный.


	3. сколько раз я думаю, что это того не стоит

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> песня: "Florence and The Machine − You've Got the Love"

Едва Эвену исполняется десять, папа уходит в другую семью. 

Первое время он исправно проводит с Эвеном выходные. Так он становится «воскресным папой». Они вместе ходят в кино, зоопарк или в кафе. Но больше всего Эвену нравится бывать в папином новом доме. Его жена сдержанно добра с Эвеном. Она ему нравится: Тильда разрешает делать у них дома всё, что душе угодно, если это не повлечёт за собой катастрофу. Она никогда не злится за беспорядок. Её детей зовут Джейкоб и Рита — они двойняшки и им тоже по десять лет. А ещё им нравится папа Эвена, нравится то, какой он сильный. Он может поднять на руках даже их обоих. Им нравится, что ему никогда не скучно возиться вместе с ними и новеньким конструктором. Но Эвен чувствует себя хозяином положения: ведь это его папа, а значит, у него больше на него прав. Иногда Эвен дразнит этим Риту и Джейкоба, но без злорадства.

Однажды он слышит, как мама с кем-то спорит по телефону. Позже она сообщает Эвену, что папа не сможет забрать его к себе на выходные.

И потом папа «не может» с заезженной периодичностью.

Через полгода в новой семье появляется ребёнок. Девочку называют Тереза. И с этих пор Эвен бывает в их доме всего трижды: больше папа не возит его к себе.

Когда Эвену исполняется тринадцать, отец впервые не приходит на его день рождения. Эвен выглядывает в окно почти сотню раз, надеясь увидеть знакомый автомобиль за воротами.

Папа не посещает его матчи по баскетболу. Он обещает прийти, но что-то мешает ему в последний момент. Каждый раз.

Эвен думает, вся причина в том, что это с ним что-то не так. Либо он чем-то его обидел.

Когда Эвену исполняется четырнадцать, папа считает себя вправе не отвечать на его звонки или даже сбрасывать их.

В семнадцать отец говорит, что у него нет времени учить Эвена водить машину, а потом Эвен узнаёт, что папа — его папа! − покупает Джейкобу какую-то тачку.

Эвен не дурак, он всё понимает, и не слишком навязывается, стараясь быть деликатным при встречах с семьёй отца. Но ему так хочется быть частью этой семьи.

В восемнадцать к Эвену приходит мысль просто высказать уже всё, что наболело. Он больше не ребёнок и глотать обиды ему вовсе не обязательно. Но папа обрывает его на середине надрывного разговора, потому что ему пора забирать Терезу из школы. Эвен даёт себе слово, что больше никогда в жизни не заплачет из-за людей, которых любит.

Папа не звонит поздравить Эвена с окончанием школы. Но к тому моменту Эвен уже не знает, что чувствует по этому поводу.

Всё это время Эвен получает в свою сторону даже не холодность — пустоту. Раньше он надеялся, что однажды поумнеет и найдёт всему этому объяснение. Но ни через год, ни через два, ни через десять в голову не приходит ни один вариант ответа, почему то, что должно было принадлежать Эвену, пытались отобрать у него.

Когда мама переезжала в новый дом пять лет назад, у них с Эвеном состоялся один странный разговор по телефону.

− Дорогой, я нашла твой велосипед в подвале. Помнишь его? Фиолетовый такой…

− Не помню, − говорит Эвен.

− Ну как же? Ты катался на нём в детстве. Оставить? Или выкинуть?

− Зачем мне старый детский велосипед, мам?

− Ты просто так любил его. Отец же подарил. Почти не расставался с ним. Каждому, кто спрашивал, говорил с такой гордостью: «Это папа мне подарил». Знал бы ты, как я ненавидела этот велосипед. Я покупала тебе самые лучшие игрушки, приставки, компьютер, самые крутые ролики и кучу всего остального. А отец один раз в год приносит этот треклятый велосипед, и всё − он лучший папа на свете. Знаешь, как обидно было? — его мать смеётся и смягчается. − Ну, ты ребёнком был, какой толк на тебя злиться за такую ерунду?

− Выбрасывай, − категорично решает судьбу старого барахла Эвен, и он рад понимать, что и сама вещь, и её история теперь действительно являются для него барахлом.

Он разговаривает с отцом запланировано четыре раза в год, три из которых исходят по инициативе Эвена: он поздравляет с днем рождения его, затем Терезу, и ещё Джейкоба с Ритой. И четвёртый раз − папа звонит поздравить с днём рождения Эвена. Он всегда дежурно добавляет, что им «нужно обязательно как-нибудь встретиться». Не завтра, и даже не через неделю. «Позже», − всегда говорит папа. И это «позже» никогда не наступает.

А дальше они не общаются с ним почти пятнадцать лет.

.

Чёртов невинно-горячо-невозможный мальчишечка не выходит у него из головы!

Эвен болеет идеей новой встречи так сильно, что кажется, его взвинченное состояние заметно даже окружающим. Увидев, что Эвен на взводе, Микаэль − «непризнанный гений медицины» − ставит ему вполне категоричный диагноз:

− Это недоёб, дружище, самый обыкновенный. − И Эвен решает отвлечься.

У него уходит вечер, чтобы подцепить одного ласкового парня, но это не помогает избавиться от своей обсессии.

Спустя пару дней он видит на дисплее своего телефона высвечивающееся имя Исака.

− Да?

− Здравствуйте, Бэк Насхайм.

− Здравствуй, котёночек. Почему я стал «Бэк Насхаймом»?

− А вы, что, поменяли фамилию? — легкомысленно парирует Исак. Прошло всего четыре дня, а Эвен уже не может разобрать, насмехается над ним этот мальчишечка, или же совершенно искренен в своём вопросе.

− Зови меня Эвен, пожалуйста, − решает он ограничиться нейтральностью.

− Извините, − бурчит Исак, и Эвен точно понимает — вот это уже всерьёз.

− Не извиняйся, маленький, − голос Эвена такой елейный, хоть мёд черпай ложкой. Но это выходит абсолютно искренне, потому что нежданный звонок поднимает ему настроение.

− Я потерял свои перчатки.

− Желаешь, чтобы я привёз? — Эвен закусывает щёку изнутри, чтобы перестать по-дурацки улыбаться.

− О, так вы нашли?

− Что нашёл?

− Ну, перчатки.

− Прости, маленький, я немного не понимаю, о чём ты. Я имел в виду привезти новые перчатки.

− Мне не нужны новые, − сообщает он без раздражения, но уверенно. — Я просто подумал, что они остались в вашей машине.

− Хм…

− Так вы нашли их? Я могу подъехать, куда скажете, и забрать.

− Котёночек, я не смотрел. Но ты можешь сам проверить.

− Тогда посмотрите, как окажетесь в машине, — настаивает Исак. Эвен недоумевает, когда это мальчишечка научился командному тону. Если Исак притворяется, призывая на помощь всю отвагу или отточенные манёвры, то у него очень здорово выходит.

− Как они выглядят?

На другом конце провода фыркают.

− Обычные, чёрные. В вашей машине, что, много кто теряет перчатки?

− Не исключено.

− За эти четыре дня уже прокатили многих парней?

− Не исключено, − Эвен улыбается, по-исаковски закусывая губу.

− Делали им свои предложения о сотрудничестве… − Исак интонацией выделяет последние слова. — Надеюсь, сделки закончились куда плодотворнее, чем со мной?

Эвена вполне могло это напрячь, но он знает, что Исак скорее играет, чем ненавидит его. Он слишком добрый для того, чтобы испытывать ненависть.

− Нет, больше никому деловых предложений не делал. Я вообще никому и никогда таких предложений не делаю.

− А как же я?

− Ты исключение. И помнится мне, я пояснил, что предлагал романтические отношения, а не товарно-денежные.

− Да ну? А как же материальная поддержка за секс-услуги?

− Ничего подобного я не предлагал. Поддержка предполагалась на добровольной основе, а сексуальная составляющая — неотъемлемая часть здоровых отношений пары.

Устав спорить, Исак шумно вздыхает.

− Это может показаться странным, но мне правда нужны мои перчатки. У меня нет… − он осекается и, маскируя свою заминку кашлем. Эвен знает конец оборванной фразы: «нет лишних денег на новые». — В общем, пожалуйста, посмотрите, у вас ли они. Честное слово, я звоню не напоминать о себе и не набивать себе цену.

Это лукавство, но Эвен не уверен. Не сделай Исак подсказку, то может быть, Эвен сам и не додумался бы до мысли, что Исак хочет напомнить о себе. 

Он чувствует, будто его обокрали: чёртов невинно-горячо-невозможный мальчишечка совершенно беспардонно обрывает тему разговора, за которую Эвен мог бы зацепиться.

− Исак. Послушай, − он встаёт, начиная мерить шагами рабочий кабинет. − Извини меня.

− За что? — на другом конце провода понижают голос.

Эвен трёт лоб почти до боли и игнорирует стук в дверь. Он отмахивается от шума, который «издаёт» эта дверь, будто она одушевлённое существо и послушается его.

− Наверное, я погорячился в прошлый раз, много на себя взял. Давай встретимся и поговорим?

Не то чтобы он обычно сожалел о собственных выходках добиваться своего не мытьём, так катаньем. Это просто было грубо. Напугать своей напористостью было грубо.

Исак вздыхает. В его тоне нет никакого зла:

− Ну, погорячились и погорячились. Мы друг другу ничего не должны. Не парьтесь, Бэ… Эвен.

− Нет, прекращай сводить разговоры на нет, − Эвен запускает пятерню в волосы и жестом прогоняет Микаэля, недоумённо заглянувшего к нему в кабинет. — Вот, я снова завожусь. А всё потому, что находятся причины не видеться, не связываться и ничего друг другу не быть должными.

Исак фыркает.

− Так вы поэтому вынудили меня отрабатывать долг?

− Может быть и поэтому.

Исак молчит какое-то время. Даже не видя его, Эвен точно знает, что в этот момент он задумчиво жуёт губу.

− В восемь сегодня смогу, − спустя целую вечность, как кажется Эвену, говорит он. − Завтра никак.

− Мне подходит, − быстро соглашается Эвен. — До вечера, котёночек.

− Пока.

Эвен вешает трубку, торжествуя.

Он спрашивает Ингрид (которую вслух стыдно назвать просто секретарём: девушка просто незаменима в коллективе и выполняет кучу работы, не касающейся её должностных обязанностей), не завалялось ли где в их офисе мужских зимних перчаток. Ингрид странно на него смотрит, но не комментирует это.

− Кажется, нет. Я не видела. Но есть пара новых рубашек сорок первого размера.*

Эвен негодует, Ингрид вежливо извиняется. Но уже через десять минут она умудряется найти для него то, что он просил.

.

Исак садится в машину, сразу же начиная осматриваться вокруг — выискивает то, за чем пришёл, не иначе.

− Здравствуйте, − он поднимает свои огромные глазищи. Эвен впервые испытывает странное желание: поцеловать их, поводить губами по голубой венке под прозрачной кожей века.

− Привет, котёночек.

Пока Исак, замешкавшись, снимает с плеч рюкзак, изворачиваясь на сиденье, Эвен притягивает его за руку и быстро чмокает в висок.

− Вы не нашли их? — хмурится Исак, но отстраняется осторожнее.

− Не спеши.

На Исаке всё та же тонкая куртка, он в тех же видавших дороги кедах. Пальцы его приобрели неестественно синий оттенок от холода.

− Я вспомнил, что на днях заезжал помыть машину. И кажется, перед тем, как мне чистили салон, я выкидывал нечто похожее на перчатки.

Исак дёргает уголком рта, а затем нервно облизывает верхнюю губу. Желание Эвена прикусить этот язык в наказание за соблазняющее распутство достигает предельного максимума.

− Но к счастью, у меня с собой мои перчатки. Можешь пользоваться ими.

Эвен забирает с торпедо находку Ингрид и протягивает ему.

− Они новые, − замечает Исак, осмотрев перчатки со всех сторон почти с педантичностью учёного. − Они ещё даже форму держат. Вы их ни разу не надевали.

− Так или иначе, я потерял твои перчатки, и будет честно с моей стороны компенсировать их.

− Да врёте вы всё!

Неожиданно Исак делает совершенно новую вещь, которую раньше Эвен за ним не замечал: цокает языком, и это кажется Эвену игривым и почти незаконным. Ему хочется попробовать снова этот язык на вкус.

− Не хочешь забирать насовсем, значит, я тебе их одолжу на время, − Эвен успевает возмутиться, пока протестовать не начал Исак: − Котёночек, это всего лишь вещь, она ни к чему тебя не обязывает.

− Лучше бы обязывала. Так было бы спокойнее.

− Хорошо. Тогда улыбнись.

Исак старательно изображает самую кислую мину.

Глубоко вздыхая, он опускает глаза, рассматривает перчатки в руках и надевает их по очереди на свои ладони. Затем он пытается снять их максимально бережно, так, чтобы они не потеряли свою «форму новизны». Но у него никак не выходит.

− Помогите, пожалуйста, − просит он, даёт Эвену руку, и Эвен думает, что это самый волнующе-невинный флирт, который он когда-либо видел. Он тянет за ткань на пальцах, снимает с него перчатку, а затем, обхватив чужую руку, приближает её к своему лицу. И вдыхает.

Исак ничем не пахнет. Лишь на кончиках пальцев слышится какой-то слабый аромат, когда Эвен ведёт носом от запястья вверх по ладони.

Исак ёрзает. Он отбирает руку и вторую перчатку снимает уже самостоятельно.

− Вы хотели поговорить, − плечи его смиренно расслабляются на спинке сиденья. Глаз он не сводит с лобового стекла.

− Да. Но ты не захочешь слушать.

− Отчего же? Давайте уже выясним, с какой целью вы позвали меня. Хотите сделать мне ещё одно предложение?

Эвен заносит руку и гладит пальцами маленький участок открытой шеи Исака.

− Не думай об этом. Давай просто отдохнём сегодня? Прогуляемся. Поедим. Посмотрим кино. Поговорим. Что угодно.

− После того, что вы сказали стать…

− Забудь всё, о чём я сказал, − твёрдо чеканит Эвен каждое слово. − Забудь на один вечер. Пожалуйста.

Исак качает головой и молчит. Молчит, обдумывая что-то, а затем весело заявляет:

− В прошлый раз приглашали вы. Сегодня моя очередь.

− В «Макдональдс» пойдём? — Эвен не пытается скрывать свою блаженную улыбку, вызванную чужим согласием.

− Что плохого в «Макдональдсе»? — хмурится Исак.

− Ничего, наверное. Я не знаю, что плохого.

Проклятая губа прикусывается ровно шесть раз — Эвен, чёрт возьми, ведёт счёт — прежде чем Исак командует:

− Поехали.

− Куда направляемся?

− Я покажу дорогу.

Слушая команды, Эвен поначалу недоверчиво сворачивает «направо», «налево», едет «прямо вплоть до перекрёстка, светофора, остановки». И когда замечает, что Исак выбрал дорогу согласно всем разрешающим движение дорожным знакам, то позволяет собой «рулить», выполняя функцию автопилота.

.

− Выставка изобразительного искусства? — изумляется Эвен, увидев слегка испытанный дождём и ветром баннер на фасаде.

Разворачиваясь к нему, Исак двигается спиной вперёд.

− Поддержим молодых художников? — спрашивает он так, как если бы спрашивал, останется ли Эвен равнодушным к судьбе каких-то вымирающих карликовых зверьков.

− Да с удовольствием, − фыркает Эвен.

Пружиня при ходьбе от предвкушения, Исак идёт рядом.

Они сдают свои куртки в гардероб. Исак пристально оглядывает классический строгий костюм Эвена. Он скептически машет головой, а затем насмешливо прыскает.

− Что?

− Да ничего. Вы здесь как напильник в супе будете смотреться, − Исак всё хихикает себе в кулак. Откровенно насмехается над Эвеном. Маленький провокатор.

− Мне какое дело? Если я кого-то смущаю, пусть сами об этом волнуются.

Они бродят по галерее. Положа руку на сердце, «галерея» − слишком громкое слово для подобного места. Кирпичные стены занавешены какими-то драпировками в надуманном беспорядке. Окна закрыты плотной тканью, не давая проникнуть сюда огням улицы. Здесь царствует только искусственный свет ламп. Вокруг — откровенный бардак с закосом под арт-хаус. Слабым закосом.

Надежды Исака не оправдываются — никому нет дела до «напильнико-супного» костюма Эвена. Он отчего-то сникает, как если бы его план провалился.

− Не скучно? — интересуется Исак. Видимо, это ещё не конец. Слишком легко он не сдастся.

− Нет. Мы ведь поддерживаем молодых художников, − Эвен запускает руки в карманы, критически осматривая посторонние разводы на каркасе полотна. − Не знаю только, как, выставка ведь бесплатная.

− Не всё в этом мире измеряется деньгами, − важно сообщает Исак. − Мы выражаем художникам внимание, а это дорогого стоит.

− Поверь, они остались бы рады куда больше, вырази ты им поддержку материально. Творчество сегодня требует больших затрат.

− Деньги портят творчество. И людей они тоже портят.

− Так придумали говорить бедные, − вставляет Эвен, но не поспорить ради.

Они останавливаются у одного из арт-объектов. Эвен по-хозяйски кладёт ладонь на поясницу Исака. Уклоняясь, Исак выбирает меньшее из зол и обхватывает его под руку. Эвен смотрит на чужие пальцы на своём плече долго, изучающе, и ухмыляется.

− Можно всё же спросить? Почему мы здесь, котёночек?

− Поддерживаем молодых художников?

− А ещё?

− Моя подруга просила прийти. Всё-таки скучно, да? − он злорадствует.

− Нет.

− Не всё же ходить по всяким эффектным дорогущим местам, спускать кучу денег.

Эвен мимолётно гладит его скулу.

— Думал, мне покажутся неинтересными бюджетные развлечения? Делаешь из меня какого-то сноба набитого. Возможно, деньги и неплохой пропуск куда бы то ни было, но сами по себе они ничего не значат. Ты и без них должен из себя что-то представлять. Они делают тебя привлекательным лишь недолгое время, вплоть до момента, пока ты не откроешь рот.

− Говорит тот, кто предлагал купить отношения.

− Исак… − Эвен подкатывает глаза.

− Да вы придаёте моему приглашению какой-то извращённый смысл. Может, я наоборот искал у нас точки соприкосновения, вот и привёл вас сюда.

− А ты правда искал?

Исак облизывает сначала верхнюю, а затем нижнюю губу. Потом нижнюю, и затем снова верхнюю. И так ещё пару раз. «Он правда не замечает?» — думает Эвен, начиная волноваться за своё самообладание.

− Ну, я пытаюсь интересоваться изобразительным искусством, − скромно тянет Исак, улыбаясь. — Сейчас, правда, подзабил немного…

− Неужели? − Эвен улыбается, не сводя с него глаз, и достаёт из кармана свой телефон. — Тогда скажи мне что-нибудь насчёт этого.

На экране — сфотографированная картина.

− Ой, нет. Я не люблю критиковать.

− Все любят критиковать чужие работы, не выдумывай.

− Ну, я не то чтобы прямо очень понимаю в этом, − включает заднюю Исак, но Эвен притягивает его ближе. Теперь они соприкасаются бёдрами.

− Ну попробуй. Мне хочется послушать свежий взгляд. Листай влево.

В задумчивом жесте Исак вытягивает губы «уточкой», и Эвен еле сдерживает себя, чтобы не пройтись по ним языком на глазах у десятков посетителей галереи.

− Хм. Необычно, − наконец, выносит вердикт он.

− Думаешь?

− Да. У художника есть свой почерк. Узнаваемый стиль. А он не у всех выходит, даже после нескольких лет наработки. А у него есть. Я могу с точностью сказать, что все просмотренные мною работы написал один и тот же человек.

Эвен считает, что одно это наблюдение стоит всей галереи. Одно присутствие этого произведения искусства — Исака − стоит сотню таких выставок. Больше. Точно больше.

− И что ты думаешь об этом его почерке?

− Мне нравится. Очень смело. С вызовом. Художник уверен в своей творческой натуре. Знаете, на что это похоже? Будто это картинка великого, которому все подражали, из кожи вон лезли, чтобы походить на него. А сам художник, по классике жанра, умер молодым, но за свою короткую жизнь не боялся выражать себя.

− Интересно, − Эвен убирает телефон в карман. — Особенно момент про «умер молодым». Учитывая тот факт, что это я нарисовал.

− Вы? — произносит Исак так громко, что его эхо отскакивает от стен.

− Я, − Эвен не предполагал, что произведёт такой эффект.

− Подождите. Дайте ещё раз посмотреть, − Исак совершенно беззаботно хватает его за рукав. Эта инициатива к прикосновениям заводит Эвена.

− Что, заберёшь свои слова обратно? Зная мой личностный портрет, ты сейчас плюнешь автору в душу и скажешь, что работы − полное дерьмо? — Эвен ухмыляется, но Исак не замечает его иронии, отвечая с долей какого-то беспокойства:

− Нет, не скажу. Дайте ещё раз взглянуть. Пожалуйста.

Эвен достаёт телефон.

− Котёночек, раз ты так настойчиво просишь, − шепчет он на ухо Исаку, на секунду прихватывает его мочку губами.

От щекотки Исак чешет ухо плечом, толком не поняв, что произошло − слишком увлечён фотографией.

Пользуясь вседозволенностью, Эвен гладит его по бедру, касается кончиком носа волос, пока Исак пялится в экран.

Спустя несколько минут ему возвращают телефон.

− Почему вы не занимаетесь живописью?

− Как видишь, занимаюсь в свободное время. Это сущая ерунда и убогость, я просто развлекаюсь.

Не сговариваясь, они снова бредут по залу.

− Я считаю, вы могли бы зарабатывать на этом.

− Это всего лишь хобби.

− Разве делать деньги на своём хобби — не звучит как мечта?

− Нет. Превратить хобби в работу — самое глупое, что я когда-либо слышал. Поступая так, ты просто рискуешь потерять хобби, сделать из него рутину.

− Но хобби в какой-то степени — тоже работа.

− Да, поэтому у тебя должно быть дело «для души», чтобы, если устанешь, иметь возможность на время отвлечься от дела «ради денег».

Ещё какое-то время они проводят в галерее. Исак задумчиво хмурится и заметно поникает, только Эвен не может угадать причину этого.

− Съедим по кебабу? — предлагает Исак уже на улице. — Здесь за углом недалеко.

Это просто форменное издевательство над Эвеном! Он смотрится откровенно смешно в своём костюме около ларька с едой на вынос. Но Исак и сам выглядит не лучше. Его тонюсенькая курточка мгновенно промокает под мелкой моросью.

Пока Исак торопливо хлопает по карманам в поисках купюр, Эвен справляется быстрее с помощью мобильного платежа — в один клик пальцем. Исак закатывает глаза, но молча сворачивает в сторону парка.

− Кажется, в прошлый раз вы сказали, что вам не нравятся мои штаны, − неожиданно весело отзывается он.

− Я такого не говорил. А лишь уточнял, есть ли у тебя другие.

— Зато в них я могу сделать вот так, а вы в своих − нет, − и он плюхается на скамейку, закидывает ногу на ногу цифрой «4».

Эвен усмехается вслух и беспечно садится рядом, сразу же ощущая, как капризная ткань пропитывается на заднице от влаги скамейки. Исаку он в этом не признаётся.

Сначала Исак смотрит на рассевшегося Эвена дико, а затем хихикает.

− Не вкусно? — насмешливо уточняет он, кивая на коробку кебаба в его руках.

Эвен берёт вилку, снова уделяя внимание еде.

− Не знаю. Если бы я понял, что это…

− Никогда не ели кебаб?

− Ел. Просто этот какой-то странный.

Эвен не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз разрешал кому-либо так много над собой смеяться. Но Исак — какое-то необратимое исключение. Эвену нравится то, как переливается, точно звук колокольчика, смех мальчишечки.

− Вы в этом своём дорогущем костюме просто… − Исак маскирует хохот кашлем.

− Просто что?

− Я думал, такие носят только всякие выпендрёжники из кино, либо люди на грани банкротства, чтобы подчеркнуть свой статус. А настоящие богачи одеваются, как Цукерберг.

− Выцепил эту фразу из бульварной газетки?

Исак опять хохочет.

Он пачкает рот соусом. Кончик розового языка бегает по его губам, провоцируя у Эвена фантазии о том, какое бы применение он нашёл этому языку.

− Я часто ношу подобные костюмы. Не какого-то статуса ради. Просто выработанная привычка. И это удобно, когда ты вечно на работе, и у тебя нет времени ехать переодеваться или продумывать свой внешний вид, чтобы он оказался уместным при любых обстоятельствах. А классический дресс-код — почти универсален. 

Исак грустит остаток времени, ковыряя вилкой в своей коробке с кебабом, не иначе как выискивая на дне истину.

− Домой? — спрашивает Эвен, когда они доедают. Поглаживая Исака по спине, он пролезает под его короткую куртку пальцами.

− Да. Уже поздно.

Продрогшие, они добираются до автомобиля быстро. Эвен включает обогрев сиденья, заметив, как Исак растирает замёрзшие пальцы.

Подняв с торпедо оставленные перчатки, Эвен протягивает их. Исак скованно улыбается, находясь мыслями где-то далеко. 

Эвен кладёт перчатки на его колени, а затем обнимает Исака. Дотрагиваясь ладонями до чужих щек, Эвен поднимает лицо Исака и прижимается губами к его губам. Он не встречает никакого сопротивления: рот Исака раскрывается, и Эвен мягко проскальзывает внутрь языком. Он ласкает им неторопливо, нежно, задевая зубы, нёбо, вылизывая каждую губу поочерёдно. 

Исак еле слышно удовлетворённо вздыхает. Эвен улыбается в поцелуй.

− Мурлыкаешь?

Он снова целует его, проходится языком по чужому шевелящемуся в ответ языку.

− Поехали ко мне? − шепчет Эвен в его губы и возвращается к поцелую с новым желанием.

− Я… − несмело произносит Исак, и Эвен, опять затыкая его поцелуем, не даёт ответить ещё полминуты. — Давайте мы всё же поговорим, вы ведь этого хотели.

− Хорошо, − Эвен отстраняется, облизывает губы, Исак делает то же самое. — Послушай. Быть может, моё предложение в прошлый раз прозвучало слишком грубо. Но я не хотел тебя обидеть. Всё, что я прошу, это встречаться со мной. Я не стану скрывать: я хочу помочь тебе. Тебе ведь нужна поддержка? Я говорю, как есть. А значит, ты не должен сомневаться, что в остальном я привираю. Я предлагаю просто быть со мной.

− Вы предлагали мне проституцию, − Исак говорит очень тихо, потому что голос его подводит, срывается, даёт петуха на последнем звуке. Он выглядит жалостливо, ресницы отбрасывают глубокие тени под глазами. Исак дрожит и, кажется, находится на грани отчаяния. И он точно не хочет так выглядеть, но иначе сейчас у него не выходит.

− Ну какую ещё проституцию? Ладно. Исак, давай забудем обо всём, что мы обсуждали в прошлый раз и попробуем заново? − Эвен поднимает его подбородок, чмокает в губы, а затем даёт ему возможность снова опустить лицо − раз Исаку так комфортнее. − Ты мне нравишься. Я хочу быть с тем, кто мне нравится. Только и всего. Прости, что заставил думать, будто пытаюсь купить тебя. Я не хотел. Ничего не бойся.

Эвен снова обнимает его, и Исак − вдох за выдохом − расслабляется, отвечает, обхватывая его своими тонкими ладонями.

− Я тебя не обижу, − Эвен держит его щёки в руках. Исак набирает полную грудь воздуха и устало выдыхает ему в лицо так сильно, что Эвену приходится прикрыть глаза. Исак этого не замечает. Эвен сдерживает улыбку.

− Мне кажется, я вам не подхожу, − произносит Исак со скорбью, рассеянно пожимает плечами.

− Малыш… − едва Эвен успевает дотронуться до его губ, как Исак срывается:

− Зачем я вам? Вы найдёте себе кого получше, кого захотите. Вы импозантный и очень симпатичный. Любой захочет с вами быть…

В груди Эвена теплеет от этих слов.

− Я думал, ты считаешь меня уродом.

− Вы не урод, − Исак даже пугается, будто от того, убедит ли он, зависит чья-то жизнь. − Вы очень-очень даже не урод…

− Оу, − Эвен смеётся. − Какой комплимент. Спасибо, котёночек.

Он снова целует его губы, чувствуя, что они стали отчего-то солёными.

Спустя миг, Эвен заводит машину и включает музыку в салоне.

Sometimes I feel like  
Throwing my hands up in the air,  
I know I can count on you,  
Sometimes I feel like saying  
«Lord I just don’t care»  
But you’ve got the love I need to see me through

Sometimes it seems that the going is just too rough  
And things go wrong no matter what I do,  
Now and then it seems  
That life is just too much,  
But you’ve got the love I need to see me through

Впервые тишина между ними не создаёт напряжения. Она на пару с движением автомобиля укачивают так сладко, так «колыбельно».

− Знаете, я бы очень хотел увидеть эти ваши картины вживую, − Исак снова выглядит свободно, словно ничего не произошло.

− Правда?

− Да.

− Это повод снова встретиться?

Исак моментально краснеет, глаза его расширяются.

− Простите, − нервная улыбка трогает его губы. − Я не подумал, как это прозвучит.

Эвен кладёт ладонь на его бедро, в этот раз выше, чем обычно.

− Котёночек, даже если это за тебя сказало твоё подсознание, мне нравится, что оно ищет повод для нашей встречи.

− А где можно увидеть эти ваши картины?

− Не поверишь: у меня дома.

В ответ раздаётся хохот. Впервые в контексте с предложением поехать к Эвену домой звучит этот смех.

− Так что, едем ко мне?

Исак широко улыбается, но отрицательно качает головой.

− Нет? — Эвен дразнящее заглядывает в его лицо. − Чёрт. Но попытаться стоило.

Они останавливаются у здания коллективета. Эвен нарочно паркует автомобиль не в привычном месте, а чуть поодаль, возле не горящего фонаря.

Он собирается добиться ответа. Хоть какого-то, даже если это будет обещание подумать.

Мотор глушится, фары гаснут, а музыка в салоне утихает. Встревоженное лицо Исака освещают только бледные лучи ночи и дальние витрины.

Эвен поворачивается к нему, улыбается. Нажимает кнопку регулировки пассажирского сиденья, отодвигая Исака немного назад, чтобы получить больше доступа для объятий, отстёгивает его ремень безопасности. Нависая сверху, Эвен блокирует Исака от бегства, кладёт руку на его талию.

− И почему же ты мне не подходишь, маленький?

− Я… я не знаю, − Исак косится на губы Эвена, находящиеся в опасной близости.

− Ты ведь сказал.

− Эвен.

− М?

Руки пролезают под футболку Исака, а затем Эвен расстёгивает его куртку, забирается уже обеими ладонями под одежду, обнимает за талию, гладит пальцами живот. Зубами он легонько прихватывает кожу на нежной шее, замечая, как Исака колотит мелкой дрожью. И Эвен очень сомневается, что она вызвана страхом или холодом.

− Откуда тебе знать, что не подходишь? Мы ведь ещё не всё попробовали.

− Что? — Исак забывается, чем Эвен тут же пользуется: пролезает языком в его рот и целует жарко, влажно, настойчиво.

− Мы ведь ещё не пробовали, вдруг мы идеально друг друга дополняем…

− В чём?

− В сексе.

− Ох, − живот Исака дрожит, как струнка, будто он — арфа, к которой прикасаются умелые руки музыканта. — Нет. Не может быть.

− Почему? — совсем по-детски говорит Эвен.

− Я плох в этом… В этих делах.

− Не-е-ет. Какая ерунда.

− Нет, правда, я ничего не умею, − выдаёт Исак, откидывая голову назад, уже откровенно подставляя шею под поцелуи.

Напряжённый член в штанах пульсирует, когда до Эвена доходит смысл фразы.

− Блядь. Исак!

− Вы умеете ругаться? — удивляется он. Вскипающий мозг Эвена снова не сразу понимает, о чём речь.

− Умею, если ты говоришь мне такие вещи о своей неопытности, Исси.

Оценивая обращение, Исак улыбается. Оно ему нравится, оно — естественно запрограммированный код на позитивные воспоминания. Возможно, так его называла в детстве мама или прозвище ещё как-то связано с чем-то приятным. Это хороший знак.

Эвен заставляет себя оторвать руки от горячего тела под одеждой и уложить их Исаку на колени.

− Что тебя так страшит? М? Скажи мне. Скажи, чего ты боишься.

Он держится ровно три секунды и опять суёт одну руку под футболку Исака, второй проходится по бедру, а затем опускает ладонь на ширинку.

− Я не знаю, чего. У меня никогда не было такого. − Видимо, умение вести диалог на эту тему появляется у Исака только будучи в объятиях.

− Чего не было? Отношений с мужчинами?

Исак выгибается на сиденье, когда Эвен сжимает его член через ткань.

− Да.

− Не встречался с мужчинами, серьёзно? Секса тоже не было?

− Я не буду... − он ёрзает, стараясь уйти от прикосновения, но очень вяло, − ...не буду вестись на ваши провокации.

− Это не провокация. Мне интересно узнать.

Пальцы Эвена останавливаются на поясе джинсов, сражаются с пуговицей.

− Не было, − тихо выдыхает он. Эвену приходится подставить ухо и переспросить.

− Не было, − повторяет Исак. — Отношений и секса с мужчинами. И вообще ни с кем не было.

Отлично: теперь член Эвена в штанах просто сходит с ума.

− Совсем-совсем? — дразнит Эвен, дотрагиваясь краешком рта до приоткрытых горячих губ. — И даже с этим мальчиком, который тебе нравится, ничего не было?

− С кем? — Исака немного отрезвляет ощущение от открывающейся молнии на ширинке.

− Тот, из клуба.

− Юнас? Нет. С ним ничего. Он даже не знает.

Эвен тянет за пояс брюк, ныряет одними пальцами между молнией.

− Не знает, что нравится тебе?

− Что я гей, − грудная клетка Исака рвано поднимается и опускается. Его член стоит, когда Эвен просовывает руку в штаны.

− Ну, а с другими парнями?

− Нет.

Исак загнанно дышит, пока чужая рука гладит его через трусы. Эвен кусает его за подбородок.

− Ничего? Совсем ничего?

− Кое-что.

− Всё-таки кое-что? — Эвен улыбается во все зубы. Он игриво дотрагивается языком до приоткрытого рта Исака. − Отсасывали друг другу?

− М?

− М?

− Да, − признаётся Исак на выдохе, и Эвен поощрительно сжимает его член в руке.

− А полноценный секс?

− Нет.

− Нет? — Эвен кривляется голосом. — Никому ещё не дал в свою симпатичную попку?

− Боже, − бёдра Исака дёргаются, глаза его мутные.

Он приходит в себя и настойчиво вытаскивает руку Эвена из штанов. Вытирает свои губы от слюны, в которой не иначе как отравляющий яд.

Выравнивая дыхание, он наоборот распаляет Эвена ещё больше.

− Исак. Поехали ко мне, − Эвен оставляет поцелуй на его скуле, задерживается на виске. − Всё будет романтично.

− Мне пора. Ещё увидимся.

− Ты обманываешь.

− Нет, правда.

Эвен целует его щёки.

− Я сделаю всё очень нежно, − шепчет он, принимая последнюю попытку уговорить, снова целует этот тёплый мягкий рот. — Тебе понравится, котёночек. Соглашайся.

− Простите, я должен идти.

Исак сконфуженно выходит из машины и берёт протянутые ему перчатки. Он так сбит с толку, что, протяни ему Эвен раскалённый прут, он принял бы и его.


	4. я делал бы всё возможное

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> песня: "The Neighbourhood - Daddy Issues"

По дороге в офис Эвен решает поменять маршрут, и долго уговаривать себя не приходится.

К восьми тридцати он добирается до коллективета. Эвен понятия не имеет, _зачем это делает_. Ему нужно на работу, Исаку − в школу, и надолго задерживаться у них всё равно нет времени. Но даже несчастные пятнадцать минут стоят того, чтобы развернуться на полпути и, невзирая на планы, пойти на поводу собственных желаний.

Эвен мигает Исаку фарами, чтобы он по невнимательности не проскочил мимо: машину пришлось припарковать немного дальше, чем обычно.

Секунду Исак медлит, а затем идёт к нему. Вблизи Эвен замечает за его плечами не только привычный рюкзак, но сумку для теннисной ракетки.

− Что вы здесь делаете? − Исак закрывает за собой дверь, садясь внутрь автомобиля.

− Решил не ждать вечера.

Вместо одного из неизменных снэпбэков на Исаке тонкая вязаная шапка, потому что сегодня выпал снег, и перчатки, которые «одолжил-подарил» ему Эвен.

Не робея, Исак убирает мешающий чехол с ракеткой на заднее сиденье, чтобы освободить руки.

− Я же вам говорил, сегодня никак не получится.

И действительно говорил. Вспомнив, Эвен хмурится.

− Ах да, − он озадаченно гладит руль несколькими пальцами. − Я запамятовал.

Исак пожимает плечами вроде «ничем не могу помочь». Какой деловой!

Губы Эвена растягивает улыбка. Он изучающе рассматривает Исака вблизи, замечая при дневном свете, что мелкие крапинки на лице — не все родинки. Некоторые из них – бледные веснушки.

− На самом деле, я заехал попрощаться, − признаётся Эвен.

− Попрощаться?

То, с какой интонацией это произносит Исак, стоило приезда Эвена сюда. Он наконец-то понимает, _зачем это делает_. Ради того, чтобы увидеть вот такую реакцию.

− Да, мы больше не можем видеться, − заявляет он прагматичным тоном. − Потому что ещё один такой вечер, как вчера, и моим яйцам просто придёт конец.

Исак растерянно моргает, а его губы, напоминающие по форме изгибы стрелкового лука, приоткрываются. Он пытается отыскать подвох в словах.

− Что вы такое говорите? — смущённо улыбается он.

− Кажется, даже эта встреча для них − тяжёлое испытание, − невозмутимо продолжает Эвен.

− Что?

− У меня стояк, Исси.

Исак выглядит почти дико.

− Из-за чего? — спрашивает он деревянно. Святая простота!

− Из-за тебя.

Из последних сил Эвен старается не ухмыляться, чтобы выглядеть серьёзно.

− Я же ничего не делаю.

Обхватив его за руку, Эвен резко опускает её себе между ног и сжимает на члене.

Исак отдёргивает ладонь так, точно её засунули в аквариум с пираньями.

− Что вы делаете? — его лицо и даже шею заливает розовым.

− Что _ты_ делаешь? Оставил меня вчера со стояком. Ты понимаешь, что это нечестно? Нельзя быть таким соблазнительным.

− Я не… не знаю, что сказать, простите…

Эвен смеётся и заводит машину.

− Я шучу, маленький, − он гладит его плечо, чувствуя твёрдые мышцы. − Расслабься. В школу?

− Да.

Автомобиль трогается с места.

− Это что, ракетка? Мне не показалось?

− Я играю иногда, − подтверждает Исак, важно дёрнув подбородком.

− Ты играешь в теннис? — Эвен шутливо одними губами произносит «Вау», глядя на него.

− И что такого?

− Не знаю. Не вяжется с твоим образом. Я думал, ты скорее выберешь что-то другое. Что-то вроде футбола. Теннис − он немного… М… Как бы сказать…

− Что? — глаза Исака зловеще прищуриваются. − Слишком круто для таких, как я?

− Нет, котёночек, − Эвен в смятении фыркает, а затем смеётся. − Прости, забудь. Как-нибудь сыграем вместе, что скажешь?

Исака это не воодушевляет, он всё ещё демонстративно разыгрывает оскорблённого до глубины души.

− Судя по вашему лицу, вы вообще не верите, что я умею играть.

− Прости, да, немного не верится.

Цыкнув, Исак закатывает глаза, всем своим видом показывая возмущение.

− Вообще-то это ракетка со мной с детства. Я давно увлекаюсь.

− С детства? — Эвен открыто веселится. — Видимо, всё же не очень у тебя с теннисом. Удар слабоват, раз она до сих пор цела.

Исак обиженно поджимает губы.

− Я вас сделаю, − заявляет он с дерзким вызовом.

− Договорились. Будет повод вновь встретиться.

− Вы их и так всегда находите, − подстёгивает Исак, ухмыляясь, как хитрый лис.

На миг Эвен перестаёт следить за дорогой. Мягко улыбаясь, он кладёт ладонь на бедро Исака, но быстро возвращает её на руль.

− А ты когда играешь, кричишь? − манерничая, Эвен издаёт высокий короткий стон. — Так гортанно ещё, «А-а-х». Да? Делаешь так?

− Нет, − бурчит он, вжав голову в плечи от неожиданной выходки Эвена. − Вы путаете с женским теннисом.

− Не обязательно. − Рука снова поглаживает его ногу какое-то время, а затем Эвен вновь убирает её. − На самом деле, я действительно заехал попрощаться.

Исак оборачивается. Его движения стесняют объёмный шарф, повязанный вокруг шеи, и ремень безопасности, которым он припечатан к креслу. Но он прилагает все силы, зрительно заставляя Эвена объясниться.

− Завтра утром улетаю в Копенгаген.

− Вы вернётесь? — уточняет Исак и внимательно смотрит, так, словно реально сомневается в положительном ответе.

− Если ты просишь, − Эвен игриво дёргает бровями. Потакая своему желанию пофлиртовать, он упускает удачный момент спровоцировать и выяснить у Исака, что для него значил бы его переезд.

Догадавшись, что всё в порядке, Исак хмыкает.

− Я знаю, что вернётесь. Вы же здесь ещё не всё купили и продали.

Бровь Эвена выгибается вверх, а руки на руле сжимаются.

− Я про земли и коммерческие заведения, − вносит ясность в комментарий Исак, довольный собой за двусмысленность.

− А, вот оно что. Это хорошо.

− А зачем вы улетаете?

− Работа.

− Надолго вы?

− На две недели. Возможно, получится закончить раньше.

− С кем вы едете?

− Со своим партнёром и по совместительству лучшим другом. — Вообще-то Эвен предпочёл бы поехать без взбалмошного Микаэля. − А что?

− Просто интересно, есть ли у вас компания.

− Что, хочешь со мной?

Исак пристально смотрит на Эвена, так что Эвен ощущает, будто между ними что-то изменилось.

− Что мне там делать? — нахмурив нос, говорит Исак. 

− Сладко заниматься со мной любовью.

В ответ он лишь находит крайне занимательным выковыривание ворсинок со своих перчаток. Эвен не перестаёт улыбаться.

Они останавливаются на противоположной стороне улицы, справа от ворот Ниссена.

Поворачиваясь к Исаку, Эвен дарит ему короткую улыбку, а затем взгляд его серьёзен.

− Если честно, я приехал не только попрощаться. А напомнить тебе в очередной раз о том, что я предлагал. У тебя как раз появляется время подумать, пока меня не будет. Знаю, что со стороны кажусь назойливым тугодумом. Но дело в том, что мне немного сложно понять, что происходит. Ты ничего не отвечаешь, и это сбивает меня с толку. Я не хочу тебя преследовать, если тебе не нужно всё это. Но я допускаю мысль, что ты так ведёшь себя в силу природной скромности, и это не даёт мне отступиться, − Эвен берёт его за руку. – Подумай об этом.

Исак смотрит так внимательно, когда Эвен оставляет короткий сухой поцелуй на тыльной стороне его ладони.

− Не стану скрывать, я рассчитываю на твоё «да» и только на «да», − признаётся Эвен, мягко улыбаясь.

Наверное, его выжидающий взгляд, его поза говорят сами за себя. Потому что Исак сглатывает тугой комок в горле и пытается сказать что-то вразумительное, но не слишком обнадёживающее.

− Я… я… − Всё, что слышит Эвен.

− Не надо сейчас ничего говорить, − перебивает Эвен, не уверенный, что готов выслушивать его сомнения. − Хорошего тебя дня, котёночек.

− И вам, − его ресницы делают какой-то очаровательный взмах. Исак быстро достаёт свою теннисную сумку с заднего сиденья. − И удачной дороги.

− Спасибо, − одними улыбающимися губами произносит Эвен.

Это немного нечестно с его стороны. В силу обстоятельств, пауза и так послужила бы катализатором для их отношений. Находясь с ним в разлуке, Исак в любом случае «подумал бы»: скучает ли, думает ли, хочется ли ему вообще снова увидеться. Но Эвен предпочёл обозначить серьёзность своих намерений, чтобы просто ждать ответ. На самом деле Эвен делает это для себя. Возможно, это не очень хорошо, но уж как есть. Внутренний голос убеждает его, что это расстановка точек над «i» − некое возмещение за то, что ему приходится бегать за мальчишечкой.

Эвен обещает себе, что спрашивает Исака в последний раз. Но в глубине души понимает, что это не так. Не последний. И если его мальчишечка откажется или съедет с ответа, то он спросит снова. Он не помнит, чтобы за всю жизнь предпринимал столько попыток. А раз черта дозволенного лимита уже пересечена, то какая теперь разница: разом больше, разом меньше. Какое-то время назад Эвен бы ответил: «Принципиальная разница». Сейчас же он делает исключение.

Он не целует его на прощанье, хотя замечает, что Исак этого невольно ждёт: выдаёт себя, облизнувшись и помедлив перед уходом. Но Эвен нарочно хочет оставить на этой встрече налёт недосказанности, незавершённости, чтобы обоим захотелось встретиться снова, чтобы последним воспоминанием не стала такая неопределённая для них ситуация.

.

В Копенгагене случается неприятность. Одним утром за завтраком Эвен чувствует в груди боль, которая не давала о себе знать значительное время.

Эвену едва исполняется три года, когда у него обнаруживают порок сердца. Его бабушка сходит с ума.

− Он же ещё такой маленький, − плачет она, почти не слушая врача.

Медикаментозное лечение помогает, и проблема не беспокоит его вплоть до подросткового возраста. Благодаря спортивным тренировкам ему удаётся справиться с проблемой и тогда. Но затем кардионагрузки не вписываются в его распорядок жизни. Эвена захватывает учёба, а потом работа, он много разъезжает, мало спит, но профессиональные успехи только подогревают в нём азарт к новому. Каким-то образом у него хватает сил и на развлечения — те всегда проходят лихо, с куражом. Он тусуется столько, сколько хочет, позволяет себе спускать первые заработки, потому что некоторые из них достаются ему легко, и Эвен, уверенный в своей исключительности, не парится: придёт ещё и ещё.

В тридцать два он признаётся врачу, что пренебрегал своим здоровьем и не был на приёмах несколько лет. Он говорит прямо, что жил легко, и проблемы со здоровьем в его повседневность не входили.

Последние полтора года он не игнорирует боли в груди и показывался кардиологу каждые два месяца. От привычки предосторожности он ощущает себя в безопасности. Но когда отец в пятьдесят девять лет умирает от инфаркта, это чувство безопасности покидает его. Эвен теперь ни в чём не уверен.

Сердце начинает беспокоить его в чужом городе, и Эвен немного паникует. Ему не хочется обращаться к другому врачу, но он понимает, что возможно придётся экстренно подыскать кого-то в Копенгагене.

Чтобы немного успокоиться, Эвен звонит своему кардиологу и описывает самочувствие.   
Она выслушивает его и предсказуемо просит прийти на приём в этом месяце.

После звонка боль сама по себе почему-то проходит и больше его не тревожит. Но Эвен всё равно решает не откладывать визит в больницу.

Случается и хорошее. На третий день командировки он получает от Исака селфи. Фотография сделана на теннисном корте. Ракурс − сверху вниз, глаза не попадают в кадр, а на первом плане наполовину виден вздёрнутый носик. И самое главное на фотографии − чувственный слегка приоткрытый рот Исака. В жилистой руке с проступающими венами — ракетка. Футболка на воротнике слегка взмокшая от пота. И в довершении — фон: теннисная сетка вдали, а на земле — несколько жёлтых упругих мячиков.

Эвен делает вывод, что фото не случайное, а постановочное. Какая-то сладкая истома щекочет в его животе.

Он смотрит на фото минут пятнадцать. А затем ещё раз перед сном. Шаловливая улыбка гуляет по его губам всё это время. Он даже ненадолго запускает руку в трусы, гладит свой напряжённый член, рассматривая рот Исака на фото, его руку, скулу, проступающий через мокрую футболку рельеф на груди.

Маленькое фото-хулиганство заставляет Эвена желать возвращения в Осло с удвоенной силой.

Он не знает, что несёт за собой это сообщение. Для Эвена подобное давно не является обязательным материалом для обмозгования и поиска подтекстов. Но на языке Исака это должно что-то означать. Эвену хочется думать, что это именно то, чем оно должно быть.

Он отвечает на селфи панорамной фотографией Копенгагена. И добавляет, что Исак невероятно горяч в этом образе.

«Я ведь говорил», − пишет Исак, а затем уточняет конкретнее: «В смысле, что в теннис играю».

Он определённо играет. Но с самообладанием Эвена.

Он не звонит Исаку, как бы тот, возможно, тайно не намекал, и вообще больше никак его не беспокоит. Потому что решает держать паузу до конца, и уверен, она не останется бесполезной.

.

Эвен проезжал мимо этого скейт-парка сотни раз, но никогда толком к нему не присматривался. Теперь у него есть такая возможность. 

Исак прощается со своими приятелями, пожимая всем руки. На того самого темноволосого парня он глядит с каким-то забвением. Эвен злится. Злится, что этот сопляк, имя которого он даже не старался запомнить, слеп ко взглядам его мальчишечки и разбазаривает так легко достающуюся ему драгоценность. Со злорадством Эвен отмечает, что в этом забвении уже нет былой жадности, если сравнивать то, что он наблюдал в клубе. Хотя возможно, Эвен лишь видит то, что хочет видеть.

Перед тем как сесть в машину, Исак машет ему рукой. В ответ Эвен играет бровями.

− Привет.

− Здравствуй, котёночек, − Эвен целует его висок, ощущая, как ладони буквально зудят от остро вспыхнувшего желания прикасаться.

Исак блаженно жмурится и отстраняется.

− Как дела? — спрашивает Эвен, уговаривая себя не прыгать с места в карьер и завести сначала банальный трёп.

− Хорошо. Вроде, − Исак неуверенно дёргает плечом. Улыбается, опустив нос, потому что Эвен ждёт развёрнутый ответ, а ему отчего-то неловко начать подробно расписывать. Между ними словно что-то разрядилось за время разлуки: Исак снова краснеет как в первый день встречи и тщательно подбирает каждое слово, боясь показаться смешным, до очевидности невзрослым. И Эвена тревожит это так, что он решает всё же перейти к главному.

− Не хочешь мне ничего сказать?

− Да. Хочу. Спросить: как Копенгаген?

− С ним всё отлично, передавал тебе привет. Но я не об этом.

− А о чём?

− Исак.

Эвен слышит невнятное «Я, я…» и закипает.

− Ты издеваешься надо мной, да? — говорит он сердито, но тихо.

− Если честно, − Исак медлит, облизывает губу, но ценой заминок Эвену впервые не хочется смотреть на это. − Я просто всё пытаюсь понять вас, и мне сложно поверить, что вы безвозмездно хотите вот так просто начинать всё с каким-то обычным парнем…

− Ключевое слово здесь «безвозмездно»?

Исак осекается, закрывая рот.

− Мне нельзя купить отношения, как ты сам выразился. Мне нельзя безвозмездно их хотеть. Что мне тогда сделать? Как мне правильно поступить, чтобы ты наконец понял, что я предлагаю лишь то, о чём прямо заявляю, без тайного умысла.

Он старается держать себя в руках. Эвен берёт Исака за запястья, заставляя повернуться к себе. На крик он не срывается, но и ласково у него тоже не выходит.

− Чего ты ждёшь, Исак? Чего? Что твой друг в один прекрасный день ответит тебе взаимностью? Он убеждённый натурал, забудь о нём.

− Я не жду, что он ответит мне взаимностью, − его глаза растерянно бегают по лицу Эвена.

− Тогда что? Чего ты тянешь? Что изменится? Ты хочешь, чтобы я побегал за тобой? Я и так бегаю. Я и так делаю это каждый раз, неужели ты не видишь? − Эвен цеплялся за его плечи, но Исак впервые за всё время не прячется, а сам заглядывает ему в лицо.

− Потому что это будет по-настоящему, а я не знаю, смогу ли я… Не знаю...

− Сможешь что? Быть таким же привлекательным для меня? Смотреть на меня своим пронизывающим до костей взглядом? Облизывать свой развратный рот? Что должно измениться? Стоит только тебе сказать «да», как я тут же получу разрешение трахнуть тебя, что ли? Я бы давно трахнул тебя, если бы только это меня держало. Я бы трахнул тебя в первый же день, в туалете клуба, или потом, в подсобке бара. Я бы соблазнил тебя, и ты бы не смог устоять. Но я так не поступил, и это должно что-то значить для тебя.

− Ну так сделайте это уже, раз можете! — его верхняя губа дрожит. − Почему вы до сих пор этого не сделали, если можете?

− Не знаю, я… − Эвен выдыхает полной грудью, а потом целует его лицо. Исак не может разыгрывать холодность и тает.

− Простите. Я… Давайте лучше в следующий раз, когда мы оба успокоимся... − он нащупывает за спиной ручку, открывает дверь совсем немного, словно сможет просочиться через узкую щелочку.

Эвен резко перекидывается через него корпусом и захлопывает дверь. 

Снова это подвешенное состояние. Эвен мог бы обвинить его в этом, найти множество аргументов в свою пользу, достать их, как из ящика Пандоры, но всё это больше не кажется главным.

− Подожди.

Он всё ещё склоняется над ним, держит ручку, а затем медленно выпрямляется и откидывается на спинку кресла.

− Я не хотел грубить. Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Прости. Я это не всерьёз всё.

Он чувствует щекой, что Исак смотрит на него, притаившись.

− Останься.

.

«Kaffebrenneriet» располагается как раз неподалёку.

Ask me what I’m thinking about  
I’ll tell you that I’m thinking about, − звучит из динамика внутреннего радио кофейни*.

Исак выбирает латте, но с интересной добавкой − лавандовым сиропом. Эвен берёт для себя американо с молоком. На этот раз угощает Исак, потому что настаивает на этом.

Go ahead and cry little boy  
You know that your daddy did too  
You know what your mama went through  
You gotta let it out soon, just let it out

I’d do whatever I could do  
I’d run away and hide with you  
I love that you got daddy issues, and I do too, − слышится в помещении. Эвену хочется поскорей уйти отсюда.

Они бредут по мокрому после подтаявшего снега асфальту. Поначалу молчат и, поглядывая друг на друга по очереди, скромно улыбаются. Это кажется странным Эвену, но таким забавным. А потом тема для разговора приходит сама собой, и болтает в основном Исак.

Сегодня совсем не холодно, поэтому прогулка кажется им комфортной.

− То есть, твои соседи как-то умудряются постоянно меняться сменами, чтобы их выходные совпадали?

− Да. Они кино-задроты и геймеры. Причём они смотрят что-то не совсем старое, то есть не ретро, и не классику, типа «Звёздных войн», но и не новинки. И вечно всё по десятому кругу. Извращенцы какие-то. С играми хоть дела получше складываются.

− Ну они хотя бы исправно выполняют домашние обязанности?

− Это да. Уборка и покупки — все по очереди.

− И график даже есть?

− Угу.

− В моё студенчество тоже такие составляли.

Они присаживаются на скамейку, и в этот раз брюки Эвена не промокают. Он предусмотрительно оделся по погоде. Да и скамейка оказывается суше. Сняв с себя шарф, Исак перепрофилирует его в одеяло и укрывает их колени.

− Вы всегда всё только спрашиваете, − замечает он, прикусывая собственную губу. − Расскажите что-нибудь о себе.

− Что ты хочешь узнать?

− Что угодно. О вашей семье, например.

Эвен смотрит на свои руки, которые греет стаканчик кофе, и иногда поглядывает на Исака, пока рассказывает о своей матери. Он вспоминает о ней с какой-то мечтательной нежностью. Он говорит о её работе, о её таланте. И об их отношениях — но совсем немного. Что им удаётся оставаться друзьями, даже довольно редко видясь друг с другом. Хотя Исак не знает, что Эвен подразумевает под дружбой, но это тема была бы неудачной.

− А ваш отец? — спрашивает Исак, и Эвен замечает, как внимателен становится его слушатель.

− Умер полгода назад, − произносит Эвен без суеты.

− Простите, − Исак нервно дёргает рукава куртки. − Мне жаль.

По губам Эвена скользит мягкая улыбка. Он приобнимает Исака за талию.

− Всё в порядке. Я не общался с ним до этого почти пятнадцать лет. Хотя, за последние полгода мы сблизились.

− Что с ним случилось?

− Третий инфаркт.

Исак замолкает, будто отдаёт дань нужной в такие минуты паузе.

− Почему вы не общались пятнадцать лет?

Эвен и сам бы хотел знать. К своему удивлению он понимает, что рассказывать обо всём Исаку очень просто, как говорить с самим собой в голове.

− Он не хотел. Я ему не нравился.

− Как вы можете не нравиться?

− Ну, тебе же я не нравлюсь, − Эвен дразнит его, щекоча пальцами под рёбрами.

− Нет, − Исак даже немного пугается. − Вы мне… Э-э… В смысле...

− Что? — улыбчиво интересуется он, ощущая в груди трепет.

− Ну… Да нет, ничего.

Исак весело уворачивается от объятий, проливая на свои пальцы кофе.

− Ты тоже о себе не много-то говоришь… − успокоившись, подчёркивает Эвен.

− О чём вам рассказать?

− Какую специальность ты собрался выбрать?

− Медицина.

Эвен недоверчиво хмурится. Медицина никак не вяжется у него с образом Исака, и одновременно он не понимает, почему не догадался раньше, ведь это же было так просто.

− Куда хотел бы поступить?

− Ещё не знаю.

− Не поверю, что ты серьёзно думал о том, чем хочешь заниматься, но не поинтересовался местом обучения.

Исак какое-то время молча смотрит себе под ноги.

− Да всё равно ничего не выйдет.

− Всё же есть желанные университеты?

− Даже несколько.

− Ну, а самый фаворитный назови. Что в твоём списке на первом месте? Где бы ты хотел учиться, невзирая ни на что, если бы выпал шанс выбрать любое заведение, какое угодно.

− Лондонский Имперский колледж.

− О, − Эвен и правда удивлён. — Неплохо.

− Но мне это всё не по карману.

− А как же грант? Подай заявку.

− Да, это вариант, но… Не знаю. Как-то сложно всё. Смогу ли я уехать из страны. И вообще…

Эвен пристально глядит, пока Исак сам к нему не поворачивается.

− Подай. Обязательно, − припечатывает Эвен серьёзно.

− Да, наверное, стоит попробовать.

Исак вдруг смотрит на него с каким-то обожанием, но это мимолётная эмоция.

− Исак?

− Да?

− Подай заявку.

− Хорошо.

− Хорошо?

− Да.

− Я ведь проверю.

− Да. Я подам.

Они встают и идут вниз по улице. Остатки кофе уже остыли, поэтому стаканчики отправляются в ближайшую урну. 

Дорогу Исак, похоже, знает отлично. Эвен делает вывод, что Исак знаком с этим районом, а, следовательно, был здесь не раз и не два. Эвен с тоской думает, что заставляло Исака изучать улицы. Он думает о том, что и сам отлично знает Осло. Он думает, у Исака могли быть причины шататься по городу и искать неизвестно что, будто наматывание километров дорог, стаптывая подошвы ботинок, что-то могло решить в его жизни.

− А какое направление медицины тебя больше привлекает?

− Кардиология.

− Хм, − у Эвена частит в груди. − Значит, в планах стать кардиологом?

− Больше бы хотелось кардиохирургом. Это сложно, но так круто и интересно. Вообще, я считаю людей, которых ничуть не привлекает медицина, немного странными. Медицина − это же о нас всех. 

− Почему ты вообще решил стать врачом?

− Мне всегда нравились точные науки. Думаю, у меня есть к ним способности.

− Да брось. Этого мало. Должна быть какая-то великая цель, − Эвен усмехается.

− Вроде «Я с детства хотел помогать людям?»

− Вроде того. Так что?

Исак сухо кивает, а потом его что-то смешит. Эвен смотрит на него с любопытством.

− Ну есть одна причина. Но это глупо и по-детски.

Пользуясь близостью Исака, Эвен оставляет на его виске подбадривающий поцелуй.

− Расскажи.

− Просто есть социально значимые профессии, нужные человечеству в любые времена. Если наступит апокалипсис, и в укрытие будут брать только людей с теми профессиями, которые были бы полезны обществу, то меня возьмут в бункер. А вас − нет.

Эвен смеётся.

− Вот как ты обо мне, оказывается, думаешь?

Исак важно подкатывает глаза.

− Сейчас модно быть социально-значимым человечеству, только и всего.

− Ты говоришь от лица вашего поколения?

− Типа того. Вы просто социально не привлекательный, вот и всё. Ничего личного.

− Как представитель своего поколения, скажи: вот я, такой социально не привлекательный, являюсь ли хотя бы физически привлекательным?

− Кому? Поколению?

− Да. В лице тебя, например.

− Не знаю. Сложно говорить за всё поколение, − заявляет Исак по-деловому.

− Скажи за себя, − говорит Эвен, приблизившись к нему.

Исак смеётся, трёт щёку, которую Эвен щекочет, проводя по ней носом.

− Нет, я не могу. − На поясницу Эвена кладут руки. 

Выпустив Исака из загребущих объятий, Эвен продолжает прогулку. Исак идёт по пятам, и заметно, как готовится что-то спросить.

− Вы не хотите говорить о своём отце, да?

− Нечего рассказывать, котёночек. Он никогда не был со мной близок, хотя я очень был к нему привязан. Мы подружились в последние полгода его жизни, но меня не покидает мысль, что он сделал это потому, что ему было страшно. Это ведь страшно – умирать. Ему хотелось поддержки. Я не знаю, как к этому относиться. Может, мне не стоило с ним сближаться вовсе.

− Вы скучаете?

− Нет.

− Сердитесь на него? За то, что он вас… почти использовал?

− Тоже нет, − Эвен хмыкает. — Хотя, он не пришёл на мой выпускной, и этого я ещё долго не забуду, − он пытается пошутить, но выходит не очень. Исак не смеётся.

Вместо этого он неожиданно мягко обнимает его. Эвен не знает, что должен сделать, не знает, нужно ли ему это утешение, но он ничего не предпринимает, чтобы избавиться от него.

− Почему он не пришёл на ваш выпускной? 

Эвену кажется, что тактильный порыв Исака был чем-то вроде ухищренного хода.

− А почему он не делал ещё тысячу вещей, которые делают нормальные отцы? Не знаю. У него была новая семья.

− Вы обижаетесь, что он не пришёл?

− Я окончил школу в девяносто восьмом году. С чего бы мне до сих пор держать на него обиды?

Исак задумывается.

− Может, это хорошо, что вы всё-таки подружились и расстались в хороших отношениях. Кто знает, как бы вы себя чувствовали, уйди он из жизни, так и не помирившись с вами.

− Возможно.

Эвену никогда не приходила в голову эта мысль. Но теперь она кажется ему такой точной и единственной, будто для Эвена вдруг многое прояснилось, отпала масса вопросов, даже никак не касающихся обсуждаемой темы. Просто так это обычно и происходит: решение приходит и остаётся с тобой. Оно всегда приносит за собой спокойствие.

Исак кивает, по большему счёту сам себе.

− Вот поэтому я стараюсь поддерживать с папой отношения. Он не самый лучший отец на свете. У него тоже новая семья, маленькая дочка, и на меня он часто забивает. Но он мой отец, и я люблю его. Мы не знаем, кто и когда умрёт, поэтому должны просто быть рядом друг с другом.

Эвен вдруг хватает его за руку и настойчиво разворачивает к себе.

− Послушай. Не делай этого. Ты теряешь время и только причиняешь себе боль. Если бы он захотел, он сделал бы всё, чтобы быть с тобой. Если для него это не важно, это не твоя вина. Не трать попусту силы, пытаясь узнать, почему он такой. Забудь. Займись своей жизнью, удели время себе.

Исак отворачивается и бесчувственно смотрит в сторону, пока Эвен его не отпускает. Ему не нравится возникшее колючее напряжение между ними. Вовлекая Исака в объятия, он прикасается к его губам, останавливается, ждёт разрешения и продолжает только когда Исак приоткрывает губы и легонько касается его своим языком.

Обратно они некоторое время идут молча, но бок о бок.

− Вы сказали, что закончили школу в девяносто восьмом… − задумчиво говорит Исак.

− Да.

− Тогда вам никак не может быть тридцать четыре.

Задрав голову к небу, Эвен ругается сквозь зубы:

− Вот дьявол! 

− Вы же сказали…

− Я соврал, − Эвен тянет самую широкую улыбку, на какую способен.

− Эй! Что за фигня? А потом вы говорите, что это у меня пунктик на возраст?

− Технически, я не врал, потому что не произносил вслух цифру. Это были твои подсчёты.

− Но вы же умолчали правду, то же самое, что соврали. Морочили мне голову, спасибо!

− Ну прости, − Эвен смеётся, пытаясь подобраться к Исаку, пока тот протестующе уворачивается от него. − Для тебя и «тридцать четыре» − страшное число, поэтому я немного приврал.

− Так нечестно!

− Не обижайся.

− Сколько вам? Сорок?

− Скажи: «ого».

− Сколько? Говорите немедленно!

− Ты же уже посчитал.

− Посчитал. Вам сорок.

− Всего лишь тридцать восемь, − притворно возмущается Эвен.

− О боже, − Исак ускользает из его рук, пытается не улыбаться.

− Котёночек, почему ты меня оскорбляешь?

− Я? Всего лишь называю ваш возраст, если вас он оскорбляет, я в этом не виноват…

Вцепившись в ребро его рюкзака, Эвен притягивает Исака к себе. Исак смеётся, когда Эвен начинает игриво грызть его шею.

− В чём ещё вы соврали? Признавайтесь, быстро, − он тычет ему пальцами под рёбра, изображая ими пистолет.

− Я не платил за тебя долг Мутте. Просто поговорил с ним, и он согласился, что ты больше ему ничего не должен.

− Просто поговорили?

− Ну… Опустим подробности.

Исак подкатывает глаза.

− Если честно, как гора с плеч, − говорит он уже вполне серьёзно.

Эвен и сам бы догадался.

− Интересно, почему сегодня почти никого нет? — Исак осматривает парк. — Обычно, когда я прихожу один, здесь много народа. 

− Ты намекаешь, что я причастен к этому?

− Нет. Хотя может и правда дело в вас. Вы всех распугали, − опережая на несколько шагов, он передвигается спиной вперёд, наслаждаясь вопросительным взглядом Эвена.  
— Серьёзно, зачем всегда принимать такой важный вид?

Он показывает, что имеет в виду: дёргает подбородком, поднимает его выше и выше.

− Знаешь меня не так давно, а уже говоришь «всегда».

− Я видел ваши старые фотографии. 

− Где это?

− Я вас гуглил. Немного, − он смущённо усмехается. 

− Ты тоже так делаешь, между прочим, − замечает Эвен, демонстративно дёргая подбородком.

− От вас понахватался.

− Сомневаюсь. И кстати, я не нарочно. Думаю, в этой привычке виновата моя детская куртка.

− Это как? — непонимающе хмурит брови Исак.

− У меня долгое время была куртка с высоким воротником, который мне всегда упирался в подбородок. Но я не придавал этому значения, потому что считал, что это нормально. Окружающие думали, будто я зазнаюсь, ведь я вечно ходил весь из себя такой важный, подбородок к небу.

Исак — первый, кому он об этом рассказывает. Незначительное воспоминание из прошлого просто само выскакивает в памяти, и Эвен просто не может оставить его при себе.

.

Уже почти неделю Исак задерживается в школе допоздна. Он освобождается около семи, а бывает и восьми вечера каждый день, и Эвен не понимает, что происходит.

Он решает проследить и выяснить всё, что от него скрывают. Это кажется слишком убогим, но он ничего не может с собой поделать. Противное чувство в груди растёт с каждым не отвеченным звонком: сбрасывая, Исак пишет ему, что будет занят в библиотеке, и увидеться они сегодня не смогут. А потом у Исака не выходит встретиться ни «завтра», ни в «пятницу», и так далее. Эвен конечно же не верит его оправданиям.

Он подъезжает к Ниссену и дожидается появления Исака – и он действительно направляется в сторону библиотеки. Но это ещё ничего не значит. В библиотеке тоже обитают люди, которым Исак может назначать встречи, уделять внимание. Особенно Эвена волнуют возможное наличие парней там. Их стало слишком много. Так много симпатичных парней, шастающих повсюду.

Около восьми вечера Исак выходит из библиотеки и сворачивает в ресторан фаст-фуда. Через десять минут он появляется оттуда с картонным ведёрком какой-то еды под мышкой.

Эвен не может терпеть: выходит из машины и обнаруживает себя.

− Исак?

Он резко тормозит, узнавая Эвена по голосу, растерянно прижимает к боку картонное ведёрко.

− Привет.

− Привет.

Эвен тепло гладит его запястье, почти полностью виднеющееся из-под рукава. Эта зелёная куртка становится Исаку явно маловатой.

− Ты что здесь делаешь?

− Я был в школе, а потом в библиотеке. И вот, проголодался, решил зайти купить поесть.

− Сейчас домой?

− Да.

− Пойдём, подвезу тебя.

Исак согласно кивает.

− А вы что здесь делали?

− Случайно оказался.

Конечно же. В последнее время у Эвена «случайно» оказываются дела в районе Ниссена с завидной периодичностью. Так часто он здесь бывал разве что во времена своей учёбы.

Они садятся в прогретый салон. Запах жареной панировки из картонного ведёрка сразу же наполняет машину. Эвен хмурится.

− Что это?

− Крылышки. Ой, угощайтесь, кстати.

− Спасибо, я поел.

Они молчат какое-то время.

− Мы едем?

− Да.

− Не очень заметно, − смеётся Исак.

Его живот издаёт жалобный стон раненного кита.

− Простите. Я очень голодный. Ещё и от запаха слюни потекут сейчас. Не против, если я?.. — не дожидаясь ответа, он открывает картонное ведро и, нырнув рукой, достаёт оттуда крылышко. Откусывая от него, Исак блаженно прикрывает глаза. И, чёрт бы его дёрнул, какая интересная картина предстаёт перед Эвеном.

− Хотите? — Исак протягивает ему ведёрко.

− Нет, − говорит Эвен, даже не посмотрев на содержимое. Он не может оторвать глаз от Исака.

− А смотрите так, будто хотите.

«Хочу», − думает Эвен, оглядывая с вожделением его лицо.

− Вы из тех снобов, что не едят плебейский корм? — рот Исака набит, его маленькие «акульи» зубы перетирают еду, и всё это выглядит неподражаемо. Эвен не может назвать это милым, забавным или даже соблазнительным. Это просто и, вместе с тем, как-то сокровенно.

Розовый язык Исака мелькает между перемазанными губами.

− Я не из снобов, − говорит Эвен, выйдя на секунду из своей прострации.

− Почему тогда отказываетесь? — Исак облизывает промасленные пальцы и снова ныряет в ведёрко рукой.

− Просто не люблю. И никогда не любил. Это никак не связано с моим снобизмом.

− Куда тогда вас водили в детстве родители, ну там, за хорошие оценки или прилежное поведение?

− В «Баскин Роббинс», − отвечает Эвен без эмоций, не отрывая взгляда от Исака.

− Тогда извините.

− Ничего, ешь.

Он похож на ребёнка. Дети никогда не вызывали у Эвена умиления или каких-то других нежных чувств. Но конкретно этот ребёнок провоцирует в нём несвойственные ему инстинкты. Будто только внезапно Эвен осознаёт, что Исак − реальный человек, который мёрзнет, которому нужно есть и одеваться, обеспечивать себя комфортом, следить за своим физическим и эмоциональным здоровьем. Что где-то внутри под этой красивой оболочкой есть душа, ранимая и тонкая. Что этого человека когда-то могли обижать, вызывать у него ненависть, стыд, заставлять его чувствовать себя ненужным, обязанным, смешным или глупым.

− Я просто такой голодный, не ел ничего весь день. Сначала в школе сидел, потом в библиотеке. Кстати, у меня новости. Я подал заявку на получение гранта в Имперский колледж.

− Правда?

− Да. Мне помогла моя учительница по биологии. Теперь остаётся только ждать ответа…

Достав салфетку из кармана, Исак вытирает ею рот и пальцы и, закрыв ведёрко картонной крышкой, сжимает его между коленями. Наконец, голова Эвена может функционировать.

− Исак, почему теперь ты так поздно освобождаешься с учёбы?

Эвен пробирается руками под куртку Исака, проводит губами по его скуле.

− Ты начал встречаться с кем-то? — шепчет он, призывая на помощь всё своё спокойствие.  
− Да? У тебя кто-то появился? Скажи мне.

− Что? Нет.

− Почему тогда ты всегда занят? Я подумал, у тебя теперь кто-то есть…

− Боже. Нет. Мой компьютер сломался. И ремонт пока не вписывается в мой бюджет, но я собираюсь отложить в следующем месяце. Так что мне приходится таскаться в библиотеку, чтобы позаниматься в компьютерном зале.

Эвен заглядывает ему в лицо и не видит в чистых глазах намёка на обман.

− Правда? — он кладёт ладони на его лицо.

− Да, − на выдохе произносит Исак.

− Я подумал, что ты… − большие пальцы гладят его скулы. — Ничего. Забудь.

Волшебство момента разрушается, когда в салон автомобиля врывается уличный воздух, пронизанный сыростью.

− Эвен! — открыв заднюю дверь, Микаэль плюхается на пассажирское сиденье. − Сам Аллах тебя послал мне! Мою машину увёз грёбаный эвакуатор, а мне нужно в офис. Срочно. Горит. Чёртовы итальянцы, мозг мне сожрали. О, ты не один? А что за запах тут?

− Микаэль, − стонет Эвен. − Откуда ты взялся вообще?

Но Микаэль уже не обращает на него внимания. Протиснувшись вперёд всем корпусом между сиденьями, он разглядывает растерянного Исака.

− Привет, а ты кто?

− Микаэль, даже не думай, − сквозь зубы шипит Эвен.

− Я ещё не успел ни о чём подумать. Прости, малыш, тебе придётся пройтись пешком, мы очень спешим.

− Да, конечно, − Исак шуршит курткой, пытаясь нащупать ручку двери.

− Стой, − Эвен задерживает его за плечо. 

− Эвен, надо ехать. Мальчик справится сегодня без тебя. Да, детка?

− Да, конечно же, всё в порядке, я доберусь на автобусе, − отвечает Исак, не зная, как выбраться из автомобиля, чтобы удержать в руках и рюкзак, и ведёрко с крылышками.

− Чёрт. Исак, погоди. Микаэль, − Эвен отодвигает его подальше, толкая в грудь. — Посиди тихо одну минуту.

Нависнув над Исаком, Эвен берёт его за руку, переплетает их пальцы.

− Прости, нам нужно ехать.

− Ничего, я же сказал, доберусь на автобусе.

− Встретимся завтра?

− Завтра я занят.

− Чем ты занят?

− Иду в библиотеку. У меня проект по биологии. Мне очень нужен компьютер.

− Ладно. А послезавтра?

− Я не знаю ещё. Наверное, опять пойду в компьютерный зал. Надо посмотреть, что за тесты по математике.

− Эвен! — возмущается Микаэль. — Давай обсудим уроки позже.

− Тогда на выходных? В субботу какие планы?

Исак отрицательно машет головой, и сейчас Эвен почти ненавидит этот его жест.

− У папы день рождения. Я не смогу.

− Ну надо же, − комментирует развеселившийся Микаэль. — Обычно Эвену такие вопросы задают. «Эвен, я позвоню позже?», «Эвен, когда мы снова увидимся?». «Эвен, ты приедешь?».

Эвен смотрит на приятеля убийственно.

Исак краснеет, кусает губу, бросает нерешительный взгляд на Эвена.

− Тогда в воскресенье? М? — И пока ему не дали отрицательного ответа, Эвен добавляет: − Я позвоню ещё. Да?

− Да.

Они говорят еле слышно.

– Всё нормально?

– Да.

− Правда? Уверен?

− Да. Да.

– Хорошо.

Эвен успевает чмокнуть его висок, и Исак уходит, оставляя после себя ощущение пустоты.

С небес на землю Эвена тут же спускает Микаэль.

− Эвен! Эве-э-э-э-ен.

− Что? — он заводит машину и трогается с места.

− Да так, ничего.

Но Эвен замечает в зеркале заднего вида его зубастую улыбку. Ему хочется отвесить Микаэлю подзатыльника.

− Ну говори уже! — не выдерживает Микаэль, трясёт Эвена за плечо.

− Чего ты хочешь?

− Что это за птенчик, а?

− Неважно.

− Мне важно. Я, может, понял, что тоже пансексуал.

− С каких это пор?

− Да с тех самых, как эти ублюдки увезли мою машину третий раз за месяц. Я подумал, что не прочь их выебать!

Эвен чувствует себя странно. Запах жареной панировки, что остался в салоне машины, отныне будет вызывать в нём совсем другие ассоциации, нежели раньше.


	5. раньше они выкрикивали моё имя, а сейчас произносят шёпотом

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> песня: "Lorde − Yellow flicker beat"

Проблема в компьютере даёт о себе знать уже давно. Но Исак всё откладывает её на потом, обещая себе разобраться с этим в скором времени. Технику подкашивает в самый неудачный момент, когда на Исаке висят хвосты по учёбе. В один день его ноутбук просто отказывается включаться. Исак пытается починить его, но ничего не выходит: поломка выходит за пределы тех, что он может устранить самостоятельно. Денег на ремонт нет, и в скором времени их появления не предвещается. Злость и обида просто душат Исака. Ему до слёз жаль себя. Куда ни ткнись, нужны грёбаные деньги, которых у него практически никогда не бывает. В его жизни возникнет ещё немало таких случаев, и эти пустяки станут каждый раз выбивать его из колеи. Но хотя бы о сюрпризе отцу ко дню рождения беспокоиться не нужно: Исак заранее купил подарок на скопленные деньги и даже уже оплатил доставку цветов.

Он с тоской вспоминает время, когда делал уроки дома. Когда можно было в удобный час просто открыть ноутбук и сесть за задание, когда мог прерваться на отдых в любую минуту, или даже позволить себе засиживаться за конспектами по ночам. Сейчас же всё по-другому. Исак успевает меньше и чувствует себя без компьютера, как без рук. Ему приходится заранее структурировать своё посещение библиотеки: что найти, что прочесть, что решить и напечатать, потому что он ограничен по времени. А ещё Исаку осточертело почти каждый день возвращаться в коллективет затемно.

К счастью, в пятницу ему не придётся засиживаться в компьютерном клубе. Юнас обещает одолжить свой ноутбук до понедельника. Не дольше: У Юнаса у самого масса заданий.

Исак рассчитывает позавтракать в одиночестве, ведь соседи по коллективету должны ещё спать. Всю ночь Эскильд и Линн смотрели очередной сериал.

Но, ещё не дойдя до кухни, Исак слышит, что они уже там и что-то активно обсуждают.

− Какая она красивая, − мечтательно тянет Линн.

− Тесла всегда была шикарна.

− Что вы там выглядываете? — спрашивает Исак.

Эскильд и Линн, занимающие подоконник, оборачиваются.

− Доброе утречко, детка, − Эскильд встаёт, потягиваясь всем телом. − Кажется, тебя там уже заждались.

− Блин, − бурчит Исак, чувствуя, как в груди от волнения заполошно разгоняется сердце. Он смотрит в окно и видит на улице знакомый автомобиль.

− Может, уже расскажешь нам, кто это.

Исак суёт нос в свой шкафчик и не обнаруживает там ничего съестного.

− Мой друг.

− Друг. Угу, − сладко повторяет Эскильд.

− Всем бы таких друзей, − елейно подхватывает Линн.

− На что вы намекаете? — обижается Исак. Он открывает пачку молока, принюхивается. Скривившись, Исак выбрасывает его в мусорку.

− Не то чтобы мы прямо следили. Но человек на этой машине подбрасывает тебя в школу, привозит домой. Логично было предположить, что вы с ним типа любовники, − Эскильд прячет ухмылочку за кружкой. Линн пинает его ногой под столом. — А что? Вдруг это его судьба.

− Сколько ему лет?

Исак не успевает заговорить, но этим двоим и не нужно никаких ответов. Они вступают в обсуждение и без этого.

− Догадайся, сколько. Уж явно не семнадцать. На такую тачку надо время заработать.

− Не обязательно. Ты забываешь, что есть ещё всякие мажоры, папины сыночки и дочки, которым этот папа обеспечивает красивую жизнь.

− Папа или «папочка», − резонно поправляет Линн.

− Именно.

− Но не тот случай.

− Почему?

− Посмотри хорошо, Эскильд. Папин или папочкин сыночек выбрал бы что-то более пафосное. А у этого явно хороший вкус.

− Какая ты умная! Но помнишь Джея из седьмого сезона? У него отличный вкус, а он молодой.

− Да, но это исключение из правил.

Исак пропускает мимо ушей тот факт, что, судя по обсуждению, эти двое откуда-то в курсе его сексуальной ориентации.

Наконец, Эскильд вспоминает про существование на кухне Исака.

− Если это не любовник, детка, тогда другое предположение: он твой отец? Нет, правда. Мужчина, спустя семнадцать лет скитаний, вдруг нашёл тебя. Он всё осознал, понял свои ошибки и хочет начать всё сначала. Ты дашь ему второй шанс?

− Вольтури не дают второго шанса, − говорит Линн в кружку с кофе, и они на пару с Эскильдом хихикают.

Исак закатывает глаза.

− Мой отец − Терье Вальтерсен. И никаких сомнений в кровном родстве. Мы похожи, как две капли воды.

− Знаешь, в жизни случается всякое. И абсолютно чужие люди бывают внешне похожи друг на друга.

Не найдя ничего для быстрого перекуса, Исак захлопывает холодильник. Он ощущает голод, скручивающий желудок. Придётся перехватить что-нибудь в школе.

− Вы пересмотрели своих фильмов и ток-шоу, вы двинутые, − выносит вердикт Исак и выходит в коридор.

Он надевает куртку и забрасывает на спину рюкзак.

− Пока.

− Мы с Линн сегодня пересматриваем «Голодные игры». Присоединяйся к марафону, если успеешь. И купи по пути что-нибудь поесть, «кладовая» пуста уже третий день.

Исак с сожалением вспоминает, что наступила его очередь пополнять едой общий шкафчик с провизией.

.

Эвен связывается с Исаком ещё рано утром и настаивает заехать за ним и подвезти в школу. Его привычка звонить, а не писать сообщения, немного озадачивает. В переписке у Исака наверняка хватило бы дерзости сказать, что вовсе не обязательно всегда его выручать. Но слыша глубокий голос из трубки, он не в силах ему противостоять.

Как всегда Исак осторожно нажимает на ручку двери машины и забирается в салон. Здесь горьковатый запах кожи сидений и парфюма.

У Исака перехватывает дыхание.

Он помнит момент, когда разобрался в своей ориентации. Но раньше он не рассматривал для себя мужчин постарше. Ему кажется, они не его типаж. Когда в его жизни появляется Эвен Бэк Насхайм, он ломает все шаблоны. Отныне именно так выглядят привлекательные для Исака мужчины.

Эвен хорош собой до безумия.

Сегодня на нём не привычный классический костюм. Но он так же неотразим и в чёрных джинсах, сером джемпере. Он выглядит так, что Исак ощущает себя рядом какой-то несуразной кляксой на идеально чистом холсте. 

У Эвена совершенное лицо. Во всяком случае, так кажется Исаку. Челюсть, скулы, подбородок, лоб — резкие, «грубые», но маленький нос и пухлые губы «смягчают» острые черты.

Эвену идёт грозное выражение. Почти так же, как и солнечный образ, когда он улыбается каждой чёрточкой своего лица. Он выглядит изумительно и серьёзным, когда его желваки двигаются под кожей; и соблазняющим, когда он кидает на Исака мутные взгляды. Обычно Исак терпеть не может подобное плотоядное внимание в свою сторону, но только не в случае с Эвеном. Если Эвен смотрит на него, он не ощущает себя товаром на витрине. Он чувствует себя желанным.

Но у Эвена не просто правильные черты лица или идеально подобранный образ серьёзности. Эвен красив по-настоящему. Когда он смеётся закатисто и звонко, или когда смотрит так глубоко. Исак уверен, что все окружающие этого человека люди влюблены в него, в его речь, ум, голос, улыбку, запах, привычки, виртуозное вождение автомобилем. В его мастерство парировать в различных темах, шутить. В то, как сидит на нём одежда, в его умение в нужные моменты быть жёстким, или настойчивым, или ласковым. Исак уверен, этот человек способен вызывать у людей голод от недостатка контакта с ним. Но вместе с тем, в Эвене есть и просто живой мужской магнетизм. Пользуясь им, Эвен может заполучить, кого захочет.

Исак обещает себе, что не станет надеяться. Это очень по-взрослому с его стороны. Когда он в очередной раз задумывается над их с Эвеном возможными отношениями, он замечает, что ищет только за, а не против. Его расстраивает это, потому что все фантазии кажутся ему несбыточными.

− Привет, котёночек, − Эвен целует его в губы. — Решил не ждать до выходных.

Он обхватывает его за поясницу и тянет ближе. Исак ощущает, как земля уходит у него из-под ног от этих касаний. Он запретил себе чувствовать в отношении этого человека что-то, кроме банального интереса. Ему не стоит привыкать к чему-то хорошему.

Они едут до школы в уютной утренней тишине. Эвен изредка гладит его колено, его руку. Исака не покидает мысль, что это не его жизнь. Сегодня ему нужно снова задержаться в библиотеке, выполнить свою домашнюю работу, хоть немного приблизиться к экзаменационной подготовке. И быть может тогда, через большое количество времени и стараний у него появится возможность всё вокруг изменить — и вот это будет его жизнь.

Эвен останавливается у ворот Ниссена, глушит мотор, смотрит на него с мягкой улыбкой.

− Во сколько ты сегодня заканчиваешь? — он поглаживает его руками, и Исаку кажется, что даже в местах, где его не касаются, чувствуется ласка.

− В четыре.

Пока Эвен занят разглядыванием его губ, Исак позволяет себе незаметно трогать кончиками пальцев чужое запястье. Он пролезает под ремешок наручных часов Эвена и гладит безумно нежную и тёплую кожу.

− Какие планы потом?

Исак уже давно замечает, что губам Эвена — чувственным и всегда таким мягким − идёт зацелованность. И сейчас им её не хватает.

− Мне сегодня придётся снова задержаться в библиотеке. Юнас одолжит мне свой компьютер только в воскресенье, но в понедельник мне придётся вернуть его. И на воскресенье останется много работы, потому что в субботу я буду на дне рождения папы.

− В воскресенье мы хотели встретиться.

− Оу. Я… Постараюсь успеть.

Исаку пора начать понемногу отучать себя от этого человека.

Эвен шумно выдыхает носом.

− Дразнишь меня, − говорит он, улыбаясь краешком рта.

− Нет, − Исак немного волнуется. «Дразнить» такому как он такого как Эвен — уж слишком большая самонадеянность.

Он опускает руку Исака на своё бедро, и сверху фиксирует собственной ладонью. А затем Эвен тянется к его губам. К своему стыду Исак рано раскрывает рот навстречу. Стоит теплоте чужого языка коснуться его, Исак тихонько стонет. Эвен медленно целует его, смакуя каждую губу по очереди, обжигает кожу дыханием. Исак мог бы сказать, что ненавидит себя, свою податливость в такие моменты. Но на самом деле, он любит. На нём сосредоточены с такой нежностью и упоением, что невозможно себя не полюбить хотя бы на миг.

Эвен отстраняется.

− У меня есть для тебя кое-что.

Он достаёт с заднего сиденья тонкий серебристый ноутбук и кладёт его Исаку на колени.

− Чтобы тебе не приходилось пропадать вечерами в библиотеке. Теперь можешь делать домашнюю работу, сидя в тёплой кроватке в своей комнате.

Внезапно в глазах Исака он становится почти уродливым.

− О боже, вы… − Исаку кажется, будто он забыл все на свете слова. Он слишком растерян. − Заберите. Мне не нужно.

Он почти вжимается в боковую дверь, чтобы не соприкасаться с треклятым компьютером. Его реакция слишком красноречива, поэтому Эвен оправдывается:

− Котёночек, это мелочь…

− Это не мелочь! — взрывается Исак. − Это дорогая вещь, которая мне не по карману. Значит, я не могу за неё заплатить. Ничем! Даже если вам кажется, что я могу…

− Я от тебя ничего не требую взамен. Кроме одного: просто улыбнись.

Эвен пытается взять его за руку, но у него не выходит. Исак отстраняется, чувствуя себя каким-то грязным, ничтожным. Он молит только об одном: чтобы у него хватило сил совладать с эмоциями, управлять голосом, не сорваться на писк, и не сделать ещё много глупостей, о которых он пожалеет.

− Я не хочу, чтобы мои улыбки вдруг приобретали такую ценность. Я чувствую себя обязанным. Вы банально подкупаете меня.

− Исак, это всего лишь вещь, − Эвен улыбается с какой-то… жалостливостью. − Не придавай ей такое колоссальное значение.

− Для вас вещь. Для меня − нет. И я вынужден придавать ей значение.

− Успокойся, − Эвен трогает его плечо, Исаку кажется его рука раскалённой. − Ты весь дрожишь.

Исак готов многое отдать, чтобы выглядеть сейчас достойнее.

− Потому что чувствую себя небезопасно с вами.

− Что? — в глазах Эвена вспыхивают недобрые искры. − Почему?

− Потому что я уязвим рядом с вами, когда вы делаете так, − он небрежно указывает ладонью вниз, на ноутбук. — И ещё мне постоянно приходится оправдываться. Почему я делаю так, а не иначе, почему у меня в жизни что-то так, а не эдак. Да не могу я всегда делать, как мне хочется. Вы понятия не имеете! Вы не были в моей шкуре.

− При чём здесь это и мой подарок? — Эвен повышает голос.

− Потому что я слаб в своём положении сейчас. Говорил ведь, я вам не подхожу. Хватит уже. Просто хватит, − он прикрывает ладонями лицо на секунду. − Боже, как же стыдно.

− Успокойся, − Эвен очень растерян. Он впервые видит Исака таким и это его наверняка пугает. − Послушай. Ладно, я тебе его не дарю. Я купил его для себя, но тебе он пока нужнее. У тебя проект на носу. Тебе нужно заниматься. Только и всего. Я же часто говорю, что учёба важна, верно? Слышишь? Ну чего ты? — Эвен опускает ладони на его плечи. − Я не подкупаю тебя.

− Подкупаете. Вы уже не замечаете этого, потому что вы привыкли так относиться к людям. Вы всегда покупаете влияние, возможность контролировать их, быть от вас зависимыми, благодарными вам. Вам это нравится. Вы нарочно это всё. Вы предлагаете помощь, но, знаете, мне с такой «поддержкой» ещё ни разу не стало легче. Вы всегда пытаетесь так или иначе напомнить, что я нуждаюсь в спонсоре. И вы будете это делать до тех пор, пока я не соглашусь. Ждёте, пока что-то произойдёт, пока я не дойду до ручки. И тогда вы сможете занять своё место и помыкать. Вы уже помыкаете. Вы знаете, что мне нужны деньги. Знали с самого начала. Мне, блядь, нужны они очень сильно. Вы знаете и пользуетесь этим. Вы ждёте, как хищники ждут, чтобы воспользоваться беспомощным состоянием жертвы.

− Исак, подожди, − он пытается схватить его за руки. − Ладно. Всё. Забудь об этом. Извини. Я не собирался тобой помыкать. Я хотел помочь, я не подумал, как это будет выглядеть.

«Только не плачь, только не плачь, только не разнойся, как ребёнок», − умоляет себя Исак.

− Ну, котёночек. Брось, − Эвен успокаивающе сжимает его плечо, пытаясь развернуть Исака к себе. Его жест почти принудителен.

− Может я и котёночек, но могу хорошенько исцарапать. Не приезжайте больше! Никогда! Найдите себе другого котёночка.

.

После школы, перед тем как вернуться в коллективет, он звонит Эскильду.

− Я в магазине, что купить?

Эскильд жуёт в трубку и попутно отвлекается на Линн, и это раздражает Исака.

− Эй!

− Детка, да пока ничего не надо.

− Ты же просил, чтобы я зашёл купить что-нибудь!

Эскильд зевает − Исаку хочется прибить его.

− Тут твой рыцарь привёз пару пакетов с едой, нам хватит на неделю точно.

− Что? Кто привёз? — Исак начинает всерьёз паниковать, понимая, кого Эскильд имеет в виду. − Зачем вы взяли?

− Исак, давай дома поговорим, я ничего не соображаю, ты разбудил нас. Если поторопишься, успеешь на вторую часть «Сойки-пересмешницы».

Исак едва не обрушивается прямо на пол. Он снова чувствует себя жалким. Он не может контролировать даже то, на что имеет право. Он ничего не может. Бессилие сковывает его тело, а пелена злости и обиды застилает глаза.

Он не помнит, как добирается до коллективета, как почти рывком открывает двери.

Оставляя на кедах морские узлы из шнурков, Исак пытается поскорее разуться. Из общей комнаты доносятся звуки телевизора так громко, что удивительно, как эти двое ещё не оглохли:

But I got my fingers laced together and I made a little prison  
And I’m locking up everyone who ever laid a finger on me  
I’m done with it, ooooh  
This is the start of how it ever ends.

Эскильд и Линн, как тюлени разлеглись на диване перед телеком.

− Где то, что он привёз? — рявкает сходу Исак.

− На кухне. Мы ещё не до конца разобрали пакеты. Эй, − кричит Эскильд вслед убежавшему на кухню Исаку.

Вместе с Линн они идут за ним и непонимающе наблюдают, как Исак обыскивает шкафы.

− Я верну обратно.

− Почему?

− Потому что не надо у него ничего брать. Разве было не понятно из наших разговоров, что мне ничего от него не нужно?

Эскильд и глазом не ведёт. Он скучающе чешет себе живот, пока Исак чуть ли с ума не сходит от бешенства и душащего чувства беспомощности.

− Тут такое дело... Мы уже съели оттуда две пиццы.

Исак чувствует себя идиотом. Как он собрался возвращать это всё? Как ему пересечься с Эвеном? Как ему обрести снова чувство собственного достоинства, если он не может даже высказать ему всё, не выглядя дураком.

− Исак, вообще-то он сказал, что это для нас всех, а не только для тебя. Не будь эгоистом.

− Не смейте больше ничего брать у него! − Исак обвинительно тычет в них пальцем.

Эскильд манерно выставляет руки перед собой.

− Не смейте ничего брать у Капитолия! — кривляется он. Линн, понимая его шутку, смеётся. — Почему? Он просто накормил голодных студентов. Что тут такого?

− Потому что ничего просто так не бывает! Позже он потребует за это что-нибудь взамен.

− О! Ты будешь спать с ним за еду для нас? Чёрт, неплохая идея для стартапа. Слышишь, Линн? Как тебе такое самопожертвование в 2018-м?

− Неплохо. Но попахивает клише, просто под другим углом.

− А я бы пожертвовал себя этому красавчику. Исак, чего ты жалуешься ещё? Такой солидный, импозантный мужчина. Я был бы не прочь, потребуй он от меня что-то взамен...

Исак отмахивается и по пути в свою комнату набирает номер из списка телефонных контактов.

− Котёночек? — после пары гудков отвечает ему голос Эвена.

− Послушайте, я понимаю, вы привыкли стоять на своём и всегда побеждать, но это уже посягательство на мою свободу и право выбора.

− Тише, малыш. Не кричи, − начинает оправдываться Эвен, сразу понимая, о чём пойдёт речь: − Я забыл, что дал нашему водителю задание привезти вам продуктов. Это было до того, как мы поговорили сегодня.

− Да врёте вы всё!

− Послушай. Я не хотел на тебя давить. Это всего лишь еда. Я просто хочу помочь тебе.

− До свидания.

− Исак, честно.

Исак сбрасывает звонок, потому что у него предательски щиплет в носу.

.

Он ждал этой субботы. С самого утра Исак чувствует, как внутри него закручивается предвкушение, словно это его день рождения. 

Отец уже наверняка получил свои цветы. Исак продумал всё заранее: оплатил курьера, чтобы его подарок был одним из первых, который получит папа. Ему доставят букет прямо на работу.

Никаких школьных дел, ни экзаменов, ни домашнего задания: Исак решает, что сегодня все дела могут подождать. Он придёт на праздничный ужин тоже одним из первых. Исак понятия не имеет, почему это так важно для него. Но нетерпение в нём загорается с самого утра.

Только одна мысль не даёт ему покоя: папа до сих пор не пригласил его. Но он успокаивает себя: отец просто замотался, не выбрал время ужина или место празднования, или ещё что-то.

Он ждёт звонка целый день. Ближе к вечеру он начинает беспокоиться. Ему нужно уже хотя бы элементарное: «Эй, ну где ты там? Мы все заждались. Разве тебе нужно приглашение?».

Исаку необходимо приглашение. Он не считает себя по умолчанию всегда желанным гостем, отец должен это понимать. Но, может быть, это какое-то исключение? Может, Исак попусту тратит драгоценные минуты, которые должен уже проводить со своей «почти семьёй»?

Внезапно его посещает мысль, что отец обижается на него. Потому что не получил от Исака поздравления. Что-то стряслось, курьер доставил цветы не по адресу, опоздал, или произошли какие-то накладки и Исаку не смогли дозвониться.

Он теребит в руках телефон, а потом всё же нажимает кнопку вызова около нужного контакта.

Отец не отвечает долгое время. Но уничтожающее чувство внутри решает за Исака, что это дело принципа — он звонит снова, и снова.

− Да? Привет, − наконец-то берут трубку.

Сердце Исака подскакивает к горлу.

− Привет. Я звоню тебе уже полчаса.

− Замотался, извини. Телефон лежал в сумке и был на виброзвонке.

− А. Ладно, − Исак сжимает трубку в ладони так, что становится больно. − Звоню поздравить тебя с днём рождения. Хотел бы пожелать тебе всего самого наилучшего. И… я не знаю. Я не умею говорить. Пусть всё у тебя будет хорошо… Чёрт, это то же самое. Я правда не умею красиво говорить.

Отец смеётся.

− Спасибо. Я рад, что ты позвонил.

− Да. Я тоже. Рад. Рад тебя слышать, в смысле.

Отец кашляет. На заднем фоне Исаку мерещатся знакомые звуки музыки.

− Ты… Я тебя не отвлекаю? — Исак спрашивает из вежливости, но к его удивлению отец отвечает:

− Да, я немного занят был. Ещё раз спасибо, что позвонил. 

− Да. Не за что.

− Хорошо. Ну, ещё созвонимся.

− Да. Пап! Стой! Подожди.

− Да? Что такое?

− Я. Ты… Ты получил цветы?

− Цветы?.. Хм. Да. Получил сегодня много цветов.

− Тебе должен был принести курьер.

− Ах да. Малыш. Замотался и забыл. Чудесные цветы, большое спасибо.

− Да. Не за что.

Нетвёрдо стоя на ногах, Исак замирает перед зеркалом в комнате. Он стоит неподвижно, как каменное изваяние, рассматривая своё побелевшее лицо. Он напоминает привидение.

− Ладно, дорогой, я должен идти, − повторяют на другом конце провода.

− Эм. Да, ты занят, я просто хотел… − мотнув головой, Исак собирает весь воздух в лёгкие и спрашивает на выдохе: − Ты празднуешь?

− Не особо. Сейчас немного неподходящее время, чтобы праздновать. Мы занимаемся переездом в новый дом.

Знакомая музыка снова звучит на заднем фоне, и Исак, наконец, узнаёт её. Внутри него будто разливается кипяток.

− Ладно, сынок. Мне пора. Удачи. Надеюсь, скоро увидимся.

− Да. Да. Наверное.

− Пока.

Отец отключается, и еле различимая музыка на заднем фоне обрывается тоже. Но она всё ещё звучит под черепной коробкой Исака, как заевшая пластинка.

.

Он проносится по лестнице, перепрыгивает несколько ступенек сразу. Пересекает улицу, не обращая внимания на светофоры, бежит за своим автобусом, врываясь внутрь в последний момент. Его голова кипит, на висках проступает пот, а сердце бьётся в груди, как в силках.

Исак приглаживает взмокшие взлохмаченные волосы и пытается успокоиться.

На своей остановке он вылетает пулей из автобуса, огибает каких-то прохожих и замедляет шаг уже на пороге развлекательного центра.

Он знает это место. Помнит из детства царствующий здесь запах сладкой ваты и жареного попкорна. Узнаёт забирающийся приятной щекоткой в уши гул суеты.

Исак целенаправленно поднимается на лифте на третий этаж, мчится в направлении к доносящимся мелодиям из детских игровых автоматов. Он узнал бы эту музыку, даже разбуди его ночью. Он помнит её очень хорошо. Одна игровая монетка — и десять шариков в несколько рядов. Выбиваешь все — и получаешь в подарок сувенир. К восьми годам у Исака была целая коллекция этих сувениров. У него получалось выбивать шарики из первой и второй линий, а с остальными ему помогал папа. И пока они играли, аппарат воспроизводил свою простенькую мелодию, перекликаясь вразнобой с другими автоматами.

Исак хаотично пробегается взглядом, сам не зная, хочет ли найти или же не обнаружить здесь того, за чем он приехал.

Но они там.

Папа держит в руках свою маленькую дочь. Лив — новую папину жену, — Исак узнаёт по цветастому платью: она обычно носит именно такие. Исак замечает ещё нескольких друзей их семьи.

Большего ему видеть и не нужно.

Они там. И они были счастливы.

.

− Элиас прилетает из Штатов сегодня, − говорит Микаэль. Он вальяжно раскидывается на диване для посетителей, свесив голову с подлокотника. — Приезжай к нам в девять.

Эвен чешет щёку, делая вид, что задумывается. А затем снова возвращается к официальному письму, над которым работает уже почти час.

− Эй, − Микаэль бросает в него канцелярской присоской, привлекая к себе внимание.

− Посмотрим, − отвечает Эвен.

− Третье «посмотрим» за неделю. Эвен, в чём дело вообще?

— Приеду, но позже, − соглашается Эвен, чтобы не разводить бессмысленную полемику.

Микаэль искоса глядит на него.

− Это же Элиас Бакуш, собственной персоной, я думал, вы обожаете друг друга.

− Да, но наша любовь умерла в муках, как только он выбрал свои Штаты, а не меня.

Микаэль смеётся, откидывая голову назад. Эвен тоже улыбается.

− Ты так редко теперь видишься с нами. Если бы не работа, моё лицо уже точно забыл бы.

− Твою физиономию я не забуду, даже если захочу.

− Ха. Давай сегодня приедешь к нам? И я, так уж и быть, прощу тебе тот проигнорированный мальчишник Адама на прошлой неделе.

− Это третий мальчишник Адама за последние пять лет.

− Какая разница!

− Мне нравится, как ты всегда с уверенностью делаешь себя ответственным за обиды на чужие оплошности, которые тебя никак не коснулись.

− Но это было свинство с твоей стороны, Эвен. Чем ты занимался? Или кем? И не ври, что работал, я звонил Ингрид. Она сказала, тебя в офисе нет. Правда потом попыталась отмазать тебя вроде ты на какой-то «важной» встрече, − Микаэль изображает пальцами кавычки в воздухе. — Знаю я, что у тебя там за встреча.

Эвен шумно выдыхает, разминает пальцы и встаёт с места.

− Должен же я и когда-то личную жизнь устраивать, − он достаёт бутылку с водой и снова садится за компьютер.

− С каких это пор съездить потрахаться с кем-то ты называешь «устраивать личную жизнь»?

− Ты отстал от моды. Сейчас это уже не круто.

− Ой, заткнись, я всё знаю о том, что сейчас модно. Ты это от своего сладенького мальчика нахватался, что ли? Ты бы поменьше возился с ним.

− Нет. Это заложено во мне генетикой. Природное чутьё жизни, − Эвен важно дёргает подбородком и возвращается к письму.

Микаэль облокачивается на стол.

− То есть, ты не отрицаешь, что всё ещё возишься с ним?

Эвен поднимает глаза, но встречаясь с дурацким выражением лица Микаэля, снова отвлекается на клавиатуру.

− Вожусь.

− Что, так понравился?

− Понравился.

− Нет, что-то тут не вяжется. Постой, − Микаэль нагибается через весь стол и растягивается в широкой улыбке. — Ты, что, до сих пор его не трахнул?

Эвен не отвечает.

− Аллах! Эвен! — восклицает Микаэль удивлённо. − Ты теряешь хватку? Или у тебя какие-то проблемы по этой части всплыли? У него месячные? Что?

− Микаэль.

− Твою ж мать. Поверить не могу. Так ты серьёзно говорил, что это типа не модно теперь просто трахаться? − интонация Микаэля непередаваема. Он театрально хватается за грудь и смеётся. − Ты такой скучный стал. Без отношений ни-ни?

Эвен печатает и старается не щедро вовлекаться в это обсуждение.

− Маленький он ещё для таких развлечений на один раз.

− Ну поиграй в отношеньки.

− А для этого я уже слишком большой.

− Нет, что-то тут не то. У тебя есть яйца, Эвен? Так действуй!

Эвен поднимает насмешливый взгляд.

− А. Погоди-ка. Не даётся, да? Ну, Эвен, что ты как маленький? Не знаешь, как это делается? Ну купи ты ему какую-нибудь игрушку, не знаю, что там сейчас они любят больше всего. Сразу станет покладистей.

Эвен ухмыляется, не сводя глаз с экрана компьютера.

− Что?

− Не смейте меня покупать! — произносит Эвен высоким голосом.

− О-о-о-о. Недотрога! − Микаэль приходит в неописуемый восторг и смеётся. − Обожаю недотрог. Они самые страстные натуры оказываются. И голосистые ещё. Но всё же послушай моего совета, есть же наверняка обходной путь. Может, он и кажется святой простотой, но эти птенчики на самом деле умненькие, когда надо, и всё отлично понимают.

Впервые за последнее время Эвен чувствует, что немного устал от всего этого. От того, что не знает, как себя вести, чтобы каждый его шаг не извратили, не вывернули наизнанку. Быть может, в глубине души он и вкладывает в свои поползновения в сторону Исака не совсем однозначный умысел. Но не обязательно всегда это обнажать вот так, почти безжалостно. Эвен считает это оскорблением.

.

Звонок Исака в начале одиннадцатого вечера становится полной неожиданностью. После душа Эвен одевается для встречи со своими друзьями, когда на дисплее телефона высвечивается имя, сразу же провоцирующее игривое настроение.

− Да, котёночек?

− Эвен, − голос на другом конце провода нервный, дрожащий.

− Исак? — Беспокойство ошпаривает Эвену грудь и затылок.

− Я… Простите, я не стал бы беспокоить вас так поздно, но… Мне просто совершенно некому больше позвонить, − его голос ломается, будто каждый звук Исаку даётся с большим трудом.

− Что случилось, Исак? Что случилось, говори, − Эвен мечется по комнате от растерянности.

− На меня напали на улице полчаса назад. И меня ограбили. Я просто, не знаю, что мне…

− Господи. Ты в порядке?

− Да. Со мной всё нормалью. Или не совсем. Я не знаю. Я никогда ещё не… Простите, я разговариваю, как идиот…

− Где ты? Исак, где?

− Дома. Я дома.

Эвен не замечает, как проносится вихрем через всю комнату. Он обувается на ходу, отыскивает ключи от машины в кармане пальто, которое рассеянно бросает на пол.

− Я приеду. Выходи через пятнадцать минут. Я еду, хорошо?

− Я… да. Хорошо. Я сейчас выйду.

− Не сейчас. Через пятнадцать минут. Ладно?

− Да.

− Я скоро буду.

.

Исак цепляется за его плечи, будто никогда и ничьи объятия не были так важны ему. Сжимая между пальцами его кожу, он делает Эвену больно, но Эвен терпит. Горячее чужое дыхание оседает на груди: Исак всхлипывает и не может остановиться. Слёзы текут по его щекам, подбородку, и кажется, они никогда не закончатся. В салоне авто плач кажется почти оглушительным. 

Эвен чувствует, что его сердце болит. Он не может понять, реальна ли боль, или же это из-за душевных терзаний. Ужасные спазмы точно тянут из него все жизненные силы.

− Исак, прости, но постарайся успокоиться. Мне нужно выяснить, всё ли в порядке. Ты не пострадал?

− Нет. Со мной всё в порядке. Эвен?

− Да?

− Пожалуйста.

− Конечно, иди ко мне.

Всё его существо охватывает горькая нежность, когда Исак неловко взбирается на его колени, еле-еле втискиваясь в узкое пространство между ним и рулём. Эвен отодвигает кресло назад, давая ему больше места.

Он гладит его волосы, прижимаясь щекой к виску, пока Исак комкает на плечах ткань его кофты и дрожит. Он эмоционально измучен и выжат — Эвен узнаёт это состояние. Ему и самому трудно дышать от спазма в груди, который, кажется, разбухает с каждой секундой.

Исак прикусывает губу, стараясь больше не плакать, и постепенно затихает.

Эвен крепко прижимает его к груди, чтобы подарить объятия и чтобы как-то избавиться от собственной боли: в районе солнечного сплетения будто проворачивают нож.

− Как это произошло?

Исак тяжело вздыхает, перехватывает его за шею и буквально падает в неё лицом.

− Я не помню. Я просто шёл по улице.

− Где именно?

− Я не помню… − надрывно восклицает он.

− Исак.

− Я повёл себя, как дурак. Но я правда не собирался туда идти. Я решил прошвырнуться по городу, подышать. Я полный кретин.

Эвен сжимает его трясущуюся спину.

− Ничего. Всё в порядке. Ты запомнил, как они выглядели?

− Нет, кажется. Вроде бы мулаты.

− Сколько их было?

− Трое.

− Нужно поехать в полицию.

− Они ничего не взяли. У меня не было с собой ничего. Я даже телефон в спешке дома забыл.

− Ты забыл дома телефон? — Эвен кладёт руку на его голову, прижимает ближе, пересекая пальцами его волосы. − Я звонил тебе несколько раз, но подумал, ты ещё злишься на меня.

− Нет. Я забыл телефон.

− Они ничего не взяли и не тронули тебя?

Исак шмыгает.

− У меня была мелочь с собой. Крон пятьдесят, не больше.

− Они разозлились?

− Очень. И я просто…

− Ты просто сильно испугался, да?

− Да. Да, наверное. Это было противно и унизительно. Они вели себя, как… Я не знаю. Ко мне ещё не обращались такими словами. Конечно, я слышал их и раньше, но это ведь не касалось конкретно меня. Меня никто никогда не называл… тварью вонючей. Мне так стыдно. Как будто они меня в этом убедили, я не знаю, как это объяснить, это просто хуже всего, когда эмоционально прессуют…

Исак начинает снова вздрагивать. Разбушевавшееся бешенство в Эвене словно превращает всё, что у него есть внутри, в кровавую кашу.

− Успокойся. Всё закончилось. Ты в порядке.

Он гладит его спину и плечи до тех пор, пока Исак опять не затихает. Шея Эвена взмокает от его горячего дыхания, но ему плевать.

− А теперь скажи мне, куда ты так мчался, что даже забыл свой телефон?

Какое-то время Исак молчит, уложив голову Эвену на плечо. На его щеках красные пятна, глаза припухшие, а ресницы мокрые. Всё его тело снова крупно вздрагивает, и Эвен понимает, что он спросил нечто важное и болезненное.

− Мой отец… Он… не позвал меня. Я купил ему подарок, и ждал, что он... Но он забыл, или не посчитал нужным… Он был там, со своей семьёй. И я видел. И просто… просто вышел и не знал, куда иду. Меня ноги сами несли. Я не знаю, мне было так грустно.

− Иса-а-к, − устало тянет Эвен, удобнее перехватывая его в объятиях.

Это ранит его сильнее, чем должно. На миг Эвен принимает равнодушие отца Исака на свой счёт. Внезапно ему кажется, что всё это произошло с ним, что он вернулся обратно, что его боль выковырнули, достали из зарытых в душе глубин.

− Не ходи больше к нему. И не звони. Не появляйся в его жизни.

Нежное лицо Исака искажает совершенно уродливая гримаса. Он пытается сдержать рвущиеся из его груди звуки. Эвену становится страшно.

− Что я сделал? Что со мной не так? Может быть, я обидел его чем-то?

− Нет. Дело не в тебе. Если он не хочет твоего внимания, то он просто не заслуживающий этого болван. Ты тут ни при чём. Ты ни при чём. Слышишь?

Как сердцебиение, в Эвене бьются боль и пустота. Боль и пустота. Удар за ударом. Стук за стуком.

Исак лежит на его груди без движения, успокаиваясь, и, кажется, всё понимая.

− Только вы один обо мне заботитесь, только вы один по-настоящему добры ко мне. Пожалуйста, не окажитесь каким-нибудь мудаком.

Губы Эвена на чужих волосах растягиваются в улыбке.

− Простите, − взволнованно спохватывается Исак. − Я не хотел вас обидеть. Я ляпнул, не подумав, то, что в голову взбрело…

Эвен поднимает его лицо за подбородок.

− Обещаю не оказаться мудаком. Обещаю тебе.

Эвен включает обогреватель. Окна в салоне запотевают, через мутные стёкла виднеются огоньки ночного города. Почти укрытый чужим телом Эвен осознаёт, что уже давно не ощущал такого спокойствия.

− Вы очень сильный. Вам вообще делали когда-нибудь больно? — спрашивает Исак, и отказать ему в откровенном ответе было всё равно, что лишить надежды какого-то ребёнка.

− Конечно. Всех когда-то обижали. Даже сильных людей.

− Ваш отец? — Исак поднимает осторожный взгляд. — Он тоже игнорировал вас?

Эвен смотрит пустыми глазами на потёки на лобовом стекле.

− Я уже забыл об этом.

Исак тихо вздыхает.

− Тогда кто? Когда вам в последний раз было очень-очень больно?

Горло Эвена перехватывает, но он твёрдо уверен, что это от близости желанного тела.

− Моя девушка, с которой мы были вместе четыре года, переспала с моим лучшим другом. Классика жанра.

− Как вы это вынесли?

− Никак. Я просто понял одну вещь. Нельзя обижаться на людей за неоправданные ожидания. Это лишь твои ожидания, и никто не обязан им соответствовать. Никто никому никогда не принадлежит. Поэтому единственный человек, о ком стоит волноваться — это ты сам.

Разворачиваясь на его коленях, Исак задевает носком ботинка носок Эвена. А затем он нарочно втискивает своё бедро между его ног.

Исак смотрит вниз на их стопы рядом и улыбается впервые за вечер.

− У вас длинная нога, − он дёргает носком, постукивая по подошве обуви Эвена. − И пальцы на руках тоже. У вас всё такое длинное.

− Оу.

− Ой, − Исак мгновенно краснеет.

− Может быть, не всё? Ты не думал проверить, чтобы уж наверняка?

− Думал.

− Думал? — смеётся Эвен.

Исак смущенно разглядывает их ноги, елозит стопой из стороны в сторону.

− Какой у вас размер?

− Сорок пятый.* А у тебя?

− Сорок третий, − с сожалением вздыхает Исак.

Эвен оставляет на его виске поцелуй.

− Почему не вы мой отец? Или хотя бы не старший брат… Я был бы так счастлив.

− Котёночек, − Эвен нарочно расстроенно стонет. − Это именно то, что я хочу услышать, когда ты сидишь на моём члене.

Исак усмехается и несмело елозит задницей по его бёдрам.

− Могу усыновить, − заявляет Эвен, чмокая Исака в щёку.

− Да?

− Да. Но не хочу.

Исак хмурится, принимая отказ как доказательство своей никчёмности. И Эвен спешит пояснить:

− Тогда я не смогу делать так, − он ведёт рукой по чужому бедру вверх. − И вот так, – пальцы сжимаются на ягодице, и Исак коротко еле слышно стонет.

Неожиданно он берёт лицо Эвена в своей ладони и крепко прижимается к его губам своими. Тонкое сладкое чувство трепещет у Эвена в животе. Исак целует его и не пугается, когда кресло под Эвеном скрипит, когда он съезжает на сиденье вниз, чтобы его член аккурат оказался под задницей Исака. Он не отстраняется, когда Эвен забирается ладонями под его куртку, а затем и под толстовку. Или когда широкими поглаживаниями добирается до его живота и груди.

Возможно, это начало чего-то. Большего, нового? Другого? Эвен не мог дать этому имя, но он уславливается на том, что даже просто «начало» ему нравится.


	6. я знаю, ты на моей стороне

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> песня: "A-ha − Celice"

Какое-то время он не замечает, как Эвен неподалёку от него припарковывает автомобиль. Уши Исака заняты наушниками, глаза мечтательно прикрыты, а сам он немного покачивается из стороны в сторону.

Рассматривая его профиль, Эвен ждёт ровно минуту, а затем привлекающе мигает фарами. Исак вдруг, спохватываясь, сдирает с себя «присоединённые» провода.

Садясь рядом в машине, он приветствует тёплой улыбкой.

− Здравствуй, малыш, − Эвен тянется за его ремнём безопасности, но на полпути отвлекается, обнимает Исака за талию и с бережностью целует приоткрытые губы. Пару раз погладив языком чужой язык, он всё же помогает Исаку пристегнуться.

− Что ты там упоённо слушал?

− Эм... − смущённая улыбка дотрагивается до его губ. − Ничего.

− Серьёзно? Слушал тишину с лицом, выражающим абсолютную скорбь? — Эвен, подначивая, сжимает его талию двумя руками.

− Да ничего особенного.

− Что за тайна такая? — И он применяет запрещённый приём: щекотку под рёбрами.

Исак недолго мнётся, насилует зубами свою губу, будто собирается прокусить её до крови. Эвен освобождает её пальцем, тянет вниз, призывая проявить к ней милосердие.

− Ладно, − Исак достаёт из кармана телефон, распутывает провод. Нависнув над Эвеном, он сосредоточенно всовывает наушники в его уши. Эвен не в силах шелохнуться, будто его приковывают: и этому неожиданно сладкому ощущению почему-то не хочется сопротивляться.

Open up inside  
Make me want you  
Make me want to  
Wrap yourself around me  
Hold me tighter  
Hold me tight as only you can, − поёт мужской голос.

− И ты этого стеснялся? — Эвен вынимает наушник.

− Не то чтобы… Просто, вдруг это как-то не круто, что ли… − Выражение лица выдаёт его: он недоговаривает суть.

Эвен хмыкает. Исак ещё в том возрасте, когда кажется, что человека, прослушивающего определённые смысловые песни, можно в чём-то уличить. Для него набор строчек, наложенных на мелодию, рассказывает о людях самое сокровенное.

Эвен же реагирует на это спокойно.

− Как у тебя дела? — тихо спрашивает он, притянув ладонь Исака себе на колени.

− Хорошо.

− Чем занимался сегодня?

− Был в школе, а потом сразу ушёл домой. Ничего особенного.

− В пятницу никакого домашнего задания? Библиотеку обходим стороной?

Исак фыркает.

− Она меня достала уже, − он на секунду сжимает переносицу, и Эвен узнаёт этот свой жест. Раньше он замечал его за собой. − Нет, на самом деле я просто починил компьютер, и мне теперь не нужно таскаться туда.

− А. Да?

− Да. Я вернул в магазин подарок, который хотел подарить отцу, и получил деньги обратно. Немного странно, но выбирать не приходится.

− Было жаль с ним расставаться?

Исак вздыхает, но не расстроенно — устало.

− На самом деле, нет. Это всего лишь вещь. — Что-то ёкает у Эвена в груди. Это его фраза, но теперь она звучит из уст Исака. — Просто я успокоился и понял, что она больше ничего из себя не представляет, и мне незачем её хранить. Я отпустил это всё.

Эвена охватывает такая гордость, что ему хочется непременно этим поделиться.

− Молодец. − Не встречая реакции, он аккуратно сжимает его руку. − Правда. Ты молодец.

Исак пролезает пальцем под ремешок его наручных часов, нажимает подушечкой на пульс. Он до сих пор искренне уверен, что Эвен не замечает этой его привычки. Но Эвен всё замечает: теперь он даже не застёгивает ремешок на одно деление, чтобы этому пальчику было под ним свободнее и комфортнее.

− Куда едем? — бодро интересуется Исак.

− В одно очень интересное место, − брови Эвена хитро дёргаются.

− А. Хорошо.

− Да?

− Да.

− Доверяешь мне?

− Угу, − отвечает Исак, и с ненарочным сомнением добавляет: — Наверное…

Эвен смеётся, а затем снова дотрагивается до его губ, просовывает язык в рот. Исак кладёт прохладные ладони на его шею и гладит во время поцелуя волосы Эвена на затылке.

Эвен даёт Исаку минуту, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, но не отстраняется. Их лица в нескольких сантиметров, в нескольких мгновениях друг от друга. Эвен с любопытством наблюдает, как чужой взгляд изучает его нос, брови, лоб…

− У меня есть для тебя кое-что, − Эвен ловит непонятную эмоцию в глазах напротив. А потом он вспоминает, что в прошлый раз эта фраза не принесла за собой ничего хорошего. Но не в его привычках отступать. — Только сначала выслушай. Для места, куда мы идём, твои кеды — не лучший выбор.

Он достаёт обувную коробку с заднего сиденья и на этот раз без прежней смелости ставит её на колени Исака.

− Твой размер, − заявляет Эвен как бы между прочим.

Он чмокает его губы, пока Исак соображает, как отреагировать. На его лбу появляются морщинки, но вовсе не злые.

− Если это какое-то особенное место, может быть, я вообще туда не впишусь?

Не получив негативной реакции, Эвен торжествует и заводит машину.

− Нет. Туфли решают всё, − говорит он, усмехаясь.

− Я серьёзно.

− И я серьёзно. Хозяин мероприятия, на которое мы едем, примет твои кеды за личное оскорбление. Согласен, он немного странный.

Они останавливаются на светофоре. Исак какое-то время смотрит на него, как на идиота.

− А вы? — ухмыляется он.

Эвен заглядывает в зеркало заднего вида, фальшиво плюёт на оба указательных пальца и проводит ими по бровям.

− Всё. Я готов.

Исак смеётся, не сдерживая себя.

Автомобиль почти «бредёт» по разветвлённой дороге: Эвен, то и дело отвлекаясь на собеседника, не может сконцентрироваться на езде, и им приходится тащиться со скоростью черепахи.

.

Зал галереи полон. В глаза бросаются ослепительные лампы немного извращённой формы: они словно плывут под потолком. Здесь всё с налётом какого-то нарочитого шика. И без души. Зато кричаще-ярко, мерцающе.

− Изобразительное искусство? Серьёзно? — ехидничая, изумляется Исак. — Вы за мной повторяетесь?

− Нужно поддерживать не только начинающих художников, но и тех, кто давно в деле, − невозмутимо замечает Эвен, приобнимая его за поясницу.

Обогнав его на шаг, Исак теперь идёт в своей манере спиной вперёд.

− Все уже смотрят на мои туфли? — он играет бровями и немного неумело красуется.

− Все только на них и смотрят.

Ухмыляясь, Исак разворачивается на каблуках новых лоферов.

Затем он снова обращается лицом к Эвену, смотрит на него внимательно, с весельем, будто нарочно что-то выискивает. И находит: манерно дёргая подбородком, он поднимает голову выше и выше.

− Что? — недовольничает Эвен.

− Такой важный. Самый важный на свете господин, − глаза его блестят ярче ослепительных ламп.

Эвен покорно опускает подбородок.

− Я не нарочно.

− Что, опять воротник давит?

Улыбаясь, Эвен старается не привлекать внимание окружающих своим смехом.

− Ты тоже так делаешь.

− Но у меня же туфли. Физиономия должна быть соответствующей.

Эвен снова смеётся и кладёт руку на поясницу Исака. 

Ещё ни разу ему не бывает здесь так весело. Подобную «вечеринку» обычно не спасают для Эвена ни музыка, ни шампанское и ничьё общество. Эвен не любит тратить время на то, что ему не нужно. Ему всегда нравилось быть возбуждённым на жизнь, и проводить вечера он предпочитает так, как хочет он. Поэтому Эвен часто отклоняет предложения прийти на подобного рода мероприятия, в места, где сосредоточены, казалось, всё самое скучное, что только может быть. Даже если эти торжественные вечера устраивают его друзья. Но сегодня у Эвена есть приятная компания, и он чувствует себя вполне готовым отстреляться за все свои вчерашние прогулы.

У подножья винтовой лестницы их встречает хозяин праздника.

− Эвен! — Ему радушно открывают навстречу руки.

− Привет, Асгер!

− Давно не виделись, − Асгер приобнимает его одной рукой. Вторая занята конусным бокалом с мартини. − А кто это очаровательное создание рядом с тобой?

− Исак.

− Исак, − одновременно с ним представляется Исак и смело подаёт Асгеру ладонь для рукопожатия.

− Приятно познакомиться, Исак. Великолепные туфли.

Исак заливается румянцем так, как не делал в присутствии Эвена с момента их первых встреч.

− Спасибо.

Эвен тихо смеётся.

− Имеешь отношения к искусству или просто ищешь вдохновение? — интересуется Асгер.

− Не совсем, − отводит взгляд Исак.

− И то и другое, − вставляет Эвен, кладя ладонь ему под лопатки.

− Тогда не буду отвлекать светлые умы от знакомства с красотой. Наслаждайтесь, джентльмены. Эвен, − Асгер склоняется к его уху. — Пересечёмся как-нибудь.

− Конечно, − отвечает Эвен из вежливости, невольно погладив Исака по талии.

− Приятного вечера.

Какое-то время они с деловым видом шествуют по галерее. Эвен только и делает, что жмёт всем руки, и это не укрывается от внимания Исака.

− Вы точно всех в этом городе знаете.

В конце концов, Эвен устаёт от пустой болтовни и начинает игнорировать некоторых людей, потому что они отнимают у него время. Он нагло делает вид, будто не замечает их, гуляя с Исаком по этажам галереи.

− Как тебе?

Исак недоверчиво косится на него.

− Вы спросили это уже десять раз.

− И за эти десять раз не услышал ни одного вразумительного ответа. Хочу узнать твоё мнение.

Исак хмурит милый носик и кусает губу. Сжимая в кармане кулаки, Эвен пытается так бурно не реагировать на обычный жест, к которому уже давно должен был привыкнуть.

− Я в этом не разбираюсь, − говорит Исак несмело.

Приобнимая его, Эвен склоняется ниже.

− Может, я как раз хотел узнать мнение человека, не знакомого с тонкостями изобразительного искусства.

Исак продолжает жевать губу, задумываясь над чем-то. И когда Эвену уже кажется, что сейчас он просто набросится на эту дьявольскую губу, вцепится в неё зубами и мягко втянет её в свой рот, Исак продолжает:

− Ладно. Знаете, что? Мне не очень нравится. Для меня это возня по бумаге, − он окидывает жестом ладони ближайшую картину. Эвен понимает, что лучше имени придумать невозможно. «Возня по бумаге» − гениально и просто. Это название стоит дороже самих работ. — Порча полотна какая-то. Зря перевели чистенький дорогой холст.

− Так значит, ты низко оцениваешь его работы?..

− Нет, − Исак нервно выдыхает. Весь его вид намекает, что он готов отступиться от собственных слов. − Думаю, я просто ничего не понимаю.

− Брось, котёночек. Можешь сказать честно: полное фуфло. Так сейчас говорят, кстати?

Исак улыбается, кивает, с робким интересом посматривая на него.

− Это же ваш друг. Я не хочу говорить о нём плохо.

− Да, он мой друг. Но это не сделало его картины лучше. Успех этой, как ты выразился, «мазни» только в том, что у их создателя громкое имя. Все хотят себе картины, на которых указаны его инициалы, и неважно, что будет на полотне «размазано». Большинство здесь присутствующих ничего не понимают в искусстве. Это нормально. Но сделать имя — тоже искусство. И Асгер его сделал. И с таким именем можно продавать что угодно, и особенно искусство. Оно одновременно хорошо и плохо тем, что абстрактно. В нём нет объективных критериев. А значит, в его превосходстве окружающих можно и просто убедить.

− То есть вы согласны, что это всё ерунда?

Эвен заговорщески подмигивает и смеётся.

Остаток вечера Исак выглядит задумчивым. И кусает свои дьявольские губы!

Только когда они садятся в машину, Эвен не сдерживается: накидывается на эти губы, с удовольствием нежно покусывает их, втягивает по очереди в рот, обводит языком. Затем он вылизывает каждый уголок податливого рта и напоследок оставляет на них по два коротких поцелуя.

Исак тает, морщинка, поселившаяся на его лбу ещё час назад, разглаживается, но когда Эвен отстраняется, Исак спрашивает то, что наверняка терзало его половину вечера:

− Можно нескромный вопрос?

Разумеется. Эвену уже даже самому интересно.

− Можно, − его щекочет распирающая улыбка, а руки сами тянутся к колену Исака.

− Вы с ним спали? С этим Асгером.

Этого Эвен не ожидает.

− С чего такой вывод?

− Вы тепло поздоровались, но не как старые друзья. А так, будто… Не знаю, как объяснить. В такие моменты во взглядах что-то мелькает обычно. Я это вижу.

− Какой внимательный. — Эвен снова целует его одними губами. — Да.

− Да?

− Я помог ему на рассвете карьеры. И как-то всё перетекло в отношения. Не спрашивай, сам не знаю, что между нами было.

− Помогли, в смысле, дали денег? — в его фразе нескрытая насмешка.

− Нет, тогда у меня ещё не было возможности раздавать большие суммы направо и налево. Я помог ему идеей. Асгер получил в наследство редкие картины. В их семье целая династия художников. Продать полотна сразу было бы расточительством. Такие вещи с каждым годом растут в цене. А вот сдавать напрокат какой-нибудь галерее, выставке, музею — куда выгоднее. Я ему подсказал эту схему, а вырученные деньги он вкладывал в развитие своего творчества.

Эвен замечает отблески восхищения на лице Исака, и ему впервые неловко за это.

− Потом Асгер уехал в Нью-Йорк в разгар наших типа-отношений. Я его не виню. Карьера была важнее всего.

Исак сразу же виновато прячет глаза, точно жалеет, что завёл неуютный разговор. Он разглаживает на брюках несуществующие складки.

− Вы не злитесь на него за то, что он вас бросил?

Эвен хмыкает, слыша такую формулировку. Даже он никогда не осмеливался озвучить её в голове.

− Раньше немного злился. Уже нет, − Эвен рассчитывает, что это прозвучит легко, но он лишь напоминает заевшую пластинку со своими: «Нет уже» и «Всё прошло».

Неожиданно Исак тянется к нему и заключает в крепкие объятия.

− Маленький, я не нуждаюсь в утешениях, − улыбаясь, произносит Эвен в его плечо, но сам надавливает Исаку на поясницу, чтобы почувствовать желанное тело ближе.

− Вам не нравится, когда я вас обнимаю?

− Нравится. Я за всю жизнь столько не обнимался.

− Не смейтесь, − обиженно бурчит Исак, пряча нос в изгибе его шеи.

− Не смеюсь.

Обрывая объятия, Исак откидывается на своё кресло. Какое-то время он бездумно поглядывает на свои стоптанные кеды, сиротливо пристроенные на коврике. Затем снимает с себя лоферы, подаренные Эвеном, и кладёт их в коробку.

− Исак…

Не обращая внимания на протесты, Исак надевает кеды, подтянув по очереди колени к груди, и завязывает шнурки.

− Заберите, спасибо, что одолжили.

− Куда я их дену? Оставь себе.

Исак отрицательно кивает головой и протягивает коробку.

− Они очень красивые. Спасибо за вашу заботу. Но мне всё равно некуда их надевать.

− Продай на какой-нибудь интернет-барахолке. Я попрошу нашу Ингрид подыскать тебе хорошую площадку, куда можно выставить товар. Заберут за несколько часов. Получишь неплохие деньги. И купи себе новые кеды. И обязательно − новую куртку. Тёплую.

Разумеется, Эвен с самого начала делает это нарочно.

Исак смотрит на него непроницаемым взглядом, впервые так глубоко, что Эвен еле выдерживает это. Он ждёт, что Исак разозлится и на этот раз, потому что Эвен снова взялся за старое. Эвену кажется, что его видят насквозь, и это достаточно пугающее ощущение.

− Вы не успокоитесь, пока своего не добьётесь?

Плечи Исака расстроенно опускаются. Он считает, что проиграл, и не очень доволен собой.

Эвен решает развеселить его действенным методом. Целуя по-новому, он двигает губами вдоль, поперёк, про себя ухмыляясь, когда Исак, не понимая правил игры, просяще приоткрывает рот. Обжигающий кончик языка касается губ Эвена, и Исак неуверенно сразу же прячет его.

− Ладно? — Эвен заглядывает ему в лицо, используя запрещённый приём: придерживает подбородок.

− Да, − выдыхает Исак покорно.

− О, − довольный собой, Эвен улыбается. − Неожиданно.

− Для меня тоже, − он скашивает глаза, машинально гладит пальцами коробку. − Ваша настойчивость просто невозможна!

− В плохом смысле?

− Не совсем. Она мне даже в каком-то плане нравится.

− Неужели?

− Знаю, я долгое время из-за этого психовал. Но вам идёт быть таким твёрдым и убедительным. Ваша дерзость в отношении чужого «нет» какая-то особенная. Вы могли бы стать Якудзой с такой-то демонстрацией духа, силы, смелости и уверенности.

− Спасибо, котёночек. Мои перспективы в японской мафии — сомнительный успех, ты так не думаешь?

Секунду Исак таращится перед собой ошалевшим взглядом.

− Простите, прозвучало и вправду очень странно.

Эвен улыбается и целует его мягко, а потом настойчиво («по-якудзовски»). Чувствуя на губах чужую улыбку, Эвен отстраняется.

− Почему ты смеёшься?

− Жду, когда вы дежурно предложите мне поехать к вам.

− А ты бы согласился?

Исак не отвечает, а только хихикает, вжимает голову в плечи, когда Эвен начинает прихватывать его кожу на шее и щекотать её дыханием.

Просовывая руки под одежду, Эвен гладит его живот, слегка пролезая под пояс брюк. Дотрагивается губами до местечка за ухом − привлекательное и вкусное для поцелуев.

− Поехали ко мне? — всё же шепчет он.

На лице Исака ни тени тревоги. Наоборот, он саркастично закатывает глаза.

− Котёночек, если я предлагаю поехать ко мне, это не значит, что я обязательно тащу тебя заниматься сексом.

Исак рассматривает что-то в районе его груди, механично водит пальцами по шее и подбородку, почёсывая Эвена по слегка отросшей щетине.

− Может быть, завтра? — произносит он. Его по-юному сочные губы горят тёмно-розовым от поцелуев.

− Хочешь и завтра увидеться?

− Да. Суббота, почему бы и нет? Если вы не заняты, конечно.

− Вечером нет, − Эвен гладит его бока, бёдра, неожиданно встречая несмелую податливость.

Машина трогается с места. Всю дорогу Исак улыбается в ответ на его взгляды, но не проронив ни слова.

Эвен останавливается у привычного места чуть поодаль от дверей коллективета, глушит мотор. Он поворачивается к Исаку, поправляет его волосы за ухом.

− Ты молчаливый. Всё в порядке?

Исак выглядит как-то по-новому.

− Да, всё хорошо, − улыбается он и одергивает себя, когда по ошибке решает, что Эвен хочет взять его за руку.

− Тогда до завтра.

Исак кивает, склоняет голову ближе. Не зная, как реагировать, Эвен целует его подставленное ухо.

Он уже собирается отстраниться, но замечает, что чужие пальцы удерживают его за кофту.

− Что? — шепчет Эвен непонимающе.

Исак невнятно мычит что-то себе под нос. В его глазах пляшут огоньки от тусклых фонарей, а длинные ресницы отбрасывают тени под глазами.

− Не хочется уходить? — Эвен игриво задевает носом его щеку, которая тут же вспыхивает от смущения.

Исак начинает с новым остервенением терзать зубами свою губу.

Рука Эвена опускается на его пояс, пальцы щупают ширинку, отодвигают край ткани, под которой обнаруживаются не молния, а пуговицы. Чёртов ряд пуговиц. Целый полк из пяти крепко держащихся за петли бойцов.

− Исак-к! — с обвинением цедит Эвен, искреннее полагая, что тот просто издевается над ним. 

Исак касается пальцами его лица, чертит на нём какие-то воображаемые линии. Он проводит по его бровям и хмыкает.

− Отлично выгляжу? — Эвен улыбается.

− Просто замечательно, − со всей серьёзностью заявляет Исак, а затем рвано вздыхает.

Исак будто пьян. Эвен не понимает, что происходит. Он даже не знает, хорошо ли это или стоит беспокоиться из-за тревожного знака.

Пальцы на талии Исака сжимаются, и Исак прогибается в спине. Он подаётся ближе, кладёт свои руки поверх ладоней Эвена у себя под одеждой, открывает шею, склоняя голову вперёд и влево. Стоит Эвену прикоснуться к ней губами, Исак вдавливает его голову, притягивая к себе ближе.

Он смотрит почти умоляюще, желая передать Эвену какие-то импульсы, чтобы Эвен прочёл по «почерку» его тела всё, что ему нужно.

Эвен действительно не помнит, чтобы так часто обнимался и чтобы это приносило ему столько удовольствия.

Исаку не хочется уходить ещё почти пятнадцать минут.

Хитро улыбаясь, он открывает двери автомобиля и машет на прощание только на улице.

.

Эвен разливает вино по бокалам, когда раздаётся звонок телефона.

− Да? — почти гаркает он, поднимая трубку.

− Документы на расторжение нужны итальянцам сегодня, − суетливо говорит Микаэль и слышно затягивается сигаретой.

− Я дома, уже уехал из офиса.

− Почему так рано?

− Суббота, Микаэль, законный выходной вообще-то.

− С каких это пор? Чёрт. Ладно. Пришлю своего помощника к тебе. Тогда пересечёмся сегодня выпить? Где-то через часа три?

− Нет.

− Почему?

− Дела личные. И ты меня отвлекаешь.

− О, ты с этим сладеньким мальчиком сейчас у себя? — хохочет Микаэль, сразу же возбуждённо вовлекаясь в новую тему.

− Да, и мне уже пора. Присылай помощника, но поскорее.

− Нет уж, я лучше сам приеду за документами.

− Зачем это?

− Хочу тебе всё обломать, − торжественно оглашает Микаэль, прыская со смеху.

− Смешно.

− Ладно, жди. Уже лечу.

.

Исак рассматривает гостиную Эвена с неподдельным восторгом.

− У вас очень красиво, − наконец вслух восхищается он. Исак старается выглядеть непринуждённо, держит руки в карманах, расправляет плечи, но пружинистая походка выдаёт его с головой.

− Обычно все говорят, немного пустовато, − признаётся Эвен, подбираясь ближе крадущимися шагами, как хищник.

− Это же стиль такой, минимализм вроде.

Эвен зажмуривает один глаз в жесте сомнения.

− На самом деле, недоделанный лофт. Времени всё нет, − Эвен обнимает его со спины, устраивая одну ладонь на животе Исака. Во второй руке он держит за ножки два бокала. К его удовлетворению, Исак откидывается на его грудь. Эвен целует подставленный висок, а затем и мило покрасневшее ушко.

− Скоро должен приехать мой приятель. Микаэль, может быть, помнишь его.

Исак каменеет в его объятиях.

− Зачем?

− Он просто заберёт кое-какие документы и уйдёт. Он всегда всё делает в последний момент, уж прости, что он нам немного помешает.

− Вам не нужно передо мной извиняться.

Эвен покусывает мочку уха Исака, отправляет её в рот, а затем выпускает с шумным влажным звуком.

− Я забыл спросить тебя. Может, ты хотел пива? Или чаю, − он вытягивает перед ним руку с двумя бокалами.

− Нет, это тоже подойдёт.

Исак принюхивается к вину, а затем делает маленький глоток.

− Вкусно, − искренне хвалит он. − Ароматно. А вы почему не пьёте? — он замечает, что Эвен отставляет свой нетронутый бокал на столик.

− Как раз собираюсь это сделать.

Сладкий поцелуй действительно оказывается с винным вкусом, оставшимся у Исака на языке.

− Пойдём, − Эвен тянет его за руку к лестнице.

− Куда?

− Покажу тебе дом.

− А, − Исак нервно смеётся. — Идёмте.

Эвен проводит быструю экскурсию, почти не задерживаясь ни в одной из комнат. Исак вспоминает, что хотел увидеть картины Эвена вживую, и его очень изумляет факт, что они хранятся в одном из ящиков, а не на почётном пьедестале и в багетных рамах.

Он с любопытством осматривает каждое представленное ему помещение, и Эвен замечает, что Исак невольно чего-то ждёт.

− А спальня где? — наконец не выдерживает он.

Эвен улыбается, заходит сзади, обнимая Исака со спины, и шепчет ему на ухо.

− Её всегда оставляют напоследок.

− Зачем?

− Чтобы в ней и остаться.

Спальне Исак оказывает тот же восторг, что и другим уголкам дома. Он осматривается её, словно товар, который собрался купить: трогает занавески, проходится ладонью по поверхностям, проверяет на мягкость краешек кровати тремя пальцами.

− Присядешь? — спрашивает Эвен, подталкивая Исака ближе. И когда Исак всё же опускается на матрас, Эвен хитрым манёвром мягко опрокидывает его. Тут же занимая место сверху, он раздвигает бёдра Исака коленом, удобнее устраивается между его ног.

Глаза Исака приобретают какую-то дикую яркость.

Их поцелуи выходят жарче, чем обычно, потому что Эвен касается пахом паха Исака. Им больше не надо тянуться всем корпусом поперёк кресел автомобиля, их тела соприкасаются, трутся друг о друга. Исак издаёт совершенно невообразимые сладкие стоны, так, что член Эвена твердеет, требуя к себе внимания.

− Наверное, мы отсюда не услышим, когда придёт ваш приятель, − между поцелуями замечает Исак с робостью самого невинного на свете существа. − Почему вы смеётесь?

Уткнувшись лбом в чужой лоб, Эвен пытается унять своё веселье.

− Извини, не смеюсь больше. Конечно же, пойдём вниз, − он встаёт и помогает Исаку подняться, придержав его за руку.

.

Разумеется, Микаэль не просто забирает документы, а в наглой манере сам себе предлагает кофе и без приглашения проходит в гостиную.

− Здравствуй, ангел, − он плюхается на диван рядом с Исаком, закидывая руку на спинку позади него.

− Здравствуйте, − глаза Исака рассеянно бегают, тело деревенеет. Кулаки он от безысходности складывает на свои колени.

− Микаэль, это Исак. Исак, это Микаэль. Я не представил вас друг другу в прошлый раз.

− Какое упущение, Эвен!

− Можешь звать его Мик.

Микаэль фыркает, елозя пальцами по спинке дивана, почти дышит Исаку на ухо.

− Можешь звать меня «любовь моя».

Эвен бросает в него предупреждающий взгляд.

− Учти, твои шутки далеко не все понимают, − холодно подчёркивает он, заметив, что Исак слегка теряется.

− Спасибо, дружище, ты никогда не дашь мне об этом забыть. Что там насчёт кофе, Эвен? Давай, пошевелись.

Эвен скрывается на кухне, включает кофеварку, быстро разыскивает чашку.

− Чем вы тут занимались, пока ждали меня? − слышит он из комнаты голос Микаэля. − Эвен показал тебе свою кровать?

− Нет, − еле слышно отвечает Исак, так, что Эвен едва разбирает.

− Нет? Эвен, ты чего? — кричит Микаэль в глубину комнаты. − Так давай я покажу, детка.

− Не приставай к моему гостю!

Микаэль фыркает, но больше ничего не говорит до тех пор, пока Эвен не появляется в комнате с чашкой кофе.

− Может, я хочу отбить его. Замуж он за тебя не вышел, так что пока может ещё выбирать. Да, Исак? − рука Микаэля опускается на его плечо. Он по-простецки подбадривает его, так, что безвольное тело Исак слегка раскачивается от такого напора.

− А может он не прочь, чтобы мы его подпёрли с двух сторон. М? — Микаэль смотрит в упор, поэтому Исак чувствует обязанность что-то ответить.

На его лице полное замешательство.

− Что, простите? — неуверенно произносит он.

Микаэль в голос смеётся.

Чувствуя даже на расстоянии сигналы о помощи, Эвен пересаживается на диван к ним.

− Микаэль, полегче, а! − говорит он с жёсткостью, и Микаэль покорно отстраняется.

Незаметно приближаясь к Эвену, Исак двигается по дивану медленно, точно боится издать лишний шум. Но Микаэль не обращает на это внимания, отпивая из своей чашки.

− Эвен, ты такой кислый стал. Что с тобой стряслось? Кофе даже кислый сварил. «Подпереть» − это же твоё выражение ещё со студенческих времён…

− Веди себя по-человечески.

Лицо Исака нечитаемо. Он старается не придавать значения происходящему, но ему явно неуютно. С трепетом для себя Эвен отмечает, что Исак невольно ищет его поддержки.

− Встретил твою маму недавно, − говорит Микаэль. − Передавала тебе привет. Сказала, что видит меня чаще, чем родного сына. Что ты только появляешься в…

− Микаэль, − строго осекает Эвен. Не хватает только этой темы. 

Микаэль не понимает.

− Что? Загляни хоть раз домой, а не…

− Микаэль! Нет.

Закидывая ногу на ногу, Микаэль снова разворачивается всем корпусом к Исаку.

− Обожаю его маму. Ещё с тех давних времён, когда она как-то раз неожиданно вернулась домой, а мы закрылись в ванной покурить. Она не стала ломиться, а культурно выловила Эвена на кухне и сказала: «Эвен, там твои мусульманские друзья в ванной комнате делают намаз», − Микаэль взрывается хохотом.

Исак лишь нервно улыбается.

− Ты же знаешь, что мы учились вместе, да? Мы с Эвеном друзья с колледжа. И в колледже Эвен перетрахал больше всех…

− Микаэль, смени пластинку, − Эвен пресекает резко то, о чём Исаку знать совершенно не обязательно.

− Ты в выпускном классе, да, Исак? На какой факультет собираешься поступать?

− На медицинский.

Микаэль удивлённо присвистывает.

− Будущий доктор, значит? И в каком направлении планируешь двигаться?

− Не знаю. Кардиохирургия. Если получится.

− Ого. Хочешь лечить больные сердца?

Эвен уже готовится осадить его, но Микаэль говорит вовсе о другом:

− Слушай. Историю одну вспомнил. Лет шесть, семь назад было. В общем, долбим мы как-то одну проститутку, и её сердечный приступ хватает. Мы просто охренели, если честно. Вызвали скорую…

− Микаэль.

− Что такое?

− Это не та история, которую стоит вспоминать.

− Да ладно тебе. Сейчас смешно, конечно, а тогда было не очень.

− Ни хрена не смешно! — почти рычит на него Эвен.

− Мы не закопали её труп во дворе, не бойся, Исаки. С ней всё было в порядке, врачи её откачали, − он успокаивающе неласково поглаживает его по плечу. − Кстати, Эвену не смешно, потому что она под ним отключилась…

− Вообще-то нет. И заткнись уже.

− Ну да, но спустя три минуты после тебя.

− Так, − хлопнув по коленям, Эвен встаёт, намереваясь вышвырнуть Микаэля из дома, если потребуется. — Ты допил свой кофе? Собирайся и вали давай.

− Да ухожу уже, ухожу, − он поднимает руки в жесте капитуляции. − Не даёшь и слово вставить. Исаку, может, интересно. Скажи ему, Исаки!

Но Исак неожиданно поднимается и встаёт рядом с Эвеном.

− Вам уже пора, − заявляет он, и глазом не моргнув.

− А? — Микаэль неверяще улыбается.

− Вам пора, − повторяет Исак, придвигаясь ещё ближе. Эвен кладёт руку на его поясницу. − Приятно было поболтать. 

Брови Микаэля насмешливо ползут вверх. А затем он смеётся.

− Ладно, − он поднимается, вытирает с глаз слёзы уже утихомиренного веселья. − А ещё как-то раз Эвен трахнул козу…

− Так, всё! − Эвен дёргается, подталкивает Микаэля к выходу. − Тебя уже заждались итальянцы. Вперёд!

− Ушёл, − манерно тянет он и бросает последний взгляд на Исака.

.

Проводив Микаэля и отвесив ему пару ласковых, Эвен возвращается в гостиную. 

Исак сидит на краешке дивана, держит спину ровно, точно проглотил кол, и, затаившись, не поднимает глаз.

Эвен забирает чашку Микаэля со стола.

− Сварить тебе кофе? Или горячий шоколад?

− Нет, спасибо, − голос его тонкий и трепещущий. Исак выглядит точно кролик перед удавом. Исак выглядит очаровательно.

Эвен смотрит внимательно, пытаясь поймать чужой взгляд, и разводит руками.

− Котёночек, он нарочно нёс всё подряд, чтобы тебя спровоцировать и напугать. Он временами придурковатый, этого у него не отнять.

Исак кивает. Его ресницы всё ещё опущены.

− Исак, если что, Коза − это такое прозвище у одного человека было. Расслабься.

Он отставляет на стол так и неунесённую чашку и присаживается рядом с ним на диван. Укладывая руку на чужую поясницу, Эвен растирает её круговыми движениями, целует тёплый висок.

− Подпереть с двух сторон — это обо мне? − тихо сипит Исак, а затем прочищает горло. − Это же он обо мне, себе и вас, да?

Дьявол бы дёрнул Микаэля за его длинный язык.

− Не всегда улавливаю ход его шуток. Но, наверное, ты прав: он имел в виду нас троих. Послушай. Ты можешь узнать обо мне некоторые, м-м… вещи, которыми я не очень-то горжусь. И сейчас мне подобное уже не интересно. Обещаю. И не бойся Микаэля. Он хоть и ведёт себя, как идиот, но надёжный парень. И к тебе он просто… приглядывается. В прямом смысле этого слова. Я не собираюсь умалять твою привлекательность, но он к тебе присматривается только потому, что я обратил на тебя внимание. Ему всегда нравилось всё, что было у меня, и ему всегда хотелось этого себе. Немного странно, соглашусь. Мой выбор — эдакий знак качества для него. Он встречался со всеми моими бывшими девушками.

Глаза Исака блестят непонятной Эвену эмоцией.

− А парнями он, кстати, не интересуется, поэтому все выпады в твою сторону — чистой воды провокация. Ну? — у Эвена уже ноет шея: ему приходится изворачиваться так, чтобы заглянуть Исаку в лицо. — Ну иди уже сюда.

Ему не приходится уговаривать. Стоит Эвену слабо потянуть Исака за руку, как он взбирается ему на колени по собственной инициативе.

Поглаживая сгорбленную спину, Эвен опускает подбородок Исаку на макушку.

− Вы правда не?.. — с сомнением в голосе снова отзывается Исак.

− Что?

− Ну… Бедную козу...

− Нет, конечно, − обиженно фыркает Эвен.

− Ладно, − расслабляясь, шепчет Исак и обхватывает его шею.

Они умиротворённо слегка раскачиваются в объятии, и Эвен даже влюбляется в этот невинный момент.

− Ты можешь услышать ещё много странных вещей. Но давай договоримся, что прежде чем делать выводы, ты спросишь у меня. Идёт?

− Да. Это разумно, − Исак оставляет короткий поцелуй на его кадыке.

− Рад это слышать, − Эвен улыбается и пробует на вкус немного шершавые губы. Но когда его руки прокрадываются под футболку, Исак прерывает поцелуй и обхватывает его запястье.

− Мне остановиться?

Исак медлит, но всё же признаётся:

− Да.

Эвен вытаскивает ладони и опускает их поверх одежды.

− Хочешь, отвезу тебя домой?

− Если вы не против.

− Не против, − Эвен проводит носом по его щеке. — Слишком много информации было сегодня, да?

− Наверное, да.

Он осторожно встаёт, и Исак соскальзывает с его колен.

− Поехали.

.

По пути домой Исак трогает Эвена за руку, кладёт голову ему на плечо, когда они останавливаются на светофорах, и вообще проявляет себя как очень тактильный человек. Всем своим телом и прикосновениями он словно извиняется за свою трусость, и это вызывает у Эвена улыбку. Он не может перестать улыбаться всю дорогу. За последние месяцы он вообще часто бывал в хорошем настроении без весомого повода.

Машина плавно тормозит у освещённого участка обочины. Эвен поворачивается к Исаку, но не снимает руки с руля. Какое-то время он ждёт, сам не зная чего. Исак задумчиво смотрит куда-то вниз и подбирает какие-то слова.

− Я боюсь, что когда всё случится, и вы получите от меня всё, что хотели, то потеряете ко мне интерес. Я знаю, это глупо. Но вы единственный, кто добр ко мне, кто ценит меня, слушает меня, заботится обо мне. И мне так больно будет это потерять, − он растерянно трясёт головой. — Не отвечайте ничего, пожалуйста.

Поджимая губы, Эвен резко отворачивается и смотрит на засохшую пыль на лобовом.

− Мне нужно серьёзно с тобой поговорить.

Исак с тревогой впивается в него взглядом.

− Ты сказал, что подал заявку на получение гранта.

− Да, − настороженно бормочет он.

− Ты думал о том, что будешь делать, если тебе откажут?

Исак окончательно смущается, как если бы Эвен отчитывал его.

− Я не знаю, − говорит он скорее своей коленке.

Эвен призывает на помощь всю свою выдержку. С вызовом он смотрит на Исака так, как это требует ситуация.

− Я могу оплатить твою учёбу.

Веки Исака устало и с долей разочарования прикрываются.

− Опять вы за своё…

− Пойми ты уже наконец, что это не ради какого-то манипуляторства, воздействия на тебя через финансовые вложения. Я хочу сделать это для тебя. Только для тебя. И моя сексуальная симпатия к тебе не имеет отношения к делу. Всему причина — моя доброта, или твоя везучесть − как хочешь назови. Ты заслужил эту удачу просто и безвозмездно. Собираешься ты со мной спать или нет − никак этого не касается.

Исак молчит, и Эвен понятия не имеет, послушно ли он внимает, оставаясь при своём, или всерьёз задумывается уступить ему.

Но он не может терпеть: берёт руку Исака в свою, тянет её к губам и целует каждую костяшку. Противоречия борются в нём: и злость на Исака за несговорчивость, и нежность к нему.

Они молчат долгое время.

− Если я оплачу твою учёбу, − разрушает Эвен тишину, − ты хотя бы все эти годы не забудешь меня.

− Я вас в любом случае никогда не забуду, − хрипит Исак.

Эвен раскрывает его ладонь в своей руке, подносит её к лицу и утыкается в неё носом.

− Я тоже буду о тебе вспоминать, когда ты уедешь.

Так и будет. 

Исак грустно улыбается и пожимает плечами.

− Может быть, я ещё никуда не уеду.

Ну конечно. Как Эвен мог на минуту подумать, что этот упрямец прислушается к его уже практически мольбам.

− Когда конкурсная комиссия объявит результаты?

− Скоро, вроде, − Исак отвечает так, будто ему всё равно. — Если честно, дело не в том, выдадут ли мне грант или нет. Я ещё ничего не решил до конца. Просто моя мама останется здесь, а у неё кроме меня…

− Исак… 

Эвен даже наедине с собой нечасто позволяет себе такое: это чересчур, но он несильно бьёт кулаком по рулю. 

— Чёрт. И какой твой план? Ты даже не знаешь, что должен сделать. Чем ты можешь ей помочь? Забрать её к себе в коллективет? Ей нужна медицинская помощь, которую ты не сможешь ей обеспечить. Она должна лежать в клинике. Как бы тебе не было её жаль, ей будет лучше там. Или попытаешься заработать денег, чтобы что? Излечить её от шизофрении? Избавься от этого всего и иди уже в свою жизнь…

− Откуда вы знаете, что у неё шизофрения?..

− Неважно, откуда я знаю… − срывается на крик Эвен. — Я задал тебе вопрос. Какой твой гребаный план по спасению? Что ты хочешь сделать, прежде чем угробишь собственную жизнь?

Ледяной взгляд Исака застывает на нём.

− Может, я и не могу ничего сделать, но я и не могу уехать, не попытавшись.

− Блядь! — злость кипит у Эвена под кожей так, что, кажется, способна его уничтожить. − Блядь! Блядь! Блядь!

Челюсть Исака дрожит. Он хочет что-то сказать, но слишком выбит из колеи из-за накалившейся обстановки.

− Вы не понимаете, потому что мои планы не соответствуют вашему правилу «я — самый важный человек для себя». Но я считаю иначе. Есть в жизни каждого люди, которые всегда будут с нами. Мы можем пытаться их изменить, можем обижаться на них за то, что они не уделили нам время, любили нас не так, как нам того хотелось бы. Но мы только попусту тратим драгоценное время, которое никто не знает, сколько осталось. Поэтому мы должны быть терпеливее к своей семье…

− Нет, − выплёвывает Эвен, окидывая Исака почти бешеным взглядом. − Ты не обязан их любить только поэтому. Если тебя обижали, если причиняли тебе боль, если тебя пинали, не долюбили, издевались над тобой, ты имеешь право вычеркнуть из своей жизни этих людей. Даже если это твой родитель. Ты имеешь грёбаное право!

Исак враждебно щурится. Где-то внутри него бьётся отвращение: такое острое, что можно вонзить в спину. Но он слишком добр для проявления истинной ненависти.

− Знаете, что я думаю? Вы лицемер. Вы говорите освободиться от всех, кто меня обижал, а сами же собираете вокруг себя целую коллекцию из таких людей. Вы дружите со своим бывшим, тем художником, как в напоминание, что он причинил вам боль? Или чтобы он ещё раз это сделал? А ваш лучший друг Микаэль переспал с вашей девушкой, но вы всё равно держите его рядом. И это только те люди, с которыми я знаком. Уверен, таких ещё много в вашем окружении. Вам нравится страдать? Вы это делаете, чтобы упиваться этим своим «самый важный человек — это я сам»?

− С чего ты взял, что это был Микаэль?

− Да вы сами сказали, что он спал со всеми вашими девушками, без исключения. Догадался.

Эвен раздражённо выдыхает.

− Он ни при чём. Если бы она не хотела с ним спать, не спала бы. Не он, так кто-то другой подвернулся бы. А Микаэль просто ускорил неизбежное и открыл мне глаза.

На лицо Исака находит презрение. Его нежные черты становятся почти неузнаваемыми.

− А этот, простите, друг, пока упивался великой целью открывать вам глаза, не подумал, что вам будет больно, если он это сделает?

Эвен сжимает челюсти так сильно, что кажется, его зубы раскрошатся.

− У вас с ним нет ничего общего, чтобы эти отношения оправдывали себя годами. Вы умный, тонкий и творческий человек, а он просто жалкий придурок. Вы дружите с ним, потому что вам нравится страдать. Вы нарочно держите рядом потенциальных обидчиков. И на отца своего вы тоже до сих пор обижаетесь…

− Обижаюсь, − неожиданно выдаёт Эвен уже спокойнее.

Исак осекается, точно не ожидает такого поворота.

− Обижаюсь, − повторяет Эвен уже с вызовом.

− Тогда не пытайтесь доказать, будто вокруг меня одни враги. Сначала с собой разберитесь. Может у вас и была благородная цель направить меня на путь истинный. Да только я не такой. Я так не умею. Я не умею только брать, будто мне все должны. И я не смогу принять вашу помощь. Я должен отдать что-то взамен. Но мне нечего. У меня не получится быть таким, как вы хотите. Поэтому, пожалуйста, не надо меня спасать.

Какое-то время Эвен сидит в полном одиночестве, окружённый тишиной и темнотой салона автомобиля, заметно потяжелевшим резким воздухом. На миг ему кажется, что он отдал бы многое, чтобы оказаться тем, кто ушёл. И сделать за него то, что он когда-то не сделал вовремя. С грустной улыбкой он думает, что даже будь такая возможность, у Эвена всё равно ничего не вышло бы. Он вспоминает прежнего себя и понимает, что никому бы не удалось его убедить. Только пройденный путь расставит всё на свои места, только когда этап − полный разочарования − завершится. Ему не в чем винить Исака. Его этап ещё не окончен, и Эвен не в силах это отменить.


	7. громче слов

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> песня: "Pink Floyd − Louder Than Words"

Врач приглашает в свой кабинет, радушно придерживая дверь. Она, как и всегда, встречает улыбкой и немного «колючим» запахом парфюма, которому не изменяет около десятка лет.

Эвен садится на уже привычное место. Берёт с полки какой-то буклет и начинает его бездумно перелистывать. На все дежурные предложения выпить чаю или кофе он отвечает отказом. И тогда врач переходит к сути их встречи.

Она задаёт стандартные вопросы о его самочувствии и принимаемых препаратах, о физических и психоэмоциональных нагрузках, слушает его сердце через стетоскоп. Но Эвен знает, что на сегодня этим всё не ограничится. К сожалению, визит сюда не в профилактических целях.

− Эвен, я посмотрела твои ЭКГ, результаты УЗИ, анализы крови и ангиографию за последний год.

Он кивает. Какое-то время она задумчиво потирает свой подбородок. Эвен же просто смотрит на стену серого дождя за окном.

− Что ты скажешь об ангиопластике? — говорит врач бодрым тоном.

Ему нравится, что его кардиолог, учитывая её роль в жизни Эвена, не придаёт ситуации лишнего трагизма. Она держится профессионально и просто одновременно.

− Думаю, ты собираешься убедить меня, что настало время, − виляет Эвен, не желая выражать на это собственного мнения.

− Тебе стоит лечь в больницу до конца лета.

Она категорична. Говорит чётко и по существу. И этот раз не позволит ему уйти от ответа.

− Я подумаю.

− Эвен, − врач выдерживает тот-самый-взгляд, который уверит в абсолютной серьёзности даже бездушную скалу.

− Я понял. Нужно подготовиться к госпитализации, этим и займусь.

Теперь она смотрит с тоской, так, будто ищет поддержки.

— Твой отец умер от инфаркта в пятьдесят девять. Ты знаешь ведь, такие заболевания передаются по наследству. Я думаю, нам стоит побеспокоиться о твоём здоровье уже сейчас. Пока у нас есть возможность предотвратить многие последствия.

— Ты права.

Заметно, как врач чувствует себя обязанной сказать что-то ещё. Она не привыкла к такой покладистости этого пациента. Обычно у Эвена несгибаемая позиция, идущая в противовес её медицинским рекомендациям.

Он встаёт. Она встаёт тоже.

− Не пренебрегай этим. Нам всегда отчего-то кажется, что нас это не коснётся, что все беды обойдут нас стороной. А когда несчастья всё же происходят, мы удивляемся, как это могло случиться. Это же мы, а не какие-то другие люди, которым и положено выносить все трудности, − её рука опускается на плечо Эвена. − Позаботься о себе, милый. Иначе твоё солнце закатится слишком рано.

− Ладно, − еле слышно говорит он. — До конца лета я решу этот вопрос. До встречи, мам.

− Увидимся, дорогой. Приезжай на следующей неделе домой.

− Договорились.

Он не был в родительском доме уже почти год. Сейчас Эвен вспоминает это место с нежностью, но этому не стоит придавать большого значения: в моменты бессилия свойственно романтизировать всё, чем обычно пренебрегаешь. Чувствуя вину, Эвен уверен, что его обещание не останется на этот раз просто словами.

.

Это происходит очень банально.

Их столкновение в стенах больницы выглядит немного наигранным, но Эвен рад такому избитому в кино-литературных реалиях случаю.

От растерянности Исак прижимает к груди свою санитарную одежду, которую на ходу заталкивал в рюкзак. Дыхание его от неожиданности сбивается.

− Здравствуйте, − сипит он, не сводя огромных глаз с лица Эвена.

− Уже уходишь? — голос Эвена ровный и нечитаемый.

− Да.

− Пойдём, − Эвен берёт Исака под руку и отпускает только когда понимает, что Исак последует за ним и без сопровождения.

На парковке он открывает перед Исаком двери своего автомобиля, как делал это в их вторую встречу. Только на этот раз Исак не колеблется, а садится охотно. Эвен бросает взгляд на часы. Ровно семь. Как и во вторую встречу. Извращённая ирония.

Машину он не заводит, не зная, стоит ли что-то предпринимать и куда-то ехать.

Некоторое время в салоне стоит тишина.

− Исак, я вижу два выхода из этого конфликта: понять тебя или просто смириться. Как бы я ни хотел, я не смог найти весомых аргументов, которые бы сказали сами за себя: да, он поступил правильно. Поэтому я просто решил принять всё, как есть. У меня полностью противоположная точка зрения, но это уже не важно, − Эвен поворачивается и замечает на лице Исака замешательство. − Мне жаль, если я тебя обидел, − эта фраза становится спусковым крючком. Губы Исака начинают дрожать, глаза метаться.

− Эвен, − он тяжело вздыхает. — Простите меня за то, что я наговорил вам в прошлый раз. Вы самый добрый человек, которого я встречал за свою жизнь, и не заслужили такого. Это было гнусно с моей стороны. Я всю неделю прокручивал в голове всё, что сказал вам, и это убивало меня. Мне так стыдно. Я просто вывалил дерьмо на единственного человека, для которого что-то значу. И неважно, с какой целью вы уделяли мне внимание. Главное, что я что-то значу для вас, а это самая большая драгоценность, которая могла достаться такому, как я. У меня больше нет таких людей и, возможно, никогда не будет. И в благодарность я просто повёл себя, как осёл. Простите меня. Пожалуйста, простите, что высказался про вашего отца, что назвал вас лицемером. Кто я такой, чтобы это делать? Никто, − голос его надтреснутый, отчаянный. − Я знаю, что вы не из тех, кто будет копаться в себе, прислушиваясь к жалким оскорблениям. Но если вам хоть на минутку, хоть на секунду стало больно, пожалуйста, простите меня. Я почему-то всегда обижаю только тех, кто мне дорог…

Эвену не хочется перебивать, поэтому он ждёт, когда Исак на секунду запнётся, и, пользуясь паузой, притягивает его в объятия. Родной запах пробирается в его грудь и, оседая там, унимает тревожное чувство, копившееся долгую неделю.

− И ты меня прости. За то, что нагрубил. Я тоже всегда обижаю тех, кто мне дорог. Это такая человеческая дурость. Мы боимся обидеть незнакомца, но причиняем боль самым близким.

Исак утыкается в его плечо, сцепляя руки на его шее. Реакция на этот жест, к которому Эвен успел прикипеть, даёт понять, что в его жизни коренным образом что-то изменилось. Без его контроля, без его согласия. Оно просто однажды пришло и осталось с Эвеном. И принесло за собой спокойствие.

− От вас пахнет больницей. Антисептиком, − признаётся Исак, а затем глубоко вдыхает. — Я люблю этот запах, хотя многие не переносят его. А у вас есть такой любимый запах?

Отстраняясь, он заглядывает Эвену в лицо, рассчитывая на серьёзный ответ.

− Наверное, запах газеты, − Эвен дёргает бровями, повторяя за Исаком. — Да, я люблю читать газеты. Как сноб.

− Я не об этом. Вы не сноб, − Исак сосредоточенно трёт большим пальцем какое-то местечко под его челюстью. — Просто запах газеты всем нравится.

Прищурившись, Эвен немного задумывается.

− Запах бензина.

− Ну, это всё равно тоже частенько любят, но уже лучше.

Пряча мимолётную улыбку, Исак суёт нос в то самое место, которое тёр, а затем перемещается в ямку на шее Эвена.

— Что вы делали в больнице?

Он звучит так, точно не примет никаких возражений и увиливаний. А иначе просто воспользуется близостью и вцепится в шею Эвена зубами, выгрызет артерию.

− Ничего особенного, − Эвен проводит ладонью от макушки до самой поясницы Исака, и снова. − А ты?

− У меня что-то вроде экскурсии было.

Эвен не может прочитать эмоцию в его голосе. Всему виной расставание, даже на короткий промежуток времени. Исак в том возрасте, когда меняется каждый день. Но Эвен доволен: возможно, эта экскурсия значит, что ещё есть надежда. Что Исак передумал и пойдёт учиться дальше. Что забыл о своих глупых принципах и уделит время себе.

− Вы обманываете, − тихо произносит Исак, надеясь, что шёпот сгладит острые концы этой фразы. — Почему вы ходили в больницу?

Эвен проводит ребром ладони по его щеке. Задумчиво-нежно улыбаясь, он осознаёт, как соскучился по этим ощущениям. Как он устал от того, что ему приходилось долгую неделю себя этого лишать.

− Мне нужно лечь в клинику на операцию, − говорит Эвен, с удовольствием замечая, что Исак сам подставляется щекой под его ладонь.

− Что за операция?

− Ангиопластика, ничего серьёзного.

Он чувствует, как Исак дёргается под его ласкающей рукой.

− Это же сердце! − Он белеет на глазах.

− Да. Но ничего страшного.

Слёзы заполняют глаза Исака. Они держатся на его веках из последних сил, и Эвен не знает, что должен сделать. Он пугается этого слишком сильно, сильнее, чем сделал бы это раньше, год назад, полгода назад, или даже неделю назад. С новой силой бросаясь ему на шею, Исак сносит его, откидывает Эвена на спинку кресла и почти оглушает возгласом.

− Боже! Только не это! Только не вы! Почему вы мне не рассказали?

− Исак?

Его обнимают так сильно, так отчаянно.

− Я не хочу, не хочу, чтобы вы умирали. Вы хороший человек. Вы единственный, кому я важен и нужен. И плевать, что вы там хотите или хотели взамен. Вы всегда со всей душой и искренностью заботились. Я знаю, что когда-то говорил гадости, называл вас плохим и эгоистом. Но я никогда всерьёз не думал так о вас. Вы очень хороший. Вы не заслужили этого всего, ни болезней, ни моих оскорблений…

− Исак. Перестань. Это ничего. В день делают тысячи подобных операций. Она плановая, а не экстренная. Всё в порядке.

− Это же сердце. Это сердце! Ничего не в порядке! — его крик обжигает Эвена изнутри.

− Ну же, будущий доктор Вальтерсен, − Эвен улыбается, пытаясь взбодрить его. Но у него физически не выходит оторвать Исака от себя. − Кто как не вы, доктор, должны понимать, что сердце тоже можно вылечить. Что его пороки — это не смертельный приговор. Это ты должен меня успокаивать. Как и потом будешь своих пациентов.

Эвен ошарашен: его лицо берут в подрагивающие ладони и начинают покрывать мелкими частыми поцелуями. Щеки Исака мокрые, дыхание горячее.

− Да плевать на всё! Это случилось не с каким-то пациентом, а с вами!

− Исак. Всё хорошо. Поверь мне. Ладно? 

Это всегда срабатывает. И получается снова. Их маленький договор: «Нормально? В порядке», − они часто обмениваются им, и всё действительно становится лучше.

Исак понемногу успокаивается.

− Ладно. Да.

− Да? — тоже шепчет Эвен.

− Да.

− Хорошо.

Рвано выдыхая, Исак снова крепко прижимается к Эвену.

− Только не умирайте, пожалуйста.

− Я не собираюсь умирать. На самом деле, это довольно нетрудная операция. Мною будут заниматься хорошие врачи.

− Когда вы ложитесь в больницу?

− До конца августа. Пока точно не знаю.

Исак нехотя покидает его объятия, откидывается на бок в своём кресле, морщится. Эвен тоже устраивается на боку. Подбородок Исака опущен, и Эвену больно от того, как часто он стал видеть его в таком состоянии. Он хочет, чтобы Исак снова, кривляясь, дёргал головой, улыбался или даже краснел от смущения.

− Меня уже здесь не будет к этому времени. То есть, наверное, не будет. Возможно я не получу грант. И даже если бы я остался тут, что я могу сделать? Я ничем не могу вам помочь. Только плакать буду.

− Котёночек, слушай. Давай не будем оплакивать меня раньше времени? Я ведь ещё жив. И останусь жив.

− Да. Да. Простите меня.

Исак на секунду прикрывает лицо руками.

Какое-то время они молчаливо рассматривают друг друга.

− Ты подумал о том, что я сказал в прошлый раз?

− Эвен. Пожалуйста. Не начинайте сейчас об этом. Я ведь только что признался, что вы хороший человек.

Эвен смеётся.

− Знаешь, я решил, что заплатить за твоё обучение − это неплохая инвестиция в будущее. Выучишься на кардиохирурга, приедешь обратно и вылечишь меня. Никому не доверю своё сердце. Только тебе.

Исак не верит ни на секунду.

− Какие глупости, − фыркает он, закатывая глаза.

− Ладно. Но попытаться стоило.

Исак тоже смеётся, шмыгает носом. А потом молчит. Молчит, пока вырисовывает невидимые узоры на колене Эвена. Молчит, пока Эвен покрывает его макушку, а затем висок поцелуями.

− Я полюбил это место, − он окидывает мечтательным взглядом салон автомобиля. −Тут столько всего произошло. Лично для меня здесь случилось много важных решений в моей жизни.

И снова молчит до того, как поднять лицо и, посмотрев Эвену в глаза, произнести:

− А поехали к вам?

.

Исак действует по своему сценарию. Конечно, никакого сценария они не заготавливают. Но Эвен не думал, что по дороге домой Исак станет пожирать его жадными глазами. Он с горечью ждал, что будет чувствовать себя паршиво, наблюдая, как Исак пытается скрыть тревогу, как он краснеет, как сам с собой ведёт бой, принимая за короткое время ещё десятки противоположных друг другу решений.

Но Исак этого не делает. Он ёрзает от нетерпения, но позволяет себе трогать Эвена только за руку.

На светофорах Эвен тянется к его губам.

− Малыш, − своими прикосновениями и поцелуями он извиняется за то, что Исаку приходится терпеть, за то, что дорога оказывается какой-то очень долгой.

Стоит Эвену припарковать машину у ворот, как Исак толкает его в грудь, заставляя откинуться на сиденье. Нависая над ним, он невесомо касается раскрытыми губами губ Эвена, а ладонь опускает ему между ног.

Эвен роняет короткий тихий стон. Желанные пальчики сдавливают его член через брюки и бельё, пока Исак влажно водит губами по его губам. Он не целует, лишь жарко дышит ему в рот, дразнит, провоцирует, испытывает выдержку на прочность.

Эвен привычно нажимает кнопку регулировки сиденья и отъезжает немного назад. Используя уже две руки, Исак расстёгивает пуговицу на его брюках, тянет молнию вниз.

− Малыш… Блядь, − Эвен шипит, заглядывая в совершенно дикие глаза. Он чувствует даже через слои ткани прохладные пальцы на своём члене.

Исак ложится головой ему на колени и обнимает за поясницу. Эвен тут же запускает руку в мягкие волосы, играет с симпатичным пушком на висках.

Вытаскивая полы из брюк, Исак настойчиво задирает его рубашку, целует живот Эвена, ведёт кончиком прохладного носа по коже, осторожно прихватывает её зубами.

Проходит целая вечность, прежде чем он запускает руку ему в штаны, гладит член через трусы, продолжая вылизывать живот.

С блаженной улыбкой Эвен смотрит, как Исак пытается выхватить себе больше пространства для манёвров, как тянет резинку его белья вниз. Как наполовину вставший член ложится в его руку.

− Если ты ждёшь, что я спрошу, уверен ли ты, то это зря.

Но Эвен не получает ответа.

Сначала Исак целует головку со всех сторон, затем проходится по ней языком. Эвен со свистом выталкивает воздух сквозь зубы.

Пропуская член наполовину, Исак начинает двигать головой вверх и вниз. Внутри его рта хорошо, тепло и мокро, ощущения обволакивают член так сильно, что Эвен почти не совладает с собой.

Неожиданно Исак издаёт громкий причмокивающий звук. Это приводит его в недоумение, он от растерянности закашливается.

− Осторожнее, маленький, − ласково говорит Эвен, а затем Исак всасывает его член с силой, создавая какую-то невероятную тесноту, и у Эвена пропадает желание болтать. Он откидывается головой на сиденье, выставляя вперёд кадык, и глухо стонет через разомкнутые губы. Его руки гладят Исака по вискам, скулам, щекам, нащупывая под ними выпирающую головку собственного члена.

Пальцы Исака касаются самых нежных мест, ласкают везде, где могут пробраться. Щекочущие мурашки, сбегающие вниз по позвоночнику, заставляют Эвена выгибаться. Он прикладывает последние силы, чтобы не оторвать задницу над сиденьем, не толкнуться глубже в горячий рот.

Рука расторопно поглаживает затылок Исака. Эвен чувствует, что он уже близко.

Губы Исака — раскрасневшиеся и припухшие. Он двигает головой интенсивнее, стараясь изо всех сил.

Член начинает пульсировать во влажной тесноте. Бёдра Эвена непроизвольно дёргаются вверх, дрожа от предвкушения.

Исак издаёт тоненький стон и доводит Эвена до оргазма. На секунду Эвену кажется, что Исак был не готов к этому, но потом он слышит довольно смелые причмокивающие звуки.

Обведя в последний раз головку губами, Исак поднимает взгляд, а затем и голову.

Он вытирает тыльной стороной руки свои чувствительные губы, на которые Эвен, спустя миг, нападает. Желая забраться так глубоко, как только сможет, Эвен оттягивает щёки Исака, лезет языком глубже, задыхаясь от собственного напора. Но затем он отпускает Исака, оставляя его растерянным, взъерошенным, с раскрасневшимся ртом и щеками. 

Успокоившись, Эвен приглаживает его волосы и поправляет их одежду.

.

Он хочет сдержать обещание сделать всё романтично, нежно. Они уже немного поспешили, но это была инициатива Исака, которой Эвен не посмел бы перечить. Он думает, что если дальше они отдадут должное паузам, расстановкам их вечера, то у них всё получится, как у влюблённых друг в друга по уши.

Утолив первый голод, Исак теперь ведёт себя куда скромнее. Он с покорной обречённостью сжимает чашку с чаем, который они пьют с Эвеном в гостиной. Эта тревога не радует Эвена, но она хотя бы ожидаема.

Он включает музыку, совсем тихо, ненавязчиво, а затем снова садится рядом с Исаком, возвращает ему объятия, которые тот сразу же принимает.

We bitch and we fight  
Diss each other on sight  
But this thing we do…  
These times you get  
Rain or shine or stormy weather  
This thing we do…

It’s louder than words — this thing that we do  
Louder than words — the way it unfurls  
It’s louder than words — the sum of our parts  
The beat of our hearts is louder than words  
Louder than words.

Эвен располагается так, чтобы их глаза оказались на одном уровне.

− Волнуешься? — он целует его висок горячими после чая губами.

− Немного, − тихо говорит Исак, позволяя себе милую короткую улыбку.

Эвен указывает жестом руки в сторону проигрывателя.

− Хочешь, включим что-нибудь из твоего плейлиста? Давай свой телефон, − его речь, тон ласковые, спокойные, мурлыкающие. И Исак с доверием тянется за этими звуками, поддаётся их теплу, заботе.

Эвен хочет создать комфортную обстановку. И музыка, к которой привык Исак — это её часть.

Но Исак не спешит отдавать ему телефон, а насмешливо хмыкает.

− Нет, вам, скорее всего, не понравится то, что я слушаю.

− Понравится, маленький, − Эвен трётся носом о его щёку, клюёт её губами, а затем ведёт дорожку из мокрых звонких поцелуев к уху, пока Исак не начинает смеяться.

Ему понравится, даже если это будет гавкающий рэп, гулкие басы, раздражающие звуки, сомнительно названные музыкой.

− Я, наверное, кажусь вам идиотом, − Исак прикусывает губу, а затем отпускает её, оставляя влажной. − Сам предложил, сам же набросился на вас в машине. А сейчас просто трясусь, как напуганный зверёк, и тяну. Я знаю, я непоследовательный.

− Я тоже тяну, − руки Эвена обвивают его талию, губы касаются уха. — Я хочу растянуть и посмаковать с тобой это ожидание. Если бы мне не нравилась твоя робость, не нравилось то, как ты краснеешь, как подрагиваешь от каждого прикосновения, слова, двусмысленной фразы, как растерянно облизываешь свой рот... Если бы мне не нравилось, стал бы я?.. − Эвен нависает над ним, придерживает за затылок, тянется к его лицу ближе. — Стал бы я вообще делать это? Ждать этого? Посвящать всё своё свободное время тебе?

− Нет, не думаю, − Исак улыбается. − Мне нравится, что вам это нравится.

Ладони Эвена одобрительно и нежно гладят его щёки.

− Пойдём со мной.

Эвен провожает его в ванную. Помогает Исаку раздеться и позволяет стянуть одежду с себя.

Первое, что привлекает его внимание — кожа Исака. Ровного прозрачно-розового цвета, с выделяющимися на фоне светло-коричневыми сосками и россыпью родинок на плечах. Эвен проводит по ней пальцами, точно хочет собрать эту гладкость себе в ладони.

Они заходят вместе в стеклянный душевой уголок, и Эвен включает воду. Тяжёлые капли падают на их тела, бегут по ним широкими и мелкими дорожками.

Эвен оглаживает талию, плечи Исака, скользит к небольшим, но крепким ягодицам, сжимает их в ладонях. Опустив лицо, Эвен упирается лбом в его лоб.

− Исак, если ты передумал… − произносит он серьёзно.

− Нет, я хочу, − перебивает Исак. Он считает, будто Эвен намеревается его отговаривать. Эвен бы не стал. Но он настоял бы на том, чтобы Исак делал только то, что ему хочется, и чтобы он не забывал об этом своём праве никогда. 

«Ты можешь сказать "нет", даже если кто-то не научился его принимать».

Эвен грустно хмыкает, заглядывая в глаза, наполненные мириадами разных эмоций.

− Потому что уже пообещал? — он упирается лбом в лоб Исака.

− Да. Себе. Пообещал забить на всё и сделать то, что хочу.

Исак откидывается спиной на стенку позади. Вода хлещет сверху, разбивается о твёрдый пол, отскакивает крупными каплями на бёдра Исака. Он выглядит чертовски хорошо, украшенный дрожащими на нём частичками воды.

Живот Эвена соприкасается с животом Исака, пах − с его пахом. Эвен гладит влажный затылок, и тогда Исак склоняет голову, чтобы Эвен мог погрузиться в его рот. Эвен целует, двигая языком мягко, почти осторожно. Исак обнимает его мокрые плечи, притягивая к себе ближе. Встречаясь на полпути, их языки трогают друг друга, играют, сталкиваются, преследуют.

Эвен зарывается носом в волосы Исака, вдыхая аромат их влажности.

Каждый раз, когда их напряжённые члены прижимаются друг к другу, Исак вздрагивает. Эвен просовывает руку между животами и сжимает оба члена в кулаке. Это заставляет Исака ёрзать. Он скользит вниз и вверх, трётся в ловушке между Эвеном и стеной. Голова его мечется и останавливается только когда Эвен, присмиряя, кусает его за подбородок.

Эвен покрывает поцелуями его влажную кожу, от плеч до груди, затем до живота, до бедренных косточек, до ствола члена. Потом Эвен разворачивает Исака спиной к себе, и целует его ягодицы, изгибающийся позвоночник, чувствительное местечко под рёбрами.

Когда Исака начинает колотить мелкой дрожью, Эвен выключает воду и ведёт его в спальню.

Он ахает, стоит его лопаткам соприкоснуться с прохладной простыней. Следит через полузакрытые веки за тем, как Эвен безустанно оставляет ещё одну россыпь поцелуев на нём. Исак мило гладит его за ушами и полузадушено стонет, когда Эвен отправляет его член в свой рот.

Каждая клетка тела Эвена сходит с ума. Его бросает то в жар, то в дрожь. Он опускается сверху на тонкую фигуру и не может не заметить, как идеально они ложатся друг на друга, словно две детальки пазлика, принадлежащие одной коллекции.

Эвену кажется, что эта пытка продолжается целую вечность. Ощущение языка, скользящего по его горлу, разгоняет кровь. Она шумит в ушах так оглушительно. 

Он продолжает и продолжает целовать, пока колени Исака не разъезжаются в стороны.

Покрыв пальцы любрикантом, Эвен дотрагивается до гладкого входа, просовывает один палец в тугую тесноту. Ему кажется, что она перекрывает ему кровоток. Оглаживая жаркие стеночки, он продвигается дальше.

Эвен не чувствует сопротивления, когда проникает внутрь уже двумя пальцами, когда осторожно раздвигает их внутри. Стоны Исака чистые, высокие. Самое важное, что отмечает Эвен — доверие, с каким отдаётся Исак. Зная о его привычке неловко зажиматься от любой двусмысленной фривольности, он не ожидает такой податливости.

Эвен не перестаёт его целовать ни на минуту. Исак сам тянет его за шею, сам впивается в него своим ртом и не даёт отстраниться, даже когда Эвен хочет глотнуть воздуха.

Слушать тихие стоны Исака — ещё одна пытка. Эвену кажется, что он не сможет продержаться долго. Хоть сколько-нибудь.

Исак опускает голову ему на плечо и сжимает его между своими коленями так крепко, словно хочет слиться с ним воедино, и чтобы никто, и ничто, и никогда не смогло их разделить. Это очень важно для него — полное единение, это такая романтика в его понимании, и Эвен с удовольствием даёт ему это.

Исак пытается держать глаза открытыми, чтобы видеть: он здесь, вместе с ним, близко, так близко, как ещё никогда раньше.

− Всё хорошо?

− Да, − щёки Исака вспыхивают от неловкого вопроса.

− Тебе нравится? — Эвен водит носом по его взмокшему виску, целует губы, продолжая толкаться пальцами в горячую тесноту.

− Да.

− Всё ещё хочется?

− Да.

− Хочется меня?

− Да.

− Здесь ласкать? — Эвен дразняще трогает его изнутри по тому месту, которое заставляет Исака дрожать особенно сильно.

− Да, − Исак давится своими стонами.

− Сильнее? Или нежнее?

− Да.

− Да? Нежно?

− Да.

− Вот так, да? — Эвен всё гладит и гладит, издеваясь, и улыбается в преображённое удовольствием лицо.

− Да, − шепчет Исак, широко открывает рот, еле совладает с дыханием. — Так.

− Там? Ты сказал «там»?

− Так.

− Ещё? Да?

− Д-д-а, − короткие вздохи вырываются из него толчками.

− М?

− Перестаньте, − Исак краснеет, отворачиваясь от довольного собой Эвена, невольно подставляет ухо и участок шеи, которые тут же целуют.

Эвен вынимает из него пальцы, смазывает себя любрикантом и снова нависает сверху.

Тяжело сглатывая, Исак немного теряется, рассматривая его член.

− А…

− Всё хорошо, − Эвен успокаивающе ведёт кончиками пальцев по внутренней стороне его бёдер.

− У вас есть презервативы?

− Хорошо, что спросил, − улыбается Эвен. − Но они нам не нужны. Ты девственник, чистенький, а у меня был незащищённый секс только с девственниками. Всё в порядке, хорошо? Правда.

− Да. Конечно, − тело Исака заметно расслабляется.

− Но если тебе ещё кто-то скажет подобное, не стоит верить. Никому.

Исак улыбается уголками губ, гладит его по плечам, забирается в подмышечные ямки.

− Кроме вас.

− Кроме меня, − подтверждает Эвен с упоением. − Я исключение.

Эвен знает, почему чувствует всё с удвоенной силой. Ещё никогда у него не происходило это так − исключительно.

Он входит в Исака мягко и неторопливо. Шквал ощущений проносится по его телу. Бурные, сильные, ослепительные, сменяющие друг друга. Эвен не пытается замаскировать их. Потому что на каждый его вздох и стон Исак реагирует податливостью, жарко сминает его губы, просовывает между ними мокрый язык и приподнимает бёдра над матрасом.

Он мычит, отворачивает голову, когда в него проталкиваются глубже. Эвен просовывает руку между их телами и обхватывает немного опавший член. Он гладит его неторопливо, пока Исак приходит в себя, пока его снова не одолевает желание наполнить Эвеном свои губы, руки, глаза.

Как плетью по нервам ударяет новый вибрирующий стон Исака и его прикосновения. Он снова отзывается движениям Эвена. 

Плавные толчки становятся всё глубже и быстрее. Твёрдый член Исака трётся между их животами. В груди отбивает, как в барабан, и Эвен не может различить, чьё именно это сердце. Он даже не понимает, кто из них вздыхает, кто стонет.

Эвен шепчет Исаку на ухо всякий бред, чувствуя, как тот смущается и распаляется ещё больше. Он делает всё медленно, оттягивая, не только потому, что не хочет сделать Исаку больно, или потому, что скорость как-то определяет степень романтики. Отчего-то ему кажется, стоит этому закончиться, наступит неизбежная развязка. Он не знает, что она за собой принесёт. Ему хочется отодвинуть её подальше. Ему хочется остаться в этом мгновении надолго, сделать Исаку хорошо. Он хочет, чтобы ему тоже было хорошо, чтобы Исак увидел: Эвен не зря всё это время хотел, ждал, Эвен оказался прав — они совершенны вместе, им хорошо, как ни с кем другим. Он это понял с самого начала.

Исак начинает тяжело и громко выдыхать каждый раз, когда Эвен оказывается внутри него максимально глубоко. У Эвена взмокает спина, шея напряжена, но Исак под ним расслаблен, раскидывает ноги, сжимает пальцами его плечи, откидывает голову назад, стонет пересохшим ртом.

И Эвен не может отказать себе, чтобы не подразнить его. Он говорит ему на ухо: «Так?», «Нравится?», «Хорошо?», «Ещё?», или «Маленький», или «Давай», или даже «Кончи», хотя просить кончить слишком рано. Он знает, Исак ещё не готов. Эвен нарочно подталкивает его к краю, и не даёт ему того, что нужно, меняя угол или замедляясь в нужный момент.

Но Исак всё решает сам. Или его организм просто не выдерживает: несколько коротких толчков − и между их животами становится липко, скользко. Исак стонет так протяжно, так сладко, что Эвен просто прикрывает глаза, отдаваясь ощущениям, проносящимся импульсами от яиц к члену, окружённому теснотой. Чувства наваливаются на него с приятной тягучей тяжестью. Он кончает следом, утробно простонав в чужой рот.

.

Это происходит. Проклятое чувство развязки всё же наступает, сдавливает его со всех сторон, и Эвен просто ненавидит себя. Это противно, будто вокруг их секса всё изначально и вертелось. А сейчас оно подошло к своему завершению. Ещё никогда неизбежность не была так ему отвратительна.

«Ничего не изменилось», — говорит он про себя.

Никогда ничего не менялось после подобного. Никакого грёбаного исключения на этот раз. Никакого.

− Вы выглядите разочарованным, − замечает Исак. Они лежат на боку лицом друг к другу. Исак трогает его волосы у висков. Эвен не прикасается к нему в ответ. Он прячет ладони подмышками и просто ненавидит то, как всё извращается в голове.

− Нет. Всё хорошо, котёночек.

− Я предупреждал, что ничего не умею, − Исак наигранно надувает губы.

− Это тоже хорошо. Мне это нравится.

− Почему вы тогда?.. Не знаю…

Эвен и сам не знает, как это назвать.

− Пока не могу тебя трогать, − он отвечает честно, и надеется, что Исак спишет его состояние на желание прийти в себя. Но Исак не делает этого.

− Лучше просто скажите, что я был плох, − смущённо улыбается он.

− Нет, ты был хорош.

Он думал, что всё станет куда проще. Что секс сделает их ближе. Но в эту минуту Эвен лишь вспоминает, что Исак хочет видеть его своим отцом или братом. Ничего не упростилось, а только больше запуталось. И без того растущее с каждым днём беспокойство за человека напротив становится ещё больше, разрастается так сильно, что требует освобождения.

Исак облизывает губы, рассматривая рот Эвена так пристально, так глубоко. Он хочет его поцеловать, но не делает этого. Эвен позволяет себе думать, что Исак просто чувствует те же противоречия, что и он. Но горько понимает: его мальчишечка боится сделать что-то не то.

Исак всё гладит и гладит его волосы, не смея убрать руки, потому что если он оторвётся сейчас, ему больше не хватит смелости притронуться снова.

− Я люблю вас, − произносит он, и его шёпот не похож ни на один из тех, что Эвен слышал. Кажется, что эти слова звучат у него в голове, или у самого сердца.

Это не так. Эвен знает, что это лишь уместная в таких случаях банальность. Тусклый свет, облизывающий тонкое плечо с россыпью родинок, и тихий голос. «То, что нужно», — уверен Исак. Но это не так.

− Это неправда, − успокаивает Эвен.

Исак поднимает ясные глаза.

− Правда, − звучит отчаянно, еле слышно.

− Ты просто хотел меня отблагодарить.

Он не знает, стыдно ли ему, жалеет ли он. Ощущение, что всё закончилось, стучится в его сознание, но Эвен будет прогонять его до тех пор, пока будет получаться.

Исак тяжело сглатывает. Но в его глазах нет боли. Только тоска по чему-то.

− Я действительно вам благодарен. Потому что вы этого заслуживаете. Но есть кое-что ещё, что нельзя заслужить. Это получают просто так.

Когда он станет старше, он научится говорить, за что любит − кого бы то ни было.  
Сейчас же он уверен: нельзя сказать, за что любишь, а если получается, то это уже не любовь, а что-то другое. Эвен думает иначе. Он уверен, можно перечислить все достоинства любимого, составить целый список его черт и разных улыбок, топографическую карту его родинок, написать целую поэму о чувствах к человеку. Исак обязательно это поймёт позже. Сейчас он пока умеет выражать свою влюблённость языком тела, и ему кажутся, что слова не нужны, они лишние, ненастоящие. Но как только он станет старше, когда его способность выражать чувства без слов потускнеет, когда он научится понимать свои эмоции, отделяя одну от другой, он научится и говорить о любви. И тогда он больше никогда не скажет подобную глупость: «Вы заслуживаете этого просто так».

.

Как только Эвен просыпается, он чувствует в мышцах приятную истому.

Исак спит на боку спиной к нему. Его мерное тихое дыхание озвучивает утро.

Эвен придвигается к тёплому телу под одеялом, трётся членом о маленький крепкий зад. Обнимает, притискиваясь грудью к спине. Ведёт широкой ладонью вверх по бедру, оглаживает талию, ныряет вниз к ягодицам, тянет одну в сторону, водит пальцем между ними.

Опуская руку на член Исака, он принимается плавно двигать кулаком. Он ходит вверх и вниз, пока член не твердеет, пока низ живота Эвена не сводит сладкая судорога. Он прижимается губами к виску Исака, втягивает в рот кожу на его шее, за ухом.

Выуживает из-под подушки любрикант, Эвен щедро смазывает себя, а потом и нежную кожу входа. Просыпаясь, Исак мурлыкающе стонет, потягивается, а затем выставляет задницу навстречу оглаживающим его изнутри пальцам.

Он лениво качает бёдрами, когда Эвен входит в него плавно, одним размеренным движением, и начинает тихонько подаваться навстречу. Притягивая его ближе, Эвен ласкает живот Исака, его бёдра, пах, член, проникая глубже, слушая мягкие стоны.

Достигнув разрядки, оба обмякают в объятиях. Эвен осторожно выходит, вытирает краешком простыни потёки спермы.

Это как стоп-кадр. Эвен бы мог сказать, что чувствует себя одновременно и самым несчастным, и самым счастливым. Но такого не бывает − это только кино-байки. Ему так сильно хочется избавиться от неприятного ощущения, что на секунду ему даже кажется: лучше бы он никогда не встречал Исака.

Всё произошло лучше, чем можно было нафантазировать. Но отныне всё по-другому. Эвен этого не предвидел. Откуда бы ему знать, у него никогда такого не случалось раньше. Если бы это происходило каждый раз после близости Эвена с кем-либо, он бы предпочёл стать евнухом. Всё лучше, чем терпеть эту зудящую в груди тяжесть. Нет ничего хуже этого чувства. Физическая боль? Мигрень? Вывихнутая челюсть? Спазмы в грудной клетке? Разбитое сердце? Горечь предательства? Вкус проигрыша? Ничего и близко не похоже. Неизбежная завершённость и понимание, что сладкое ожидание теперь позади, оказываются просто невыносимыми. Он пуст. Неуверенность, что кто-то на уровне химии захочет его, крепнет с каждой минутой. Эвену кажется, он тоже больше не способен кого-либо захотеть.

Нужно просто подождать. Это глупость. Совершеннейшая. Но такая реальная сейчас.  
Как только нажатую паузу отпустит, всё хлынет по своим дорогам.

За завтраком Эвен ведёт себя странно. Он несколько минут целует раскрытую ладонь Исака, а затем больше не прикасается к нему. Он внимателен и обходителен, его голос звучит ниже, тише. Но ничего больше. Завтрак тянется так долго, насколько его вообще можно растянуть. Стоит Эвену оторваться от всего этого, как все изменения вступят в свои законные права.

Эвен почти физически чувствует, что время утекает. Он предпочёл бы остаться здесь, в ворохе одеял, в замершем мгновении.


	8. пройти сквозь меня

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> песня: "Jack Garratt − Water"

Навязчивое ощущение, будто они с Исаком прощаются, не покидает Эвена всю дорогу до Ниссена.

Машина передвигается медленнее, чем обычно, другие автомобили обгоняют её, оставляя плестись позади. Эвену немного неудобно управлять одной рукой, но вторая занята ладонью Исака: привычной, немного шершавой у костяшек и с обратной стороны у самых пальцев, и необычайно мягкой на запястье. Эвен не стал бы настаивать на таких беспрестанных прикосновениях, но Исак сам не выпускает его руки. Он выглядит виноватым. И он выглядит до глубины души эмоционально маленьким, не имея ни единого шанса разобраться, в чём дело. И он выглядит так, словно тоже не хочет дать чувству завершённости между ними почувствовать себя хозяином. Он толком не понимает, почему всё так резко поменялось, но готов сражаться с незримым противником.

Эвен останавливается у школы в самом укромном месте, которое только находит.

Нежно сжимая пальцы Исака, он разворачивается к нему, освобождает от ремня безопасности. Будто этот жест даёт полную свободу, Исак слегка пугается. Ему неуютно от неведения и полной растерянности, затянувшимися ещё с прошлой ночи. Эвен ненавидит себя за то, что заставляет Исака испытывать.

− Не волнуйся ни о чём, − он ведёт ладонью по его щеке. − Давай просто спишем любые неразберихи на неудачный день.

− Я не… − прикрыв глаза, Исак слабо трясёт головой в жесте недоумения. — Наверное, я сделал что-то не так, но не понимаю, что…

− Нет, − серьёзно припечатывает Эвен, но смотрит с теплотой. − Прости, что всё так нелепо выходит. Но это не твоя вина. Правда. Всё образуется. Извини, что из-за моего настроения тебе кажется, словно ты натворил что-то плохое.

Исак скованно кивает.

− Хорошо.

Он рассматривает свои худые колени, обтянутые джинсами. И всё ещё копается в себе, не поверив уверениям Эвена.

Последнее, что нужно Эвену − чтобы Исак решил, будто теперь не интересен ему. Что чувство тревоги за него уменьшилось, а желание заботиться и оберегать пропало. Это не так, но Эвен впервые не может настоять на своём, уговорить Исака выбросить ошибочные мысли из головы. Потому что Исак теперь в разы сильнее его, и Эвен чувствует, он не в силах больше на чём-то настаивать. Теперь именно Исак вполне может помыкать им. Эвен попал в какую-то необъяснимую зависимость от его комфорта и благосклонности, и готов легко уступать этой зависимости каждый раз, не оказывая сопротивления.

− Знаю, что смертельно надоел тебе, но я снова хочу кое о чём напомнить. Ты должен хорошенько подумать, чем собираешься заниматься после выпускного. Просчитать все исходы событий. И подстраховаться заранее спланированными решениями. Я не могу делать вид, что мне всё равно. Мне далеко не всё равно. Я беспокоюсь. Чертовски. Мне больно слышать, как на вопросы о планах на будущее ты отвечаешь: «Я не знаю». Я не могу равнодушно на это реагировать. Говорю, как есть.

Эвен буквально чувствует тепло от тела Исака, особенно от груди — всегда сохраняющей жар, даже когда Исаку холодно. Эвен замечает это давно, когда ещё мог свободно трогать его, соблазнять, пролезая руками под его одежду, гладить кожу.

− Ладно, − тихо, но со всей серьёзностью заявляет Исак.

Какое-то время Эвен рассматривает его, щурясь от нежности. Губы Эвена касаются его губ. Он просовывает в рот язык, ласкает, и Исак, как и прежде, переплетает руки на его шее, зарывается пальцами в волосы на затылке. На его щеках островками совсем чуть-чуть отросла щетина, но Эвену даже нравится то, как она покалывает его кожу. 

Исак раскрывает губы навстречу, обхватывает ими язык Эвена. И когда Эвен отстраняется, он видит с упоением прикрытые глаза и мягкую улыбку.

− Вы хорошо целуетесь, − признаётся Исак, одной фразой и румянцем поднимая Эвену настроение. — Я это заметил с самого начала. Так круто, будто знаете всегда, чего мне хочется.

− Да? — Эвен задевает кончиком носа его щёку и снова углубляет поцелуй.

Прикосновения выходят отчаянными, как если бы они в самом деле прощались вовсе не на один короткий день. И Эвен не хочет давать этой мысли осесть в его голове, он не готов принять это.

− Во сколько ты сегодня заканчиваешь? — Да, именно так. Он приедет, потому что это никакая не последняя встреча. Он приедет, что бы ни стряслось. Ничего не изменилось. Решать только им двоим.

− В три тридцать пять.

− Я заеду за тобой.

Ресницы Исака отбрасывают тени под его робко опущенными глазами.

− Серьёзно, − он смущённо улыбается, − вам не обязательно делать это каждый раз. Я ведь не ребёнок. Вам и без меня есть чем заняться.

− Но я хочу. — Эвен переносит руки Исака себе на колени и накрывает их сверху своими. − Если ты не против.

− Я не против, конечно же, − Исак пожимает плечами, как бы говоря «разве я могу сказать "нет" на такое».

− Хорошо. Тогда увидимся в три тридцать пять, − в голове он произносит «Увидимся, маленький», он говорит это игриво, он слегка щёлкает Исака по носу. Но в реальности Эвен делает всё без неуместной несерьёзности.

Ещё недавно Эвен думал, что больше никогда не сможет притронуться к Исаку. Но проходит всего час после завтрака, а он с совершенно невозможным рвением тянется к нему. Он замечает, как прикосновения поменялись, как ощущения под ласкающими руками стали другими, такими странными, такими значимыми. Эвен вдруг понимает, что ни в одно из прикосновений этим утром он не вкладывает сексуальный подтекст. Куда больше его «завело» бы что-то интимнее: что Исак поел, что он чувствует себя хорошо, не заморачивается из-за неоднозначного поведения своего новоиспечённого любовника, со стороны напоминающее что-то между трусостью и мудацким намерением «слиться». Что его ноги не промокли в стареньких кедах, ведь сегодня улицы залиты лужами, почти целыми океанами. Даже если Исак никогда не узнает о его переживаниях, даже если их нельзя будет применить в свою пользу, сыграть на чуткости Исака к таким вещам − неважно. Эвен просто хочет быть уверен, что всё в порядке.

.

− Куда это ты? — Микаэль разводит руками, случайно перехватив Эвена у раздевалки.

Выудив с полки шарф, Эвен оборачивает им свою шею и отвечает ровно:

− Уезжаю.

− Какие-то дела? — с сомнением уточняет Микаэль.

− Нужно забрать Исака из школы.

− Чего? — Микаэль насмешливо хмурится.

Не обращая внимания, Эвен быстро надевает пальто, забирает со стола ключи от машины.

Ему нет дела до лишних разговоров. Он чувствует себя ужасно уставшим в стенах этого здания. Его мышцы точно деревенеют, а язык еле ворочается, начиная с момента, как он сегодня зашёл сюда.

− Эвен, сейчас… − Микаэль кидает взгляд на свои наручные часы, — …три часа дня, а ты уезжаешь, чтобы забрать из школы мальчика, которого всего лишь трахаешь?

− Да.

Широкими шагами он направляется в сторону выхода, оставляя Микаэля позади.

− Да постой ты!

Он сбавляет шаг, Микаэль нагоняет его, и они вместе идут в сторону лифта.

− Он, что, не в состоянии сам себе подтирать сопли?

− В чём дело, Микаэль? — Эвен холоден. Он недоумевает, почему его вообще загружают бестолковыми вопросами.

− В чём дело? Это я хочу у тебя спросить. Ты срываешься с работы, чтобы поехать поцеловать задницу этого цыплёночка и спрашиваешь, в чём дело?

− Я могу уехать когда хочу и куда захочу.

− Да проблема даже не в этом, приятель. Ты… сторонишься меня в последнее время, я не понимаю, что происходит. Мы ведь друзья, если ты ещё не забыл.

Редкий случай, когда на лице Микаэля — полная озадаченность. Он суматошно пытается разобраться, кто посмел подменить привычного ему старину Эвена.

Эвен нажимает кнопку вызова лифта и шумно вздыхает, так, чтобы Микаэль заметил, как разговор его раздражает. Это обычно с ним не срабатывает, но Эвен знает, как отвязаться от него быстро и наверняка: неоднозначный подстёб в его сторону.

− И насчёт задниц: предпочитаю целовать только при определённых приятных для меня обстоятельствах и только ту, которую сам выберу, − он бросает выжидающий взгляд.

Микаэль кривится, выражая полное негодование.

− Что за чёрт тебя дёрнул? На что ты намекаешь?

Эвен пожалеет о своей резкости, почти всегда жалел раньше. Ведь всё равно придётся дать Микаэлю какое-то объяснение. Ему будет трудно это сделать. У Микаэля нет того, что приобрёл Эвен, он ничего не поймёт, он вообще часто его неправильно понимает. Возможно, в этом несчастном просто не предусмотрено такого чувства.

Засунув руки в карманы, Эвен заходит в лифт.

− Ну и пошёл ты! — Не получая никакой реакции, Микаэль теряется. − Ещё поговорим. Слышишь?

− Слышу, − говорит сам себе Эвен, потому что двери лифта уже закрыты.

.

Эвен задерживается на загруженной автодвижением трассе, и хотя ему и удаётся выехать заранее, он почти опаздывает ко времени встречи.

Исак выходит из ворот школы быстрым шагом, и на секунду Эвену кажется, что он сделает вид, будто не замечает автомобиля, скользнёт куда-то в толщу улицы и потеряется среди десятков лиц.

Но Исак видит его и идёт к нему, Эвен испытывает огромное облегчение.

− Я думал, вы не приедете, − произносит он, и Эвен не может вспомнить, но точно знает, что уже однажды слышал от него эту фразу.

Почему бы Эвену вдруг не приехать? Они ведь договорились, Эвен обещал, Эвен плевать хотел на то, что они попрощались, будто в последний раз. Эвен не позволит какой-то дуристике забить ему голову.

− Я ведь сказал, что заеду. Разве я когда-то подводил тебя?

Исак не отвечает, и тогда Эвен заводит машину.

− Домой?

− Нет, я… — Исак сомневается, подбирая слова. — Я не хочу домой, мне нужно к моей маме… − он несмело косится на него. — Только не подумайте, пожалуйста, что я проведаю её, расклеюсь, и это помешает моим планам поступления в колледж. Я просто собираюсь убедиться, что всё в порядке. И даже если увижу, что это не совсем так, то я всё равно смогу помочь ей лишь чуть, − Исак улыбается, сам себя подбадривая. — Но я уверен, что нет повода волноваться.

− Я понял, Исак. Я не собираюсь тебя отчитывать. Прости, что раньше вёл себя бестактно.

− Нет, не нужно извиняться. Правда. Я не злюсь на вас.

Они синхронно опускают взгляды на свои обнимающиеся друг с другом руки.

− Хочешь, схожу с тобой? — тихо предлагает Эвен так, словно боится спугнуть. Он вовсе не горит душой знакомиться с чьей-то мамой, тем более в обстановке психиатрического отделения больницы. Но если его поддержка хоть как-то убедит Исака, что он не одинок, Эвен потерпит.

− Нет. Не надо, − Исак хмурит нос. — Мама может наговорить всякого. Она очень прямолинейна. И ещё она обычно всегда знает, что со мной происходит и начинает меня поучать, а я не хочу, чтобы вы это слышали. Понятия не имею, откуда она берёт эту информацию. Или просто выдумывает и попадает в точку, или у меня на лице всё написано. Держу пари, она даже в курсе, чем я занимался вчера вечером, например, или на уроке час назад… − он осекается, только сейчас поняв, что именно сболтнул. — То есть… Я… Извините, − Исак краснеет, глядя расширенными глазами в сторону.

− За что?

− Я не хотел вспоминать об этом.

− Не хотел? — Прозвучавшие слова ледяным ножом втыкаются в его сердце. Эвену паршиво до тошноты.

− Нет, стоп, я не это имел в виду. То есть… Я просто подумал, вы не очень-то хотите это обсуждать, потому что… Ну…

− Что?

− Нет, ничего, простите.

− Исак.

− Я не знаю…

− Знаешь.

Тяжело сглотнув, он рассматривает их руки, машинально поглаживая ноготь на большом пальце Эвена.

− Ну, кажется, вам не очень понравилось вчера вечером, я не хотел напоминать, я не нарочно.

Эвен мысленно стонет.

− Исак, − он нависает над ним, и Исак невольно вжимается в спинку сиденья. Глаза его ясные, сверкающие. — Мне понравилось больше, чем ты себе можешь представить. Мне понравилось так сильно, что я могу назвать это лучшим, что случалось со мной, за последний год уж точно.

Лицо Исака ярко заливает краской смущения.

− Ладно, − говорит он еле слышно, потому что от стыда не способен даже на внешнюю невозмутимость. — Мне тоже. Мне было хорошо.

− Да? — дразняще тянет Эвен, склоняя лицо к его лицу.

− Да.

Наконец, Эвен выезжает на шоссе, и они добираются до клиники несколько молчаливых минут.

− Мой учитель по биологии сказала, что результаты конкурса могут прийти уже на этой неделе, − делится Исак, когда они останавливаются.

− Расстроишься, если ничего не получишь? Или примешь это логичной закономерностью, знаком свыше? — Эвен думает, что прозвучит раздражённо, но на удивление, он больше не злится, обсуждая эту тему.

− Не знаю. Быть может, несколько недель назад я принял бы отказ на грант, как должное. Но сейчас… Сейчас я хочу думать, что заслужил его, и отказ меня оскорбит, − Исак смотрит так, что дух захватывает: глубоко и смело.

− Ты и правда заслужил, − Эвен сжимает его руки чуть крепче, прежде чем сказать: − Но, если что, всегда помни, я могу помочь. Моё предложение всё ещё в силе.

Исак на какое-то время поворачивается к окну, но на его губах гуляет еле заметная улыбка.

− Простите, я знаю, это выглядит странно. Мне делают щедрое предложение и ничего не требуют взамен, а меня ещё и уговаривать приходится. Но я просто не привык к такому…

Он защищается, считая себя обязанным оправдаться за доброту в свою сторону. Эвен ненавидит это. Он ненавидит всё в этой жизни, что заставило Исака растерять веру в собственное превосходство. Он считает, когда-то в Исаке жила убеждённость, что он везунчик и достоин самых щедрых даров удачи. Это точно было в нём, хоть совсем недолго, но было, не могло не быть.

− И не хочу привыкать, − добавляет Исак. — Потому что только вы ко мне относитесь так, будто я заслуживаю большего. А остальные баловать меня подобным не станут. Так чего зря мнить из себя особенного.

Эвен подносит его руку к лицу, осыпает её несколькими поцелуями, склоняясь к Исаку ближе. Он трётся щекой о его пальцы, запястье, а затем о висок, надеясь, что Исак не заметит отчаяния в проявленной слабости. Эвен обнимает его, вкладывая в свои прикосновения все чувства, на которые способен.

− Ты заслуживаешь всего, чего пожелаешь, − он заглядывает ему в глаза, берёт в ладони его лицо. − У тебя всё получится. И в твоей жизни будет ещё много людей, которые назовут тебя особенным. Не сомневайся в себе никогда. Ты умница, ты добрый, ты прехорошенький. Всё наладится. Но только не позволяй себя обижать, ладно? Никому. Всегда думай о себе. Не обязательно делать это постоянно, если тебе так не нравится. Но и забывать о себе тоже не стоит. И если тебе откажут с грантом, не отчаивайся. Просто попробуй немного побыть эгоистом и вспомни, что у тебя есть запасной вариант.

Эвен хочет, чтобы этот человек имел всё. Он догадывается, почему так желает быть к этому причастным: чтобы оставить Исака в свой жизни. Но у Исака всё получится и без Эвена. И Эвен не смеет его лишать этого.

− Все твердят про какое-то множество людей на моём пути, и всё такое, − говорит Исак. − Но зачем это?

− Ты обязан повстречать их. Прежде чем найдёшь своего человека.

Исак со свистом переводит дыхание. Эвен всё ещё не выпускает его лицо из своих ладоней, поэтому Исаку приходится лишь бегать взглядом и фыркать, чтобы выражать всё своё отношение к его глупым-глупым словам.

− Да я ведь даже не такой… − устало говорит он, словно и не надеется, что Эвен сможет его понять. — Мне это не надо.

Руки Эвена соскальзывают вниз, лоб упирается в лоб Исака. Какое-то время он молчит, и Исак принимает это на свой счёт. Его доброта не позволяет проигнорировать подобное чужое состояние.

− Не волнуйтесь так из-за меня, пожалуйста, − шепчет он. − Вам нельзя, у вас сердце больное.

Он говорит это, как самую возвышенную вещь в своей жизни. Эвену стыдно. Жалость — совсем не то, что он желает провоцировать, особенно у человека, который должен его хотеть.

Исак прикасается обеими руками к его груди, прямо над сердцем, словно собирается излечить его силой мысли.

− Я подумаю обо всём этом. О том, что вы мне предложили, − вдруг заявляет он, поднимая решительный взгляд.

− Серьёзно?

− Да.

− Да?

− Я постараюсь всё переосмыслить. Мне кажется, я изменился.

− Это действительно так.

Они сплетаются в объятиях, будто пьяно карабкаются друг по другу. Эвен улыбается и чувствует своей щекой улыбку Исака. Но звучащий как-то по-новому голос выбивает у него почву из-под ног:

− Почему вам так хочется со мной возиться? Что я такого сделал для вас? Во мне же нет ничего особенного.

Эвен перехватывает его крепче.

− Меня напоминаешь. Семнадцатилетнего.

− Что? — тело Исака точно каменеет.

− Ничего, − Эвен отстраняется, заправляет отросшие кудри Исака за уши. − Позвонишь, когда придёт ответ конкурсной комиссии?

− Да.

− Даже если он будет отрицательным.

− Да.

− Даже если ты не хочешь, чтобы я за тебя платил. Просто позвони. Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Обязательно найдём решение вместе.

− Да. Хорошо.

− Но помни, ты обещал подумать над моим предложением.

− Да.

− Исак…

− Я, правда, думаю согласиться, − его улыбка наполнена грустью. − Возможно, я действительно заслужил немного доброты.

Исак нажимает на ручку автомобиля медленно, а затем так же медленно её отпускает, и чем больше уличного воздуха просачивается в салон, чем шире открывается дверь, тем судорожнее Эвен начинает задыхаться.

− Погоди, − перекидываясь через Исака корпусом, Эвен захлопывает дверь. Он позорно привлекает его в новые объятия, шарит руками по чужой спине, просяще трётся щекой о его плечо. Он слышит тихие «пожалуйста» несколько раз, и ещё что-то неразборчивое, пока быстро говорит:

− Если тебе что-то нужно, если я что-то могу сделать для тебя… что угодно. Я сделаю, я всё для тебя сделаю… Только скажи.

Исака бьёт мелкая дрожь, он часто сглатывает, стараясь удержать слёзы.

− Эвен, зачем вам это? Знаете, я столько времени пытаюсь разобраться в причинах вашей увлечённости, но у меня никак не получается, и это просто сводит меня с ума, − он слабо пытается отобрать руки, которые Эвен коротко целует. Смотрит, точно на них что-то проявляется. − Это же не ради удовольствия от моего общества, я же не настолько наивен, чтобы верить в это. И задница моя − слишком сомнительная цена за всё. Я просто не знаю, что думать, я уже замучился гадать… Просто скажите мне, прошу, скажите уже, и всё…

− Я не знаю. Я не знаю, − с надрывом выдаёт Эвен, и он злится, так злится на себя.

Вчера он вспомнил одну вещь, заставившую его горько иронизировать: если знаешь, за что любишь, то это уже не любовь, а что-то другое. Но теперь Эвен сам произносит эту неопределённую фразу. «Я не знаю, за что люблю» — в его случае верно обратное. «Я не знаю, зачем я делаю всё это, о чём ты почти умоляешь меня рассказать. У меня нет ответа. Я и сам бы хотел его получить». Возможно, часть него уже обо всём догадалась, но Эвену кажется, его признание в чувствах покажется обязывающим, а ему не хочется ставить Исака в такое положение.

«Ты ничего не должен. Пожалуйста, позаботься о себе. Подумай о себе, как о самом важном человеке».

Эвен смеётся про себя. И он ещё набирался наглости поучать Исака? Правило важного человека только что с треском развалилось. «Важный человек» полностью изменил свой облик, а Эвену совершенно плевать. Ирония отыгралась на нём по полной.

.

Когда Исак уходит, Эвен бездумно сворачивает на какую-то улицу и едет вплоть до запрещающего движение знака. Он бросает машину у парковки, соблазнённый желанием пройтись. Оно так велико, что Эвену кажется, он будет скитаться вечно. Он ловит себя на мысли, что не прочь даже пробежаться, физически вымотаться, истратить весь накопленный эмоциональный груз, но прохожие примут его за сумасшедшего.

Он знает, его обязательно отпустит. Всё наладится. Но сейчас это кажется невозможным, и это нормально − так ведь всегда и происходит.

Виной его состоянию — раздутая эмоциональная встряска, которую он сам же прикармливал. Ничего не произошло. Земля вращается. Воды не останавливаются, Колесо сансары крутится. Жизнь идёт.

Он бродит какое-то время по площади и натыкается на уличного музыканта. В руках у него гитара, под ступнёй − педаль ножного барабана. На голове − чёрная шляпа с широкими полями, на ногах − остроносые старомодные туфли. Лицо музыканта покрыто рыжей трёхдневной щетиной. Длинные волосы спадают ему на глаза, когда он отдаёт особенный «поклон» какому-то аккорду.

Он отбивает ритм, помогая себе всем телом, заряжая атмосферу вокруг так, что асфальт в радиусе звуков музыки кажется раскалённым, а воздух — густым. Этот воздух хочется глотать ненасытно, глубоко, как из горлышка бутылки вкусную воду в жаркий полдень. 

В груди что-то рвётся, мечется, поэтому Эвен на секунду останавливается и слушает музыканта. Смотрит, не выражая эмоций.

Cool me down  
Water water leave  
Water leave through the valley  
Lead you all down, wear me down

Drown me in the water  
Drown me in the sea  
Lose me in the dark  
Drag me to the deep  
Let your water wash over me.

Эвен улыбается.

Музыкант поёт так, будто мир похож на солнце: восходящее и падающее за горизонт, сменяющее стороны света. Он поёт за гроши, но делает это не ради них. Из хобби не создают работу. Потому что нельзя получать деньги за то, что для души.

Это его слова, но они звучат у Эвена в голове почему-то голосом Исака. Это уже не удивляет. Куда больше его поражает то, как много чужих мыслей поселилось в нём. И Эвен чувствует себя комфортно с ними.

Какое-то время он думает об Исаке как о каком-то абстрактном человеке. Он хочет, чтобы Исак, как и он сам, достиг всего в одиночку, но желание присутствовать при этом, стать частью − слишком сильное. Чтобы Исак нашёл его, а он найдёт его в ответ.

А потом в его голове абстрактные черты смазываются, и образ вырисовывается вполне чёткий. Мальчишечка, жующий свою губу, кажущийся совсем крошечным в этом мире, и, вместе с тем, дерзкий, бросающий вызов. С огромными глазами, с добротой смотрящими на обидчиков. Со сладким для поцелуев виском.

Эвен улыбается.

Он знает: ему не о чем волноваться. Исак, узнав ответ конкурса, позвонит и всё расскажет. Он обязательно его обрадует. Он ведь сказал однажды: «У меня больше нет таких людей, как вы». А если повода для радости не окажется, он всё равно позвонит, просто потому, что обещал. Он слишком упрямый, чтобы не сдержать обещания. 

Или наберёт его номер из-за какой-нибудь мелочи: перчатки, носки, пуговицы, или другая чертовщина, которую он выдумает. Или, например, когда ему снова станет страшно, одиноко, пусто. 

Или Эвен сам найдёт причину. Он не выдержит и нескольких дней.

Всё будет.

Эвен не замечает, как уже едет вверх по эскалатору. Он обхватывает поручень сильнее, когда его дрожащие от потери ориентации в пространстве ноги подводят, и он чуть ли не падает. Сдавливая переносицу, Эвен пытается унять как приливом нарастающие чувства. Грудную клетку что-то распирает, в носу предательски щиплет...

− Спокойно, Эвен. Успокойся же ты, − говорит он себе под нос, чтобы никто вокруг не слышал. Он нервно улыбается, оглядываясь по сторонам.

Не плакать из-за людей, которых любишь — его обещание. Но это своеобразная палиндрома — верно туда и обратно. Ведь ему необычайно хочется дать слабости волю хлынуть из него, прямо здесь, посреди зала какого-то центра. А это определённо что-то значит.

Эвену резко становится смешно: он переживает из-за пустяков. У него не хватит великодушия сделать это правильно — отпустить, или даже мысленно привыкать расставаться с Исаком. Разругаться в пух и прах, разочароваться, найти замену или остыть — куда проще. Эвен не привык уходить — это не в его манере. Он цепляется за всех, кто однажды подарил ему острые, сильные эмоции, какими бы хорошими или наоборот болезненными те не оказались. Это произойдёт и снова. Либо этот раз станет исключением?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> КОНЕЦ ПЕРВОЙ ЧАСТИ


	9. если «мы» ещё живы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Maria Mena — Habits"

За короткий срок в интернете новой информации об Эвене не прибавилось бы − Исак знает, что лишь впустую тратит время. Но в последние два месяца у него появляется необратимая привычка — гуглить Эвена Бэк Насхайма. Это становится своеобразным ритуалом, как проверять социальные сети с утра, как обещать себе начать новую жизнь с Нового года.

Об Эвене можно найти не так уж и много. Из личных страниц у него только полупустой «Фейсбук», который Эвен посещает не ежедневно. Но Исак всё равно заходит в его профиль по несколько раз за сутки. Так ему отчего-то кажется, что он ближе к тому, по кому до грызущей тоски скучает.

Помимо этого, он обнаруживает ещё несколько статей с ссылками на строительные фирмы, к которым мог иметь отношение Эвен, и на другие тематические источники. Имя Эвена там мелькает несколько раз, фотографий и того меньше. Возможно, Исак просто не знает, как искать такого рода материалы, возможно, есть какой-то секрет.

Открывая статью, давно изученную от корки до корки, его сердце бешено колотится. Пару фотографий с Эвеном Исак разглядывает недолго и только прищурясь. Он не знает, почему ему так стыдно смотреть на них. Он сохраняет эти фото на своём компьютере, но ни разу к ним не «прикасается». Это слишком. Исаку кажется, стоит ему открыть картинку с дорогим сердцу образом, и он просто захлебнётся собственным дыханием. Смотреть оказывается физически трудно, хоть это и всего лишь фотография. Всего лишь целая клиническая смерть для него, не меньше — так он её боится. Трепет колотится в его теле, стоит только подумать о том, чтобы просто взглянуть на обычную фотку — всего лишь скопление пикселей на экране. Всего лишь целая жизнь.

Когда расследования дают свои плоды и предположительный адрес места работы всё же находятся, Исак проверяет по электронной карте ближайшие магазины или другие места, которые могут оказаться полезны. А затем нарочно заезжает в этот район так часто, как только получается. Исак прогуливается там время от времени в течение месяца, но ему долго не везёт и Эвена он не видит. Возможно, «Гугл» подвёл, и место работы Эвена вовсе не здесь, а Исак только тратит силы. Но всё кажется не напрасным. В каком-то смысле слежка приносит спокойствие. Исак не знает, как до сих пор не разочаровался и не потерял надежду.

Несмотря на отговорки, в глубине души он понимает, что делает это нарочно. Исак хочет встретиться и уже не в силах терпеть. Он убеждает себя, что ему не трудно гуглить Эвена, не трудно найти адрес его работы и прошвырнуться там несколько раз, прежде чем ему повезёт. У него есть причины возвращаться сюда снова и снова и без того. В этом районе есть неплохая кофейня, а ещё книжная лавка. Возможно, там отыщется толковый справочник по анатомии, который Исак давно ищет. Ему нужна эта книга именно в переплёте.

Если бы он только увидел Эвена, хотя бы издалека, если бы Эвен просто промелькнул где-то, Исак понял бы для себя, что всё закончилось, что не осталось ровным счётом ничего, а всё его шпионство — просто побочный симптом от их незавершённого расставания. Если бы только Исак всё это почувствовал, гора свалилась бы с плеч, и он сумел бы отпустить и двигаться дальше.

Он кажется себе жалким. На его месте Эвен не стал бы шарахаться, выискивая Исака по углам его университета. Это их и отличает, и периодами Исак злится на себя. Так наивно с его стороны, так трусливо. У него есть возможность связаться с объектом своего вожделения, у него записан номер телефона и домашний адрес. Он должен повести себя как взрослый человек, а не бродить вокруг да около. Единственное, что успокаивает: он не звонит, потому что совершенно не придумал, что скажет Эвену. Откровенно говоря, что он скажет, если ему всё же повезёт и они «случайно» встретятся, он тоже не знает.

И однажды Исаку везёт. Ещё бы: он столько раз бывает около места работы Эвена, ему просто не могло в конце концов «не повезти».

Эвен выходит из здания центра, и, чёрт, худшее, что ожидалось, сбывается: сердце Исака готово вырваться сквозь грудную клетку. Эвен по-прежнему невероятен, красив и серьёзен, а Исак по-прежнему реагирует на него очень неоднозначно и очень бурно.

Какое-то время Исак топчется на месте, а затем, набрав полные лёгкие воздуха, идёт навстречу. Эвен смотрит только вперёд, не обращая внимания на окружение. От отчаяния Исак повторяет в своей голове: «Посмотри, посмотри на меня». Но Эвен вдруг достаёт из кармана телефон и опускает взгляд, продолжая путь.

Они идут прямо друг на друга, но, кажется, Эвен собирается проскочить мимо. Паника охватывает Исака, и он, крутанувшись на ходу, удаляется прочь. Затем он резко тормозит: что, если Эвен увидит его позорное бегство.

«Зачем я вообще дёргался?»

Исак снова разворачивается навстречу, делает несколько больших шагов, сокращая расстояние. Отлично: он мечется как псих, как распоследний придурок просто. К счастью, Эвен занят телефоном и ничего не замечает. Он поднимает глаза только когда они уже рядом, а Исак мысленно прощается с надеждой на «случайное» столкновение. 

Эвен останавливается несуетливо, даже плавно, в то время как Исак точно буксует на месте. Странно, что с таким везением подошва его кед позорно не скрипнула.

Лицо Эвена почти нечитаемо, пробивается только совсем немного удивления.

Кажется, это длится долго: он всматривается в Исака так глубоко, что начинает кружиться голова − Исак точно стоит над пропастью и смотрит вниз.

− Привет, − первым говорит он, сглатывая ком в горле.

− Привет, − ровно отвечает Эвен.

Исак переступает с ноги на ногу, его руки невольно тянутся в карманы — без задней мысли он хочет повторить позу Эвена, но одёргивает себя.

− Я… − Исак небрежно пожимает плечами, заправляет отросшие волосы за уши и под снэпбэк. − Не ожидал вас встретить.

Эвен ведёт подбородком, абсолютно не выражая никакой эмоции. Предательский холодок волнения бежит по позвоночнику Исака.

− Как дела?

− Отлично. А у вас всё хорошо?

− Всё хорошо.

Он совершенно не продумал заранее, что должен говорить. «Вот так встреча! Сюрприз! Эге-гэй!»? Дерьмо.

− Не знал, что вы здесь работаете, − Исак отвешивает себе мысленную оплеуху. Не знал он. Как же. Наверняка, враньё написано на его лице. К счастью или же к неудаче, у Эвена звонит телефон.

Он берёт трубку, делает несколько шагов вперёд.

− Да, это сегодня, − отвечает он кому-то на другом конце провода.

Эвен ровняется с Исаком и проходит дальше. Исак готов умереть со стыда. Он зря пришёл.

— Погоди минуту, − Эвен отстраняет телефон от уха и смотрит на Исака. — Можем встретиться поболтать позже.

Он говорит собранно, будто назначает деловую встречу. Именно так бесстрастно Исак и должен был себя вести с Эвеном. Но у него лишь подгибаются колени.

− Да, да. Я согласен.

− Через часа три устроит? Здесь, на этом месте?

− Да.

− Отлично, я подойду, − Эвен слегка касается его рукава в прощальном жесте и, возвращаясь к телефонному разговору, идёт вниз по дороге.

Сердце Исака частит, происходящее кажется ему каким-то туманным сном.

Он не уезжает с района: ему особо нечем заняться, цитология может подождать до воскресенья, тем более, Исаку сейчас ни на что не хватит усидчивости.

За раздумьями и волнениями часы пролетают минутами.

Исак не может отделаться от мысли, как холодно вёл себя Эвен. Как спокойно он предложил им просто встретиться, пока Исак блеял невнятную чушь. Нужно было самому позвать пересечься, как старым знакомым. Именно так и поступают зрелые люди. Исак с тоской думает, чего вообще ждал. Нет в их случае лучшего расклада событий. Самый сносный сценарий был проигран. В худшем случае они ведь могли сделать вид, словно не заметили друг друга. Или Эвен вообще мог не узнать его. Зачем ему целых полгода помнить о каком-то парне. Такие как Эвен не забивают себе голову мелкими интрижками, за прошедшее время у него была целая коллекция таких «Исаков».

Исак чувствует себя измученным, и это совершенно не вовремя. Ещё предстоит встреча, а у него уже не осталось моральных сил держать лицо. Он просто не сможет. Это безумие. Но мысль всё отменить не приходит ему в голову. Исак бы ни за что не отказался от встречи, даже под угрозой выглядеть перед Эвеном дураком. Ему нужна она, как дыхание. Сейчас, и ни днём позже! Не от хорошего самочувствия он искал встречи, а от отчаяния.

Внутри нарастает паника, поднимается бурей, как случается перед сложными экзаменами. Часы близятся, утекают, и это застаёт Исака врасплох. Он не готов, не готов! И вместе с тем он весь пружинит от нетерпения.

Исак совсем не помнит, как Эвен выглядел пару часов назад. Он смотрел на него, но так ничего и не увидел. То же самое происходило и с фотографиями, которые Исак нашёл в интернете. Глядя точно сквозь тело, Исак боялся сконцентрироваться на чём-то конкретном, поднять глаза выше уровня шеи Эвена. Ему казалось, что если он посмотрит в упор, если впитает в себя хоть каплю этого образа, то просто задохнётся, это окажется слишком для его глаз и сердца, они не выдержат такой нагрузки. Это физически больно, будто Эвен — не человек, а солнечный свет. Или сказочная Медуза Горгона, смертоносный Василиск.

Исак просто жалкий трус.

Через три часа он нервно топчется около назначенного места, стараясь не оглядываться по сторонам. А что если Эвен не придёт? Исак даже не допустил подобного расклада. А Эвен вполне мог передумать. Либо просто забыть. Или у него окажутся дела, и он будет так занят, что вряд ли предупредит Исака. Он ему вообще больше не звонит, Исак забыл его высвечивающееся на экране телефона имя. Он забыл трепет, сменяющийся неоправданным ожиданием, которые это имя провоцирует.

Сердце бухает в груди оглушительно, голова идёт кругом. Исак хочет, чтобы всё поскорее кончилось. Он ждал этого так долго, но теперь просто желает избавиться от подкатывающей нервной тошноты.

Когда его локтя кто-то касается, Исак дёргается. Обернувшись, он немного отшатывается назад. Эвен успокаивающе придерживает его за плечо.

− Это я.

− А. Привет, − Исак изображает что-то наподобие улыбки. За несколько коротких секунд его бросает то в жар, то в холод, точно в лихорадке.

Эвен только кивает.

− Вы уже закончили? То есть, освободились? — Исак проводил ладонью по лбу, незаметно стирая пот.

− Как видишь. − Взгляд тяжёлый, абсолютно неподъёмный.

− Да. Хорошо.

Эвен должен по-доброму посмеяться над его замешательством. Он всегда делал так раньше, Исак знаком с этой его предсказуемой реакцией, поэтому ждёт её, словно спасение. Так было бы легче. Но Эвен не смеётся. Исак взвинчен, физически ощущая, как тают минуты, а он только и может что бестолково пялиться, не подбирая слов. У него было целых три часа, на что он рассчитывал? Что непринуждённая беседа потечёт рекой? Он просто болван, если надеялся на своё красноречие рядом с этим человеком. Рядом с тем, кто в отличие от него сдержан, чьи руки спокойны в карманах брюк, чья спина прямая, губы слегка сжаты, на чьих кончиках волос играют ветер и солнце.

Исак помнит черты лица Эвена с нежностью. Именно это пробуждает в нём прилив храбрости.

− Вы всегда здесь работали или недавно переехали?

− Уже почти восемь лет в этом офисе.

− А, да.

Натиск унижения и стыда кажется просто неутолимым, но Исак не сдаётся.

− Гулял в этом районе? Или по делу?

− Что-то вроде того. И то, и другое, в смысле.

Уголки губ Эвена еле заметно дёргаются. Но он контролирует себя, не давая улыбке власть, а лишь поднимает подбородок.

− Итак. Не думаю, что мы встретились, чтобы теперь торчать здесь…

− Конечно, верно. Можем прогуляться или просто посидеть, − Исак мнётся, засомневавшись, − где-нибудь посидеть, или просто в машине поболтать…

− Нет, − припечатывает Эвен. — Я бы предпочёл людное место. − Тон твёрд, не допускающий возражений.

− А, хорошо, я не против.

«Я идиот», − думает Исак.

Они доходят до машины, садятся и пристёгиваются. Эвен смотрит только прямо перед собой, Исак же старается не ёрзать и не кидать на него опасливые взгляды.

− Здесь недалеко, − комментирует Эвен, прежде чем автомобиль срывается с места.

.

На входе в какое-то кафе Эвен, пропуская вперёд, кладёт ладонь на поясницу Исака. Обычный жест, ничего не значащий − он лишь приободряет не останавливаться и не мешкать в дверях. Но место, где к Исаку прикасаются, начинает гореть, а затем оно словно зудит от недостатка тактильного внимания.

Их столик располагается около нескольких занятых гостями столами. Выбранный Эвеном уголок с трудом можно назвать укромным.

− Что будете заказывать? — обращается официант.

− Мороженое, − говорит Исак, желая сдержаться, но ничего не выходит: он кидает на Эвена выжидающий взгляд в надежде, что нужные воспоминания всплывут его голове. Но Эвен совершенно невозмутим. Изучая меню, он безмятежно проводит своей узкой длинной ладонью по шее в задумчивом жесте.

− Нисуаз. − Затем он указывает на свой пустой стакан. − И ещё воды.

Исак расстраивается, будто всё вдруг потеряло смысл. Странно было с его стороны надеяться на какой-то другой расклад, словно Эвен разделяет его переживания, состояние и мысли. Эвен здесь не для того, чтобы ворошить их отношения или пытаться их воскресить. Он здесь со своим старым знакомым.

Эвен кладёт руки на колени и откидывается на спинку стула.

− И снова, но теперь поподробнее: как дела? — он легко улыбается.

− Очень хорошо, − Исак отвечает честно. Он правда чувствует себя лучше: они ведь наконец увиделись.

− Очень хорошо?

− Да. Неожиданно?

− От тебя такой определённый ответ услышать — очень даже неожиданно, − Эвен отстранённо усмехается, но Исак не понимает причины. − Учишься? Уже начались занятия?

− Да, − он пытается контролировать процесс распространения румянца на щеках. Кажется, у него получается через раз.

Эвен задумчиво сжимает губы.

− Медицинский?

− Да.

− Как ты и хотел?

Исак дёргает плечами, чувствуя себя неуютно за собственные повторяющиеся ответы.

− Да, − говорит он уже гордо.

− Ещё не пожалел о своём выборе? Ну, всякое бывает. Сомнения часто возникают у первокурсников. Правильно ли поступили, не совершили ли ошибку. Медицина − это до сих пор то, что тебе нравится?

− Да. Я не пожалел.

− То есть, это _оно_?

Губы Исака трогает смущённая улыбка, точно его спрашивают о чём-то действительно интимном.

− Да. Оно самое.

− Ну что ж, прекрасно, − рассуждает Эвен, беззаботно жестикулируя ладонью. − Это важно, найти то, что тебе по душе. Поверь, это далеко не у каждого получается.

Эвену приносят воду, но он, не отрываясь, смотрит на Исака, совсем не замечая, что его внимание можно трактовать неоднозначно. Взгляд то стеклянный, то сосредоточенный. Но скорее всего, Эвену просто всё равно, что Исак подумает.

− Медицина не может быть по вкусу или нет, − начинает Исак несмело. Как вовлечённый в беседу о своей личности человек он обязан не отделываться простыми «да». − Медицина тесно сплетается с образом жизни. Это не обычное ремесло, которым зарабатывают на жизнь. В медицину нужно влюбиться, иначе просто не вынесешь. Ты либо ею живёшь, либо нет, либо готов отдать ей себя, либо нет. В ней нельзя «быть наполовину».

− Вот как? И ты готов? Пока всё ещё готов?

− Удивительно, но да.

Эвен сжато улыбается и кивает несколько раз.

− Рад слышать о твоей уверенности.

Исаку хочется подробнее расспросить, как дела у самого Эвена, но язык не поворачивается.

Эвен глядит пристально. Исаку хочется тоже его рассмотреть, утолить голод от недостатка этого образа. Если бы только Эвен отвёл взгляд, может, у Исака хватило бы смелости. Но Эвен не даёт ему шанса, не соблюдает негласную очередь гляделок. Он не спускает глаз, даже когда Исак ловит его с поличным. Исак не сумеет дерзко уставиться, отвечая тем же. Это слишком, у него трясутся руки. И когда приносят его мороженое, Исак замерзает от одного кусочка, растаявшего в желудке, и начинает дрожать уже всем телом − от холода и тревоги, от ожидания неизвестного. Внезапно он чувствует себя одиноким, каким не чувствовал даже за последние полгода. Он сам на сам в этих ощущениях, глупо было полагаться на взаимность.

Исак горбится, судорожно сжимает кулаки и больше не пытается выглядеть круче. Он думает лишь о том, как бы не развалиться на части.

− Сейчас выходные? — спрашивает Эвен.

Исак не совсем понимает суть вопроса, поэтому лишь скованно кивает. Разумеется, выходные, не учиться же ему семь дней в неделю.

Беседа выходит дежурной. Не то чтобы Исак представлял её лучше. Он вообще не думал, что на ней будет происходить. Он лишь мечтал, как однажды всё просто случится, а разлука не помешает понять, что ничто между ним и Эвеном не погасло. Но с горечью он делает вывод, что это было бы невозможно. Всё односторонне, Исак ощущает себя одиноким в этом положении. Это Эвен был для него самой яркой частью жизни. Исак же для Эвена − лишь один незначительный эпизод.

Пустой разговор − бездушный, мёртвый — продолжается какое-то время.

.

Меньше чем через час они выходят из кафе и идут к парковке. Исак медлит, плетясь позади.

− Тебе куда? — бросает Эвен через плечо, а затем оборачивается.

− К тому же месту, где мы встретились. Если вам не сложно.

Эвен фыркает и открывает двери автомобиля.

− Садись.

Исак тоже открывает дверь и, как и велено, забирается в машину.

Эвен пахнет замечательно и так знакомо. От волнения Исак острее чувствует ароматы в закрытом пространстве салона. 

Нос Эвена немного посвистывает, пока он разбирается с музыкой, а затем заводит машину.

− Пристегнись, − говорит Эвен, не удостоив взглядом, и Исак вынужден справляться с ремнём безопасности дрожащими руками.

Затем он сжимает ладони между коленями, чтобы хоть как-то их утихомирить.

− Не холодно? — интересуется Эвен. Исаку хочется списать вопрос на те, которые задают из вежливости, ведь Эвен, следя за дорогой, не смотрит на него и не может видеть, как Исак трясётся.

− Нет. Похолодало резко. Я не по погоде оделся, − невпопад отвечает он и отворачивается к своему окну. Обида душит безжалостно. Даже самые убогие свидания не выходят такими нелепыми. Исаку просто нужно заговорить. Но что он должен сказать? Вышло бы куда легче, если бы Эвен вёл себя как прежде, заряжая своей энергией. Но ничего подобного не происходит, а Исак самостоятельно не умеет без умолку болтать о всякой ерунде, особенно в таком-то состоянии тревоги. Его буквально колотит. Самочувствие можно было бы назвать отвратительным, если бы не бегающие по спине мурашки от близости Эвена.

Самое горькое — Исак так ничего и не решает для себя. Всё должно было расставиться на места само собой. Этого не случается, и ответ, зачем ему это всё было нужно, не приходит.

Они добираются быстро. Эвен плавно тормозит, но не глушит мотор. Он оборачивается, смотрит выжидающе. Исаку пора уходить, но он не смеет пошевелиться, а тоже просто смотрит на чужие руки. В полумраке, который создаёт уходящее за горизонт солнце за спиной Эвена, лицо напротив кажется серым, тени под глазами — глубокими, взгляд — тяжёлым.

− Спасибо, − говорит Исак.

Эвен медленно кивает, не сводя глаз. Исак почти в ужасе от его страшного вида.

Несколько секунд он копается со своим рюкзаком, потом с капюшоном и ремнём безопасности. Земля за дверью представляется раскалённой лавой, в которую он через долю минуты должен нырнуть. Исак предпочёл бы остаться, несмотря на состоянии тревоги, неотпускающее его здесь.

− Спасибо… − снова произносит Исак и осекается. Он собирался поблагодарить за другое, но понимает, что это глупо. А теперь он звучит ещё и странно, он повторяется, и это глупо, глупо, глупо... Исак по-настоящему ненавидит себя, он заслуживает упасть в эту воображаемую лаву и сгореть там заживо.

Эвен всё так же смотрит, не шевелясь. Его ладони — одна на колене, вторая на руле − спокойны. Он не планирует ничего предпринимать. Подбородок «резок», губы всё ещё наполовину сжаты, и когда Исак вновь смотрит на них так близко, знакомое чувство в его животе вспыхивает. Кажется, возможность прикасаться к этому человеку была в прошлой жизни.

На миг Исак представляет, как выйдет и побредёт с тысячей мыслей в голове, что сегодня его просто уничтожат. Но ещё он может сделать кое-что, и тогда останется только одно сомнение, с которым справиться легче. Исак решает выбрать меньшее из зол. И Исак решает, что лучше сделать и жалеть, чем не сделать и жалеть о том, что не сделал. Не давая себе передумать, он быстро приближается лицом к чужому-родному лицу, прихватывает одну губу Эвена своими губами, коротко целует и напоследок тычется кончиком языка в сомкнутый рот.

Как только он отстраняется на миллиметр, волосы на затылке собирают довольно грубо и тянут его за голову. Эвен почти впечатывает Исака обратно к себе, прилипая губами. Задыхаясь, Исак хватает воздух открытым ртом, Эвен делает то же самое. Теплый и вкусный язык просовывают в рот, сталкивая с языком Исака. Он борется за лидерство в жадном поцелуе, пока Исак не сдаётся, пока тяжелое тело не заставляет его откинуться назад, пока Эвен не нависает над ним, прижимая его спиной к сиденью. 

Исаку кажется, что его не целуют, а нагло жрут, и в ответ он открывает свой рот широко, позволяя языку Эвена пробраться как можно дальше. Отдаваясь полностью, он тонко стонет, тянет Эвена за волосы. В животе его разливается такой жар, что если бы Исак не был так поглощён другим человеком, он забеспокоился бы о собственном здоровье.

Эвен отрывается от него с сладким чмокающим звуком, гладя большими пальцами его щёки.

− Исак… − с блаженным мычанием он одними губами целует уголки его рта, а затем прикрытые веки. — Исак?

− Да, − разгорячённый выдох обдаёт Эвену лицо. — Да. Да! Пожалуйста.

Исак чувствует, как желание всего разрозненно-расколотого себя соединить в несокрушимое целое наконец-то отпускает его горло.


	10. к началу

Чёртов пожар бушует у Эвена внутри. Подобных ощущений он не испытывает уже давно, и только сейчас понимает, как сильно ему их не хватало.

Он снимает дверь с сигнализации, открывает замок и пропускает Исака вперёд, держа его в поле зрения. После перерыва, продлившегося целое столетие, снова целовать его податливый рот − всё равно что вынырнуть из воды и наконец глотнуть воздуха.

Эвен игнорирует все дежурные вежливости вроде предложений выпить или хотя бы присесть, начиная раздевать Исака ещё в коридоре. Он чувствовал бы себя куда больше виноватым за такую нахрапистость, если бы не подбадривающие пальчики, с таким же рвением пытающиеся разобраться с молнией и пуговицей на его брюках.

Несколькими нетерпеливыми рывками Эвен сдирает с себя рубашку, а затем припечатывает Исака в угол. Он цепляется за шею Эвена, прижимается ближе, его волосы электризуются и липнут к стене, а взгляд плывёт. Исак крупно вздрагивает, и дышать ему, кажется, нечем.

С жадностью Эвен рассматривает его, довольно и хищно улыбается.

− Мой мальчишечка снова ко мне вернулся, снова со мной. — Он посасывает кожу на сладкой шее, подхватывает Исака под бедро и шарит ладонями под его футболкой. — Оставил меня на целую вечность и исчез. Снова так сделаешь, да? Снова так со мной поступишь?

− Нет, − Исак выгибается, шипит, когда рука Эвена оказывается в его штанах.

− А никуда больше и не пойдёшь! Больше никуда не денешься. Понятно?

− Да. И вы! И вас тоже не пущу.

Эвен толкает его вглубь комнаты, но на полпути снова прижимает к стене и впивается поцелуем в губы.

На них почти не остаётся одежды, когда они добираются до спальни. Эвен опрокидывает Исака на кровать и тянет с него джинсы. Он изворачивается всем телом, помогая себя раздевать, и пока Эвен отвлекается на свои брюки, Исак снимает с себя трусы. Отталкиваясь пятками, он забирается на середину кровати. Ноги его подрагивают, разъезжаются в стороны.

Эвен заходит сбоку, гладит свой член, не сводя взгляда с горячего зрелища прямо пред ним. Опираясь на локоть, Исак приближается к его члену, отстраняет ладонь Эвена. Опуская руку, Эвен блаженно закатывает глаза, а затем, прихватив волосы Исака на затылке, направляет его и толкается в рот.

Исак держится за его бёдра, устраиваясь удобнее. Он начинает двигать головой вперёд и назад, обволакивая своими развратными губами член так плотно, что у Эвена кружится голова. Исак старательно вбирает как можно больше, искренне полагая, что чем глубже, тем лучше. Но Эвен не жалуется. Ощущение желанного рта на своём члене уже само по себе заставляет его колени подгибаться.

Не имея выдержки хотя бы ещё на одну минуту, Эвен толкает Исака навзничь поперёк кровати. Он ложится сверху, и Исак тут же скрещивает щиколотки за его спиной, привлекая Эвена ближе.

− Секунду, − говорит Эвен в поцелуй, пытаясь встать.

− М-м, − протестует Исак, трётся своим напряжённым членом о чужой живот и прижимается отчаянно, словно Эвен собирается вот так и бросить его.

− Погоди, я сейчас...

Исак только крепче прилипает к его плечу, пока Эвен на ощупь отыскивает в выдвижном ящике смазку и кондомы. Любрикант находится быстро, а вот поиски презервативов затягиваются. Эвен ругается сквозь зубы.

− Эй, − Исак прихватывает мочку его уха зубами.

Приструняя, Эвен снова опрокидывает его на кровать, а затем одним ловким движением перекатывает Исака на живот.

− Вот так, − довольный собой, Эвен по-хозяйски проводит ладонью по его спине. − Подожди немного.

Не согласный с приказом, Исак переворачивается и тянет его на себя.

− Я ни с кем не спал с тех пор. Вы мой единственный.

− Что? — говорит Эвен немного резко. — Почему?

Осекаясь, Исак сразу же теряется, отстраняет руки. Взгляд рассеянно бегает, точно он натворил что-то непростительное. Он замечает холодность на лице Эвена и принимает это на свой счёт.

− Клянусь, ничего не было.

− Я верю, но… − Эвен собирается добавить, что вовсе не в этом причина его замешательства, но ему не хочется отвлекаться ни на какую болтовню.

«Какого дьявола этот парень держал целибат?»

В чём бы там ни убеждали и какие честные глаза ни строили бы, верить на слово — глупо, считает Эвен. Он никогда не делал этого раньше. Но сейчас не возникает даже доли сомнений в чужой искренности.

Коленом он раздвигает ноги Исака и устраивается между его бёдер. Эвен сжимает у основания свой член, чтобы не кончить сразу же только от одной желанной картины перед ним. Перетерпев возбуждение, он наносит на пальцы любрикант и прикасается к сжатому входу, а затем аккуратно входит внутрь. Вторая рука ложится на бедро Исака, разминая напряжённые мышцы, а затем успокаивающими движениями гладит его пах, яйца и член. Стоит ему лизнуть головку, как по судорожному вздоху сверху он понимает, что если продолжит, то долго это не продлится.

Не вытаскивая из Исака пальцев, Эвен накрывает его сверху и принимается тереться всем телом о его. Переполненный возбуждением, Исак пытается увернуться от прикосновений, ёрзает и довольно остро реагирует на то, что с ним проделывают.

− Куда? — Эвен надавливает на его плечи, когда Исаку удаётся немного отползти в сторону. — Снова удираешь от меня? Ничего не выйдет! Не на этот раз.

− Я не хочу, это больно, − выдавливает Исак. Эвен с трудом разбирает его слова.

− Что? Сейчас больно?

− Нет. Удирать. А сейчас очень хорошо, − каждое слово Исак чередует с полузадушенным стоном.

− Никуда не убежишь, да?

− Да.

− Только попробуй.

Покрыв член смазкой, Эвен входит в тесную задницу короткими частыми толчками, продвигаясь всё дальше. Пока вздохи Исака не начинают обжигать ухо, он двигается мягко и плавно, а затем набирает темп.

Эвен прерывисто ахает и вгоняет член ещё и ещё, ударяясь бёдрами о чужие бёдра. Забываясь, он немного придавливает Исака своим весом, от чего тот начинает тонко поскуливать. Эвен мысленно ругает себя и старается держаться на коленях и предплечьях. 

Упершись руками в кровать, он, почти рыча, мощно подаётся вперёд и назад, вбиваясь в тело под ним. Член Исака трётся между их животами, а пальцы стискивают ноющие плечи Эвена, и этот контраст ощущений сводит его с ума.

Исак сладко сжимается задницей, выгибается, готовый вот-вот кончить. Привстав, Эвен бросает взгляд вниз, рассматривая свой появляющийся и исчезающий в заднице член. Он оглаживает пальцем растянутую вокруг него покрасневшую кожу входа. А затем возвращает ладонь на член Исака, обхватывая головку плотнее.

От остроты ощущений Исак вонзается в его кожу ногтями. Сдвинувшись чуть левее, Эвен несколько раз с силой проезжается по чувствительному месту внутри, заставив Исака почти взвыть. Приподняв голову над матрасом, Исак кончает, сотрясаясь всем телом. Вены на его руках и шее напрягаются, как струнки, и вид Эвену открывается по-настоящему восхитительный. Вцепившись в губы жёстким поцелуем, он делает ещё несколько движений и тоже кончает внутрь задницы.

Исак тянется в крепкие объятия, вынуждая Эвена потерять опору и свалиться сверху, но Эвен находит в себе силы и, с удовольствием потрогав напоследок растянутый чувствительный вход, опускается рядом на матрас.  
.

Потные и липкие они валяются на кровати, переплетаясь друг с другом руками и ногами. Эвен благодарен откуда-то взявшемуся сквозняку, охлаждающему сейчас их разгорячённые тела.

Он широко улыбается и ведёт ладонью по щеке Исака. Подставляясь под ласку, Исак потягивается всем телом. Он хватает воздух часто и тяжело, в знакомой манере облизывая рот, и тоже улыбается. Его лицо выглядит таким красивым.

Они лениво гладят друг друга и выравнивают дыхание. Затем дремлют одну спокойную минуту. Эвен устраивает голову удобнее, и Исак делает то же самое, чтобы оказаться лицом к его лицу.

− Проголодался?

− Немного, − говорит Исак, блаженно прикрывая глаза. − Но не хочется шевелиться. Не пойду никуда. И вы тоже никуда не ходите.

− Я и не разрешаю тебе никуда уходить.

Обхватив за плечи, Исак обнимает его всем телом.

− Не разрешайте. Держите.

− Мальчишечка мой, − Эвен улыбается куда-то в его макушку.

− Хватит так говорить.

Эвен фыркает.

− Нет, − он категорично опускает ладонь на его поясницу и надавливает, приближая Исака к себе. − Мой мальчишечка.

Исак в притворном несогласии морщит лоб.

− Мой мужчина, − заявляет он, а затем недовольно мычит. — Нет, чёрт, это не должно было так хорошо звучать. Вы невозможный просто!

Эвен смеётся, а затем садится на кровати.

− Эй, куда вы? — В тоне Исака нотки обвинения. Эвен мысленно ухмыляется.

− Ты разве не хочешь попить, например?

− Хочу, но, нет, я потерплю, не нужно, идите сюда, − он настырно тянет его за руку обратно. − Не надо никуда уходить.

− Кто бы говорил, − Эвен снова опускается рядом, укладываясь набок. − Я тебя не оставлял, я всегда здесь.

− Я тоже всегда… с вами, − Исак устраивает голову на его плече.

Прежде чем Эвен что-то возражает, Исак затыкает его поцелуем. На этот раз губы скользят невесомо, проходясь по его губам тёплым, мягким движением. Это нельзя назвать полноценным поцелуем, Исак просто гладит его рот, спинку носа, а затем и местечко под подбородком, где осталось немного щетины.

Какое-то время они лежат в тишине, пытаясь игнорировать жажду. Эвен перебирает отросшие волосы Исака на загривке.

− Я звонил тебе однажды, − шёпотом произносит он, и Исак мигом разрывает зрительный контакт, косясь куда угодно, только не на лицо Эвена.

− Да, − его рот пересохший, он судорожно облизывается. − А я потом не перезвонил. Хотя как-то раз я очень хотел сделать это. Хотел узнать, как прошла ваша операция, − он рисует пальцем на груди Эвена, у самого сердца, а затем оставляет на проведённых невидимых линиях несколько поцелуев.

− Почему не позвонил, если хотел?

− Потому что я трус, − словно с мучением выдаёт Исак. − С каждым днём мне казалось всё глупее и глупее просто набрать ваш номер. И чем больше я тянул, тем больше эта глупость становилась, но я никак не решался это прекратить.

Эвен замолкает, продолжая прочёсывать пальцами шёлковые на ощупь волосы, всем своим видом давая понять, что ему тоже не хочется говорить на эту тему. Вовсе не жалости ради Эвен заводит этот разговор.

− Я узнал, в какой больнице вы лежали и звонил туда, пока мне не сказали, что вас выписали. И тогда я подумал, что всё в порядке. Не знаю, почему меня это успокоило. Извините, что…

− Оставил меня и пропал, − резко меняет направление беседы Эвен, потому что знает, куда она может завести. Ему не нужно утешение. − С ума меня чуть не свёл.

− Я каждый день думал о вас. Прежде чем мы сегодня встретились, я считал, что вы никогда не простите меня за мой поступок. Но хуже этого было кое-что ещё: вы могли вообще никаких обид на меня не держать, вам могло быть всё равно, что я там сделал.

Исак склоняет голову, то ли пряча лицо, то ли подставляя шею под ласкающие ладони.

− И сегодня, когда мы увиделись, я на миг подумал, что вы меня больше не хотите. И это всё только моя вина, и я тоже чуть с ума не сошёл, − в подтверждении Исак собственнически закидывает ногу на его бедро.

− Я знаю, что ты так подумал, − уголки губ Эвена дёргаются вверх.

Исак краснеет, Эвен проводит по горячей щеке пальцами, будто успокаивая.

− Больше этого не повторится, − он поднимает его подбородок, заставляя Исака посмотреть ему в глаза. − А чтобы этого больше не повторилось, я не дам тебе в этот раз ничего решать за двоих. Разумеется, всё это только если ты хочешь быть со мной. Когда есть желание, найдётся тысяча возможностей, а когда его нет — найдётся тысяча причин. Для меня нет никаких препятствий, мне нужно лишь получить твоё согласие. А всё остальное мы уладим. Например, мы сможем летать друг к другу на выходные. Я оплачу билеты. Два месяца колледжа уже позади, а в оставшийся год учёбы потерпим перелеты. Летом ты вернёшься в Осло. Затем, так уж и быть, я смогу месяцев пять поработать в Англии. Максимум семь, но это уже за свой счёт, в убыток, грубо говоря. А дальше… − Эвен переводит взгляд на озадаченного Исака. — А дальше подумаем ещё. Не будем заглядывать наперёд. Не то чтобы я сомневаюсь, что мы протянем столько времени вместе, просто давай решать проблемы по мере их поступления. После будет после, − рука Эвена нежно проходится по шее и плечу Исака. − Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

Яркие искорки от лампы играют на радужке Исака, и это кажется особенно красивым в полуспокойствии света комнаты.

− Вы готовы ради меня переехать в Лондон? — шепчет Исак поражённо.

− Не переехать. А поработать там месяцев пять, − строго отвечает Эвен, но Исак не пугается его тона, а сияет всем лицом.

− И всё же?

Эвен закатывает глаза и нехотя отвечает после паузы.

− Да.

Исак расплывается в самой счастливой улыбке и нежно целует Эвена.

− Когда ты уезжаешь? — Эвен игриво нажимает пальцем на губу Исака, и Исак чмокает подушечку его пальца.

− Куда?

− Исак, − фальшиво выдавливает Эвен сквозь зубы.

− Что?

− Когда уезжаешь обратно на учёбу? В понедельник? В воскресенье?

− Куда уезжать? Я учусь здесь. В Университете Осло.

− Ты учишься в Осло? — Эвен отстраняется, чтобы сфокусироваться на его лице. − Почему?

− Потому что поступил.

− А как же Имперский колледж?

− Не знаю. Я у него не спрашивал.

− Исак!

Эвен привстаёт на локте, смотря сверху вниз. Исак беззаботно пожимает плечами.

− Я не получил грант. И никуда не уехал.

− Не получил? Почему ты тогда?.. Ах да… − Эвен недовольно выдыхает всей грудью и плюхается на спину. Он заводит одну руку над головой, и, прикрыв глаза, пытается не злиться.

Чувствуя не самую приятную обстановку, Исак ласково трогает его живот, а затем пальчики спускаются вниз и гладят мягкий член. Ёрзая, Исак рассматривает Эвена, как ему кажется, незаметно. Эвен не просто видит через полуприкрытые веки, он буквально чувствует, как чужой взгляд голодно блуждает по нему. Неладное конспираторство веселит, и Эвен больше не может злиться на этого человека, даже если бы хотел.

− Я испачкал ваше одеяло. Немного, − Исак краснеет и прячет уголок покрывала под себя.  
— Извините.

Эвен хмыкает, не открывая глаз.

− Переезжай ко мне.

− О да, − фыркает Исак, вырисовывая пальцем какие-то узоры на его бедре.

Эвен поворачивает голову.

− Я серьёзно, котёночек.

− А что я… Ну… В смысле, переезжать просто так?

− А как ещё обычно переезжают? — Эвен понимает, что возможно и есть какие-то причины сделать это не просто так, а значит, он сморозил глупость. − Будем вместе жить, есть, спать, валяться в кровати, принимать душ и ещё…

− Что ещё? — Исак рвано выдыхает и кидает на Эвена жаркий взгляд.

− Заниматься сексом, конечно же.

− Ах это, − улыбка пробивается на его губы.

− Каждое утро, каждый вечер.

− М-м-м. Звучит идеально.

− Так и будет. Ты ещё не заметил, что это проходит идеально?

− Заметил.

− От тебя требуется только собрать свои вещи. Я помогу тебе перевезти их. И в этом доме для тебя действует только одно правило.

− Какое?

− Мы всегда спим в одной постели. Что бы ни происходило.

− Что это значит?

− Это значит, что ночёвки где-то не вместе без уважительной причины, даже в соседней комнате — недопустимы. Какие бы разногласия ни происходили, лечь мы должны в общую кровать. Это не предполагает обязательную интимную близость. Но в одной постели мы должны оказаться вдвоём. Это требование.

В ответ пренебрежительно цокают языком. Эвен готов найти этому языку применение, чтобы наказать его за такое поведение в адрес его серьёзного заявления.

− Может сразу приказ?

− Если хочешь, отдам и приказ.

Исак возится на месте, то ли пристраиваясь ближе, то ли пытаясь разровнять сбившееся под ним покрывало.

После нескольких минут неторопливого поцелуя, Исак садится на кровати и оглядывается по сторонам.

− В чём дело?

− Где-то здесь мои штаны и телефон.

− Зачем? Ты куда-то собрался? Завтра выходной, ты остаёшься здесь.

Исак задумчиво потирает шею.

− Я хотел посмотреть, который час.

− Зачем тебе это? Около десяти, наверное.

Живот Исака издаёт жалобный стон. Ну ещё бы молодой организм после такого марафона не проголодался бы.

− Извините, − смеётся он.

Эвен поднимается и протягивает Исаку руку.

− Пойдём, пока мы окончательно не проросли в кровать, а ты не умер с голоду.

.

Сначала Эвен отводит Исака с собой в душ, где они намыливают друг друга. Эвен не упускает возможности облапать стройное жилистое тело, покрытые симпатичным пушком ноги. И только потом они отправляются на кухню.

Исак занимает место на столешнице, чтобы иметь возможность заглядывать Эвену через плечо, пока Эвен пытается приготовить что-то из найденных продуктов. На самом деле, Исак выбирает место не совсем сам. Эвен его туда усаживает, пока напористо целует, желая изучить языком весь его тёплый влажный рот, в который он до беспамятства влюблён. Который он считает невообразимо сексуальным, дерзким, вкусным и до неприличия развратным. В который он беспрестанно хочет просовывать свой язык, пальцы и член.

Какое-то время Исак елозит задницей по столешнице, а затем привыкает к жёсткой поверхности.

− Вы любите готовить?

− Люблю. Но времени на это обычно нет.

− А я вот не очень люблю, но приходится. Иначе бы превратился в кебаб или крылышко гриль.

− Такое крылышко я бы съел, − Эвен щипает его за бок, но не позволяет себе подойти ближе. Стоит ему устроиться между бёдер Исака, как об ужине можно будет забыть.

− Когда переедешь, найдём время научить тебя готовить что-то простое и быстрое.

Исак опускает взгляд и улыбается с грустью. Эвен протягивает ему хлебные палочки.

− Можешь погрызть, пока не будет готово.

− Нет, я подожду лучше.

− Значит, терпи.

Эвен снимает со сковороды «полушедевр», выкладывает его на тарелку. А затем он берёт долгожданный перерыв: разводит колени сидящего Исака в стороны и устраивается между ними.

− Завтра у тебя найдётся время перевезти вещи?

− Не знаю.

− Узнай это сегодня, − Эвен тянется в ящик за столовыми приборами и кладёт их рядом. — Вещей много?

− Нет. То есть, − Исак проводит по лбу ладонью в смятенном жесте. − Не в этом дело. Просто это же всё не всерьёз, − он поднимает глаза, встречаясь с ничего не выражающим взглядом Эвена. — Ну, это же мы не серьёзно всё обсуждали.

− Я говорил серьёзно. Уже успел передумать? Полчаса назад ты активно поддерживал эту тему.

− Я решил, это шутки всё.

− С чего бы мне шутить об этом?

− Ну просто… куда я перееду? — он отмахивается, неуверенный в своих ответах, и голос его становится тише.

− Вот прямо сюда, − Эвен раскрывает руки широко, окидывая жестом кухню.

Исак жуёт губу и вежливо усмехается.

Эвен поднимает его подбородок.

− Исак.

− Это… не знаю, как объяснить. Сложно.

− Скажи, в чём дело, и мы решим эту сложность.

Исак дёргает плечом, тщательно собираясь с мыслями, но Эвен не может ждать.

− Где ты сейчас живёшь?

− Там же.

− В чём проблема? Заплатил за аренду на столетие вперёд? Деньги не проблема.

− Нет, не надо в это вмешиваться, − в подтверждение своей категоричности он активно машет головой и сурово хмурится.

− Как скажешь, − Эвен ведёт головой следом за «убегающими глазами» напротив, чтобы они постоянно натыкались на него. Исак в ловушке: тело Эвена блокирует его, не давая пространства, чтобы спрыгнуть со стола, взгляд тоже «держат».

− Я не заплатил за сто лет вперёд.

− Отлично. Тогда что?

От растерянности Исак пытался беззаботно хмыкать, но у него получалась довольно странная напряжённая гримаса.

− Просто я буду жить здесь и… − он шумно сглатывает, разглядывая что-то в стороне.

− И? — сердито повторяет Эвен и выжидающе поднимает брови.

Поворачиваясь к нему, Исак выдыхает полной грудью, его плечи опускаются вниз.

− Эвен, я почему-то не умею вам ничего толково объяснять. Просто нет. Я не согласен.

− Не хочешь быть со мной? — спрашивает Эвен тихо, но строго.

Исак смотрит встревоженно, робко, открывает и закрывает рот, собираясь возразить.

− Всё зависит только от нашего желания, − ровно добавляет Эвен. − Если ты хочешь быть со мной, то больше ничто не помеха. И я снова жду твоего ответа, как и всегда. Слово за тобой. Но другой вопрос, если ты не хочешь отношений, то я не вправе тебя заставлять…

− Нет, не подумайте ничего такого. Я очень хочу с вами остаться. Я так скучал всё это время, словно не жил даже, а кантовался, существовал. Ничего не помню, какой-то мутный сон будто. Только университет немного помог…

− Тогда что? Что не так? — Эвен коротко целует его, побуждая к разговору, но уже откровенно устаёт вытягивать из Исака каждое слово. − Не нравится здесь?

Глаза Исака пугливо расширяются.

− О боже! Нет, конечно, это не так! Очень нравится. Как здесь может не нравиться?

− Исак, тебе придётся отвечать, − припечатывает Эвен, приближается ещё плотнее, впиваясь внимательным тяжёлым взглядом в него.

− Но я же буду жить в вашем доме и…

Эвен набирает полную грудь воздуха. Над ним просто издеваются, его держат за дурака.

− И? — раздражённо прикрикивает он. — Дальше!

Исак недобро щурится.

− Вы типа не понимаете?

− Нет, не понимаю!

− Я сотню раз говорил, что меня смущают… цифры… И теперь вы предлагаете мне об этом забыть.

− Я этого не предлагал. Я спросил, хочешь ли ты быть со мной.

Исак растерянно хмурится. 

− Что мне нужно сделать, чтобы мы стали равны? Я не могу отмотать время назад, я всегда буду старше тебя, и это не изменится…

− Меня это больше не волнует.

Исак краснеет до кончиков волос, голос его «скачет», срываясь то на низкие, то на высокие ноты вроде его уличили в чём-то очень постыдном. Эвен знает, это больная тема, но, по крайней мере, Исак начал говорить что-то внятное.

− Я не о возрасте, я имею в виду другое. Просто я ведь буду жить здесь за ваш… счёт.

Закатывая глаза, Эвен запрокидывает голову назад.

− Боже! Разумеется: и как я мог забыть?! − с ледяным спокойствием он упирается руками по обе стороны от бёдер Исака, лишая его возможности двигаться. — Вернулись к тому, с чего начали.

Исак заметно обижается, будто его оскорбили.

− Скажи мне лучше, тебя не устраивает сам факт жить с кем-то? Ты ещё не готов и тому подобное? Уверяю, ты не почувствуешь разницу, живя здесь, или в коллективете, или в комнате другого общежития. Я не собираюсь посягать на твою свободу и вообще не давать тебе наслаждаться прелестями молодости и что там ещё? Живи полноценно, я наоборот только за.

Верхняя губа Исака с пренебрежением дёргается.

− Давайте начистоту: комната в коллективете и ваш дом — две принципиальные разницы. Ещё скажите, что просто сдадите мне спальню, а я буду платить аренду. Простите, мне придётся на органы себя продать…

Эвену хочется вцепиться в собственные волосы, хотя это не в его привычках.

− Исак, я считаю тебя умным парнем, но, извини, иногда ты несёшь полную хрень! Какую ещё аренду? И это я ещё мудак, который пытается всё свести к товарно-денежным делам? Я предлагаю тебе переехать просто так!

− Вот именно, а просто так я не согласен.

− Тогда что ты предлагаешь?

− Ничего. Не я же завёл этот разговор. Я выбираю вас, а не это всё, − он небрежно окидывает жестом ладони обстановку вокруг, но вид его теперь ещё больше неуверенный. − Я так не хочу, − уже бурчит он себе под нос.

− Отлично. Но если ты выбираешь меня, то должен учитывать, что я иду в комплекте именно с вот этим вот всем. Как и любой человек со своим комплектом прошлого, привычек, характера и тому подобное. И иногда что-то из моей жизни будет касаться тебя, а что-то из твоей — меня. Это не моя вина, оно коснётся тебя, сколько бы ты ни пытался от этого отгородиться. Эту столешницу, на которой ты сидишь, купил я, мыло, которым ты пахнешь теперь — купил я, и даже одеяло, которое ты испачкал, тоже купил я. Я не завожу нам общий счёт, не отдал тебе часть наследства, ничего такого, что могло бы оскорбить твою независимость. Но если ты входишь в мою жизнь, то просто физически не сможешь остаться в стороне от некоторых вещей. Я не хочу каждый раз уговаривать тебя и вообще возвращаться к этому снова. Мне это смертельно надоело.

Исак тревожно водит ладонью по своему плечу, притихая и опустив голову.

− Я понимаю, − торопливо вставляет он, пытаясь совладать с эмоциями. − Вы говорите очень правильные вещи.

Успокаиваясь, Эвен выдыхает и добавляет уже мягче:

− Тогда если я прав, давай соберём твои вещи и уже перевезём тебя сюда.

Исак ковыряет пальцем несуществующую дырку в столешнице.

− Ну просто… я бы хотел… подумать…

Раздражение вновь щиплет Эвену глаза.

− О чём? Что ты хочешь надумать? Ты не надумался ещё за полгода?

Он сразу же чувствует себя виноватым оттого, что так холоден и так резок с тем, к кому всё это время хотел обращаться только ласково.

− Я… простите меня. Наверное, вы правы, — Исак смотрит встревоженно, берёт его за руку, больше не желая ругаться. Конечно же, взваливает вину на себя и выглядит как побитый хозяином пёс.

Эвен горько усмехается.

− А сейчас, когда я уже наорал, ты под давлением согласишься. Замечательно!

Он берёт со сковороды оставленную им лопатку и нервно бросает её обратно. Упираясь руками на соседний стол, он отворачивается, мысленно считает до десяти. Он чувствует, что живёт в каком-то сюрреализме, не понимая, что происходит. Он не может предугадать логику Исака, хотя обычно у него не возникало таких проблем с другими людьми. Каждому можно дать какую-то оценку, считал он.

Соскользнув со столешницы, Исак подходит сзади и обнимает, складывая руки на его груди.

− Забудьте обо всём, что я сказал, − шепчет Исак. Эвен ощущает на спине его шевелящиеся губы. − Забудьте на один вечер.

.

После ужина Исак сам отводит Эвена в спальню, где самозабвенно отсасывает ему, не давая кончить. Потом Эвен готовит его, лаская языком член, яйца, а затем и всю промежность.  
Исак зажимается, когда Эвен щекочет прикосновениями места, не привыкшие к таким тактильным ощущениям.

Забывая о привычной скованности, Исак глухо стонет и разводит ноги шире, запускает руку в волосы Эвена, пока Эвен постукивает то твёрдым, то мягким языком по влажной налитой головке. Эвен проходится по всей длине, втягивает в рот поочерёдно яички и снова вбирает в себя член. Он чувствует, как волны жара и дрожи прокатываются по телу Исака, чередуя друг друга. Сбавляя темп, Эвен работает губами и языком не спеша, вдумчиво, получая от процесса удовольствие.

Руками он пролезает под ягодицы и затем скользит языком между ними. Исак дёргается и следом стонет тонко, протяжно, еле слышно. Он задыхается, мечется, дёргая бёдрами, то ли желая убежать от ласки, то ли поддаться ей.

Услышав слишком нервное дыхание и ощутив в руках вибрацию чужого тела, Эвен поднимает голову.

− Тише, − улыбаясь, он поглаживает ягодицы, − я не буду больше, расслабься.

Осторожно перевернув на живот почти превратившегося в желе Исака, Эвен проводит ладонью по его пояснице, спускается ниже, пробирается к промежности, к слегка расслабленному, мокрому от слюны входу, к упруго вставшему члену.

Эвен смазывает себя и, хрипло выдыхая, входит одним плавным движением. Он любуется, как пульсирующие покрасневшие стенки входа плотно обхватывают его. Эвен тихо постанывает, начиная толкаться уже уверенней, быстрее, прислушиваясь к довольному мычанию Исака.

Дыхание Исака частит, стоит движениям стать резче. Эвен хватается за его бёдра и насаживает призывно подставленную задницу на себя. Он погружается до упора, в его груди и паху горит от жара и ощущений. Исак сжимается всё крепче, чувствуя приближение оргазма. И когда он кончает, то вздрагивает всем телом — Эвен влюблён в эту его привычку. Вытащив член, он после пары движений рукой разбрызгивает сперму на ягодицы Исака. А затем, нежно поводив головкой между половинками, снова ненадолго входит в горячую тесноту.

Прежде чем уснуть, Эвен долго целует висок Исака, а затем и всё лицо.

.

Утром Эвен отвозит Исака домой. Автомобиль паркуется у коллективета, а Эвен улыбается и ловит себя на мысли, что соскучился по этому месту.

− Какие планы на сегодня? — Просунув руку под поясницу, он обнимает Исака и осыпает мягкими поцелуями его скулу.

− Не знаю ещё, − Исак склоняет голову набок, подставляя ухо под поцелуй. − Буду готовиться к занятиям. А у вас какие?

− Есть одна скучная встреча. Можешь пойти со мной, кстати.

− Нет, спасибо.

Эвен призывно задевает кончиком носа его щёку.

− Скучная — это я погорячился.

− Нет, правда, я не могу. Тем более, я там ни к месту буду. И вообще… Ну… знаете.

Эвен задумывается на секунду о том, что ему пытаются сказать, а затем подбадривающе задевает Исака плечом.

− Я приглашаю, значит и угощаю.

− Нет. Не нужно этого.

Эвен откидывается в своём кресле, но не отворачивается.

− Давай уже выясним, что произошло в прошлый раз, чтобы избежать этого снова. Мне нужны ответы, котёночек. Я не преследовал тебя и в дальнейшем не собираюсь. Если ты этого ждал, то спешу тебя разочаровать. Я адекватен и психически здоров, и если тебе кажется подобное романтическим, спешу тебя разочаровать дважды. Только в кино подобные поступки кажутся крутыми. В жизни преследователи – опасные типы. Итак…

Исак быстро тянется к его губам. И хотя за утро Эвен уже поцеловал его больше миллиона раз, и ещё они занимались ленивым сексом в кровати, стоило только проснуться, он всё равно позволяет Исаку таким образом увильнуть на пару минут от ответа.

Прерываясь, Эвен облизывает губы после поцелуя, невольно повторяя за Исаком.

− Я сказал тебе прямо, чего хочу. Я хочу, чтобы ты переехал ко мне. От тебя я не услышал чёткого ответа. Я не могу дальше делать вид, что он мне не нужен. И не могу позволить тебе опять пустить всё на самотёк. В прошлый раз, когда решал всё только ты, ты ушёл от меня и пропал на полгода. Я не отстану сейчас. Не выйдешь отсюда, пока я не получу хоть какого-то однозначного ответа.

− На самом деле, я правда не знаю.

− Не знаешь, что? Что хочешь быть со мной? Что я тебе нравлюсь?

− Нет. Не это. В этом я уверен, − он опускает взгляд, беспокойно выламывает себе пальцы. − Я хочу подумать.

− О чём ты хочешь подумать?

− Это просто формально. Скорее всего, я скажу «да».

«Увиливает», − думает Эвен. «Чтобы сейчас отделаться от вопросов и просто оттянуть ответ».

− Что мешает тебе сказать сейчас? Есть какие-то проблемы? Поделись со мной, я не стану давить, если ты хочешь разобраться сам — я поддержу тебя.

− Нет.

− Нет проблем или ты не скажешь мне?

− Нет проблем.

− Тогда возвращаюсь к своему вопросу: что мешает тебе сказать сейчас «да»? Только твоё желание?

− Да. Но дело не в том, что я не хочу быть с вами. Я лишь не хочу жить в вашем доме. И вы требуете от меня ответ, хотя сами тоже не сказали, что хотите со мной быть. Я второй день слышу только про переезд.

− А что неясного в предложении жить вместе? Предполагается, что я хочу быть с тобой. Разве это так сложно? Ох, хорошо, − Эвен разворачивается всем корпусом к нему. — Исак, я хочу быть с тобой. Так лучше?

Он снова выглядит жалостливо, и Эвен чувствует, что не сумеет применить всю настойчивость, которую мог бы. Он слаб перед растерянностью этого человека, перед его надрывным тоном и горькой тоской в глазах.

− Что противоречит твоим принципам жить с человеком, с которым ты хочешь отношения? — спрашивает он сдержанно, укладывая ладонь на колено Исака.

− Я стану жить там даром… Вот что противоречит.

− Ты понял хоть слово из того, что я говорил? Что если ты входишь в мою жизнь, то некоторые вещи просто неизбежны? — нервно чеканит Эвен. Голова буквально вскипает от частой смены эмоций.

− Да. Я это понял.

− Тогда что? Слышишь? Исак, отвечай мне!

− Я просто подумаю. Не надо волноваться, ответ скорее будет положительный.

− Да что ты? — ядовито выплёвывает Эвен. − В прошлый раз ты тоже обещал согласиться.

− Не будет как в прошлый раз! — Исак опасливо косится, вжимаясь спиной в сиденье.

− Что заставит меня поверить тебе?

− А вы не верите мне?

− Выворачиваешь всё в свою пользу? Не вздумай этого делать сейчас, не выйдет со мной! В прошлый раз я позволил тебе решать, только чтобы тебе было комфортно. И что из этого вышло? Ты сам сделал какие-то выводы и не предупредил меня. Что помешает тебе поступить так же снова?

− Сейчас всё по-другому.

− Что по-другому? Ты как-то иначе себя ведёшь? Нет, Исак. Ты как-то показал мне, что изменил своё мнение насчёт разницы цифр? Нет. Ты такой же упёртый, как и всегда, но в данный момент речь не об этом. Я не настаиваю поменяться сию же минуту. Просто если хочешь чего-то со мной, то должен понять, что какие-то фантазии о независимости совершенно несбыточны. И, честно говоря, сейчас я куда больше сомневаюсь в том, что ты снова не передумаешь. В прошлый раз я был увереннее, и в итоге ты принял совершенно неожиданное решение. Вряд ли ты что-то скажешь завтра или послезавтра, раз почти напрямую говоришь мне отстать от тебя с этим предложением и дать время на идиотское «подумать». Но я выразился ясно, что неоднозначных ни «да», ни «нет» больше не допущу. Нет уж, сейчас всё действительно по-другому, вот только куда неопределённее. А ещё в прошлый раз ты даже сказал, что влюблён в меня. Но это всё равно не повлияло на твоё желание уйти.

Эвен пропускает момент, когда Исак начинает нервно дрожать.

− Почему вы делаете вид, будто не понимаете, почему я отказался от всего? Будто дело в отсутствии чувств к вам.

− А почему ты поступил так со мной, если эти чувства были? Ты не говорил, что любишь? Или говорил? Это твои слова?

Исак прикрывает глаза. Он выглядит таким безоружным, что Эвен ощущает себя полным ничтожеством.

− Извини. Я не собирался брать с тебя ответственность за эти слова, или как-то скомпрометировать тебя этим, или воспользоваться твоим признанием себе на пользу. Я просто хочу выяснить. Так это твои слова? Или я что-то выдумал? — взгляд его мечется, а затем Эвен повышает голос. − Исак!

− Мои.

− Ты хозяин своих слов. Передумал — так и ответь. Просто скажи, да, мои слова, но все признания были неправдой. Или: да, это мои слова, но я сказал это на эмоциях. Мои, но тогда мне казалось, что я влюблён, а на самом деле это было не так. Или: мои, но сейчас всё изменилось... Просто скажи уже что-нибудь. То, о чём мы шепчемся после секса — это, конечно, очень романтично, но это не разговор. Ответь мне, я ничем не собираюсь тебя попрекать. Я выдумал твоё признание? Или мне просто забить, и это ничего не значило? Твои слова или нет?

− Мои, − с отчаянием громко повторяет Исак, поднимая взгляд из-под бровей. — Я не врал. И ничего не изменилось сейчас.

− Отлично. Хоть чего-то я добился от тебя. Так значит, ты действительно хотел быть со мной, но ты по какой-то причине поступил иначе. Верно?

− Да.

− Какая причина?

− Та же, что и сейчас. Не хочу сидеть у вас на шее.

− Я и не позволю тебе сесть мне на шею!

− Ну вы же понимаете, о чём я говорю. Зачем сейчас эта бессмысленная ругань? Сегодня вы поедете на свою встречу. И если бы мы жили вместе, я бы пошёл с вами, и платили бы вы. А так я хотя бы могу остаться в коллективете, а вы займётесь своими делами. Вот в чём разница. Это просто для примера.

− И долго мы ещё будем заниматься каждый своими делами? Свидания − это, бесспорно, здорово, но, может быть, мы как-то будем дальше двигаться уже? Я бы ещё понял твой отказ, если бы ты просто не хотел ничего со мной. И кстати я заплачу сегодня, потому что я приглашал, значит, расходы мои. И вообще, я мужчина.

− Но я тоже!

− Правильно. Извини. Серьёзно, я сказал глупость.

Исак, кажется, не слышит, заводясь ещё больше.

− И я не согласен жить за чужой счёт! Хватит делать вид, будто вы не понимаете, в чём чёртова проблема и всё переиначивать, будто у меня нет чувств к вам!

− Чудесно. Тогда давай _я_ перееду к тебе в коллективет и буду жить за твой счёт. Так тебя больше устроит?

В ответ с какой-то брезгливостью упрямо дёргают головой.

− Исак, говори уже, отвечай хоть что-нибудь.

− Я признался честно. Я хочу быть с вами, но жить — нет. Потому что… уже сказал. Я устал повторять, как попугай.

− Ты просто будешь жить там так же, как жил бы в общежитии.

− Бросьте, − он недобро ухмыляется. − Да у меня денег не хватит даже воздухом там дышать.

− Прекрасно, − Эвен мысленно даёт себе пару отрезвляющих пощёчин и опускает ладонь на его колено. К его удовольствию, Исак поддаётся, прикосновения Эвена всё ещё желанны им. − Будешь платить за воздух. Но одно условие — деньгами не беру.

− А чем тогда… − он осекается. — Ах да…

Улыбка растягивает губы Эвена. Он ведёт ладонью по бедру вверх и склоняется ближе к лицу Исака.

− Боже, спасибо, он понял, что это шутка, а не начал обвинять меня в принуждении к проституции.

Исак тоже слабо улыбается, но всё ещё не поднимает головы.

Приобняв его за талию одной рукой, Эвен приближается губами к его уху.

− Хватит уже меня дразнить! — говорит он жарко, но серьёзно.

− Я не дразню, − невинно хрипит Исак.

− Дразнишь. Перестань, я ведь и так тебя уже хочу.

Эвен прослеживает взглядом за тем, что с таким вниманием рассматривает Исак. Он смущает его, когда ничего интересного не обнаруживает на его коленях, и Исак в ответ скованно улыбается. Эвен чмокает его висок пару раз.

− Я не буду ничего такого делать, чтобы ты чувствовал себя обязанным.

− Будете. Вы не умеете принимать отказы. Вы найдёте обходные способы сделать так, как вам нужно. И вам не нравится моё упрямство, потому что вы любите выигрывать. Поэтому вас так бесит, что я вам не поддаюсь.

− Что? — Эвен снова закипает, и Исак это чувствует, невольно отстраняясь. — Может тогда, чтобы нам стало проще разговаривать, уже закончим играть? Ты победитель. Всё! Надеюсь, доволен. А теперь уже давай делать то, что обоим хочется, без всяких соревнований.

Эвен так сильно взбешён: редкий случай, когда он чувствует такую неуверенность. Всё казалось куда проще с этим человеком, когда они были едва знакомы.

− Я хочу подумать, и это единственное, что я могу сейчас ответить, − собравшись духом, подводит Исак черту под их разговором. − Себе я всегда кажусь понятным, но вы так умеете всё переворачивать, у меня просто слов не остаётся. Я говорю то, что чувствую, но выходит такая глупость, если вы это комментируете. Я не могу с вами спорить, у меня никогда не выходит.

Эвен мгновенно устаёт. У него больше не хватит сил препираться, а затем грызть себя за это и пытаться как-то смягчить грубость. Он чувствует опустошающее разочарование, когда откидывает голову и смотрит вперёд на лобовое стекло.

− Я не знаю, что тебе ещё сказать, − бездушно говорит он. − Вытрясти из тебя ответ всё равно не получится. Что ж, иди, Исак. Думай, сколько влезет, раз это всё ещё так необходимо тебе.


	11. другой разговор

Исак плохо спит вторую ночь подряд. От усталости он вечерами валится с ног, но стоит ему отключиться, как меньше чем через два часа сон ускользает от него. После сладко проведённой ночи в кровати Эвена своя постель кажется ужасно неуютной, как если бы пришлось спать на голых холодных досках.

Загнанный в угол чувством вины и обиды на себя, он почти всё свободное время лежит ничком в комнате. А затем он, взяв себя в руки, занимает мозги лекциями и видеороликами хирургических операций, что посоветовал ему преподаватель физиологии. Всеми способами Исак пытается отвлечься и разогнать назойливые, как мухи, мысли. Два дня длятся словно две сотни лет.

«Ты можешь подумать о чём-либо другом, кроме Эвена?»

Ночью он снова ворочается, не смыкая глаз. Сначала у него першит в горле, и в коротком сновидении он пьёт какие-то странные микстуры. Затем ему снятся мопсы, дружелюбные и прыгающие прямо на руки, а потом одна из собак жалуется на своё больное горло, и Исаку приходится лечить и её. Он выныривает из остатков дурацкого сна, проводит по лицу ладонями. Занавеску уже окрашивает бледный рассвет.

В полудрёме Исак собирается на лекции, покидав в рюкзак все тетради, что подворачиваются под руку. Бессонница и беспричинная тревога напоминают о себе и днём — голова точно разваливается, пересохшие глазные яблоки ещё чуть-чуть и лопнут.

Вернувшись в коллективет после занятий, Исак разогревает в микроволновке оставшиеся после завтрака бутерброды, и жуёт их, пока просматривает видеосъёмки операции по удалению опухоли и видео-лекции по малоинвазивной хирургии позвоночника. Увлёкшись, он не замечает, как на кухню приходит Эскильд. Повозившись с чайником, он садится рядом. Любопытство распирает его, он заглядывает Исаку за плечо.

− Фу, Иисус! Какой кошмар.

Исак дёргается от неожиданного голоса над ухом.

− Что ты тут смотришь?

− Чего тебе? — Исак отодвигается с телефоном и тарелкой подальше.

− Это что, гной у него?

− Это во время операции капсула кисты лопнула…

− Не объясняй мне! — Эскильд пересаживается на противоположную сторону стола. − Извращенец.

«Зачем смотреть, а потом жаловаться?». 

− Ты ещё и ешь при этом? — Эскильд прикрывает рот рукой и указывает на бутерброды.

Исак пожимает плечами и бурчит:

− Я просто не брезгливый.

− Я тоже не брезгливый. Вот позавчера мы с Магнусом…

− Нет! — Исак демонстративно затыкает уши, заранее догадываясь, какого рода историю может рассказать Эскильд.

− А говоришь, не брезгливый.

− Но этого я не хочу знать!

Эскильд, хоть его и чуть не выворачивает от подробностей, снова садится рядом и комментирует всё, что видит на экране, раздражая Исака.

Исак недовольно вздыхает и сдаётся: выключив ролик, уходит в свою комнату.

Он надевает сразу два худи и вдобавок кутается в одеяло: в этом месяце резко похолодало, и температура в доме тоже опустилась.

Исак открывает лекции на своём компьютере, пролистывает их лениво, а затем он всё же вчитывается в вирусологию.

Через час краем уха он слышит какие-то разговоры в коридоре. Эскильд охает и лепечет приторным тоном, но Исак не разбирает точных слов.

В комнату коротко стучат, и затем в узком проёме появляется довольная физиономия Эскильда.

− Детка, к тебе пришли, − судя по энтузиазму на его лице, их дом посетили как минимум сёстры Кардашьян.

− Кто? — Исак поднимается с кровати, отставив в сторону ноутбук. Юнас? К нему мог прийти только он. Новый друг из университета — Махди, − ещё не в курсе, где Исак живёт. Но ведь Юнас учится теперь Бергене.

Эскильд отходит в сторону и пропускает Эвена.

Внутри Исака всё обрывается. Его гость, не догадываясь, какую бурю чувств вызвал своим появлением, невозмутимо входит в комнату, как и обычно держа ровной спину. Исак завороженно смотрит, не мигая. На заднем плане Эскильд что-то неприлично жестикулирует. Наверняка, он в шоке или просто сходит с ума. Исак и сам сходит с ума.

− Привет, − сипит он, пытаясь незаметно расправить свою подкатившуюся штанину.

− Привет.

Эвен никогда настолько не вмешивался в его жизнь. Он мог прийти сюда уже давно, но до сегодняшнего момента так ни разу и не сделал этого. Исак даже не рассматривал такую возможность, отчего-то подобный случай представлялся ему несбыточным. И теперь, когда Эвен здесь, ему кажется, что стряслось что-то невероятное.

Эвен держится отстранённо, сдержанно и при этом является центром комнаты. Он без эмоций осматривает Исака, его рабочий стол, брошенный на краю кровати ноутбук…

− Хотите чего-нибудь, Эвен? Чаю? Воды? У нас есть лимонад. Исак, проводи гостя на кухню, − сквозь вату в ушах доносится до невозможности раздражающий голос Эскильда.

− Спасибо, позже, − галантно отвечает Эвен. Эскильд смотрит так, точно готов умолять его.

− Мы позже, Эскильд, нам ничего пока не надо, − отмахивается Исак и принимает попытку незаметно выставить его из комнаты. Не то чтобы он хочет поскорее остаться наедине с Эвеном: от одной мысли волосы встают дыбом. Но Исак не успевает толком подумать, как собирается вести себя дальше, всё происходит слишком быстро. Его мозг, полуфункционирующий последние два дня из-за недосыпа, вскипает от стремительно поменявшейся обстановки.

− Ладно. Если что, обращайтесь, − Эскильд манерно ведёт подбородком и напоследок оценивает Эвена фривольным взглядом. Помедлив и что-то неясно показав Исаку на пальцах, он прикрывает за собой дверь.

− Что вы здесь делаете?

Исак судорожно одёргивает своё худи, косо заправленное в домашние штаны. Окинув свой вид сверху вниз, он замечает, что карман толстовки заляпан каким-то соусом и въевшимися чернилами. Исак быстро прячет края кофты обратно под резинку штанов.

Вокруг полный бедлам. Всюду, куда ни посмотри, разбросаны учебники, обёртки, грязная одежда. В углу почти разлагается импровизированная мусорка − заполненный доверху полиэтиленовый пакет. На рабочем столе на пару с тетрадями − посуда с недоеденными спагетти, присохшими намертво крошками и использованные салфетки. Каким-то чудом Исак с утра уговаривает себя застелить кровать, и как же кстати оказалась сегодня его предусмотрительность.

Кто угодно посреди этого свинарника смотрелся бы вычурно. Особенно Эвен. В нём вообще есть что-то непривычное, но Исак не может понять, что именно не так. На Эвене узкие чёрные джинсы, приталенный джемпер и тёмный пиджак. Он выглядит так хорошо. Волосок к волоску, все складки на одежде − где надо, расположены гармонично и подчёркивают его стройность, высокий рост, длинные ноги. Исак снова тянется прикрыть пятна на худи, невольно сутулится, словно Эвен может увидеть под толстыми балахонами его угловатую фигуру и «птичьи» кости.

− Я здесь не прибирался, не знал, что вы придёте, простите.

Исак неловко сгружает учебники на полку, расчищая стол. Но лучше от этого не становится. Здесь просто ужасно. В воздухе воняет чипсами и спермой. Исак многое бы отдал, чтобы земля раскололась надвое под его ногами, и он просто провалился бы к центру планеты, подальше отсюда.

− Не думал, что вы когда-нибудь окажетесь здесь, − нервно смеётся Исак.

− Я тоже, − Эвен смотрит на него так тяжело, что Исаку становится теперь не только стыдно, но и страшно.

− Извините, я не это имел в виду, просто непривычно вас здесь… − Исак осекается и передёргивает плечами, снова нервно хихикнув. Смех срабатывает естественной защитной реакцией на стресс, хотя Исак мысленно призывает себя успокоиться и заткнуться. За прошедшие несколько минут он не сказал ещё ничего умного.

Скрещивая кисти за спиной, Эвен обходит комнату. Точнее, делает пару шагов: спальня небольшая и долго изучать её не приходится. Губы задумчиво поджаты, Эвен смотрит вокруг изучающе, но без отвращения. Отчасти он выглядит так, словно собирается отчитать Исака. Воздух вокруг него кажется хрустальным, звенящим от напряжения. Своим появлением Эвен приносит в эту комнату какой-то новый хаос.

Затем он смотрит строго и с вызовом, и Исака начинает трясти.

− Знаешь, почему я здесь? — задаёт Эвен его же вопрос.

− Нет.

Исак близок к срыву, коме, летаргии и обмороку одновременно. Ещё чуть-чуть и его дрожь будет напоминать конвульсии.

− Жаль, − обманчиво спокойно отвечает Эвен. − Жаль, что ты не замечаешь, а я ведь делаю это снова и снова.

− Что? — Исак зависает, пригвождённый тяжёлым взглядом к месту.

− Иду к тебе. Иду навстречу тебе каждый раз. Потому что я так сильно хочу получить ответ, в котором ты мне с самой первой встречи отказываешь.

Исак задыхается от эмоций, во рту пересыхает. Вести с этим человеком беседы, приструняя этим свою тревогу — не его конёк. Поэтому он применяет извечный способ: сделав резкий шаг вперёд, он неуклюже обнимает Эвена.

− Простите, я знаю, что веду себя хуже идиота…

На ощупь его мужчина, которого он знает, как очень нежного, податливого к его прикосновениям, сейчас напоминает скалу. Только через долгую минуту Исак чувствует длинные узкие ладони на своих лопатках и тёплую щёку на макушке. С этого момента вся комната точно заливается светом солнца, мягким ласковым теплом, какого здесь не бывало уже давно. Какой обычно пробивается наружу, когда ему становится мало места внутри переполненного влюблённостью Исака.

− Как у тебя это получается? Каждый чёртов раз! — возмущается Эвен тихо и совсем не зло. − Как ты это со мной проворачиваешь?

− Клянусь, я ничего такого не… − Исак поднимает голову и чмокает гладко выбритый подбородок Эвена. — Я скучал, − он собственнически прихватывает волосы на его затылке и просовывает язык в самый вкусный на свете рот.

.

Исак уверен, если так пойдёт и дальше, у него разовьётся нервный тик. Он ведёт себя как полный неудачник, пока пытается выглядеть невозмутимо, пока заваривает чай, роется в своей полке с провизией, не находя ничего кроме засохших гранолы и печенья.

Он физически выматывается от тревоги, как от какого-то сложнейшего спортивного марафона. Без дела несёт несусветную чушь, чувствуя, как к лицу приливает кровь.

Постепенно Эвен оттаивает и ведёт себя более раскованно. Сдавленно ухмыляясь, он старается откровенно не веселиться из-за нервных метаний Исака.

Пока Эвен находится на кухне и пьёт чай, Исак под невинным предлогом сохранить на компьютере документы, умудряется улизнуть в свою спальню и немного прибраться там: вынести мусор, проветрить помещение и сотворить за короткое время что-то наподобие уюта и чистоты.

Понемногу, Исака отпускает тоже. Он теперь может внятно разговаривать, парировать в ответах и, не заикаясь, отпускать шутки на иронию Эвена.

Эскильд крутится неподалёку и развлекает их болтовнёй. Он зачем-то рассказывает Эвену о видео, которые Исак смотрел на кухне. Эвен реагирует на Эскильда вовсе не так, как тому бы хотелось: по-вежливому сдержанно. И когда становится очевидным, что вертеть хвостом, а заодно и смущать Исака, Эскильд не перестанет, и утихомирить его уже невозможно, Исак гаркает на него и предлагает Эвену вернуться в комнату. Ему начинает казаться, что Эвен скоро засобирается уходить, а Исак, не смотря ни на что, хочет оттянуть этот момент.

Когда Исак закрывает за ними дверь, его вновь охватывает паника. Наверное, в этой комнате им с Эвеном выделена выдержка на двоих, но Эвен безжалостно присваивает всю себе.

«Какая набитая хрень. Просто соберись, тебя никто не съест».

Исак оглядывается на своего гостя, скованно улыбаясь и разводя руками.

− Извините за Эскильда, иногда он очень, очень не деликатен. Всегда, я бы сказал.

− Брось. Всё нормально.

− Ладно, − повторяя чужую позу, Исак суёт руки в карманы и осматривается. − Что ж, это и есть моё жилище.

− Мне нравится.

− Издеваетесь?

− Оно похоже на твоё. Отчасти, немного даже на самого тебя. Вокруг хаос, но на самом деле здесь есть свой порядок, структура. Кухня — голова. Поэтому там и удобнее всего изучать те же видеоролики. Спальня — это сердце. Здесь ты собираешь самые дорогие вещи и копишь ненужные на первый взгляд мелочи, которые ты и в жизни всегда держишь ближе к нему, − Эвен нажимает пальцем на его грудную клетку.

Теперь его беспорядок в голове и комнате ещё и романтизируют. Исак ошибался, думая, что за бардак он уже не сможет испытывать больший стыд.

Какое-то время Эвен разглядывает некоторые из учебников, важно пролистывая страницы, а затем подходит к кровати и берёт компьютер. Только когда Исак с паникой вырывает его из рук, он догадывается: Эвен просто хотел освободить место сесть.

− Извините, что я его выхватил так…

Улыбаясь, Эвен театрально вскидывает ладони в защитном жесте и опускается на край матраса.

− Я просто хотел его убрать. Что там? Слишком много порно?

Исак вспыхивает так, что кажется, у него покраснело всё − от макушки до кончиков пальцев.

− Нет, − бурчит он.

− Кажется, я попал в точку, − Эвен смеётся, разглядывая его с интересом. Исаку такая ситуация даже в страшном сне не могла присниться.

«Геенна огненная, развернись у меня под ногами, дайте просто умереть».

− Покажи мне, − дразнит Эвен, протягивая к Исаку руки.

− Нет. Нет! — переполошившись, Исак начинает уворачиваться. При желании Эвен может отобрать у него компьютер и выяснить всё, что ему нужно.

Он отпрыгивает подальше, разыскивая взглядом, куда бы подальше закинуть этот несчастный компьютер.

Руками Эвен обвивает Исака поперёк живота, умиротворённо поглаживает его, показывая всем видом, что не собирается атаковать.

− Не волнуйся, котёночек. Ну чего ты?

Прижимая компьютер к груди, как единственно уцелевшую после какой-то катастрофы драгоценность, Исак отдаётся в бережные объятия. Нос утыкается Эвену в шею, и Исак медленно погибает от знакомого запаха его тела.

− Маленький, − шепчет Эвен, заставляя толпы мурашек пробежаться по позвоночнику Исака. − Что ты так распереживался? Не буду я лезть в твои грязные секретики.

Придерживая его за талию, Эвен тянет Исака к кровати. Он даёт возможность отложить ноутбук на стол, с трепетом наблюдая за каждым шагом, скованным движением Исака. От Исака наверняка тревогой разит за километр.

− Ты чего? — Эвен проводит ладонями по его одеревеневшим плечам. − Весь дрожишь. Не стал бы я без разрешения искать в твоём компьютере порно. Просто пошутил. 

Исак чувствует металлический привкус во рту: только теперь он понимает, что беспрерывно жевал свою губу, истерзав её до крови.

− Я попал в точку, да?

− Нет!

Эвен усаживает его на кровать. Ему не приходится прилагать сил: от усталости, вызванной стрессом, Исак сам валится с ног, пристраивается у Эвена под боком, закидывает на него бедро.

− Эй, всё в порядке. Мне ведь тоже было восемнадцать, − подбадривает Эвен, шепча ему на ухо.

Исак гладит его шею, руки − открытых участков тела не так уж много, но Исак и сам весь замурован в одежду. Он пробирается пальцами под джемпер Эвена, трогает полоску тёплой гладкой кожи на спине и животе. А затем просовывает большой палец под ремешок его наручных часов. В животе будто взрываются яркими фонтанами фейерверк.

Они умиротворённо ложатся на матрас, и Исак прячет нос в ямке между ключицами Эвена. Эвен кладёт руки на его талию, спрятанную под слоями двух толстовок.

Подняв взгляд из-под бровей, Исак говорит еле слышно:

− Порно и правда много. Я подумал, вы откуда-то узнали.

− Откуда бы я узнал? — фыркает Эвен, приглаживая его волосы. − Разве что из собственного опыта сложил выводы.

− Ну вы всегда всё знаете обо мне, без понятия, откуда вы в курсе и этого были бы. Но я бы не удивился.

Эвен целует его лоб, висок. Тая, Исак подставляет лицо.

− Что именно любишь смотреть, м? — прижавшись губами к его уху, мурлыкает Эвен.

Исак чувствует непреодолимое желание тянуться к этому вибрирующему глубокому голосу и следовать любым его приказам.

− Перестаньте, − всё же протестует он, хмуря лоб.

− Я только с чисто академическим интересом, − подначивает Эвен, улыбаясь и целуя его брови. — Может, я чего не знаю о тебе. Может, тебе чего-то не хватает.

− Знаете. Всего хватает. В вас есть всё, что надо! И не провоцируйте меня, больше ничего не скажу.

− Твоё порно с дэдди кинком, что ли?

− О боже, − Исак закрывает лицо руками, молясь про себя, чтобы геенна, если она всё же существует, развернулась перед ним и сожрала его в своём пламени прямо сейчас.

Эвен смеётся, но вовсе не ради издевательств.

− Да перестань. В мои восемнадцать это было не так доступно, как сейчас: открыл, скачал и смотри. Но мне всё равно удавалось находить порно тоннами.

Исак прижимается ближе.

− А вам какое нравилось?

− Хм. Твой дэдди кинк покажется детским садом, − хмыкает Эвен.

Исак вскидывает такой взгляд, что Эвен наверняка решает лучше сказать правду, пока Исак не навыдумывал чего сам.

− Групповой секс, − признаётся он.

Сердце Исака пропускает удар.

− А, − тихо произносит он, притаившись. — Вас такое привлекает?

− Это просто фантазия. Ничего общего с реальными сексуальными предпочтениями она не имеет. Ты не думал об этом? Это действительно так. Поэтому можешь не бояться себя. Не всегда то, что фантазируешь, хочешь на самом деле.

Уложив голову на плечо Эвена, Исак задумчиво проводит пальцем по воротнику чужого джемпера.

− Дело даже не в сути самих фантазий. Это не то, в чём мне хотелось бы сознаться, но я просто… так часто смотрю это всё. Я стараюсь держать себя в руках, но иногда мне просто крышу рвёт. Мне кажется, никто больше не думает о сексе столько, сколько я. Никто не смотрит столько порно, сколько смотрю я, и никто столько себя не… − Исаку сбивается и шумно сглатывает.

− Не трогает себя? — подсказывает Эвен и его дыхание меняется. Исак поднимает глаза и видит во взгляде напротив искорки возбуждённой заинтересованности.

− Да, − произносит он так, будто кается в самом страшном.

Обжигающие ладони Эвена пролезают под его худи, надавливают на спину, привлекая Исака ближе.

− Я был таким же.

− Правда?

− Да. В твоём возрасте я хотел секса всегда, беспрерывно, много, часто. Мне хотелось девочек, мальчиков. Мне хотелось с разными людьми, которых я только встречал. Постоянное безумно-сильное желание трахаться, которое невозможно утолить, просто сводило с ума.

Член Исака становится твёрдым уже на слове «трахаться», произнесённом томным любимым голосом. 

− Так что ты не первый и не последний, кто беспрерывно думает о сексе.

− А кажется, больше никто не в состоянии столько фантазировать, сколько это делаю я.

Исак трётся о чужое бедро, и, замечая это, Эвен кладёт ладонь на его член и начинает ласкать его через штаны.

− Все фантазируют. Хотеть секса — нормально.

Исак начинает подаваться навстречу руке, ритмично двигая бёдрами вперёд и назад.

− Не знаю, зачем я это всё рассказываю. Я боюсь вас до ужаса и в то же время готов всем-всем с вами поделиться.

− Боишься?

− Ну, всегда веду себя, как придурок, вы меня с ума просто сводите, голова сразу кругом.

Сталкиваясь с его телом своим, Эвен притискивается теснее, и Исак благодарен за эту негласную поддержку.

− Иногда мне кажется, что я даже ни о чём другом думать не могу, − горячо шепчет Исак в его шею. − Сейчас я в основном занят в университете, но раньше в школе я только и думал о сексе. И мне это даже не мешало. И я даже не собирался от этого избавляться. И ещё я… я фантазировал иногда такое…

Сжав его член, рука Эвена скользит вверх и останавливается на резинке штанов Исака.

− Что, например?

− О чём-то таком грязном, диком, жёстком. Меня это пугало. Как можно такого хотеть?.. Не спрашивайте, что именно, пожалуйста.

− Это не делает тебя каким-то ненормальным. Всего лишь фантазии. Ты можешь не желать этого в реальности. 

− Я действительно не знаю, хочу ли я то, что придумываю. Я просто… − кровь в ушах Исака шумит. Собственный голос, кажется, ему не принадлежит: это не он, за Исака говорит кто-то другой. — Просто не знаю, зачем мне это тогда...

− Ты пробуешь разное в своей голове, это лишь любопытство. С тобой всё в порядке.

Исак ёрзает, слегка съезжая вверх по матрасу так, чтобы ладонь Эвена снова устроилась на его члене. И, да, она полностью накрывает его и принимается вновь сладко гладить. А затем рука плавно скользит вверх, пробирается в штаны, и желанные пальцы ныряют под кромку трусов.

Во рту Исака пустыня, он судорожно облизывается, грызёт губы и разрешает Эвену их тоже слегка прикусывать. Его тело покрывает «гусиная кожа», когда Эвен трогает зубами местечко за его ухом, а затем посасывает мочку. Ласками он подбадривает Исака расслабиться и отпустить себя. И Эвену это удаётся. Ему, чёрт возьми, всегда удаётся действовать на Исака так, как ему хочется.

− И ещё я фантазировал о… ах… о вас.

Исак чувствует на шее, как губы Эвена растягивает улыбка.

− Да? — медово тянет он.

− Да. Очень много.

Рука в трусах наконец обхватывает его полностью налитый горячий член.

− И как давно? — шепчет Эвен, начиная медленно двигать кулаком вверх-вниз.

− Давно, − уже готовый к любой исповеди, Исак подмахивает бёдрами навстречу. − Когда вы впервые коснулись меня там, когда впервые залезли ко мне в штаны.

− О, − елейничает Эвен, − И о чём именно ты думал?

Член Исака хлюпает в чужой руке, телу жарко под слоями одежды и даже в собственной коже. Мышцы ноют: Исак вытягивается струной, тянет шею и пальцы ног, ёрзая и закипая в объятиях.

− О вашем теле… − хрипло признаётся он, и рука начинает двигаться резче, быстрее, как нужно, − о ваших губах, руках. О вашем… Вашем члене.

Большой палец надавливает на головку, размазывает смазку, пока рука продолжает ходить по всему стволу. Исак на грани: он зажмуривает глаза до ярких искр, кровавых точек под веками. Дышать становится нечем, воздух кажется раскалённым, острым, грубым для его хрупких лёгких.

− Ты ласкал себя в этот момент? — Горячие губы Эвена касаются его кипящего влажного виска, лба.

− Да, − шепчет он в покорно приоткрытый рот. − Да, я делал это.

Язык Эвена ловко проходится по его губам, зубам, и Исак мычит от остроты ощущений.

− Где ты трогал себя?

Исак распахивает глаза. Картинка перед ним расплывается: чужое лицо близко, но Исак всё равно улавливает лёгкий румянец на скулах Эвена, а дыхание его тоже сбивается, а голос становится ещё глубже, вкрадчивей.

− Ласкал свой член, яйца… Соски.

− М-м. А пальчиками в себя входил?

− Да. И это. Иногда.

Эвен сдавленно хмыкает и улыбается.

− Оу, − его рука заходится в рваном быстром ритме. − Ты представлял, что это я?

− Да, − Исак хрипит. − Что это ваши пальцы, или ваш член, или… язык.

− Ох.

И когда он думал об Эвене во время дрочки, оргазм всегда выходил ярким, как вспышка.

− Какие у тебя вкусные фантазии.

Но ни при одной из дрочек нельзя было почувствовать Эвена так близко, ни при одной Исак не ловит кайф от его шёпота, ни при одной он так остро не ощущает его запах. С головой накрывающая прекрасная реальность заставляет выгнуться в пояснице. Исак зажмуривается, прикусывает воротник кофты Эвена и кончает в его кулак.

Губы Эвена, оставляющие короткие поцелуи на его лице, заставляют Исака очнуться. Он разлепляет потяжелевшие веки, когда Эвен вытаскивает из его трусов испачканную в сперме ладонь. Поднеся её к лицу, он пару секунд рассматривает ниточки прозрачно-белого семени, а затем обхватывает один палец полными губами и смакует, точно какое-то лакомство.

− Нет! − Исак с силой, на какую сейчас способен, хватает его за запястье. Щёки заливает смущение. — Не надо, пожалуйста.

От души веселясь, Эвен смеётся.

Исак погружается в невероятную лёгкость: он не ощущает собственного тела и груза в груди, копившегося долгих два дня. Как если бы Эвен просто вытянул из него тревогу.

.

Эвен тихо прикрывает дверь в комнату и выходит на цыпочках. В полутёмном коридоре его перехватывает Эскильд, будто всё это время караулил неподалёку.

− Я пойду, − первым поясняет Эвен и берёт пальто с вешалки.

− Может, выпьете чаю?

Эвен выпил столько чая, что скоро он польётся из его ушей.

− Спасибо. Мне уже пора.

− Почему Исак вас не провожает?

− Он уснул.

− Вы его вымотали? — парень фривольно хмыкает. − Оу, простите мой язык.

Он улыбается, подумав один дьявол знает о чём.

− Даже хорошо, если вымотали. Ему полезно будет. Малыш так плохо спал в последнее время.

Эвен поворачивается, строго посмотрев на него.

− Обычно он плохо спит?

− Да, − чувствуя себя хозяином положения, Эскильд растягивает слова, желая задержать на себе внимание. − Переживал всё, дёрганный такой стал. Думаю, причина была в вас.

− Хм. А ещё он поступил в университет, и у него началась новая насыщенная жизнь. Возможно дело в этом, а не во мне.

− Да. Разумеется, и это тоже, − с обманчивым согласием Эскильд кивает и приваливается плечом к косяку двери, наблюдая за тем, как Эвен обувается.

− Ему что-то передать?

− Не нужно, я сам ему потом всё передам.

− Ладно.

Сосед оборачивается к зеркалу и откровенно красуется.

− Он мне сегодня напомнил моего годовалого племянника.

− Да?

− Ну, знаете, детям так мало надо. Просто приди, и всё − они самые счастливые на свете, радостно тянут к тебе ручки, будто ты лучшее, что у них есть.

− А ещё, стоит уйти с поля зрения, как они тут же забывают о тебе, − резонно замечает Эвен.

− Но это не тот случай.

Эвен прищуривается, с интересом рассматривая Эскильда в отражении зеркала, пока надевает пальто.

− Просто говорю.

− Ты очень-очень плохой друг, ты знаешь об этом? — усмехается Эвен. 

Достав ключи от автомобиля и махнув на прощанье рукой, он выходит за дверь.

.

Не успевает Эвен проехать полпути, как на экране телефона высвечивается имя Исака.

− Да, котёночек?

− Эвен, я проснулся, а вас нет! − обвиняет он.

− Ты проснулся, а меня нет? — повторяет Эвен искривлённо-тоненьким сладким голосом.

− Почему вы ушли?

− Ты предпочёл бы, чтобы я остался?

− Да. Я понимаю, у меня дома не самые лучшие условия, простите. И простите, что вообще вырубился, я ужасно не гостеприимен. Не помню, как это произошло… Обещаю не уснуть, если вы вернётесь. И вы тоже не уснёте, − он пропускает многозначную паузу, и Эвен улыбается от уха до уха на такое заявление. Но он не подыгрывает, ведь дал себе слово попробовать иные методы с этим несгибаемым мальчишечкой.

− М, не могу, котёночек.

− Работа? У меня завтра тоже занятия…

− Не поэтому.

− А почему? — слышится робкий голос Исака.

− Ты ведь всё ещё не дал никакого ответа мне, как я мог остаться?

− Но это не мешает вам залезть мне в штаны.

− Это исключение.

Исак тяжело выдыхает в динамик, не замечая, что Эвен просто веселится.

− Теперь _вы_ меня дразните, да?

− Ни в коем случае. Наглость с моей стороны − посягать на территорию свободного человека.

− Я не свободный человек! — возмущается Исак с долей испуга.

− Да? Я не знал, − Эвен понимает, что в его тоне прослеживается улыбка, но не может себя сдерживать. Провоцировать Исака — одно из неповторимых удовольствий.

− У меня есть парень, да! Мужчина у меня есть!

− Тебе повезло, здоровые отношения — это прекрасно. А у меня вот нет никого…

− Эй! Есть!

− К сожалению, это не так. Я бы хотел, но объект моей страсти меня игнорирует.

− Эвен! Хватит шутить! Я нервничаю из-за этого почему-то больше, чем должен.

Эвен заразительно смеётся.

− Вернётесь? — настаивает Исак после паузы.

− Лучше ты приходи в пятницу, проведём вместе выходные.

− Что будем делать?

− Можем куда-нибудь съездить, а можем проваляться все дни, как лентяи.

− Звучит заманчиво. Как-нибудь обязательно, − многообещающе тянет Исак, двусмысленно выделяя слова интонацией.

Эвен цокает.

− Ты такой дерзкий, если я далеко. Что с тобой случается, когда я бываю рядом и задаю аналогичные вопросы?

− Не знаю.

− Вот это уже больше на тебя похоже.

В ответ Исак тоже мягко смеётся.

− Ладно, котёночек, я за рулём, не могу говорить. Представляю собой угрозу на дороге.

− О боже, простите, что отвлекал. До скорого.

− Пока, малыш.

− Эвен?

− Да?

− Погодите, я быстро скажу. Я хотел, ну… Может, завтра в обеденный перерыв выпьем кофе? Будет время прогуляться где-то в час дня? Недолго совсем, минут на тридцать, сорок. Если у вас получится, и если вы хотите, конечно же…

− Я могу уйти на перерыв во сколько захочу. А вопрос моего желания не стоит обсуждений.

− А… − Исак с сомнением замолкает. − Простите, это «да?».

− Это «да», котёночек, − в животе Эвена пляшет сладкое ощущение, и если бы Исак сидел рядом, Эвен зацеловал бы его до потери пульса. − Такое огромное и неподъёмное «да», какие только бывают.

− Отлично. Тогда завтра в королевском парке.

− Буду ждать.

− Я принесу кофе.

− Договорились.

− Всё, хватит болтовни, не создавайте опасность на дороге.

− Правильное замечание. До скорого, маленький.

− Доброй ночи. И… И ещё целую. Да.

− Да?

− Да.

Язык Эвена буквально зудит от невозможности сейчас забраться в дерзкий рот Исака.

− Я тебя тоже, − говорит он, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не чмокнуть динамик.

− Доброй ночи.

− Хороших снов.

− Я кладу трубку. Да?

− Да, давай.

Исак тянет ещё пару мгновений, не понимая, издеваются ли над ним и, если да, то что с этим делать. А затем разъединяется. 

Остаток дороги Эвен улыбается, как какой-то жизнерадостный придурок.

.

Как и обещает, Исак приносит кофе и, что особенно удивляет Эвена, — перчатки. Эвен не заметил бы, но Исак слишком уж выставляет их напоказ. Погода в этот день не требует так утепляться, да и вещи Исак оказывает столько внимания, точно это с ней у него свидание. И тогда Эвен понимает, что с этими перчатками что-то не так. А потом он вспомнил их. Эвен старается даже внутренне не иронизировать на этот счёт, ведь, скорее всего, Исаку казалось важным показать сохранённый подарок. Жестокость со стороны Эвена − посмеяться над искренностью, с таким доверием оголённой перед ним.

− Это из кофейни, где я подрабатывал летом, − объясняет Исак, передавая Эвену стаканчик с напитком. − Так что за вкус ручаюсь.

Они бредут по сырой дороге, в уютной тишине и пьют из своих стаканчиков. Ответ Исака, по которому Эвен грезил ещё вчера, кажется теперь не таким уж важным. К нему неожиданно приходит мысль, что пока он будет гоняться за хоть и нужной ему, но всё же формальностью, то пропустит что-то действительно важное. Поэтому он позволяет себе взять перерыв и просто насладиться тем, что есть.

Исак мимолётно касается его ладони. Эвен опускает взгляд и ухмыляется, когда пальчики всё же сжимаются вокруг его пальцев. Он разрешает какое-то время подержать себя за руку, а затем вытаскивает ладонь из захвата и приобнимает Исака за поясницу. Вскоре им приходится обойти мешающий поребрик и расцепить объятия.

− Можно личный вопрос? — спрашивает Эвен. Это зреет в нём уже достаточно давно.

− Вам можно, − Исак дёргает бровями, и это кажется Эвену почти развратным.

− Мне?

− Вам всё можно.

− Да? — Эвен игриво задевает его плечом.

− Ну почти, − Исак хихикает, уворачиваясь. — Задавайте.

− Почему ты ни с кем не встречался всё это время?

− Я не сказал, что не встречался, − смотря на дорогу, Исак улыбается.

− Нет, сказал.

− Я говорил, что у меня ни с кем не было… ну, близости.

− Это не одно и то же?

− Нет, − он заметно сдерживает себя, чтобы не развернуться и не зашагать спиной вперёд. − Ну ладно, на самом деле я толком ни с кем и не встречался.

− Так почему?

Исак оглядывает его так, что Эвен на секунду уверен, будто и правда спрашивает что-то странное.

− Вы так этому удивились ещё в первый раз. Мне казалось, вы наоборот будете рады.

− Почему это я должен быть рад?

− Ну, что вы единственный. Чувство собственничества и всё такое.

− Это, конечно, очень льстит, но подобное самодовольство вовсе не есть хорошо. Тиранские заскоки и потребительское отношение к человеку. Хотеть этого, а уж тем более, требовать от тебя − недопустимо, − вставляет Эвен, призывая на помощь всё терпение, чтобы не выдать истинных эмоций. Конечно же, он не может остаться к целибату Исака равнодушным. Но признаться в этом неправильно. Эвен согласен с собственным заявлением. Но в груди его живёт тёплое умиротворяющее чувство. Он назвал бы его «правильностью».

«Моё, и не с кем не поделюсь. Никогда. Никому».

Эвен скользит пальцами по чужой спине, косо посматривая в лицо Исаку.

− И всё же, почему? — спрашивает он, и Исак понимает его с полувзгляда.

− Вы не учились на медицинском, вам не понять, − хмыкает он. − Мне просто некогда.

− Паясничаешь.

Исак насмешливо фыркает.

− Не то чтобы я не пытался. Но сначала просто не думал об этом. Потом университет. Я там всего два месяца, как-то не до этого было.

− Для этого много времени не надо.

− Мне светило разве что с первокурсниками, а они все моего возраста.

− И?

Смущённо улыбаясь, Исак прячется за стаканчиком с кофе.

− Мне нравятся постарше…

− О.

Эвен не уверен, действительно ли это так. Правда ли Исак определился со вкусами или просто искал ему замену. Он не знает, что бы из этого порадовало его больше. Оно одинаково привлекательно звучит.

− Кое с кем я знакомился, но… − Исак пренебрежительно морщит нос. − Это всё не то. Ничего не вышло. Да и толком ничего не было. Я только с двумя мужчинами пересёкся, если это так можно назвать. Они немного не… Не знаю. Таких, как вы, больше нет, − он довольно улыбается, но понимает, Эвену наверняка известно о том, что это не конец фразы. − Просто мне не нравилось то, что между нами происходило.

− Например?

− Они торопили события. Как-то это меня не очень привлекло.

− Ты имеешь в виду, торопили тебя с сексом?

Исак задумчиво облизывает губы поочерёдно. Удивительно, что страдающие от этой привычки своего хозяина, они чаще всего остаются мягкими, гладкими.

− Это да, но дело даже не в нём. Они вообще очень торопились, словно я какая-то пара обуви, а они хотят её поскорее примерить и узнать, подхожу я им или нет. А я не успевал понять, хочу ли _я_. Да мне возможно бы и понравился кто-то из них, если бы мы провели вдвоём больше времени. Не всегда же химия с первых минут возникает.

Эвен чувствует себя неуютно. Это заявление и о нём тоже, хотя Исак, возможно, не нарочно ставит его в такое положение. Он ведь святая простота и вполне может не понять, что замечание касается и Эвена. Эвен такой же мистер Торопыга и мистер Конкретность — «"да" или "нет", Исак. "Да", или чёртово "нет", сейчас и ни секундой позже».

− И ещё обычно эти мужчины… Они словно не воспринимали меня всерьёз. Разговаривали как с глупеньким маленьким мальчиком. Мне кажется, они и не слушали меня никогда. Всегда смотрели как-то легкомысленно. Можно подумать! Мои слова — детский лепет, а они прямо изрекали сплошную мудрость. Поэтому вскоре мне всё это стало неинтересно. Не знаю, я чувствую себя жалким и использованным рядом с подобными людьми. И вообще я не такой, это были всё напрасные попытки развлечься. Мне это всё не надо, чтобы убедиться, чего я хочу.

− Я не рад, что ты ни с кем не встречался, потому что прежде чем что-то для себя решить, ты должен попробовать с другими, котёночек…

− Ого, как самонадеянно, − Исак зубасто улыбается. — Думаете, вы бы всё равно оказались лучшим?

− С самооценкой всё в порядке, − Эвен обнимает его, целуя сначала висок, а затем макушку. − Я знаю, как на тебя действую.

И он оправдывает свои слова: волосы на загривке Исака заметно привстают от мурашек.

− Не жалеешь, что не уехал учиться в Имперский колледж?

− Ну, это же не совсем моё решение не уезжать. Но нет, не жалею.

− Просто ты так хотел…

− Я не уверен, хотел ли я. Я вообще тогда не знал, чего мне было нужно. Я узнал о колледже и просто представлял, что было бы, получи я диплом. Но между фантазией и получением диплома ещё есть большой труд, много вложенного времени, сил, куча сложностей... А об этом я не задумывался. Я подходил к вопросу как мечтатель и не учёл факт, что мне предстоит изучать медицину на неродном языке. Это не самая хорошая идея. И вообще, в Университете Осло отличная программа. А что до программы Имперского колледжа, я не сильно ею проникся. И, если честно, я вообще ею мало интересовался, хотя это должно было заинтересовать в первую очередь. Я больше грезил о каких-то заслугах, которых ещё не имел, а не строил планы. Так подходить к вопросам о будущем — безответственно.

− Приятно слышать, что ты стал таким деловым.

Руки Эвена живут отдельной жизнью: трутся по чужой куртке, просовываются в шлёвки на джинсах Исака.

− А как у вас дела? Видел, вместо бара, где мы познакомились, что-то строится. Вспоминал о вас.

− Да? Почему?

− Вы же хотели это место обратно выкупить. Чтобы строить торговый центр. Вы разве сейчас не имеете к нему отношение?

Эвен пытается вспомнить, когда успел рассказать об этом.

− Уже нет. Я продал.

− Да как это вы уже успели продать? — с весельем возмущается Исак, закатывая глаза.

Эвен смеётся.

− И вообще продал подобные развлекательные места.

− Почему?

− Мне это не очень интересно теперь. 

К концу дороги Исак всё же отвоёвывает право идти с Эвеном за руку. Переплетя их пальцы, он крепко стискивает их, создавая своеобразный замок. Очень упрямо.

− Кажется, нам уже пора… − Эвен кидает взгляд на свои часы.

− Да. У меня скоро лекция, − вставляет Исак с такой трагичностью, точно ненавидит всё это.

− А мне нужно на работу.

Они становятся напротив друг друга. Переступая с пяток на носки, Исак улыбается каким-то мыслям. Засунув руки в карманы, Эвен разглядывает его мило покрасневшие кончики ушей. Если бы не неуверенность в положительной реакции Исака, он бы прикусил эти уши, согрел теплом своего языка. Но он не знает наверняка, понравится ли такое публичное проявление страсти Исаку, поэтому Эвен просто смотрит. Ещё недавно его вовсе не смущали подобные знаки выражения своего желания.

− Кажется, мы до пятницы оба заняты, − Исак смотрит себе под ноги, лишь время от времени бросает красноречивые взгляды на Эвена.

«Вот видишь, а если бы мы жили вместе, тебе не пришлось бы ждать», − не вслух говорит Эвен, потому что это высказывание противоречит его новой тактике.

− Подвезти?

− Я могу и сам добраться…

− Что за скромность? — Эвен задевает кончиком носа скулу Исака, а затем гладит нежное местечко под челюстью.

− Я просто… − млея от нежности, Исак дрожит.

− Что?

− Нет, ничего. Пойдёмте.

Походка Исака меняется, и Эвен поначалу не понимает причины. У него есть одна догадка, и он решает проверить. Пропуская Исака вперёд, он даёт ему пройти до двери переднего пассажирского сиденья, и, пользуясь эффектом неожиданности, разворачивает и припечатывает Исака спиной к машине. Руки Эвена резво пролезают под куртку, а телом он притискивается ближе. Исак извивается, и подозрения Эвена оказываются верными: под слоями одежды мальчишечка скрывает внушительный стояк, который наверняка доставляет дискомфорт, особенно в подобных узких джинсах, что сегодня на Исаке.

Эвен дёргает за руку его почти безвольное тело и, быстро открыв дверь заднего сиденья, толкает его внутрь.

Исак дышит громко, сексуально. Опускаясь сверху, Эвен придавливает его своим весом. Из груди Исака вырывается томный стон, когда рука Эвена опускается на его член. Губы терзают холодные после улицы губы Исака, мгновенно становящиеся мокрыми от большого количества слюны. Эвену кажется, он не может насытиться. Языком он вылизывает рот Исака с каким-то животным остервенением. А затем Эвен даёт себе мысленную отрезвляющую пощёчину и резко садится.

− Мы же не будем здесь, да?

Они оба удивляются этому вопросу. Исак с недоумением рассматривает его совиными глазами и облизывается, тяжело дыша.

− Да. Верно. У меня ведь ещё лекция.

Приведя себя в порядок, они садятся на привычные места, и Эвен заводит машину.


	12. дом

Он передумывает столько раз, что сбивается со счёта. Виной вовсе не трусость, просто Исак не знает, как Эвен отреагирует на подобную дерзость. Но ему хочется напомнить о себе новым способом, поэтому он решает рискнуть.

Он запирается в ванной — здесь самое лучшее освещение и самое большое в доме зеркало. Раздевшись до трусов, Исак фотографирует себя на телефон. Он нарочно «снимает без головы», потому что ему не нравится выражение собственного лица. А затем подоспевают сомнения: Эвен может подумать, что картинки скачены из интернета.

«Нет, Эвен точно узнает моё тело».

Получившиеся кадры кажутся слишком затейливыми, поэтому Исак делает пару снимков, уже лёжа в своей кровати. Ракурс не совсем удачный, да и фото выходят полутёмными. Но, по крайней мере, так Исак не испытывает неловкости. Затем он ругает себя: если уж решился пофлиртовать, то к чему теперь делать это наполовину и дразнить Эвена размазанным пятном, лишь отдалённо напоминающим фигуру Исака. 

Он спускает бельё на бёдра и, быстро облизнув ладонь, обхватывает член. Поглаживая себя, он представляет яркие картинки, вспоминает запах кожи Эвена. Много времени ему не требуется, и член встаёт по стойке смирно почти сразу. Исак придерживает его в одной руке, а другой делает пару фотографий.

Просматривая полученные кадры, он приходит в ужас и удаляет их. Возможно, он зря паникует, возможно Эвен не увидит той нелепости, которую видит Исак, а напротив найдёт фото привлекательными. В конце концов, он занимается с Исаком сексом, а значит, ему нравится его тело.

Изжевав губы до ссадин, Исак колеблется половину вечера. Когда он обычно общается с Эвеном в переписке, ему кажется, он говорит с совершенно другим человеком. И этот другой скуп на слова, отвечая как-то нехотя. Возможно, Эвен просто привык к живому общению. В каком-то смысле Исак хочет не только позаигрывать с ним, но и расшевелить Эвена. Будь его воля, он бы беспрерывно писал ему, когда у них нет возможности общаться напрямую. Но сомнения слишком велики. И дело даже не в том, что Эвен проявляет в сторону Исака больше сдержанности именно в последнее время. Эвен всегда равнодушен к перепискам, даже если те приобретали весьма щекотливое направление.

Исак всё же осмеливается отправить нечто среднее между безобидным селфи в отражении и крупноплановой фотографией твёрдого члена. На снимке, который он посылает, Исак виден не полностью. В кадре − рот, подбородок, грудь, и, самое важное, рука, запущенная в трусы, небрежно оттягивающая резинку белья вниз, оголяя наполовину лобок. Исак бы возненавидел себя за трусость, если бы в итоге ни на что не решился. Но стоит ему нажать на кнопку «отправить», как он всё равно ненавидит себя, но уже за глупость. Чего он добивается? Он ведь просто выставляет себя идиотом, озабоченным придурком с играющими гормонами.

Эвен не реагирует на фотографию целых десять бесконечных минут, заставив Исака нервно расхаживать по комнате.

«Я просто кретин, вот зачем я это сделал?»

Возможно, Эвен просто занят, и причина игнора не в содержании фотографии. Но Исак отчего-то уверен, на такие фото отвечают незамедлительно!

Затем сообщение висит прочитанным ещё пару минут. И за эти пару минут Исак бы возненавидел Эвена, если бы мог.

«Как дела, мой горячий мальчишечка?» − приходит долгожданный ответ.

Исак не верит своим глазам. Это всё?

Но лучше бы на этом и закончилось, потому что следующее, что Эвен присылает: «Завтра во сколько заканчиваешь? Я планирую выкрасть тебя».

Исак злится. Что с ним не так? Он ведь присылает вполне неоднозначное порно со своим участием вовсе не для того, чтобы оно побудило обсудить насущные вопросы.

«В 15:30», − отвечает Исак и с разочарованием откладывает телефон подальше.

Он переваривает произошедшее остаток вечера. И лишь перед сном он понимает, что может высосать из ответов Эвена нужный смысл. Эвен считает его горячим, Эвену не терпится с ним встретиться. И это вполне себе что-то значит. Конечно это не то, на что Исак рассчитывает изначально. Но хотя бы что-то.

.

Эвен никогда не уточняет, что приедет, если они договариваются об этом накануне. И каждый раз, направляясь на встречу с ним, Исак не сомневается − Эвен уже ждёт его.

Он выходит из здания своего университета и видит припаркованный недалеко автомобиль. Стоит Исаку забраться внутрь салона, как его чмокают в висок, а затем целуют в губы, мягко пролезают языком в его рот. Исаку безумно хочется переплести руки на шее Эвена, но из-за вчерашнего он всё ещё в неуютном подвешенном состоянии. У него много вопросов к Эвену, которые он не собирается задавать, но которые не дают освободиться от ощущения неопределённости.

− Здравствуй, котёночек.

− Здравствуйте.

− Готов? — Эвен ведёт длинным пальцем по рулю, и Исак хочет этот палец вместе с собратьями ощутить на своём теле.

− К чему?

− Сегодня забираю тебя к себе. Отказы не принимаются!

− Тогда зачем спрашиваете?

− Создать видимость диалога. Прямо как делаешь обычно ты.

− Эм-м. Что?

Быстро потянувшись к нему, Эвен коротко целует его губы.

− Я шучу, маленький. Не обижайся, − говорит он, улыбаясь самой лучезарной улыбкой, самой любимой Исаком. Он забывает обо всех на свете обидах. Внезапно он чувствует желание поехать куда угодно и делать что угодно с этим человеком. От прилива вдохновения его настроение улучшается.

− У меня к тебе есть большое дело, − говорит Эвен. − Ты должен мне помочь дома.

− Да? Конечно, − с готовностью отвечает Исак. − Если я что-то могу сделать, я с удовольствием.

− Инженеры наконец-то настроили новый программно-аппаратный комплекс. И теперь нужно протестировать, как оно всё автоматизировано, есть ли какие-то ошибки или неудобные мне системы, и как их подкорректировать под мои предпочтения…

Исак с удивлением смотрит на него.

− А теперь представьте, что я ничего не смыслю в вашей специальности и переведите.

− Ох, прости, − Эвен смущённо ухмыляется. − Система «умный дом» это называется. Нужно попробовать настроенную систему в действии. Поможешь?

− Как я могу вам помочь? — пожимает плечами Исак, намекая на собственную бесполезность.

− Ничего особенного делать не нужно. Проверить систему имитации присутствия людей дома — с этим я и сам бы справился. А вот проверить, как работает программа с людьми в доме − тут нужна компания. Просто составь мне её.

− Что я должен делать?

− Пользоваться техникой, комнатами, осветительными приборами. Просто жить. Посмотрим, как работают датчики и всё такое. Ничего сложного, но, тем не менее, это ответственное задание, и доверить его я могу далеко не каждому.

Мысленно Исак стонет. Вполне в духе Эвена — обставить простое предложение пожить у него какое-то время страшно-сложными терминами, чтобы Исак толком ничего не понял и согласился.

Но мудрость — это понимать, когда нужно поддаться и показаться глупым.

− Хорошо, − соглашается Исак.

− Да?

− Да.

− Спасибо. Ты меня очень выручаешь, − Эвен улыбается так, точно сорвал куш. В этом весь он — любыми способами добиться своего. Сейчас Исак так сильно умиляется этому, что готов зацеловать Эвена до потери сознания. Но маленький холодок вчерашней обиды всё ещё проскальзывает между ними, не позволяя Исаку действовать так, как ему хочется.

Заглядывая в зеркало заднего вида, Эвен выруливает на дорогу. Клацнув по кнопке, он переключает песню, в такт которой Исак постукивает ладонью по своему бедру.

− Эй! − восклицает Исак.

− В чём дело?

− Это отличная музыка. Мой плейлист забит треками этой группы.

Брови Эвена насмешливо ползут вверх.

− Прости, это была музыка? Я думал, помехи какие-то на радио.

− Эй! − возмущается Исак и толкает его в плечо.

Эвен смеётся, выставляя кадык, красивую длинную шею. Он нажимает на кнопку, и в салон автомобиля возвращается несправедливо обиженная мелодия.

.

Как в оцепенении Исак не отводит взгляд. Сложив руки под подбородком, он почти не шевелится, и ничто вокруг не способно так долго удерживать его внимание. Профиль Эвена — искусство. Стоя у кухонного стола, он художественно выкладывает фрукты на тарелку с сосредоточенностью, которой мог бы позавидовать хирург. Нос его по обыкновению посвистывает, дыхание — тяжёлое. Исак скользит взглядом по его голым ступням, расстёгнутому ремню и поясу, по узким брюкам, сползшим на бёдра. По жилистым предплечьям, сильным и одновременно изящным ладоням. Сладкое чувство внутри живота закручивается в воронку. Исак на расстоянии ощущает горячую силу, вдохновляющую страсть ко всему, к чему бы эти руки ни прикасались.

Открыв кран, Эвен тщательно споласкивает их.

− Помочь вам? — предлагает Исак, чувствуя желание быть полезным. Он уже проверил, как срабатывают вытяжки, если плита включена на полную мощь, как управлять рольставнями, и реагируют ли они на изменения погоды. Включал отопительные приборы, чтобы протестировать систему поддержания оптимальной температуры. Проследил, как реагируют датчики света. Вместе со всем этим Исак изображает из себя полную наивность и простодушную веру в то, что его помощь здесь − незаменима.

− Вымой оставшиеся фрукты, − распоряжается Эвен. — И убери в холодильник.

− Фрукты и овощи лучше хранить в немытом виде, − Исак замечает на себе внимание. − Что? Это же все-все знают.

− Впервые слышу. Удобнее ведь доставать уже вымытое из холодильника.

− Да. Но так они быстрее покрываются плесенью. С зеленью сложнее, её трудно высушить сразу, − Исак использует все знания, чтобы похвастаться своей домовитостью, но чувствует, что и те подходят к концу. − Поэтому можно вымыть, но хранить лучше в фольге. Или вообще в воде, как букет.

− Или просушить в центрифуге.

− Если она есть, то да.

− Вот видишь, я в этом плохо разбираюсь. Без твоей помощи мне не обойтись тут. Ты должен переехать. Или я умру с голоду.

Исак иронично смотрит на него.

− Я передумал. Раз надо вымыть, то сделаю, как просите. А то я слишком раскомандовался.

Эвен строит обиженные глаза. Исак пристраивается рядом у раковины и включает воду.

− А у вас какие любимые фрукты? — переводит он тему, задавшись целью завести непринуждённый разговор ни о чём.

− Не знаю, − Эвен слегка улыбается, заметив, как серьёзен Исак в своём вопросе. − Наверное, груши. А у тебя?

− А вы как думаете?

− Хм. Персики?

Исак оскорблённо складывает руки на груди.

− Почему это?

− Не знаю, − Эвен во всю веселится. − Просто подумал, что они тебе подходят.

− Ассоциация, что ли? — Исак сердито отталкивает чужую ладонь, пристраивавшуюся на его животе, но оказывает сопротивление слабо и недолго. В конце концов увернуться не выходит, и он попадает в загребущие объятия.

− Ну прости. Да, наверное, ассоциация, − Эвен вжимается грудью в его спину, пролезая руками под футболку Исака. — Такой же сладенький, сочный, молодой.

− Вообще-то, мои любимые фрукты − тоже груши, я поэтому и предложил угадать, − Исак цокает языком.

Эвен звонко чмокает его щёку.

− Налить тебе вина?

Изо всех сил Исак пытается скрывать радость от близости Эвена, от того, как его крепкие руки по-хозяйски прижимают к себе.

− Ну, можно.

Отпустив Исака, Эвен слегка шлёпает его по ягодице. К своему стыду, Исаку нравится это так, что, кажется, он не в силах этого утаить. Но, отвлекшись на винный шкаф, Эвен, слава богу, ничего не замечает.

Он откупоривает найденную бутылку, наливает прекрасно-рубиновый напиток и передаёт Исаку пузатый бокал. Исак опускает туда нос, удовлетворённо вздыхая.

− Вы не пьёте сейчас?

− Стараюсь.

Улыбка тут же гаснет на лице Исака, как затушенный фитилёк. В груди щемит от боли, а в животе изворачивается противный спазм. Его эгоизм вырос до таких громадных размеров, что хватило бы с кем-либо поделиться. Он никогда не спрашивает Эвена о его самочувствии, как если бы проблемы со здоровьем не существовало. Всё время, что они вместе, ему некогда, он занят более важными делами: упивается собственными беспочвенными обидами. Ведь Эвен слишком много требует, настаивает на невозможном, находит такие аргументы, что Исак чувствует себя дураком и, не имея больше другого выхода, обижается, как ребёнок. Всё вертится вокруг Исака и его жизни. Судя по обсуждаемым темам, Эвен Исака совершенно не волнует. Стыд за собственную чёрствость предательски щиплет в носу.

Эвен чутко пробегается взглядом по его лицу и тут же утягивает Исака в уютные объятия. Его руки, которыми он просто невероятно владеет, способны источать самую настоящую безопасность. Исак теперь знает, что у чувства безопасности есть свой запах, вкус. Она оказалась вполне материальна. Исак безумно счастлив, что имеет возможность осязать её всем своим существом.

− Эй, всё в порядке, − Эвен проводит кончиком носа по его щеке. − Незачем грустить.

Ему сразу же удаётся убедить Исака. Если Эвен говорит так, если он просит, то нет причин сомневаться — всё действительно в порядке.

− Вам теперь нельзя пить, курить… Есть всё вредное и вкусное, − уголки губ Исака ползут вверх. − Всё самое приятное нельзя, в общем.

− Ну, кое-что приятное очень даже можно, − Эвен двусмысленно хмыкает ему на ухо.

− А вы курили раньше? — Исак отчего-то не может представить сигарету в пальцах Эвена. Но ему хотелось бы увидеть.

Эвен задумчиво хмурит брови, прикидывая что-то в голове.

− Сто лет не курил марихуану.

− Я об обычных сигаретах.

− А, это тоже курил. Я был плохим парнем во всех смыслах.

Исаку не нравятся плохие парни. Он любит хороших. Юнас был хорошим, и симпатия к нему возникла лишь оттого, что Юнас не пытался казаться нарочито крутым. Он был искренним. Но Эвен не подходит под это его правило, как никогда не подходил ни под одно. Он — творец новых правил, исключений. И если он оказался в прошлом плохим парнем, то так тому и быть. Отныне Исак считает это горячим и волнующим.

− Может, один глоточек всё же можно?

− Можно даже больше, − Эвен принимает из рук чужой бокал и, отставив его рядом на стол, просовывает язык Исаку в рот. — Я присоединюсь к тебе позже, хорошо?

− А могу я кое о чём вас расспросить?

Улыбка сползает с лица Эвена, но он пытается сохранить невозмутимость.

− Я слушаю, − строго говорит он.

− Могу я расспросить о вашем здоровье? Или посмотреть какие-либо выписки из больницы, результаты анализов.

Шумно, с демонстративным облегчением Эвен выдыхает.

− Котёночек, ты меня напугал! — рычит он. Прозвище, произнесённое фальшиво-враждебным тоном, звучит очень смешно, отчего Исак сразу чувствует себя лучше.

− Я не то чтобы отлично разбираюсь, просто у меня профессиональный интерес… Ну и… хочется узнать побольше. Я беспокоюсь, хоть иногда кажется, словно это не так.

− Найду я тебе справки, − без колебаний соглашается Эвен. — Сейчас закончим здесь, и поищу, идёт?

В глубине соседней комнаты тренькает телефон.

− Кто-то стоит у ворот, − поясняет Эвен.

.

На полпути из туалета Исак застывает, весь превращаясь в слух. Доносящийся из кухни, совмещённой с гостиной, знакомый голос — оживлён и сумбурен.

− Ты сейчас просто с ума сойдёшь! Знаешь, что я раздобыл, знаешь это? Ты не поверишь. Это всё о наших треклятых акционерах, − Микаэль сваливает на стол кипу бумаг и ноутбук. — У них беда с налогами, как мы и предполагали! Ты понимаешь, что теперь они не отвертятся с таким-то компроматом!

Глаза Эвена сужаются.

− Ты серьёзно? Где ты это откопал? 

Но Микаэль натыкается взглядом на переминающегося с ноги на ногу Исака и улыбается, как Чеширский кот.

− Аллах! Ты здесь, ангел! — он прижимает ладонь к груди в притворном изумлении. — Я не ожидал тебя увидеть, аж в жар бросило. Эвен, что ж ты молчал-то?

Микаэль подходит ближе, свободно опускает руку на плечо Исака в приветственном жесте.

− Приготовь нам с Исаком кофе, − отдаёт он приказ Эвену. − Как дела, малыш? Я так скучал.

Эвен закатывает глаза.

− У меня дежавю? Что-то мне это напоминает.

− Или вы пьёте вино? — Микаэль указывает на опустевший бокал.

− Я пью, Эвен — нет, − поясняет Исак.

− Обойдётся, − хмыкает Микаэль. — Он и так больно довольный. Жаль, мне тоже нельзя вина. Но от кофе не откажусь. Эвен, давай шевелись. Две ложки сахара.

− У меня точно дежавю, − недовольничает Эвен, потянувшись за чашками.

.

− Ты не представляешь, чего мне это стоило. Я сам не поверил, когда увидел это всё. Они проворачивают эти махинации с две тысячи шестого, ты понимаешь? Я как чувствовал, что у этих акционеров проблемы с налогами. Но теперь пусть юристы разбираются. Они здесь много чего найдут.

Какое-то время Эвен с Микаэлем обсуждают что-то на понятном им языке. Измученный жаждой, Исак выпивает несколько бокалов вина.

− Так, это всё прекрасно, − отрывисто резюмирует Эвен. − Но зачем ты всё это сюда привёз?

На короткий миг Микаэль смотрит на разрозненные по столу бумаги так, словно видит их впервые.

− А. Да. Не знаю. Да ты бы мне разве поверил на слово?

− Твоя находка на вес золота, не надо возить это повсюду за собой, тем более в единственном экземпляре.

− Не параной, всё под контролем, − довольный собой, Микаэль активно жестикулирует. − Скажи ему, Исак. Чего ты молчишь всё время?

Исак знает, что его подстёгивают не всерьёз.

− Я не очень разбираюсь, конечно, − осторожно начинает он, − но зачем вам это?

Микаэль пренебрежительно фыркает. Эвен же смотрит на Исака с интересом, упираясь в столешницу руками.

− Одни не самые приятные люди не хотят нам кое-что продавать. Они долго и муторно отклоняют наши предложения. Но теперь, учитывая то, что мы о них узнали, они пойдут на переговоры и продадут землю.

− И в цене мы их не обидим, − подхватывает Микаэль.

− Да, но это ведь нечестно, − вкрадчиво добавляет Исак.

Микаэль ухмыляется.

− Звучит так, будто не нечестно, а незаконно. Разве что-то в этом мире происходит честно? Налоги огромные, алкоголь дорожает, культура разрушена, мораль обесценена, экология на грани развала, кругом дешёвые заменители, — он смотрит на Исака с издевательской скорбью. − Вставать в семь утра, школьные обеды — дерьмо, пиво — дрянь, видеоигры скатились на дно, «Netflix» снимает всякую туфту.

Исаку неуютно, как если бы он стоял голым посреди улицы. Зря он вообще привлёк к себе внимание.

− Не разговаривай с ним так, − вмешивается Эвен, впиваясь в Микаэля острым взглядом.

Микаэль удивлённо вскидывает брови.

− Как?

− Будто он тупица зелёная.

Пару секунд Микаэль неверяще моргает, а затем взрывается хохотом.

− Аллах! Куда я, блядь, попал! Прости, ангел!

Исак чувствует такой прилив сил от поддержки, что готов язвить направо и налево.

− Вы сквернословите и поминаете своего бога в одном предложении? А ваша религия не… − ему не дают договорить, потому что Микаэль снова заливисто ржёт.

− Вы же мусульманин… − вставляет Исак уже тише.

Учитывая манеру Микаэля разговаривать, что ещё Исак должен был подумать? Вдобавок ведь, Микаэль отказывается от алкоголя.

Эвен сжимает губы, чтобы не улыбаться.

− Да, но он не… − Эвен еле заметно отрицательно качает головой, подсказывая Исаку.

От закатистого смеха Микаэля закладывает уши. 

Потрясающе. Полностью противореча словам Эвена в его защиту, Исак просто сморозил глупость. Нет уж, он тупица.

− Так, ладно, − отсмеявшись, Микаэль забирает со стола свой ноутбук и привезённые бумаги. − Эвен, жду от тебя благодарность за всё, что сделал для нас, в виде отпуска с правом отключить телефон. Поработаешь пока один.

− Это уже слишком.

− Я знал, что ты так скажешь, поэтому заранее забронировал билет на самолёт до Швейцарии.

− Ладно, езжай.

− В смысле? Серьёзно? Что с тобой случилось?

− Серьёзно. И давай уже пошевеливайся. Ты же не думал, что мы станем развлекать тебя весь вечер?

− Говоришь так, будто я бездельник и не заслужил развлечения. Всё. Понял. Уже ухожу.

Микаэль выуживает из кармана ключи от автомобиля. Конечно же, вот и ответ на вопрос, почему он отказался от вина.

− Ты не видел, во дворе сработал охранный датчик движения? — спрашивает Эвен.

− Нет, не заметил.

− Исак? − Эвен оборачивается к нему. — Телефон больше не звонил, пока я открывал ворота?

− Я в это время был в туалете, − Исак дёргает плечами, чувствуя себя никчёмным и глупым.

Лицо Эвена смеётся.

− Это тоже серьёзное дело, − обнимая Исака за поясницу, он ведёт его за собой, и они вместе провожают Микаэля к выходу.

На полпути, Микаэль с оживлением театрально спохватывается, пугая Исака.

− Стойте, который час?! — его глаза ошарашенно расширены. − В какой стороне Мекка? — серьёзность сразу даёт трещину и Микаэль смеётся.

Эвен закатывает глаза. Исак краснеет до корней волос.

— Что ты так смотришь, Эвен, я серьёзно! Мне надо помолиться!

− Кончай уже. Увидимся в понедельник. И не звони мне на выходных!

− Это ты мне не звони! Сам же первым позвонит, без меня палец о палец не ударит, неблагодарный говнюк, − жалуется Микаэль Исаку. — Хватит сверлить меня взглядами! Ухожу я уже. Хорошего вечера, господа. Исак-джан, − Микаэль давится смешком. − До встречи.

− Иди уже, − прощается Эвен. Исак лишь рассеянно кивает.

Стоит двери закрыться, как Эвен прижимает Исак ближе к себе, аккуратно заправляет его волосы за уши.

− Пойду взгляну на этот датчик.

.

Проверив исправность системы безопасности, Эвен возвращается в комнату в тот момент, когда Исак натягивает на себя худи.

− Не понял, и куда это ты собрался? — Эвен окидывая жестом руки сиротливо пристроенную на диване куртку Исака.

Исак вымученно выдыхает, настороженно стреляя глазами. Он мысленно пытается справляться со всеми натисками неуверенности, что уже заполнили его голову. За короткое время он успел разочароваться в чём-то, почувствовать себя здесь чужаком. На его лице читается такая мрачность, что если бы виной этому были не тараканы в голове, а живые люди, Эвен придушил бы ублюдков.

− Уже поздно, и я… − Исак с какой-то боязливостью кидает на него взгляд, но Эвен не собирается оправдывать его ожиданий: он вовсе не закипает, а наоборот одаривает добродушной улыбкой.

− Что? Собрался слинять домой? А как же помощь мне?

Эвен пристраивается рядом на соседнем стуле — садится на краешек, копирует позу Исака, и, неестественно сгибая шею, всматривается в опущенное лицо.

− Это всё безумно мило, но я же не настолько наивен, чтобы поверить, будто действительно нужен здесь для благой цели.

− Я не считаю тебя наивным. Наоборот, очень серьёзным, очень ответственным, − Эвен кладёт тяжёлую ладонь на его плечо, и Исак невольно приваливается к нему боком.

Какое-то время Эвен игриво покусывает нежную шею, но не добивается нужного отклика.

− М, − недоверчиво припечатывает Исак в ответ на немые уговоры.

− Никуда не пойдёшь! — непроницаемым голосом распоряжается Эвен и настойчиво снимает с Исака худи.

− Эвен.

− Не-е-ет. Я сказал!

Исак отвоёвывает своё худи несмело, но упёрто. А когда Эвен уступает ему несчастную толстовку, Исак делает вид, что всего лишь собирался проверить карманы. Он глядит отстранённо, в его глазах снова сомнение и треклятое упрямство.

Эвен глубоко вздыхает, обращая на себя внимание.

− Я не сейчас ухожу. Кстати, вы сказали, присоединитесь ко мне позже, − Исак заливается очаровательным пятнистым румянцем, и именно это не даёт Эвену в полной мере обижаться на него. — Что выпьете со мной по бокалу.

Эвен мрачно улыбается и медленно встаёт, не давая себя обнять.

− Не могу. Мне же ещё везти тебя домой.

− Эвен, я…

− Что? — Эвен коротко целует его висок. − Ну что? Не хочешь оставаться со мной наедине на все выходные? Боишься, что за это время я уговорю тебя задержаться здесь навсегда? Заточу тебя в башне с драконом? Заберусь тебе в голову и перепутаю все мысли? Что?

− Нет, просто…

− Ну?

Огромные глаза Исака бегают от его взгляда, лишь изредка попадаясь «в ловушку».

− У меня нет сменной одежды.

Эвен не может всерьёз злиться: Исак слишком мил в своей искренней простоте.

− Я одолжу тебе какую-нибудь одежду.

− И ещё зубной щётки нет, − не унимается Исак, хотя и сам понимает, как нелепо звучит.

Эвен просовывает руки под его ягодицы и притягивает Исака ближе.

− Найду я тебе зубную щётку.

− Ну, и я… − ресницы его опускаются. Он высматривает что-то у Эвена на груди, елозя по воображаемой точке пальцем. — Ну… 

− Ну? − Эвен подставляет своё чуткое ухо ближе к губам Исака, а потом рассыпает несколько долгих поцелуев на его щеке. − Кончаются аргументы? Ну давай я тебе помогу, что ли, − буквально щебечет он в порозовевшее ушко. — У тебя много задания по анатомии, так ведь?

− По микробиологии.

− Вот. И сегодня твоя очередь делать уборку в коллективете.

− Нет.

− Тогда тебе нужно покормить кошку, что живёт у вас в подвале. И вообще, живот разболелся.

− Эвен! — Исак смущённо фыркает.

− Что?

− Перестаньте. Я…

− М?

− Ладно, − шепчет он после короткой паузы.

− Да? Останешься?

− Да.

− О боже! − шуточно восторгается Эвен, чувствуя кожей шеи, что Исак улыбается.

Взяв его лицо в ладони, Эвен сжимает мягкие щёки и целует чуть вытянутые губы.

− Сейчас принесу футболку. Свежее полотенце найдёшь в ванной. А вообще, − Эвен жарко осматривает его тело. — Рекомендую остаться сегодня на весь вечер без одежды.

− Ой, нет, − отвечает Исак негромким бесцветным голосом. — Не с моей внешностью щеголять голым.

От такой несправедливой ерунды способны отвалиться уши. Поддержав его подбородок, Эвен заглядывает Исаку в лицо.

− Исак, у тебя прекрасное тело, − в его тоне присутствуют даже командирские ноты, потому что больше Эвен не намерен слушать такого рода бредятину.

Исак хмыкает, точно насмехаясь. Эвен явно что-то упускает.

− В чём дело?

Вздёрнув нос, Исак бормочет:

− Странно слышать от вас что-то о красоте моего тела, но не получать на прямые вопросы о нём никакого ответа.

Эвен остаточно глупо улыбается, пока не понимает, что самостоятельно не разберётся в этом заявлении.

− В смысле?

− Забудьте, − отнекивается Исак, но его колено непроизвольно сердито дёргается.

− Нет, если уж начал, договаривай…

− Правда, лучше не стоит, − Исак резко смягчается, начиная гладить Эвена по плечам. Но не выдерживая опасный внимательный взгляд, он медленно поднимается, намереваясь удрать от разговора. Эвен встаёт вслед за ним. Обхватив его поперёк туловища, он преграждает Исаку путь.

− Котёночек, я смогу настоять на своём, и ты всё равно расскажешь. Давай сэкономим время.

Не отводя выжидающих глаз, Эвен лишь позволяет развернуться в своих объятиях и присесть.

− Вчера я прислал вам довольно откровенное фото, в ответ на которое вы ничего не ответили.

− Что? Чёрт возьми. Погоди, − Эвен вытаскивает из своего кармана телефон, и от злого звона в ушах готов проклинать оператора мобильной связи. — Я ведь писал сообщение.

Руки Исака накрывают его ладони.

− Я не сказал, что вы ничего не написали. Я сказал, вы не ответили на фотографию. Как по-вашему, решиться на полуголое селфи, а вам потом пришлют что-то вроде «М, во сколько завтра занятия заканчиваются?»

− Малыш, я ведь написал, что ты горячий.

С заметным разочарованием Исак поджимает губы и опускает глаза.

− Просто забудьте, давайте больше не будем это обсуждать?

− Нет, я хочу обсудить! — едва перехватив воздуха, Эвен заставляет себя унять не вовремя появившееся раздражение. − Быть может, я немного не понимаю, как правильно…

− Да нет никаких правил. Это же флирт. Я просто заигрывал, а вы не поддержали. Но не могу же я вас обвинять, раз вы не хотите…

Неожиданно в крови Эвена вскипает веселье.

− Маленький, − сладко тянет он. − Я хочу, очень хочу поддержать. Но почему твой флирт проявляется только на расстоянии? 

Исак отмахивается, его лоб хмурится сильно, складки такие глубокие.

− Ну скажи мне, пожалуйста, как нужно было, − Эвен подбадривает его жаркими поцелуями. Щёки Исака краснеют от такого внимания к ним. − Клянусь, я чувствую себя не в своей тарелке за собственную глупость.

− Это просто не для вас, я зря затеял. Всё в порядке, − противореча своим словам, Исак награждает Эвена снопом обиженных мимолётных взглядов.

− А как в следующий раз ответить? − Эвен ёрзает, кусает губы, чтобы не улыбаться, но его состояние, несмотря на попытки успокоиться, слишком очевидно. — Чего бы тебе хотелось? Ты ждал чего-то особенного? Ну скажи мне, пожалуйста. Я такой болван…

− Не волнуйтесь о следующем разе. Я больше не пришлю ничего.

Эвен в шоке от себя — ему хочется придурковато взвизгнуть от раздирающего умиления.

− Ну вот, ты теперь меня наказываешь. Но, соглашусь, я заслужил.

Эвен посмеивается, но видя, что это расстраивает Исака, спешит загладить вину:

− Послушай. Мне нравится твоё тело, мне нравится на него смотреть. Я просто интересуюсь, как нужно было отреагировать, чтобы не обидеть тебя? Я правда хочу знать.

Исак громко фыркает и иронично мотает головой.

− Боже, вы серьёзно? Это же все знают!

− Что?

− Например, могли ответить тем же.

− В смысле, отправить тебе фото своего члена? — Эвен снова смеётся.

− Что такого? — сердито прыскает Исак.

− Продашь потом снимок журналистам?

− Я даже не знаю, как это толком сделать, чтобы не продешевить. Что за бред вы несёте?

− Я шучу, − Эвен перехватывает его руки и заводит их себе за спину, имитируя объятия. — Шучу.

Исак неожиданно утыкается носом в его шею и вдыхает. Его настроение меняется слишком стремительно. Он то сердит, то смущён, то весел.

− То есть, нужно было запереться в кабинке туалета, или в кабинете, подрочить и сделать фото члена?

− Например, так.

− Ты знаешь, что если я буду без дела обращаться к нему и потом динамить, он в отместку станет объявлять мне бойкоты.

Отклоняясь, Исак заглядывает Эвену в лицо и, разумеется, замечает плескающийся в глазах смех.

− Давайте свою футболку, я ушёл в душ, − заявляет он, резко поднявшись.

− Не обижайся, пожалуйста.

− Окей.

− Ну прости, − Эвен чмокает его в одно и то же место за ухом. — Прости, что с моей подачи ты засомневался в моём очаровании тобой. Что мне сделать, чтобы загладить вину за проявленное равнодушие к твоему телу?

− Покажите выписки или другие справки из клиник.

− Покажу, − отвечает Эвен без запинки.

Он знает, что это не просто просьба, а скрытая угроза. Но ему нечего таить от Исака, и Эвен хочет, чтобы Исак это знал.

.

Исак выходит из душа в чужой футболке и ёжится от неуютности. Эвен нарочно находит для него самую короткую майку и не даёт никаких шорт, поэтому Исак вынужден остаться в трусах. То и дело он оттягивает края футболки, старясь прикрыться. В конце концов, раздразненный Эвен ловит Исака за руку и зажимает в углу. Посасывая кожу на нежной шее, он задирает несчастную майку, забирается ладонями в бельё, разминая пальцами прохладные после душа ягодицы. Исак тихо постанывает ему на ухо.

После Исак расслабляется, хмелеет от пары бокалов вина и чувствует себя свободнее. Валяясь на диване, он то и дело раскидывает непослушные ноги, невольно демонстрируя Эвену всё безобразие. Занятый электронной почтой, Эвен пытается не глазеть. Он предоставляет Исаку положенное время на изучение целой кипы выписок из клиник за разные годы. Исак старательно вчитывается пьяными глазами в записи.

− Я случайно нашёл вашу спермограмму, − хихикает Исак, расфокусированно всматриваясь в какую-то бумагу.

Эвен поднимает глаза от экрана компьютера.

− О, − прикусив губу, он задумывается. − Она старая.

− А зачем вам этот анализ?

− Требование моей бывшей девушки. Лучше не спрашивай, это не очень интересная история.

С Соней всерьёз они не планировали детей. Но у его бывшей имелась идея фикс доказать несовершенства их отношений. И она не брезговала никакими средствами, даже которые предположительно могли обидеть Эвена, поставить под сомнение искренность её влюблённости.

«Мы столько времени занимаемся сексом, не может быть, чтобы я ни разу случайно не забеременела», − начала подозревать она.

Соня рассматривала вариант расставания, если оказалось бы, что они с Эвеном не смогут завести детей. Хотя Эвен никогда не понимал, почему она ценит какого-то абстрактного ребёнка больше, чем его. Эгоистично, зато честно. Соня выгрызала его мозг целый месяц, и Эвен в конце концов психанул. Отчасти он предоставил ей результат анализа назло. Но стоило Соне выяснить, что со способностью Эвена к зачатию всё в порядке, как она тут же забыла о перспективах забеременеть и переключилась на другие проблемы их отношений. Почему бы ей просто не расстаться с ним, вместо того, чтобы долго и нудно пропускать через все круги испытаний, Эвен не знал. Но когда возникала очередная ссора, Соня включала дурочку, точно не понимала, о чём Эвен говорит. Как энергетический вампир, она выматывала настолько, что он просто терял всякую надежду разложить по полочкам её провокационное поведение.

Микаэль предлагал Эвену самому со всем покончить. Но он всегда говорил ему одно и то же, с кем бы Эвен ни встречался. С его бесконечными «Брось его, её, брось уже, брось, брось, брось» он был знаком, как никто другой. Временами Микаэль повторял то, что Эвен сам ему рассказывал, только уже как собственные выводы, иногда добавляя к ним свои неуместные поправки.

− Она из тех, кого интересуют только твои деньги, − глубокомысленно изрекал Микаэль. — Я таких насквозь вижу.

− Да даже если и так. Мы что, в какой-то мелодраме? Будто тебя обычно интересует их внутренний мир, а не тела.

Мнение Эвена Микаэль всегда считал очень авторитетным, разумным. Отныне он принял такую позицию, отчего и количество партнёрш только увеличилось.

Всё произошло само по себе: Соня и Микаэль просто увлеклись друг другом, и Эвену уже бывшая девушка преподнесла эту новость так, точно Эвен сам во всём виноват.

Пока Микаэль встречался с Соней, Эвен старался не пересекаться с ним за пределами работы. Но долго неудобства терпеть не пришлось: как он и ожидал, отношения приятеля и экс-девушки всё равно не затянулись. Они расстались меньше чем через два месяца.

− У вас увеличенное количество активных сперматозоидов, − рассудительно произносит Исак, возвращая Эвена из раздумий. — Концентрированное семя, по-простецки говоря.

− Я в курсе.

− Нет, сперматозоиды не просто в норме, − воодушевившись, Исак резко садится на диване. − Насколько я могу судить, действительно повышена их активность. Я читал об этом недавно.

− Хм. Чудесно.

− Нет, вот смотрите. Нормальный объем эякулята — около трёх миллилитров. И в этом объёме по норме должно быть до двадцати миллионов активных сперматозоидов. И знаете, что? У вас значительно больше.

− Отлично же, − отвечает Эвен, скептически посматривая на развеселившегося Исака.

− Они у вас резвые… Компания больше, чем у другого среднестатистического мужчины. Яйца хорошо работают.

− Что ж.

Исак закусывает губу.

− Нет, вы не понимаете. Может, мне стоит пить какие-нибудь противозачаточные... Мало ли…

Откинувшись на кровать, Исак смеётся, держась за живот. Эвен старается выглядеть эмоционально пуленепробиваемым.

− Доктор, а почему это вас так веселит?

− Хорошо, что я ещё не доктор, − Исак заливается беззвучным смехом, подтягивая к себе колено. Эвен встаёт из-за стола и, крадучись, пересаживается на диван.

− Мне определённо надо предохраняться. Вы слишком плодовитый.

− Ах предохраняться, значит? − зловеще улыбается Эвен, нависая над ним.

− Если бы ваша сперма была маслом, это было бы очень жирное масло, − Исак почти булькает. Эвен таращится на него с шоком. — Чёрт, кажется, у меня плохо с аналогией.

Ах, какая шутка! Эвен закатывает глаза, легко улыбаясь.

− Рад, что тебя это так повеселило.

− Нет, это не смешно, конечно. Но это смешно, − гогочет Исак несуразицу, слова можно с трудом разобрать.

Эвен, желая унять его истерику, ласково пропускает пальцы по спутанным волосам Исака.

− Всегда хотел провести романтический вечер именно так, за обсуждением своей спермы.

Исак трёт ладонями раскрасневшееся от смеха и вина лицо, всё ещё не в силах угомониться.

− Хватит хихикать! − Эвен легонько щипает его под рёбра.

− Всё, что касается вас, вообще какое-то слишком возбуждающее.

− Да? — хитро тянет Эвен, улавливая в его признании сексуальный подтекст, и склоняется над губами Исака. Стоит ему прикоснуться к ним, как Исак начинает икать.

− Ну вот, − притворно возмущается Эвен.

Исака накрывает новый приступ смеха.

− Я немного пьян.

− Я заметил.

− Вы меня нарочно споили? Чтобы потом воспользоваться моим доступным телом?

− Боже. Нет, конечно. Я бы не стал таким заниматься.

− Почему? — Исак приподнимается на локтях. — Вы бы могли воспользоваться моим пьяным состоянием.

В ответ Эвен лишь с нежностью поглаживает его бока. Исак снова вытягивается на диване, подставляясь под малейшую ласку. Веки его тяжелеют, наползают на яркую радужку. Его полусонное состояние вызывает у Эвена улыбку. Исак выглядит слишком доверчивым и милым. От прилива нежных чувств Эвен целует раскрытые губы, мягкую кожу под носом. Не давая отстраниться, Исак скрещивает руки на его шее.

− Можете сделать кое-что со мной? — жарко шепчет он на ухо. Эвен заглядывает в загоревшиеся искрами глаза.

− Всё, что попросишь.

− Придавите меня сильно-сильно своим телом.

Эвен хмыкает. Одним плавным движением он соединяет вместе щиколотки Исака и снимает с него трусы. Устраиваясь между его бёдрами, Эвен вовлекает Исака в мокрый поцелуй, ласкает его язык своим. А затем отстраняется так быстро, чтобы Исак не успел возмутиться, и встаёт.

Найдя в ближайшем ящике небольшой флакон любриканта, Эвен возвращается обратно, по пути покрывая пальцы смазкой.

Растягивать Исака − сладко и само по себе приятно. Эвен нетерпеливо наносит на свой член любрикант и упирается головкой в расслабленный вход.

Уставившись расширенными глазами на смыкающиеся вокруг него нежные стеночки, Эвен прикусывает свою губу. Бёдра Исака дрожат, капельки пота блестят на висках, когда Эвен начинает едва ощутимо покачиваться, продвигаясь глубже. Исак мягко постанывает, отвечая на каждый толчок движением навстречу. Голос его бархатист, играет на разных нотках: Исак испытывает удовольствие, которое не в силах утаить.

Эвен захлёбывается нежностью и восторгом. Закинув ноги Исака себе за спину, он толкается внутрь, стараясь наваливаться изо всех сил. Он трётся о тело под ним, почти причиняя себе боль.

Вино играет у Исака в крови, поэтому он бесстыже выгибается с неповторимой грацией, сексуально шипит, пытается насадиться на член и обнимает Эвена крепче. Оргазм маячит где-то поблизости, дразняще щекочет, отбирая дыхание.

− Пожалуйста, придавите сильнее, − умоляет Исак. Его щёки и губы горят, точно пламя.

− Ещё немного, и я тебя раздавлю, − Эвен целует его горячее как в лихорадке лицо, горло.

— Пожалуйста… — стонет Исак, цепляясь за плечи Эвена так крепко, будто хочет прорвать ногтями его кожу.

Руки Эвена подхватывают его поясницу, направляют, и с каждым следующим толчком чувство, похожее на вспышку, становилось ярче. Исак теряет способность стонать, начиная хрипеть. Весь вес Эвен перемещает на него, стараясь давить как можно сильнее. Он бы пожалел Исака, если бы сам Исак не притягивал его ближе, не стискивал член упругими мышцами задницы, не стонал ему на ухо протяжно и горячо.

Выгнувшись, Исак кончает, содрогаясь всем телом, точно его сметает ударная волна. Сперма брызгает между их животами, и вид совершенно откровенного зрелища срывает у Эвена последние тормоза. Он хищно вбивается в горячую задницу в течение быстротечной минуты и с рыком тоже кончает.

.

− Всё же, датчик на движение в спальне — не лучшая идея. Свет будет очень не вовремя включаться.

− Отличное замечание, котёночек. А говоришь, что от тебя мало помощи.

Они лежат лицом друг к другу. Исак перебирает волосы Эвена, а Эвен поглаживает его занятые непринуждённой лаской пальцы.

− Спасибо, что дали посмотреть выписки.

− Это ерунда, − облизнув пересохшие губы, говорит Эвен.

− Не ерунда. Я бы тоже вам дал. Я вам доверяю, − последнее произносится с гордостью, как если бы доверие принадлежало только ему — Эвену. Но Эвен знает истинное объяснение.

− Просто ты добрый и чистый.

Исаку не надо много, чтобы довериться. Он сам даёт это людям и ищет тех, кто готов это принять. Недолюбленный в своё время, он привязался бы к любому, кто проявил бы к нему доброту.

− Это не очень хорошо в наше время.

− Почему?

− Добротой будут пользоваться.

− Это всегда было и будет хорошо, − замечает Эвен. Обесценивать редкое хорошее качество — богохульство. − Просто не разрешай пользоваться.

− Вы столько во мне видите. Я скучал по этому. Скучал по тому, что кто-то заставляет меня чувствовать себя особенным.

Эвен гладит его по щеке.

− Мне жаль, что тебя не считали особенным.

Склоняясь за поцелуем, Эвен ощущает, как колотится о рёбра чужое сердце, как учащается от волнения дыхание Исака — он готовился произнести что-то важное.

− Эвен, я хочу, чтобы вы не сомневались в моих чувствах. Я знаю, вы ждёте от меня полной отдачи, чтобы я просто забил и позволил вам обо всём позаботиться... Но, как бы там ни было, я один, и, в случае нашего недопонимания, могу рассчитывать только на себя. И если нам предстоит расстаться, ведь у меня самый скверный на свете характер, мне некуда будет уйти. Я только начал пытаться вылезать из трудностей. И у меня вроде как стало получаться. Мне нужно время, чтобы обрести самостоятельность.

− Мы будем партнёрами. И если что-то не задастся, мы решим это. Я вообще никогда никого не бросал в сложном положении, и дальше не планирую этого менять. Я похож на взбалмошную истеричку, которая в один момент просто вышвырнет тебя с узелком на палочке? Я никогда не сделаю этого.

− Сделаете, − Исак тяжело сглатывает. — Когда я вас обижу, вы будете заботиться лишь о себе.

− Ты же понимаешь, что я физически не смогу никак не влиять на твою жизнь?  
Предположим, твой парень − фотограф или художник. В каком-то смысле, ты пользовался бы его творчеством, потому что стал бы его музой. Он тратил бы на тебя силы и время. Если ты входишь в чью-то жизнь, ты не можешь остаться в стороне.

− Я понимаю вас. И я понимаю, что вы не соглашаетесь на мои условия потому, что я уже предавал вас. Но, обещаю, больше этого не повторится.

Он рассчитывает, что Эвен поверит ему на слово, в то время как сам и слышать не желает об обещаниях Эвена.

− Я вспомнил одну вещь. Когда папа уходил, он сказал мне, что для нас с ним ничего не меняется. И дело не в том, что я был не готов стать самостоятельным. Просто мне так хотелось верить ему, пожить ещё немного беспечной жизнью подростка. Просто потому, что он пообещал мне… Наверное, у меня всё ещё есть этот страх остаться одному. Я долгое время делал вид, что всё под контролем. Что я ему нужен. А на самом деле я знал, что я один. И я оказался к этому так не готов, что предпочёл просто игнорировать проблему несколько лет. Не хочу снова цепляться за людей, которым могу оказаться не нужным.

Возможно, Исак не понимает, что говорит. К горлу Эвена подкатывает тошнота от не нарочно озвученного сравнения, и подозрения заползают в его голову.

− Я должен стать независимым. Понимаете? Но это вовсе не значит, что я снова пропаду. Мы будем вместе. Думаете, я жду, как бы поскорее отделаться от вас? Я этого не хочу. Мне очень не хватало вас. Вы как человек очень притягиваете и мотивируете. И я хочу стать на вас похожим, и хочу быть достойным вас. И ещё с вами всегда спокойно и хорошо. Я бы согласился даже на дружбу. Конечно, если бы вы захотели такого друга, как я…

− Нет, − перебивает Эвен, достаточно жёстко ставя фразу, как точку, поперёк чужого монолога.

Исак вскидывает тревожные, глубокие и играющие чёрным в полутьме комнаты глаза.

− Нет?

− Исак, на этой лиричной ноте я должен прервать этот чудесный рассказ. Я не хочу тебя обманывать и делать вид, будто всё в порядке только потому, что ты сейчас расчувствовался. Мне иногда кажется, ты не понимаешь, кем я являюсь для тебя. И мы должны это прояснить, пока всё не зашло слишком далеко. Я не буду твоим отцом или братом. Мне не нужен ребёнок. Мне нужен партнёр. Я вовсе не обвиняю тебя, потому что полностью могу понять: ты потянулся бы к любому, кто помог бы тебе, кто поверил бы в тебя, выслушал тебя, проявил хоть каплю доброты. И если ты всё же видишь во мне кого-то вроде отца, я предпочёл бы узнать это сейчас. Если у тебя есть ко мне чувства как к родителю, если ты тянешься ко мне, потому что тебе хорошо и безопасно, и иногда даже кажется, что ты предпочёл бы не спать со мной, лучше разобраться в этом сразу. Узнать однажды, что все это время я был вовлечен в изнасилования, мне не хочется. Мне очень жаль, что тебе не досталось любви от людей, которые должны были тебе её дать. Я ненавижу их. Они потеряли очень много, не давая тебе этого. Но здесь нет твоей вины. И даже в том, что ты ищешь это в других людях, тоже нет твоей вины. Но дать тебе это вместо них я не смогу. Потому что у меня тоже есть чувства. Не хочу тебя обманывать, делая вид, что не против выполнять роль твоего папы или твоей мамы. Я к этому не готов, даже под риском совсем расстаться с тобой. Поверь, как бы жестоко это сейчас ни звучало, это куда лучше, чем если бы я тебе врал.

− Я знаю.

Исак быстро стирает бегущую по щеке дорожку слёз, и сердце Эвена сжимается. Внутри, в солнечном сплетении вспыхивает тревожные импульсы. Боли действуют рефлекторно, на уровне защиты. Эвену кажется, нет ничего важнее, чем сохранить жизнь улыбки человека напротив. Но он запрещает себе что-то предпринимать. Он не в силах помочь. Его утешения — мнимая надежда для Исака.

«Не обнимай его, не подавай ему и намёка, будто жалеешь о собственной категоричности. Будь твёрд. Это нужно отрезать сразу, без жалости, не затягивая. Так, чтобы не пришлось потом ковыряться в незаживающих ранах. Пусть он сегодня пройдёт через это, и пусть он справится с этим сам. Он должен раз и навсегда принять то, что ты сказал и не тешить себя надеждами».

− Я не из-за этого, − поясняет Исак свои слёзы. — Клянусь, я не из-за этого. Просто грустно.

На секунду Эвен горько прикрывает глаза.

− Я просто напился, вы ни в чём не виноваты, − торопливо и тихо продолжает Исак, растирая уже сухую щёку ладонью.

Опуская голову, он придвигается близко-близко. Он так сильно хочет показать, что совсем не обижается на Эвена. Его горячее дыхание согревает Эвену грудь.

− Я перееду, − вдруг говорит он, когда Эвен находится где-то между тревожным сном и явью.

− Правда?

− Я всё для вас сделаю. Я уверен в этом так сильно, а потом вспоминаю, что только и делаю, что отказываю вам. Я отказывал вам в такой мелочи. Простите, что так поздно это понял. Мне стыдно.

Эвену остаётся немного поднажать. Но это кажется ему жестким. Это богохульство.

− Ты не пожалеешь, − вместо тысячи убеждений говорит он.

− Спасибо, − шепчет Исак одними губами.

.

Исак просыпается первым. Не вставая с кровати, он изучает комнату своими совиными глазами, и чуткий сон Эвена разрушается чужими невольными ёрзаниями. Исак не умеет вести себя тихо. 

− И давно ты не спишь? − говорит он, не открывая глаз. 

Исак замирает, как пойманная мышка.

− Наверное, полчаса.

− Почему не разбудил меня?

− Я будил.

− Неужели?

− Угу. Но у вас был такой грозный вид, я подумал, вы мне голову откусите. Поэтому перестал.

Эвен хмыкает и открывает глаза.

− Доброе утро.

− Доброе утро.

− Завтрак?

− Да. Было бы славно!

Завтрак получается непривычно сытным для Эвена, который обычно перебивается только кофе или водой. На работе еда казалась куда лучше, чем мог сварганить Эвен. А по выходным он редко обедал дома. Разве что устраивал небольшие перекусы.

Огибая стол, Эвен подходит к Исаку и кладёт свои руки поверх его. Исак вскидывает обеспокоенный взгляд.

− Давай съездим за твоими вещами и учебниками, которые тебе понадобятся на выходных?

− Да мне хватило бы пары одолженных футболок.

− У меня было в планах перевозить сюда твои вещи частями, пока мой коварный план не вскрылся бы. Но раз ты уже и так согласился, − смеётся Эвен, но встречает только вежливую улыбку. − Исак, послушай. Всё это время мы подходили к этому вопросу неправильно. Я больше не настаиваю просто жить в моём доме.

Исак смотрит внимательно, ожидая продолжения.

− Но у меня к тебе другая просьба. Раз уж ты хочешь что-то сделать для меня.

− Да? — настороженно произносит он.

− Ты должен помочь мне разобраться кое в чём. На эту мысль меня натолкнула именно система «умного дома». Ты не задумывался никогда, почему ты не хочешь быть тут? Дело не в жизни за чужой счёт. Дело в том, что ты просто пока не знаешь, кем я могу стать для тебя.

Исак рассеянно машет головой.

− Клянусь, я не хочу, чтобы вы разыгрывали моего отца. А если и хочу, то, кажется, у меня проблемы, так как меня тянет на инцест.

− Вчера я был немного не прав, запрещая тебе чувствовать ко мне чувства, как к родителю. Если посмотреть с другой стороны, эти чувства куда лучше, чем моё предложение о партнёрстве. Что это вообще такое? Тип отношений «легко», «удобно», «пополам». Удобный дом, удобная работа, удобный партнёр... Я понимаю, почему тебе такого не хочется. Но я могу стать твоей семьей. Здесь должны быть твои вещи. Потому что только с ними ты можешь почувствовать себя не как в съёмной комнате, которую нужно оплачивать, а как дома. Хочу, чтобы ты приходил сюда, как домой. Но само по себе место не значит ничего. Значат люди. Хочу, чтобы, прежде всего, ты считал меня домом. И только тогда ты решишь для себя оба вопроса. Кто я для тебя и кем ты сам хочешь быть в моей жизни. Я предлагаю нам обоим разобраться с этим. Ты не просто так сюда переедешь. Ты должен ещё помочь мне понять, а действительно ли у нас получится семья, и попытаться построить её. Может выяснится, что зря мы это всё затеяли. Может, эти споры не стоили времени и нервов. Может, если мы попробуем, то всё решится само собой. И мы оба поймём, что ещё слишком рано или что-то другое. И от тебя я жду полной отдачи и заинтересованности в этом, − Эвен сжимает руку Исака в своей. − Поможешь мне?

− Да, − отвечает Исак так, будто не дышал всё это время.

− Да?

− Да.

− Не нужно волноваться, что тебе некуда будет идти. Ты имеешь прав в семье столько же, сколько и я. Ты дома, в семье, а не на содержании. Ты тоже должен вкладывать сюда многое, а значит, тебя никто не вправе выгнать. И если у нас ничего не получится, этот результат будет общим. И мы с этим разберёмся.

Исак кивает и сглатывает тугой ком в горле.

− Простите, что из-за моего поведения вы подумали, будто мне нужен отец.

− Не беспокойся об этом. Нам нужен дом. Обоим. Мы не сразу это поняли. Я в таком же замешательстве, как и ты. И мне это необходимо не меньше, у меня этого тоже нет.

− Да. Хорошо.

− Да? Уверен?

− Если вам нужна моя помощь. Если вы хотите… я всё для вас сделаю. Если я что-то могу.

− Ты согласен попытаться сделать мне огромный подарок?

− Да. Я буду стараться.

− Хорошо, − Эвен клюёт его в губы. − Перевезём твои вещи сегодня?

− Может быть, возьмём только на пару дней? Давайте не будем тратить выходной на переезд?

− Отлично. Это разумное предложение. Видишь, мы можем прислушаться друг к другу.

− Да. А вы поможете мне переехать?

− Да. Спасибо, что спросил.

− Спасибо, − бормочет Исак, но смело тянется навстречу прикосновениям. − Я думаю, это правильно.

− Да. Я тоже так думаю. Идём одеваться?

− Да.

− Всё хорошо?

Губы Исака растягивает смущённая улыбка.

− Всё просто здорово.

− Тогда я пока соображу что-то вроде уборки на столе и тоже буду собираться.

− Я помогу?

− Если хочешь.

Эвену кивают, но прежде чем дать Исаку подняться, Эвен кладёт руки на его запястья. 

− Эй, − он нежно скользит ладонями по его плечам, − я тебя люблю, − скулы Эвена сводит от широкой улыбки.

Исак мимолётно поднимает глаза, будто крадёт возможность смотреть на него. За всё время он подарил Эвену много разных взглядов. Но сейчас он глядит непостижимо по-новому: как на того, от кого теперь чувствует нужность.

− Не забывай, что это говорит тебе твой дом.


	13. штиль

Будто в ожидании чего-то по-настоящему волнительного Исак входит в кафе, где назначена встреча. Он расстёгивает молнию на куртке, снимает шапку, на ходу приглаживает волосы, надеясь привести их хоть в какой-либо порядок. Стоит появиться в поле зрения Эвена, как он сразу же замечает его, словно Исак мигает яркой красной лампочкой. Мягко улыбаясь, Эвен не отводит от него глаз, игнорируя сидящего рядом − Микаэль активно рассказывает ему о чём-то, отрезая кусочки еды на своей тарелке.

Эвен встаёт с грацией, свойственной только ему одному, делает пару шагов навстречу и обнимает Исака за плечи.

− Привет, − тихо говорит он и целует в висок.

− Привет, − повторяет Исак и смотрит на Микаэля: − Здравствуйте.

− Салам Алейкум, ангел.

Микаэль по-идиотски улыбается, а затем строит комичную ошарашенность и чуть ли не отшвыривает от себя тарелку.

− Аллах милостивый! Нам же нельзя сейчас мясо!

− Да остановись ты наконец, — фыркает Эвен, но Микаэля уже раздирает смех.

Прикусив язык, Исак пытается выглядеть невозмутимо.

− Расселся теперь на этой шутке до конца жизни, − бурчит Эвен, ласково оглядывая смущённое лицо Исака. − Не знаю, почему эта тема его так веселит. Не обращай внимания. Собрал вещи?

− Да.

− Да? — он коротко чмокает уголок его губ. − Хорошо. Есть хочешь?

− Нет.

− Уверен?

− Эвен! Вы — не моя мама, мы ведь договорились.

− Вовсе я не поэтому, − обижается он и примирительно заправляет волосы Исака за уши. Наверняка Исаку не удалось пригладить их как следует, и на голове чёрт-те что.

− У меня появились срочные дела, − сообщает Эвен серьёзно и виновато одновременно. − Знаю, что обещал тебе помочь перевезти вещи. Мне жаль, что так вышло, но я не могу отменить встречу с коллегой. Зато я договорился с Микаэлем. Вы заедете за твоими вещами, и он отвезёт тебя ко мне. А вечером мы увидимся.

− А, − Исак надеется, что у него выходит изображать беззаботный вид. − Ладно.

− Это ничего?

− Да, всё в порядке. А вообще, мы можем в другой день заняться переездом. Не к спеху.

− Нет. Я обещал сегодня — значит, сегодня.

− Не переживайте, я не передумаю, если мы отсрочим на день-другой.

− Нет. Сегодня! — глаза Эвена вспыхивают алчным блеском, выдавая его командирскую сущность. Это по-доброму забавляет Исака.

− Ладно. Идёт.

− Да? — Эвен вновь счастливо сияет, склоняет голову, выражая полную заинтересованность. — Вы быстро справитесь, ты и не заметишь моего отсутствия. Но если не хочешь, или ещё какие-то причины, просто скажи. Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Мы договоримся, − Эвен бережно проводит ладонью по его лопаткам, по его плечу, и Исак успокаивающе накрывает чужую руку своими пальцами.

− Всё нормально. Вы ведь не виноваты, что свалились дела. Пожалуйста, не надо из-за меня так волноваться. 

Эвен осматривает его проницательным взглядом, а затем его губы трогает самая обворожительная и нежно любимая Исаком улыбка.

− Присаживайся, − он пропускает его за стол и устраивается на соседнем стуле. — Микаэль? Как долго ещё ты будешь есть?

− Не могу при Исаке, − жалуется Микаэль, указывая на свою тарелку. − Кусок в горло не лезет. Он осуждает меня за неверность исламским канонам, я прямо сердцем чувствую.

− Тогда вставай и поехали. У всех нас ещё много дел.

− Нет, я всё же доем, − в обычной манере кривляется Микаэль и берёт вилку. — И перестаньте сверлить во мне взглядами дырки. Дайте пообедать спокойно.

− Может, пить хочешь? — спрашивает Эвен Исака.

− Нет, спасибо.

− Тогда подождём, пока мистер «я смеюсь до смерти с собственных шуточек» не доест. Не велика проблема.

− Хватит брюзжать, мистер «я стал таким кислым, что мною можно закусывать текилу». Мне надо подкрепиться перед сегодняшней тренировкой. Кстати, присоединился бы. Тебе не помешало бы отрастить мясца и подкачать хиленькие ручки.

− И что теперь не так с моей фигурой?

− Худосочный слишком.

− Ну, хотя бы «сочный».

− Ты типа молодишься под Исака?

− Моё телосложение всегда было таким. Доброе утро.

− Ну вот не стал бы указывать, сколько мне есть, так бы и считал тебя красавчиком. Лучше бы молчал.

− Посмотрим, на сколько тренировок тебя хватит. В прошлый раз их было, м-м, пять?

− Да какого чёрта? Восемь, вообще-то. Восемь! Понял? Кто бы говорил, засранец!

− Мне и без того хватает тренировок.

Микаэль кидает фривольный взгляд на Исака.

− Не то, о чём ты сейчас подумал, я вообще-то о работе, что навалилась последний месяц, − вносит ясность Эвен, но Микаэля уже не остановить.

− Значит, тем более подкрепись. С сегодняшнего дня тренировок у вас прибавится.

Он придвигает тарелку, на которой искусно выложены аккуратные кусочки мяса и овощей, политые соусом.

− Угощайся. Что? Это вкусно. Специально для меня готовили, его нет в меню. Самый лучший стейк. Самая свежая руккола и самое жирное фуа-гра.

Исак решает, что третья попытка сумничать всё же возымеет успех. Он снова чувствует поддержку Эвена − его тёплый бок и бедро рядом с его бедром, − и общее настояние. К тому же, замечание по поводу фигуры Эвена — самой красивой на всей планете, − не оставляют его равнодушным. Он кривит лицо и указывает на чужую тарелку.

− Вы знаете, из чего делают фуа-гра?

Микаэль вопросительно замолкает.

− Из печени гусей и уток, конечно же.

− Да. Из жирной печени. А чтобы печень стала жирной, птиц насильно откармливают. По собственной воле эти животные не стали бы жрать себе во вред. А от того количества пищи, что они потребляют, печень бы не разжирела. Поэтому люди их кормят через трубку! Попробуйте погуглить. Это ужасное зрелище. Нет, я не зоозащитник и не предлагаю запретить растить животных на убой. Но просто конкретно это… Это так жестоко. А вы косвенно поддерживаете такое.

Исак дышит через раз, и когда он заканчивает, то ощущает гордость за собственное умение высказаться с должным пренебрежением.

Микаэль с обманчивым скептицизмом щурится.

− Мне кажется, он меня недолюбливает, − обращается он к Эвену, и его серьёзность портит лишь ухмылка.

− Тебе не кажется. Я тебя тоже недолюбливаю частенько, − вставляет Эвен, вызвав у Исака усмешку. − Давай шевелись, нам уже пора. Но сначала отойдём на пару слов.

− Да знаю я и так, что ты скажешь, − отмахивается Микаэль. − Не приставать к твоему зайчонку, я понял. За кого ты меня держишь вообще?

− Веди себя нормально, не будь собой хотя бы час.

− Вот спасибо! — цыкает Микаэль. — Всё прошло бы отлично и без твоих ценных указаний. Как невежливо. Я оскорблён до глубины души.

Микаэль вытирает рот салфеткой и отлучается на пару минут в туалет.

Эвен встаёт и просит у официанта своё пальто. Исак поднимается следом и застёгивает куртку.

− Если что-то не так, звони мне. Ни о чём не волнуйся.

− Я и не волнуюсь.

− Микаэль поможет донести вещи. Если надумает отлынивать, можешь вот в том же тоне, как было сейчас, напомнить ему о нашем с ним уговоре. Просто скажи про уговор, без деталей, он всё и так поймёт.

Рука Эвена незаметно пробирается под резинку его куртки, а затем и под кофту, и Исаку кажется, что волосы на затылке шевелятся от этих касаний.

− Он знает код сигнализации?

− У него даже есть свои ключи, − рассматривая его лицо, Эвен мечтательно улыбается, точно мыслями где-то далеко.

− Вы доверяете свой дом ему?

− Да. В свою очередь, у меня есть ключи от его дома. И это, кстати, не раз оказывалось полезным. Мы условились так ещё с колледжа.

Наверное, на лице Исака отражается целая гамма эмоций, потому что Эвен, взяв его под руку, заставляет посмотреть себе в глаза.

− Эй. У тебя тоже будут свои ключи.

− Я не поэтому спросил.

Не стесняясь гостей кафе, Эвен ведёт кончиком носа по его щеке, а затем целует незримо обозначенное место.

− Не волнуйся. Он не ворвётся туда и не выкрадет тебя. Я ему не дам.

− Эвен! — Исак смеётся и чешет ухо от щекотки, что родил чужой шёпот.

Почти дойдя до дверей, Эвен, приостанавливаясь в укромном уголке, вдруг резко перехватывает его за руку и тянет на себя. Теряя равновесие, Исак неряшливо упирается в его грудь ладонями.

− Хватит облизываться! — горячо говорит на ухо Эвен. — Зачем ты это постоянно делаешь?

− Ч-что?

− Перестань! Серьёзно.

Кровь под кожей на щеках точно вскипает.

− Я не нарочно, − со скромностью даёт Исак чистосердечное.

− Для «не нарочно» ты слишком часто развратно себя ведёшь.

Исак краснеет до самой шеи. Эвен находится так близко, воротник его пальто у самого чувствительного носа Исака, и запах кружит голову.

Улыбаясь, Микаэль молчаливо проходит мимо них и выбирается на улицу. И тогда Исак всё же решается. Спустив лямку рюкзака с плеча, он достаёт из сумки то, что купил накануне.

− Я хотел отдать вам.

Эвен подаёт раскрытую ладонь, куда Исак тут же вкладывает чуть измятую с одного бока картонную упаковку. Он так сильно благодарен за, пусть и неосознанно, проявленную чуткость: Исаку было бы крайне неловко простоять хоть лишнюю секунду с вытянутой рукой.

− Что это? — Эвен вскидывает любопытный, чистый взгляд.

− Подарок… Вроде того.

− То есть, ты можешь мне что-либо дарить, а если это делаю я, то тут же становлюсь самым ужасным на свете манипулятором?.. Это форменная несправедливость, котёночек.

Исак фыркает.

− Эвен, он почти не стоит ничего. Откройте.

Эвен распаковывает коробочку и достаёт фигурку собаки. Её пластмассовые глаза двигаются, как живые, на вытянутой шее висит ошейник из магнита, а сама она покрыта лощёным ворсом. Ничего особенного — безделушка. В пальцах Эвена она смотрится так чужеродно, Исак сразу же жалеет, что вообще отдал это убожество. К тому же, к вещи существует предыстория, которая кажется теперь не такой уж остроумной. Когда Эвен рядом, чувство юмора, смелость и дерзость прощально машут Исаку рукой.

− О, − искренне удивляется Эвен и с каким-то детским неравнодушием разглядывает дурацкую собаку. — Милая. 

Он, разумеется, понимает, что к этому должно быть пояснение, поэтому сразу же задаёт правильный вопрос: 

− А что она значит?

− Ничего особенного, − прилагая большие старания, Исак скучающе хмурится. — Просто увидел и подумал о вас… То есть, нет, не в том смысле, что вы собака… О господи...

Эвен вскидывает брови. На его красивые губы медленно наползает хитрющая улыбка, а в уголках глаз собираются тонкие морщинки.

− Это была плохая идея, забудьте, − выдавливает Исак, надеясь, что всё можно списать на его глупость.

− Это намёк завести собаку?

От стыда у Исака бешено колотится сердце.

− О нет! Боже! Нет! Нет, конечно. Я бы ни за что не стал просить вас о таком. Боже, − Исак стонет, прикрыв ладонью лоб. — Давайте её выкинем сейчас же.

Эвен уворачивается, не разрешая Исаку дотянуться до треклятой собаки.

− Нет. Я её заберу!

− Это фигня полная, давайте просто выбросим в мусорку. Она ужасная. И глупая.

− А мне нравится. И вообще, это теперь моё, не отдам, и прекрати отбирать.

У Исака взмокает спина: он тянется за собакой и пытается вскарабкаться по Эвену, как по лестнице, чтобы выхватить из рук фигурку. Конечно же, ничего не выходит: Эвен выше, он забавляется и не позволяет лишить себя веселья. Пока Исак старается добраться до виновницы его позора, чтобы отправить её в утиль, Эвен успевает оставить на его лице пару издевательских поцелуев.

Отступив, Исак сдаётся и опускает голову.

− Я просто… мне показалось смешным кое-что. Если я… «котёночек», то… у вас тоже может быть прозвище… Но вообще-то дело не только в этом. У моего отца раньше жила такая собака. И она всегда со свистом, шумно, по-человечески дышала. И я вспомнил, что вы тоже так делаете, просто не знал, как это правильно рассказать… А потом мне в голову пришла одна шутка…

Противостоять улыбке Эвена невозможно, и Исака колотит дрожь. Из-за снедающего его стыда кажется, что эта улыбка выражена только из жалости.

− Чёрт, это было забавно, пока я вслух не произнёс. Простите. Пожалуйста, давайте просто выкинем её. Я в юморе — полное рахло.

− Мы не станем ничего выбрасывать. Это моя собака. Хватит распоряжаться ею, ещё и так жестоко, маленький не зоозащитник, − Эвен приобнимет его и касается губами взмокшего виска. — Кстати, полное рахло у нас Микаэль. Не отбирай у него пальму первенства, − он указывает на скучающего на улице приятеля.

Исак взывает на помощь всем богам, чтобы Эвен ответил на его вопрос положительно.

− Вы хотя бы любите собак?

− Очень люблю, − отвечает Эвен, и Исак мысленно выдыхает с облегчением. − Особенно тех, кто дышит, как я. 

Исак быстро набрасывает на лицо капюшон. 

.

Отведя Исака до автомобиля Микаэля, Эвен закрывает за ним дверь и на прощанье машет рукой. Исак улыбчиво провожает его взглядом. И хоть машина у Микаэля такая же, как у Эвена — разве что цвет салона отличается, − разница всё равно ощутима. Здесь другой запах, что, оседая на кончике языка, не вызывает привычного трепета.

Широко улыбаясь, Микаэль наблюдает, как Исак, изворачиваясь, стаскивает с плеч рюкзак и пристёгивается.

− Ну! Вперёд? — с весельем восклицает Микаэль. Он суетливо осматривается по сторонам, заглядывает под сиденья. − Чётки свои куда-то дел. Мои молитвенные чётки запропастились, не видел нигде?

− Хватит вам уже. Ваши актёрские ужимки не самые смешные. Вы переоцениваете своё умение шутить.

Мысленно Исак относит собственное заявление и в свой адрес.

− Да если я кажусь тебе скучным, то Эвен и подавно. Вот он кислым стал в последнее время, − Микаэль рассуждает так, что Исак по ошибке принимает его замечание за чистую монету.

− Он вовсе не кислый! Мне лучше знать, — припечатывает он.

− Без подробностей! − Микаэль смеётся, и смущение заливает Исаку лицо, когда до него доходит.

Автомобиль выезжает наконец на шоссе и набирает скорость. Микаэль отвечает на телефонный звонок, и Исак надеется, что так и пройдёт их дорога. Но, закончив и отложив в сторону трубку, Микаэль отлично справляется и с вождением, и с болтовнёй.

− Итак. Ты всё же снова с Эвеном? После перерыва решили, что вам лучше вместе? Может и прозвучит нагло, но я не лезу, нет. Со стороны Эвена всё очень закономерно. А вот тебя я не понимаю. Не рано ли для столь молодого юноши? Не переживаешь, что у вас могут возникнуть разногласия?

− Мы ко всему подходим легко, − Исак врёт. Им ничего ещё не далось легко. Но Микаэлю, ублюдочное чувство юмора которого всегда порождает неуместные подстёгивания, не обязательно быть в курсе всего. — Когда возникнут, тогда и посмотрим.

− Эвен и легко ко всему подходит?.. − он изумляется, и в этом нет намёка на фальшь. − Ну-ну.

Исак резко оборачивается на него, но Микаэль невозмутимо смотрит на дорогу.

− Не знаю, чего вы добиваетесь, не договаривая фразы, но если вы хотите посеять во мне сомнения, то это зря. Сегодня мы решили, что будем вместе. Завтра мы можем разъехаться. Зачем лишние сложности и планы на сто лет вперёд? Нам хочется сейчас, и мы живём сейчас, — Исак слышит в этих словах Эвена, и не знает, как к этому относиться.

− Ага, конечно, − скептично фыркает Микаэль. − Попробуй уехать от Эвена.

Исак щурится, чувствуя нарастающую злость.

− Что это значит?

− Он сам решит, когда ты от него уйдешь. Если сделает это вообще. Твоё решение разъехаться вступит в силу только когда этого захочет он.

Он говорит так, точно на собственной шкуре испытал принуждение со стороны Эвена. Но Исак не верит. Не похоже, что Эвен привязан к приятелю настолько, чтобы насильно держать его рядом, а Микаэль только и думает, как бы отделаться.

Исак молчаливо рассматривает его, и сейчас он кажется ему очень похожим на Эвена. Микаэль перенял некоторые привычки друга, временами это даже слишком заметно. Он так же ухмыляется, если при этом не пытается вести себя придурковато. Как Эвен ведёт подбородком, когда сосредоточен. И они оба одинаково держат руль. Хотя подражание в последнем может быть ни при чём, Исак раньше не обращал внимания на характер таких привычек.

− Я тебя не пугаю. Просто хочу, чтобы ты имел в виду. Это я − душа нараспашку. Иногда кажусь странным, но зато я такой, каким выгляжу, и сюрпризов от меня не жди. А вот Эвен… Эвен — особый случай. Ты плохо его знаешь. Возможно он кажется тебе мужчиной мечты, но останется ли он им, когда ты ещё ближе с ним познакомишься?

− Например? Что ещё я должен узнать?

− Например, Эвен не понимает чужих «нет». Никогда. Этого просто в нём не заложено.

Исак облегчённо расслабляется, услышав всего лишь очевидную вещь.

− Я это давно заметил. − Он свободно откидывается в кресле.

− И, что, тебя это заводит?

− Мне это нравится в нём, да, − Исак не считает себя обязанным пояснять, что именно он подразумевает.

− Аллах, − говорит Микаэль с разыгранным акцентом. − Ну ладно.

Автомобиль плавно тормозит, и Исак выглядывает в окно.

− Чего мы остановились?

− Разворачиваемся в другую сторону. Лучше заберу тебя к себе. Будешь моей четвёртой женой, носить хиджаб и готовить кускус, − брови Микаэля фривольно играют. Не получив никакого отклика, он прыскает от смеха. − Я шучу. Вон светофор, ты не видишь отсюда.

Исаку оставалось сделать всего лишь шаг в этом воображаемом безвоздушном пространстве, где Эвен уже раскрыл ему свои тёплые бережные объятия. И то, что теперь эта идеальная картинка плывёт рябью, кажется ему закономерностью. Что-то обязано было встать ребром, серьёзным сомнением. Исаку ещё ничего не доставалось просто так.

Поглядывая на профиль Микаэля, он кусает губу, подбирает правильные слова.

− Есть ещё, о чём я не знаю? — Конечно же, из всевозможных вариантов, Исак выбирает самую кривую фразу.

− Всё же заинтересовался? Хочется прощупать все подводные камни, прежде чем что-то произойдёт, не так ли? — Микаэль улыбается, чувствуя своё превосходство в беседе. — Даже не знаю, как тебе сказать. Он довольно сложный человек. С ним нельзя договориться. Он может притвориться, будто согласен, но всё равно сделает так, как хочет. И чтобы не выглядеть при этом засранцем или, если уж говорить прямо — тираном, убедит, что это твоё решение. Ты даже не заметишь подвоха. Он очень умело обрабатывает.

Услышав премерзкое слово, Исак впивается взглядом в свои колени и стискивает зубы. Это не то, что он хочет слышать. Это не то, что должно произойти между ним с Эвеном. Это несправедливо до щиплющего ощущения в носу.

− Почему я должен верить вам, а не ему? — выдавливает он с раздражением.

Он ожидает, что Микаэль посмеётся, но этого не происходит.

− Я это всё не ради цели отговорить тебя. Эвен мне голову за это оторвёт. Просто мне показалось, я обязан сказать.

Чувство, словно он предаёт Эвена своим бездействием в ответ на острые шпильки в его адрес, съедает Исака изнутри.

− Почему вы так говорите о нём? Он, во-первых, ваш друг, а не я.

− Не знаю, − равнодушно пожимает плечами Микаэль и достаёт пачку сигарет из кармана. − Может потому, что это повторяется снова и снова. Он не замечает, как люди рядом с ним просто изматываются от его диктаторства. Такого лёгкого и ненавязчивого на первый взгляд, но такого упёртого и необратимого. Если он считает тебя своим, то он на тебя заявляет полные права.

− Зачем ему это делать?

− Может потому, что он так хочет? Ему так удобно? Потому что вот такой вот он?

− Он уже жил с кем-то? — спрашивает Исак, и, осекаясь, прикрывает глаза. − То есть, конечно же жил. Я хотел сказать, много ли у него было серьёзных отношений?

− Ты считаешь, что перевезти тебя к себе — это знак серьёзных отношений?

− А для него нет?

− Не против? — интересуется Микаэль разрешением закурить.

Исак кивает. Микаэль вытаскивает сигарету, щёлкает зажигалкой и открывает окно.

− Наверное, это и для него что-то значит. Возможно, он вкладывает в это не совсем тот смысл, который вкладываешь ты, я. Эвен всегда влюблялся в тех, с кем встречался. Иначе ему не нравится. И он почти со всеми своими пассиями жил. На одной хотел жениться. Соня. Но… долгая история.

Исаку становится до горечи обидно за всё, что прозвучало в сторону Эвена. Даже если он хотел всё это разузнать, даже если это убережёт от каких-то проблем. Это слишком. Он не готов перемывать кости Эвену в угоду себе.

− Знаю я, что это за долгая история. Могу сократить её в одно предложение. Вы с ней переспали, − выплёвывает он.

Микаэль оборачивается. Его рот слегка приоткрыт от удивления.

− Это он тебе так сказал?

− Нет. Сам догадался.

Какое-то время он молчит и кидает короткие изучающие взгляды на Исака.

− Ох, жалеешь его, что ли? Думаешь, обидели беднягу Эвена? Не стоит. У Эвена и Сони было всё не здоро́во и странно. Она ему не подходила, но прервать четырёхлетние отношения он тоже не хотел… Ну потому что вот такой он, не знаю я, чего он так держался за это всё. Его планы на женитьбу — полнейшая и нелогичная чушь, он и сам это понимал. И я уверен, он был рад, что у них всё разладилось. В каком-то смысле, я ему даже помог кое-что для себя решить, показал, где спусковой крючок.

− Ваша _помощь_ просто омерзительна, − цедит Исак ядовито. — Она ему изменила, вообще-то, как он должен был после этого поступить? Это никакой не спусковой крючок, а логичное завершение отношений, а ваша помощь — обычная подлость и предательство.

− Эвен никогда не позволит чему-либо произойти против своего желания. И если что-то такое произошло, то при полном его контроле, просто будь уверен — Эвен этого хотел. Ему даже изменяют исключительно по его желанию. Всё, что Эвен делает — он делает для себя. И это, пожалуй, самое важное, что я хотел сказать тебе. Я два раза наблюдал за тем, как он меняется под воздействием оказанного на него очарования. Тогда и сейчас. И, кстати, зря сбрасываешь меня со счетов. Соню раскусить вышло не так уж легко, но я нашёл способ.

Исак усмехается.

− Этого не случится. Со мной никогда. Вы мне не нравитесь.

− Расслабься, − Микаэль в ответ тоже усмехается. − Сейчас что-то по-другому. Не знаю пока что, но я чувствую. Надеюсь, в этот раз всё сложится лучше, чем в прошлый.

Этот парень явно переоценивает своё влияние на жизнь и мнение Эвена. Ни хрена он не знает. И ни хрена не узнает.

− Эвен очень чуткий к чужим желаниям, − заявляет Исак уверенно и гордо. — Сколько капризов с моей стороны он терпел. Любой бы уже наплевал на это. А он нет. Так что, вы ошибаетесь.

Микаэль, словно признавая полное поражение, пожимает плечами и тормозит у коллективета.

 — Дай Аллах, чтобы правда оказалась твоей.

.

− Помочь? − предлагает Микаэль и протягивает руку к сумкам, что вынес Исак.

− Нет.

− Это и все твои вещи? — удивляется он.

Исак кивает, покраснев.

По дороге к дому Эвена они не разговаривают.

− Я сам занесу, спасибо. Снимете только дверь с сигнализации, − Исак бросает взгляд на Микаэля, лукаво посматривающего на него. — Правда.

− Как скажешь.

Он сооружает из своих немногочисленных сумок и пары коробок небольшой островок в коридоре, не зная точно, где ему следует пристроиться. Но и хозяйничать здесь ему тоже неловко. У Эвена Исак не уточнил все детали: они ведь планировали заняться переездом вместе.

− Оставь мне свой номер, − говорит Микаэль, и на его лице не выражено никакой эмоции.

− Зачем?

− Зачем обмениваться телефонами? Хм. Не знаю, Исак. Просто люди так делают со своими знакомыми. Это ни к чему тебя не обязывает.

− Не нужно. Ничего не будет, не пытайтесь.

Губы Микаэля дрожат от пробивающейся улыбки — совсем по-эвенски.

− Вообще-то я не для этих целей. Я парнями не интересуюсь.

Исаку кажется, что этот человек готов и не на такое, чтобы просто заиметь то, что есть либо было у Эвена, выбор которого − его ориентир на все существующие на свете нужности.

− Всего лишь телефон, − Микаэль всовывает руки в карманы и пожимает плечами. − Всякое ведь случается.

− Что, например? Если что и произойдёт, предпочту решить проблему с Эвеном, поговорить с ним, вместо того, чтобы искать утешения где-то на стороне.

− Дело не в этом, − Микаэль закатывает глаза. — Какие у тебя отношения с родителями?  
А лучшие друзья есть? 

− Что? О чём вы?

− Возьми хотя бы мой номер. Он не помешает. 

Исак отрицательно качает головой.

− Эвен узнает, что у меня есть ваш телефон, и что-то заподозрит.

− Эвен? Заподозрит? Эвен не будет тратить время на подозрения. Он вывернется наизнанку, но узнает всё, что надо, и ты ему скажешь. И ты ещё утверждаешь, что хорошо знаком с ним? Кстати, я привёл лишь пример, как было бы, если бы он параноил из-за подобного. Но Эвен не станет из-за каких-то номеров сходить с ума.

− Это обычно так и происходит — ты скрываешь что-то, а потом возникают недопонимания.

− Исак, вот именно − «обычно», но к Эвену «обычно» не относится. Он не будет рыться в твоём телефоне. Не его методы. Если он захочет тебя контролировать, ты об этом не узнаешь. И уж с этим ты ничего не сделаешь. Если номер телефона можно удалить − и дело с концом, то от эвенских замашек жить у тебя под кожей ты так просто не избавишься.

− Звучит как угроза, − Исак складывает руки на груди. − Но, повторюсь, почему я должен верить _вам_?

Опустив лицо, Микаэль ухмыляется.

− Просто возьми номер, и всё. Послушай доброго мусульманина, он тебе не враг.

Похлопав себя по карманам пальто, он достаёт бумажник, а оттуда — карточку с номером телефона. Сглотнув ком в горле, Исак принимает из пальцев Микаэля визитку, безразлично рассматривает её.

− Но я скажу ему об этом.

− Как угодно, − беспечно отвечает Микаэль и идёт к выходу.

Исак провожает его следом.

− Вы описываете его каким-то чудовищем. Жаль вас расстраивать, но это вы его не знаете. Он всегда внимателен к моим желаниям и не думает только о себе.

«Мы обсуждали разных людей», − объясняет Исак себе и забывает об этом разговоре сразу же, как только за Микаэлем закрывается дверь.

.

Исак просыпается от того, что его гладят по волосам и спине.

− Что я говорил о единственном правиле в этом доме? — раздаётся голос над ухом. — Первый день, и сразу нарушаешь?

Разлепив веки, Исак с удивлённым мычанием поднимает голову. Эвен сидит на коленях около дивана, рассматривает Исака с игривым любопытством, гладит ладонями, забирается ими под одежду.

− Я не нарушаю. Просто случайно уснул, пока читал гистологию, − Исак приподнимается на локте и сонно трёт глаз. Эвен тянет его руку к своим губам и оставляет на ней несколько коротких поцелуев.

− Дочитал?

− Да.

Небо разрядилось ливнем на половину дня, а затем дождь переродился в затяжную серую капель. В дом пробралась хмурость, заунывность и пасмурность, поэтому Исак сам не заметил, как его сморило.

− Брал мой компьютер, − констатирует Эвен, указывая на лежащий на ближайшем столике ноутбук. Он не злится, только с интересом смотрит и слабо улыбается.

− Я хотел проверить интернет.

− Компьютер же запаролен.

− Пф-ф. Я разгадал пароль.

− Зачем?

− Хотел узнать, что у вас за порнуха там.

− Нашёл что-нибудь?

− К сожалению, нет.

− Неужели? И какой сделал вывод?

− Вы не смотрите порно. Ну, или хорошо прячете его.

Эвен притягивает Исака за ноги ближе и щипает его за бедро.

− Вывод должен был прозвучать так: «Не лезть в чужой компьютер».

− Но я хотел посмотреть, что вы там прячете, − разыгрывая невинность, отвечает Исак, и его снова щипают под рёбра. − Ладно. Я не смог его распаролить. Я его даже не открывал.

− Я знаю, − Эвен приближается лицом к его лицу, но вместо поцелуя кусает Исака за губу. — Ты поел?

− Да.

− И даже в душ сходил, − он ведёт носом по его шее, услышав запах мыла.

− М.

− А говоришь, что не собирался здесь спать.

− Просто вздремнул.

Руки поддевают резинку штанов Исака и незамысловатыми движениями снимают их вместе с трусами. Спросонья, Исак без сопротивления поддаётся, выгибаясь всем телом. Эвен принимается поглаживать его бёдра, ягодицы. Член Исака откликается — ещё немного непринуждённых ласк, и он почти упирается ему в живот.

− Чтобы этого больше не было! — говорит Эвен, и Исак не может сообразить, настоящая ли это грозность или актёрское мастерство.

− Ну просто… мне, что, нужно было пойти в вашу комнату и улечься там?

Эвен поднимает брови и строго смотрит.

− Простите, − смущённо улыбается Исак.

− Скажи: «Этого больше не повторится».

Исак внимательно следит за гуляющей по его животу и бёдрам ладонью, чувствуя, как сердцебиение учащается.

− Этого больше… М…

− Я не слышу, − твёрдо выдаёт Эвен, глаза которого стали странно-дымчатого оттенка.

− Этого… − Исак задыхается, ощущая, как кровь отливает от вскружившейся головы и устремляется прямо в те части тела, где путешествует рука Эвена. — Этого… Чёрт. Я не могу. Откуда я знаю, повторится или нет? Вдруг я снова случайно усну здесь или где-то ещё?..

Ладонь останавливается на его заднице и, приподнявшись над ней на секунду, шлёпает.

− Ай, − отзывается Исак, ощущая смесь неизвестной ему приятной боли и восторга.

− «Этого больше не повторится»! — лицо Эвена опасно серьёзное, сосредоточенное, как если бы он действительно перестал играть. Или же он в самом деле?..

− Этого не повторится. Ай, − Исак получает ещё один шлепок. Рука опускается на задницу широко, нарочно затрагивая площадь побольше. Эвен шлёпает ещё несколько раз, обжигая кожу ударами, что зудяще и сладко отпечатываются на ней. Иногда он попадает по расселине, и Исак выгибается, чтобы жалящие шлепки доставались и чувствительному входу.

Тело плавится, кипит, растекается от острого чувства жжения на ягодицах.

Горячие ладони Эвена поднимаются вверх, ласкают его спину и снимают футболку Исака, оставляя его полностью голым.

− Раз тебе так не нравится кровать в спальне, что ж... Твоя взяла. Будем прямо здесь.

− Она мне нравится.

− Да? Как жаль, что уже поздно передумывать.

Эвен расстёгивает пуговицу и молнию на своих брюках, достаёт член, поглаживая его у головки. Глаза Исака расширяются. Одним быстрым движением Эвен раздвигает Исаку ноги. Член Исака полностью стоит, покачивается из стороны в сторону, пачкает смазкой пупок.

− Слюны явно не хватит, − замечает Эвен, скептически осматривая его между ног. Скулы Исака покрывают пятна багровой краски смущения.

− Эвен...

− А до спальни далеко. Спал бы ты там, всё было бы куда лучше для тебя.

Исак вжимается спиной в диван, как если бы хотел слиться с ним в единое целое. Эвен ухмыляется, звуки его смеха глубокие и хищные. Он скрепляет его ноги вместе, дёргает их вверх и обматывает лодыжки снятой с Исака футболкой.

− А это легче, чем казалось, − комментирует он с довольством.

− Эвен?

Исак, конечно, не думает всерьёз, что его сейчас трахнут на сухую. Но и молчать он тоже не в состоянии. Усердия Эвена над ним приводят его в сексуальное восхищение.

Обхватив Исака поперёк туловища, Эвен перекидывает его на одно плечо и стягивает с дивана. Его шатает из стороны в сторону, но Эвен всё же сохраняет равновесие и вместе с Исаком на плече медленно встаёт на ноги и отправляется в спальню.

Исак рвано и громко выдыхает, когда его опрокидывают спиной на кровать.

− Ах-х, − передразнивает его Эвен, нависнув сверху и тут же вовлекая Исака в мокрый поцелуй. Он сдирает с его ног импровизированный фиксатор из футболки и отбрасывает его на пол. Разорвав поцелуй, он забирает из ящика флакон любриканта, изящно снимает с себя одежду и снова накрывает Исака собой.

Исак проводит пальцами по спине Эвена, сжимает кулаки, царапает ногтями. Возвращаясь к груди, он прихватывает соски, с удовольствием отмечая, как они твердеют. Исаку нравится наблюдать за любой реакцией тела Эвена на него. Ему нравится, как учащается дыхание Эвена, как его голос становится глубоким. Как иногда он облизывается после поцелуя, словно хочет получше распробовать оставшийся на губах вкус Исака. И тугость его сосков, что спровоцирована ласками Исака, приводят к неконтролируемой дрожи. Он исследует руками всего Эвена. Касается его красивого тела, трогает чувствительные места, ищет новые эрогенные точки. 

Эвен сдавленно рычит. Движения его пальцев в заднице Исака — резче, рванее, нетерпеливее, так, что смазка шумно хлюпает. Но Исаку хочется сейчас именно так. Он изгибается навстречу, беспорядочно стонет. Губы Эвена, ненасытно исследующие его губы, глушат эти стоны.

Приставив член к растраханному пальцами входу, Эвен какое-то время водит головкой по чувствительной коже и толкается внутрь. 

Исак подаётся навстречу двигающемуся в нём члену. Ему нравится ощущать его в себе больше и больше. Нравится, что воспалённые от шлепков ягодицы трутся об одеяло, рождая в теле острое ощущение, особенно сильно скапливающееся внизу живота. Нравится, как задница сокращается и пульсирует вокруг крепкого члена. Он почти теряет связь с реальностью, и как сквозь вату в ушах слышит:

− Ты знаешь, как сильно я люблю твой рот? — говорит Эвен, почти хрипя. Он жадно накидывается на его губы, таранит их языком почти в такт движениям члена в заднице Исака. — Развратный рот, ненасытный рот. Самая лучшая часть тебя. Я всегда так сильно его хочу.

Исака прошибает волна удовольствия — чужого и своего.

Палец, точно живущий своей жизнью, скользит вниз по позвоночнику Эвена, к выпирающему копчику и ловко забирается между ягодиц. Исак чувствует, что спина Эвена напрягается сильнее, но он не прекращает движений бёдрами. Исак отступает. Рука ложится обратно на ягодицы, поглаживая их в такт толчкам, скользит по бокам и пояснице. Но Исака снедает любопытство. Оно такое сильное, что на миг даже превосходит прекрасные ощущения, что дарит ему член внутри. Палец снова проскальзывает между ягодицами Эвена и нащупывает небольшой гладкий вход. Затаив дыхание, Исак исследует его круговыми ласкающими движениями, постукиваниями, а затем легонько надавливает.

Эвен поднимает голову, заглядывая Исаку в лицо.

− Эй, − он улыбается, не прекращая двигаться.

− М?

− Что он там забыл?

− Ничего.

Толкнувшись бёдрами особенно интенсивно, Эвен сдвигает Исака вверх по скользкой поверхности покрывала.

− Да? Тогда пускай кончает свою прогулку.

− Да?

− Да.

Исак слушается, но от волнения не разобравшись в ощущениях, возвращает палец на вход уже через минуту, желая пробраться в самый центр — глубину, жар, тесноту…

Толчки Эвена замедляются, он снова приподнимается на локтях и заглядывает в лицо.

− Исак.

− А? — тонко издаёт Исак.

− Нет.

− Что?

− Забудь.

− Но…

− Нет. Даже не думай.

− Почему? — хмурится Исак, искреннее недоумевая, что не так.

Едва из Исака вырывается хриплый стон досады, как член заходит внутри него с особенным жаром и ритмом. Просунув ладони под ягодицы, Эвен сжимает горящую после порки кожу, подарив Исаку мощный оргазм. Вздрогнув всем телом, Исак сжимается, вытягивает ноги и прихватывает волосы Эвена на затылке. Спустя пару длинных толчков, Исак чувствует, как внутрь него кончают.

.

− Когда Микаэль дал свой номер, я сказал: что бы плохого между мной и вами ни произошло, я предпочту откровенный разговор, а не чьи-то советы. Мы со всем разберёмся и всё сможем решить.

После принятого вдвоём душа, он хочет рассказать обо всём, что наплёл сегодня Микаэль. Но обычно Эвен слушает всё, что связанно с дорогим другом, снисходительно. Вряд ли что-то изменится на этот раз, вряд ли он заподозрит неладное, вряд ли ему захочется признать, что он, возможно, ошибался в человеке. Что его удавалось так долго обманывать.

Так и происходит. Эвен не реагирует на эти заявления, лишь крепче обнимает Исака, устраивая щёку на его макушке. Исак вжимается носом в тёплую грудь, чувствуя прекрасный запах, который однажды просто до смерти замучает его своей опьяняющей терпкостью. Он играет пальцем с соском Эвена, обводит его по краям, нажимает на горошину и оставляет на нём поцелуи, иногда незаметно используя язык.

Сдвигаясь вниз, Эвен кладёт голову так, чтобы их лица оказались напротив.

− Я тоже всегда открыт для разговора с тобой. Мы всё всегда сможем уладить.

− Тогда я хочу воспользоваться этим прямо сейчас.

− Конечно. Что ты хочешь обсудить?

Опустив руку на его ягодицу, Исак сжимает её с силой, слегка оттягивает, надеясь, что Эвен поймёт всё и так.

− Почему вы не хотите… Ну… этого?.. Чтобы я вас…

Исак вспоминает свои обычные ощущения от такого рода близости: мучительно-приятное ожидание прикосновений, а затем наполненности, мысленные ликования, когда чувствительная точка внутри его тела становится жадной к ласкам… И он не знает причин, по которым этого можно не желать каждой клеткой себя.

Эвен улыбается и трясётся от беззвучного хохота. Глаза его тоже смеются.

− Я не сказал, что не хочу. 

Исак задирает голову, посмотрев Эвену в лицо. Он уверен, что прозвучавшее — не враньё.

− Тебе это нужно?

Это крайне странный вопрос, что обычно не свойственны Эвену, имеющему тягу всегда всё раскладывать по полочкам. Исак именно поэтому не умеет с ним спорить − в разговорах с Эвеном невозможно уворачиваться.

− Я никогда не занимался этим так… Поэтому хотел попробовать…

Дыхание Эвена становится еле ощутимым. Лёжа ухом на его груди, Исак пару секунд не слышит ни вздоха, ни стука сердца.

− Вы никогда не пробовали по-другому, да?

− Пробовал.

− Не понравилось?

− Просто мне по вкусу другие вещи.

Это похоже на Эвена. Исак не слышит ничего удивительного для себя. Он отчего-то заранее знает ответ. Прозвучав, он просто окончательно закрепляется в голове Исака. У него нет объяснения собственным ощущением. Он не понимает, хорошо ли это, плохо ли, и как он к этому относится. Просто эта данность — часть Эвена, и злиться на неё — всё равно, что сердиться на цвет его глаз, на большое количество родинок на его теле, на частоту ударов его сердца.

− О боже, − смеётся Эвен, услышав тяжёлый вздох Исака. — О чём ты там думаешь? Иди ко мне.

Исак ахает, когда его неожиданно перекатывают на себя. Эвен ёрзает, разводя бёдра.

− Правда? − Щёки Исака предательски алеют. Эвен смотрит на него снизу вверх и с каким-то совершенно немыслимым развратом ухмыляется.

− Я люблю тебя, − говорит он, облизывается, и Исак может поклясться, что ещё ничего красивее в жизни не видел. Полная нижняя губа исчезает во рту, а затем медленно появляется оттуда — влажной, порозовевшей.

− Я люблю… тебя, − говорит Исак и тут же ухмыляется прозвучавшему вслух новому обращению.

− О, − Эвен снова смеётся.

− Да.

− Неожиданно. Но мне нравится.

В голове сладко мутнеет. Язык Эвена входит в его рот, вылизывает мягкими дразнящими движениями язык Исака.

− Так ты, значит, хочешь попробовать?

Исак активно кивает.

− Ну, вперёд.

Устраиваясь удобнее, Исак мягко целует губы Эвена, его колючий подбородок и шею, вкусное местечко между ключицами. Млея от нежности и предвкушения, он водит ладонями по телу под ним, и когда обхватывает его член, Эвен выдыхает и удовлетворённо мычит.

Исак начинает с плеч. Он неторопливо водит губами по гладкой солоноватой коже, посасывает её, испытывая необузданное желание доставить удовольствие − больше, чем получить его. Он вкладывает столько ласки и трепета, обводя языком каждый участок тела, сколько только может, сохранив при этом рассудок. Медленно опускает голову, добирается до живота и проводит носом по лобку. Исак стонет открытым ртом, дурея от вседозволенности.

Когда Исак шумно вдыхает запах кожи, Эвен напрягается. И стоит завести его ногу вверх, он вздрагивает и еле слышно мычит.

− Это не обязательно, − пресекает он, слегка удерживая Исака за волосы.

Исак поднимает лицо.

− Но это же первый раз, я хочу позаботиться о тебе.

− Я делаю это не впервые.

− Это наш первый раз, − настаивает Исак, успокаивающе поглаживая влажную кожу между бёдрами Эвена. − Второй? 

Эвен скашивает глаза, и Исак забирается по нему сверху.

− Скажи честно, второй, да? − новое обращение ещё непривычно ложится на язык, но Исаку сейчас не до этого. − Первый вышел не очень? 

Из носа Эвена шумно вырывается поток воздуха.

− Банально, не правда ли? − с сарказмом говорит он.

− Мне жаль, что у тебя не было тебя в твой первый раз, − Исак хихикает со своего каламбура, заражая смехом Эвена.

Какое-то время он просто ласкает Эвена руками, а затем снова опускается вниз. Плотно обхватив головку губами, Исак заглатывает член и посасывает его несколько долгих минут, пока тело Эвена окончательно не расслабляется. 

Выпустив член изо рта, он принимается старательно вылизывать его у основания, и снова весь ствол, и лишь затем спускается к яйцам. Просто, чтобы показать, он не торопится и не приступит к главному, пока не израсходует всю свою слюну. 

Эвен издаёт тихий мурлыкающий стон. Разметавшись по кровати, он на миг даёт слабину, чем Исак и пользуется: раздвигает его ноги ещё шире и ныряет носом вниз. Он целует кожу под напряженными яйцами, вытаскивает язык и ведёт им ниже.

Эвен вдруг сводит ноги, вытесняя Исака и не оставляя возможности для всего, что задумали с ним сделать.

Губы Исака горят, щёки — тоже. Он поднимает обиженно-умоляющий взгляд.

− Ну в чём дело?

− Не нужно, − говорит Эвен строго, но Исак не собирается вестись на эту команду. — Иди сюда.

− Но почему?

Эвен закатывает глаза.

− Просто не надо.

− Почему? — настырно повторяет Исак.

− Я не фанат этого.

− Но ты ведь делаешь это для меня.

− Это другое.

− Да с чего бы?

Эвен смотрит так, будто Исак сморозил полную чушь.

− Ты нежный и тонкий мальчишечка, тебе и положено получать все ласки.

Какое-то время назад, Исак мог бы поспорить, что от уверенного в себе Эвена он бы никогда не услышал подобного.

− Я тоже хочу целовать тебя везде, долго готовить тебя. Я хочу позаботиться о тебе.

− Мы можем не спорить и продолжить без этого всего? − говорит Эвен таким тоном, который не соответствует обстановке и их занятию, рассчитывая этим настоять на своём. 

− Нет! Раз так, я не стану продолжать.

Эвен раздражённо выдыхает и снова вытягивается на кровати. Принимая знак за разрешение (а даже если это не так, Исак всё равно бы упрямо полез ещё разок), Исак проводит носом и губами по животу Эвена. Увлажняя всё на пути, он снова посасывает кожу, натыкаясь на волоски, но ему на них всё равно.

Жестом он приказывает Эвену согнуть ноги и дать ему больше пространства. И когда Исак, почти растаяв от желания, касается языком чувствительного места ниже яиц, Эвен рвано дёргается и резко садится.

− Нет. Всё, − Он разворачивается поперёк и спускает ноги с кровати.

Исак касается ладонями его спины и тянет назад за плечо. 

− Я только попробую. Чуть-чуть.

− Исак.

− Но я хочу!

− Нет. Хватит.

Совершенно эгоистично Эвен передавливает свой напряжённый член у основания и встаёт. Прикрыв своей футболкой пах, он выходит − скорее всего, на кухню.

Он напоминает Исаку гордого зверя, нервно хлещущего себя хвостом по бокам. Но в этом всём есть ещё одна очень заметная вещь — неуверенность. И в этом всём есть что-то новое.


	14. кое-что о предчувствиях, лапше и отросших волосах

Исаку остаётся лишь обуться и надеть куртку. Но прежде чем сделать это и уйти, он всё же решает тихонечко попрощаться.

Эвен ещё спит. Он лежит на спине, его руки скрещены над головой, прикрытые веки неподвижны, дыхание глубокое, посвистывающее. Выглядит он так, словно просто дремлет и даже в полусне следит за происходящим вокруг. Но это лишь игра воображения. Сон Эвена всегда настолько крепкий, что порой разбудить его очень сложно. Поэтому Исак уверен, что не побеспокоит, если осторожно поцелует мягкие округлые губы, слегка сжатые, будто Эвен даже сейчас контролирует выражение своего лица.

Исак опускает колено на матрас и присаживается на постель. Нависнув сверху, он любуется мирным лицом Эвена осторожно, мягко, точно боится разбудить одним лишь взглядом. Неторопливо осмотрев его, он так и не рискует прикоснуться губами к губам. Эвен спит, но от мысли, что и во сне он каким-то чудом наблюдает за Исаком, невозможно отделаться.

Стоит Исаку отклониться и выпрямиться, как рука Эвена опускается на его затылок.

− Что ты хотел? Поцеловать меня? − говорит он, не открывая глаз.

Уши Исака вспыхивают.

− Да, − произносит он тихо, словно всё ещё боится нарушить тишину.

− Почему же остановился?

− Не хотел вас разбудить. Я ухожу на работу. Увидимся вечером.

Эвен приоткрывает глаза и притягивает Исака к себе.

− Так и опоздать можно, − жалуется Исак и принимает слабую попытку выбраться из его рук.

− Успеем. Я тебя подвезу.

− Не надо.

В разрез со спешкой, Исак растекается по Эвену сверху и прижимает ухо к его груди, слушая стук сердца.

− Может, никуда не пойдёшь?

− Нет. Если я тоже хочу вносить вклад в семью, я должен идти.

Запустив пальцы в его волосы, Эвен начинает ласково перебирать причёсанные вихры.

− Я вовсе не этого ждал от тебя, когда просил переехать, и ты знаешь.

− Да, но это важно для _меня_.

В полуприкрытых глазах Эвена плавится что-то недоброе.

− Давай устроишься на другую работу?

− Почему вам не нравится эта?

− Ты на ней устаёшь.

− Я на любой буду уставать. Работа и учёба вместе отнимают много сил.

− Так, может, тебе пока вообще не работать?

Стоять на своём всё сложнее. Теперь Исак больше стыдится поступков и слов, которые раньше гордо нёс, доказывая тем свою категоричность в вопросе о независимости. С недавних пор Эвен всё реже разъясняет его неправоту и всё чаще тихо злится.

− Эвен. Мы это обсудили, − вздыхает Исак.

− Мы это не обсуждали, котёночек. Ты просто поставил меня перед фактом, что устроился на какую-то там работу…

− Это ведь касалось меня. Значит, за мной и последнее слово, − Исак обводит подушечкой пальца сосок, расположенный сейчас прямо перед его носом. − И вообще, мне повезло с работой. Пара-тройка часов в день, гибкий график, могу совмещать с занятиями и подрабатывать либо до, либо после них. И это лишь маленькая кофейня, там нет напрягов. Вся сложность − поднять задницу и пойти. Но я жаворонок, и просыпаться утром немного раньше обычно не составляет труда. Главное настроиться и не давать себе слабину.

Эвен со всей показательной усталостью переводит дыхание, как если бы перегорел к спорам на эту тему и жаждал её закончить.

− А устройся в нашу фирму, например...

Исак мысленно стонет. Слишком конкретно звучит это «например». Эвен даже не старается скрывать, что хочет иметь Исака всегда под боком.

− И чем же я буду у вас заниматься? — недоверчиво бормочет Исак.

− Очень полезным делом. Персональная работа для тебя, − ладонь Эвена путешествует по его спине, заставляя таять от нежности. Исак не в силах злиться, даже чуть-чуть, вместо этого чувствуя, что хочет остаться в этой кровати навсегда.

− Дайте-ка подумать… − он изображает задумчивость. − Развлекать вас в перерывах между совещаниями, сидя под столом? Или лучше прямо на столе?

Эвен фальшиво закашливается и приподнимает голову над подушкой.

− Я лишь имел в виду, что ты мог стать помощником какого-нибудь нашего сотрудника. Мы тоже принимаем студентов на стажировки и по другим программам, − он пытается убрать руки Исака со стыдливо прикрытого лица. — Котёночек, о чём ты думаешь вообще?

− О господи! Вы этого не слышали.

Эвен смеётся, его грудь под ухом Исака вибрирует. Исак сильнее прижимается к ней, осязание чужого хохота кажется ему приятным.

− И зачем вам первокурсник медицинского факультета?

− Очень даже пригодится. А если мы купим фирму, изготавливающую медицинское оборудование, например? Не вслепую же вкладываться в какие-то непонятные предприятия.

− Пф. Я далёк от этого так же, как и от строительного бизнеса.

− Но сориентируешься в медицинской специфике лучше меня.

Исак хихикает.

− Как правдоподобно, Эвен. Хватит мне лапшу на уши вешать.

Накрутив на палец локон его волос, Эвен тянется к ним лицом.

− Нет здесь у тебя лапши, − горячие губы опускаются на макушку Исака. − Так сильно отросли.

− Я скоро схожу подстричься. Просто некогда было.

− Мне нравятся и так.

− Не очень мужественно выглядит.

− Хорошо, согласен. Тебе пора подстричься. Видишь, никакой лапши, я с тобой честен.

Исак надеется, Эвен не замечает, как он замирает, стоит прозвучать последней фразе.

Эвен быстро чмокает Исака в подставленный кончик носа.

− Так что, я нанимаю тебя?

Исак привстаёт на руках и со всей наигранной благодарностью клюёт его в губы.

− Нет, − отвечает он, вызвав у Эвена разочарованную насмешку. − И мне уже пора. На настоящую работу, бесценный мой начальник-«раздаю-несуществующие-должности».

Перехватив его за руку, Эвен тянет Исака обратно на себя.

− Ладно. Дашь мне двадцать минут?

− Эвен, я сам могу добраться. Вам не обязательно вставать так рано из-за меня.

− Не-е-ет, я тебя подвезу, − Эвен игриво проводит ладонями по его плечам и спине.

− Вам нужно поспать. Вы две недели задерживались на работе допоздна. Неужели нельзя сегодня прийти на пару часов позже?

Исак накрывает его одеялом, настойчиво давит на плечи Эвена, пытаясь уложить обратно.

− Спите!

Прислонив ладони к груди, Эвен искренне смеётся.

− Быстро спите!

Эвен непослушно вытаскивает руки из-под одеяла.

− Не надо из-за меня вставать, не беспокойтесь, я же не маленький, сам доеду. Пожалуйста, − умоляюще тараторит Исак. − Вам вообще нужно больше отдыхать и беречь сердце.

Отсмеявшись, Эвен успокаивающе проводит по его щеке ладонью.

− Но мне действительно нужно вставать.

− Поспите ещё хотя бы часок. Зачем я только вас разбудил? Нужно было молча уходить, а не приходить сюда похотливо потереться.

Отвоевав право двигаться и садясь на кровати, Эвен растрёпывает Исаку волосы.

− Этот часок сна может обойтись мне сегодня в шестьсот тысяч крон. Лучше уж съезжу на работу. А вечером никак не получится задержаться, мы идём к Микаэлю. Помнишь?

Всю неделю Исака не оставляет надежда намекнуть: его присутствие на вечеринке вовсе не обязательно. Дело не в том, что Микаэль ему немного не нравится, а в самом Исаке.

− Я мог бы сегодня встретиться со своими друзьям. Сходить в коллективет к Эскильду и Линн. Или пересечься с Махди. Я не очень-то люблю вечеринки, если честно. И вечером Юнас приедет сюда из Бергена на выходные. Он собирался провести первый день с родителями, но если бы я попросил составить мне компанию, он бы поменял планы. Так что не стоит волноваться, я найду развлечение.

Серьёзный взгляд Эвена заставляет его замолчать. Ещё на имени «Юнас» всё его игривое настроение исчезает с лица, точно эмоцию стирают, как с нарисованного на холсте портрета смазывают краску неосторожным движением.

− Исак, если ты не хочешь идти на вечеринку к Микаэлю — просто скажи. Но если вся причина в том, что тебе кажется, будто твоему появлению будут не рады, то выкинь это из головы.

− Дело не в этом. Я… просто… − начиная врать, Исак сразу же чувствует кислый привкус во рту, − не обязательно таскать меня за собой только потому, что я ваш парень. Если вы хотите провести время с друзьями, я не против.

− Все придут парами. Это вполне естественно.

Исаку хочется возразить. Разница между старыми знакомыми из тесно сплочённого за годы приятельства круга и его не самой коммуникабельной персоной − существенна. Их разделяют десятки лет, десятки противоположных взглядов на вещи. Каждый раз, пересекаясь с этими людьми, Исаку морально трудно показывать себя достойным Эвена. Отсутствие одинаково интересных каждой стороне тем для общения начинают волновать его недавно. К Эвену это не относится, он — исключительный случай, в котором Исак не нашёл ещё ничего тоскливо-занудного. Но иногда и в компании Эвена он чувствует, как стремление продемонстрировать все свои замечательные качества сильно изматывает.

− Ладно, − покорно соглашается он, опустив глаза.

− Да? — на губах Эвена появляется улыбка.

− Да. Если вы хотите, если просите, то я, конечно…

Эвен поднимает его лицо за подбородок.

− Прошу, да, − серьёзно говорит он, и его голос провоцирует мурашки на плечах Исака.

− Хорошо.

− Да? Не против?

− Нет.

Эвен играет пальцами с его волосами, заправляет их за уши, с нежностью рассматривает. Внизу живота Исака становится горячо.

− А почему ты сказал, что хочешь проведать Эскильда и Линн? В вашем коллективете теперь ведь есть ещё и другой жилец.

Исак прячет взгляд в сторону подозрительно быстро.

− Да, верно, − он хочет, чтобы разговор сам перевёлся на другую тему. Как можно скорее.

− Это девочка?

− Да?.. — звучит не к месту вопросительно.

Сжимая губы, Эвен задавливает улыбку.

− И как, она им больше нравится?

− М. Не знаю. Наверное. Кто угодно предпочёл бы любого другого, а не меня.

− Вообще-то, _я_ с тобой живу, − притворно возмущается Эвен. — Ты оскорбляешь мой выбор.

− Извините, я не это имел в виду. Просто хотел сказать, что я плохой сожитель… То есть. Чёрт… − Исак проклинает себя за приступы косноязычия.

− Я знаю, что ты пытался сказать, − Эвен чмокает его щёку и мочку уха, пресекая любые оправдания. — Как её зовут?

Нижняя губа Исака почти истерзана до крови.

− Нура.

К счастью, Эвен теряет интерес к этой теме. Он бережно обводит взглядом его лицо и, поднимаясь с кровати, потягивается всем телом, от чего Исак испытывает визуальное удовольствие. В одной из вселенных он реагирует на такие вещи совершенно спокойно и может сохранять здравый рассудок. Но не в этой.

− Я быстро в душ и выезжаем, − говорит Эвен прежде чем скрыться за дверью.

.

Конечно, он догадывается, что Эвену сразу не понравилась его работа. Исак уходит рано, либо возвращается поздно. У них мало времени друг на друга, а когда оно и появляется, Исак тоже занят — домашние задания никто не отменял.

Он уверен, Эвен лишь терпит это и скучает по беззаботности, старой жизни, где ему достаётся всё, чего он хочет. Вместо этого Исак отбирает у него любую возможность получить желанное: являясь парнем Эвена, он тратит его время, «занимает место» и не даёт ничего взамен. Но Исак не может иначе. Бросить работу и любые, даже самые малые попытки обрести самостоятельность — это шаг через себя. Ему нужно пытаться снова и снова, каким бы трудным это испытание ни выпало. Он объясняет это не раз, но точно знает — Эвен его не слышит. Он не понимает, зачем Исаку так упорно стремиться к независимости, если Эвен готов просто дать ему всё, что потребуется. С горечью Исак осознаёт, что разница между ними всё же сыграла не в их пользу. Будь они хотя бы чуть-чуть похожи, будь Эвен не так глух к тому, что важно Исаку. Повисшее между ними напряжённое недопонимание замаскировано общими стараниями, но временами вполне ощутимо.

Дом одинок, когда Исак возвращается из университета. Эвен признавался, что раньше часто пропадал на работе до самой ночи.

«Это просто удобно», − объяснил он. Вдобавок, дом он хочет сохранить «домом», и не касающиеся быта дела Эвен стремится здесь свести к минимуму.

Чаще всего утром Эвену не обязательно быть в офисе. Ранние встречи по бизнесу тоже не ежедневны. Тем не менее, по будням он исправно просыпается с Исаком, чтобы поехать вместе. Он считает необходимым отвезти Исака либо на лекцию, либо в кофейню, когда тот берёт часы подработки. Исаку не нравится такой расклад вещей, но запретить Эвену он не в силах. Эвен может сослаться на обязательные дела, а уж уличить его в подобном вранье всё равно не получится.

Телефон призывно жужжит в кармане. Исак достаёт трубку — на экране имя Эвена.

− Алло?

− Маленький, ты дома?

− Да.

− Видишь где-нибудь мой компьютер? По-моему, я оставил на кухне. Но может быть и в гостиной, посмотри.

Исак оборачивается и натыкается взглядом на ноутбук, лежащий на столе.

− Да.

− Помоги мне, сделай кое-что.

− Да?

− Пароль «шестьсот десять, один, четыре, двести восемнадцать».

Исак нажимает кнопку включения и вводит продиктованные цифры в строку набора пароля.

− Включил?

− Да.

− Отлично. А теперь зайди в «Айклауд». Найди документ с названием «Акт сверки». Видишь?

− Сейчас, − Исак пробегается глазами по множеству иконок, от усердия высунув кончик языка. − Да.

− Умница. Пришли этот документ на адрес, который я сейчас сброшу в сообщении. С моего компьютера, хорошо? И поскорее.

− Да. Да, я быстро.

Игнорируя кучу привлекательных вкладок и папок в хранилище, Исак прикрепляет документ к письму и быстро вбивает адрес.

− Отправил.

− Спасибо. Я через час освобожусь и можем ехать на день рождения.

− Что?

− День рождения Микаэля.

Исак резко поднимается со стула.

− Почему вы мне не сказали?

− Сказал.

− Вы говорили, вечеринка. А что она в честь дня рождения − ни слова.

− Верно, потому что будет просто вечеринка.

− Но это же совсем другое дело — день рождения.

− Какая разница?

− Я не купил подарок. И за час у меня не появится никаких идей…

− Ничего не нужно дарить.

− Нет, так не пойдёт.

В трубке слышится томный вздох.

− Ему никто ничего не подарит. Условие наших вечеринок − никакого праздника из «дня старения» не устраивать.

− Как-то подозрительно.

Эвен смеётся.

− Согласен. Но я тебя не обманываю. Ничего не нужно, серьёзно.

− Угу.

− Ладно, котёночек, я за рулём и должен поторопиться.

− Хорошо. До скорого.

Нехотя, Исак нажимает сверху на крышку ноутбука, но, так и не закрыв её, останавливается. 

Любопытство раздирает его изнутри. 

Это неправильно, — говорит он себе. Но никто бы в трезвом уме не отмахнулся от желанной информации, что буквально под носом. Никто. Ни у кого бы не хватило воли остаться равнодушным. Не существует такого кристального благородства и чистоты душ. Поэтому Исак не сопротивляется своему первому и самому верному порыву. 

Он снова открывает чужой компьютер и лезет в хранилище. Там отыскивается музыка, документы, рабочие файлы и сканы, программы для конвертации и много другого − скопом. То, что минуту назад привлекло внимание Исака, находится среди этого, как ничего собой не значащее и забытое. Пара старых фото Эвена в компании приятелей и куча видео с вечеринки на крыше. Прежде чем Исак просматривает их, неприятное предчувствие вползает в него и заставляет богатую фантазию зашевелиться. В кадре по большему счёту фигурируют незнакомые Исаку подвыпившие люди. А затем он видит Эвена — вернее, его молодую версию. В каждом видеоролике ему уделено не слишком много времени, Эвен не лезет в камеру, как остальные, но Исак успевает рассмотреть. Навскидку Эвену около тридцати или чуть больше. Рядом с ним вертится брюнетка, на которой юбка длинною с ладонь. Поведение пассии нескромно, но Эвен с записи не сопротивляется, разрешая залезать себе под рубашку.

Ради нескольких минут с Эвеном в кадре и на заднем плане Исак прослушивает пьяный трёп каких-то людей с каждого видео.

Одиночество заполняет собой в ту же минуту, как Исак закрывает крышку ноутбука. Оно голодно разрастается со стремительной силой, тут же требуя подпитки. Оно требует немедленно потянуться к человеческому теплу, к ласке любимого человека.

Конечно, Исак понимает, что увиденное им ничего не значит. И возникшая тоска — тоже побочное и вполне естественное явление. Подобное на любого бы произвело неоднозначное впечатление. Визуализированный кусочек чужого прошлого может рассказать многое о человеке, и иногда не сразу осознаёшь, что просто не совсем к этому готов. 

На увиденном ролике другая версия Эвена, которая Исаку отчего-то тоже симпатична, но которая ему не принадлежит и никогда уже не будет. Разве что ему чудом удастся отмотать время назад. 

Он снова думает о том, что сейчас Эвен живёт не своей жизнью. Что ему пришлось многое изменить ради отношений с Исаком — настоящих, с верностью и компромиссами. Исак догадывался об этом и раньше. Но размышлять абстрактно и убедиться воочию — не одно и то же. 

Ревновать Эвена к прошлому глупо, неправильно. Но Исак не волен управлять этим чувством и приструнить его. Ревность паразитом разрастается в нём всё сильнее, глубоко пускает корни, как сорняковая лиана обвивает его нежные чувства к любимому человеку. Она вместе с острой тоской ноют в груди. 

Исак с твёрдостью уверен, что сейчас ничего так сильно не хочет, как присутствовать рядом с Эвеном там, где Исака не было и даже физически не могло быть. Либо он должен не вынуждать Эвена корчить из себя примерного семьянина и не мешать быть тем, кто он на самом деле — настоящим.

Про себя Исак повторяет много раз, что забивает голову ерундой. Эвен не скрывает от него своего прошлого, ни разу не пытался выставить себя паинькой. Он не фальшив, он всегда демонстрирует полную свободу и лёгкость суждений, а значит и жил он так же. 

Ведь Эвен сам сказал ему пароль от своего компьютера, куда, не подумав притормозить, Исак сунул нос. Эвену нечего прятать. Ему нечего скрывать от Исака. Исак забивает голову ерундой.

Силясь не перебегать от одной тревожной мысли к другой, Исак проводит по своим плечам в успокаивающем жесте. Он всё равно не сможет изменить то, что есть. И в его случае это почти мыслить позитивно.

.

Вертя в руках фигурку собаки с магнитным ошейником, Микаэль уже добрых полчаса рассказывает о новых датских партнёрах.

− ... в общем, было бы неплохо поработать какое-то время в Копенгагене. Пусть узнают нас получше, а мы пока присмотримся тоже.

На рабочем столе Эвена белым веером рассыпан ворох бумаг. Обычно его раздражает подобный беспорядок, но Микаэль почему-то всегда норовит все перевернуть вверх дном. Так, по его мнению, его отличное ориентирование в документах выглядит достовернее.

− И когда это всё будет происходить? — интересуется Эвен, вглядываясь в свой компьютер. Микаэлю не видно со своего ракурса, что внимание Эвена приковано лишь к секундной стрелке часов на экране.

− Конец месяца и почти весь следующий. Рождество не захватим. Думаю, дольше не выйдет.

Эвен задумчиво хмурится.

− Не получится.

− Почему?

− У Исака учёба здесь, в Осло, он не будет пропускать целый месяц занятий.

Пару раз Микаэль вопросительно моргает.

− При чём здесь твой птенчик?

− Микаэль, я живу с ним, вообще-то, − спокойно поясняет Эвен. − И если мне предстоит уехать работать на целый месяц в Копенгаген, я беру Исака с собой.

− Эвен, что за романтичная бредятина? Сообщи уже на ваших семейных советах, что тебе иногда придётся уезжать из города и оставлять его на какое-то время без няньки. Твои домоседские замашки не вяжутся с нашими сделками.

− Давай в феврале вернёмся к этому разговору? — предлагает Эвен, понимая, что сейчас нет толку спорить.

Микаэль разглядывает его, как редкий музейный экспонат.

− Поживёт сам, он, что, маленький? Носишься со своим мальчиком, как курица с яйцами…

− Мой ответ по-прежнему «нет».

Эвен возвращает внимание своему компьютеру. Судя по озадаченному лицу Микаэля, он какое-то время придумывает убедительные аргументы.

− Какие проблемы? Поживёт один, он не будет против, даже я знаю, что согласится.

− Дело не в нём, а во мне. Я не согласен.

− Аллах! Парень, прикрути своё либидо немного. Если мы в скором времени не пойдём на переговоры с датчанами, то потеряем кучу денег. Не ты, не я, а мы все, вообще-то. Спроси у них, − он тычет пальцем в сторону двери, − согласны они расплачиваться за то, что тебе ежедневно требуется присунуть член в определённую задницу.

Всегда склонный к театральности, Микаэль открывает двери кабинета и скандирует в коридор:

− Дорогие коллеги, минуту внимания. Премий в ближайшем будущем не светит. Разводить драму приходим сюда, к виновнику сей пренеприятнейшей ситуации. В мой кабинет чтобы даже не совались.

Из разных углов холла офиса прокатываются редкие смешки.

Микаэль захлопывает дверь обратно.

− Не верят, дурачьё.

Полуброском он отправляет на кипу бумаг фигурку пса, что всё это время не выпускал из рук. Эвен аккуратно ставит собаку на её привычное место возле своей клавиатуры, но Микаэль снова отбирает её и осуждающе направляет статуэтку в Эвена.

− На сотрудниках наши убытки не скажутся никак, − объясняет Эвен. — Они не будут привязаны к успеху этой сделки.

− Ты меня совсем не слышишь. 

− Это ты не слышишь. И либидо моё здесь ни при чём. Если есть возможность решить эти дела во время каникул Исака, почему не воспользоваться этим?

− А до февраля вы разъедетесь, и мы просто потеряем время и затянем это дело ещё на год.

− Не разъедемся.

− Вы разве не временно? Не смотри на меня так, он же сказал, вы типа пробуете, получится-не получится… Может, как раз сейчас и возьмёте перерыв?

Эвен требовательно вытягивает руку к собаке в ладонях Микаэля.

− Ты когда с кем-то съезжаешься, вы заранее оговариваете, что это всё временно и устанавливаете сроки? Нет, никто ничего подобного не планирует и заведомо не знает.

− Не могу поверить, что мы это обсуждаем на полном серьёзе, как какое-то веское основание отложить наши дела. Вы случайно не из тех парочек, что, не знаю… спят в обнимку, например?

Эвен вздыхает, и, так и не дотянувшись за статуэткой, безвольно опускает руку на стол.

− Да, мы из таких парочек. И оставь уже в покое несчастную собаку! Дай сюда.

Улыбаясь как идиот, Микаэль протягивает фигурку и защитно поднимает руки.

− Я просто подумал, что вы и впрямь на пробном периоде. Учитывая количество чемоданов и коробок, что перевозил твой мальчик… Оно было ничтожно мало. Я спросил его тогда: «И всё?». А он не ответил, и это показалось несколько странным. 

Эвен поднимает тяжёлый взгляд.

− У него вообще мало вещей. Учитывая, что денег у него почти не бывает, он не позволяет себе лишнее барахло.

− Если долго жить на одном месте, скапливаются всякие памятные безделушки, и ты совершенно не знаешь, откуда это дрянь берётся. Только часто кочующие могут собраться в пару сумок и пару коробок. А у тех, кто оседал несколько лет в одной квартире, при переезде обычно отыскивается много всяких вещей впридачу, — Микаэль снова поднимает руки в защитном жесте. — Просто наблюдение.

Эвен задумчиво проводит ладонью по отросшей щетине на подбородке.

− Думаешь, он будет мне врать? — серьёзно спрашивает он исключительно для того, чтобы послушать чужую точку зрения.

− Не думаю. Но не договаривать − вполне может.

Эвен долго не хотел допускать эту мысль. Но с первого дня, как Исак переехал к нему, возникло ощущение какой-то незаконченности. Исак не рассказал, как отреагировали его соседи на переезд, да и вообще не рассуждал на эту тему, будто переезда и не было вовсе. Будто Эвен всё это себе придумал. Не то чтобы Исак обязан обозначить этот день в календаре красным крестиком. Но Эвена терзало подозрение, что Исак обставил произошедшее лишними разговорами, словно нарочно хотел создать вокруг своего вранья ореол надёжности, осаду, через которую не пробраться до истины. Будучи восторженным к любым переменам, Исак никак не поделился своими мыслями и эмоциями, деталями сборов, в конце концов, точно ничего особенного не произошло. А это не так. Для него это событие, что требует проговаривания слух. Так долго и тщательно, пока в него не поверишь, пока оно окончательно не закрепится в голове и не заполнит окружающий воздух действительностью происходящего.

− Ладно, Эвен. У меня сегодня день рождения, как-никак. Собирайся, мы уходим, − командует Микаэль и стучит по циферблату наручных часов. − Время цыкен-цикен, а я не молодею.

Поднявшись из-за стола, Эвен поправляет на себе одежду.

− Мне нужно отлучиться на полчаса и уладить одно дело.

Микаэль ничего больше не спрашивает, словно всё понимает и без уточнений. Но догадаться о ходе логики Эвена сейчас несложно.

− Полчаса, дружище, − шутливо грозит он пальцем.

− Я справлюсь и быстрее. До вечера.

− Жду вас, голубки.

Выйдя из здания офиса, Эвен садится в машину. Предчувствия к собственному разочарованию возрастают и крепнут в нём. От нетерпения вжав педаль газа в пол, он за короткое время добирается до знакомого коллективета.

.

Исак без энтузиазма плетётся к автомобилю. Слишком очевидно он пытается показать, как ему не хочется идти на праздник. Одновременно с этим, он желает продемонстрировать: для Эвена он сделает всё, что он ни попросит.

Исак садится в машину и его нарочно плохое настроение сменяется сразу, как только он видит Эвена.

− Привет, − Исак оставляет на его губах несколько коротких поцелуев, пару раз проходится языком по сомкнутому рту. Эвен отвечает вяло, не закрывая глаз. Исак смущённо отстраняется. Инициатива — то, что он привык принимать, а не проявлять.

− Пристегнись.

Исак тянется за ремнём, но, задумываясь, отпускает его и, недовольный сухим приветствием, вовлекает Эвена в объятия.

− Что? — Эвен улыбается в его макушку. — Соскучился?

− Да.

Спустя минуту они выезжают со двора.

− Эм. Не будете заходить переодеваться или в душ?

− Нет. И так опаздываем. Я и прекрасно выгляжу, разве нет?

− Согласен, − с готовностью подтверждает Исак.

Эвен скованно улыбается, и зависимый от чужого расположения духа Исак обращает на это внимание. Иногда Эвен бросает короткие взгляды, когда думает, что Исак этого не заметит. Исак невольно морщится. Он будто подозревает, что Эвен видит его насквозь, что он пролезает в его черепную коробку и перебирает его мысли. И от этого ему становится невыносимо страшно. Эвен усмехается. Кому не из-за чего дёргаться, не станет бояться, а будет представлять собой образец умиротворения и беспечности.

− Нужно было что-нибудь купить, нельзя же просто так забить на день рождения человека, − брови Исака сдвигаются на переносице.

− Мы купим ему что-нибудь позже, если ты так хочешь.

− Но день рождения-то сегодня.

− Так не терпится потратиться на Микаэля? — Эвен чувствует, что его ухмылка вымученная, неродная для его губ.

− Нет, просто… Как-то странно. Это же день рождения, − Исак рассеянно заправляет отросшие пряди за уши.

− Никто не любит свой тридцать девятый день рождения. Это не обязательно выделять подарками. Куда лучше для именинника, если это будет обычная вечеринка.

− Вы тоже не любите свой день рождения?

− В твоём возрасте любил. Но сейчас каждый год в этот день лишь чувствуешь себя… недостаточно значимым…

− Вам бы беспокоиться о значимости, − фыркает Исак горько. − Вы столько всего добились.

− Дело не в достижениях, а в чувстве, будто тебе так и не удалось вписаться в какие-то структуры жизни, что ли. Начинаешь остро ощущать, что тебя все еле терпят. И ещё задумываешься, а важно ли было твоё появление на свет. Из-за подобного грустишь и грузишь себя в этот день.

Эвен делает паузу. Он знает, что вызовет у Исака трепет, и добавляет нарочно:

− Счастливы ли были родители в день, когда ты появился на свет, и потом, из года в год. Дарили ли ребёнку ощущение праздника, или относились к этому, как к повинности, которую надо отбыть всей семьёй. Именно это определяет, надолго ли сохранятся нежные чувства к «своему дню».

Чувствуя единение, Исак смотрит на Эвена трогательно, а потом опускает ресницы.

− Я тоже ощущаю подобное. И ещё мне всегда кажется, что этот день — проверка на отношения. Сколько человек вспомнит, как тепло они поздравят, позвонят или ограничатся сообщениями в соцсетях. И иногда мне тоже кажется, что меня лишь все терпят.

Они доезжают до ворот дома Микаэля и останавливаются. Отстегнув ремень безопасности, Исак тянется в объятия. Эвен лишь утыкается носом в небольшое аккуратное ухо.

− Давайте никогда не будем друг другу врать? − глухо говорит Исак в его воротник.

По спине Эвена ползёт холодок. Он не задаёт сопутствующих заявлению вопросов, какими бы подозрительными ни звучали слова Исака. Отстранившись, он пытается не усмехаться, но голос всё равно звучит с долей издевательской иронии.

− Да, Исак. Давай.

.

Весь вечер Эвена отвлекают разговорами друзья, просто знакомые, коллеги по работе. Исак ретируется в другую часть комнаты, и Эвен даже не замечает, когда его мальчишечка находит компанию. Вернее, компания сама находит Исака. Эвен приглядывает за ним. Он хочет поскорее отвязаться от людей, с которыми давно не виделся и с которыми вынужден вежливо побеседовать. Исаку неуютно, но он справляется и искренне улыбается людям, любезно заводящим с ним знакомства.

Когда Эвену удаётся подобраться ближе к Исаку, на его пути вырастает ещё один старый знакомый.

− Эвен, рад тебя видеть.

Как бы ему ни хотелось отвязаться, Эвен не может проигнорировать того, с кем столкнулся лоб в лоб — это было бы слишком по-хамски.

− Альфред, − он приветственно кивает и, не растерявшись, ведёт его под локоть за собой.

Поравнявшись с Исаком, Эвен вознаграждается парой удивлённых взглядов.

− Это Исак, мой молодой человек. А это Альфред — наш с Микаэлем приятель, − представляет Эвен. — Альфред стилист по волосам. Возможно, ты слышал о его студиях. А Исак — студент медицинского факультета.

− Приятно познакомиться, − Альфред тянет ладонь, которую Исак тут же уверенно пожимает. — Стилист по волосам… Эвен, неужели ты выучил и больше не обзываешь меня гадким простецким словом? Не буду повторять, каким, это вульгарщина. Приятно познакомиться, Исак. Ох, я ведь уже сказал.

Исак смущается почти по-детски, вжимая голову в плечи, и расцветает. Он старается не пялиться на нового знакомого — яркого и молодого. Выражение лица Эвена меняется мгновенно.

− Взаимно. Эвен, вы представили Альфреда, намекая, что мне нужно подстричься? Вот прямо настолько срочно? − парирует он беззаботно, растеряв всю свою скромность. — Ой, или вы?.. Или вы специализируетесь на женских стрижках?

− Нет, я вообще-то универсал. В отличие от моего мужчины.

Глаза Исака рассеянно моргают, а рот приоткрывается.

− Странно прозвучало, − замечает Альфред, улыбаясь. — Я имел в виду, что мой Томас работает только с женщинами.

Альфред смеётся, и Исак смеётся в ответ совершенно искренне.

− Универсал… − хмыкает он. − Вашему партнёру очень повезло.

− Вот и я так думаю. Он счастливчик, я отдаю всего себя.

− Боже, простите, − Исак смущённо краснеет. — Вы можете его стричь, я всего лишь об этом.

− Разумеется, я так и подумал, − Альфред нахально улыбается под стать своему собеседнику.

Исак кидает короткий взгляд на Эвена. Зубы Эвена стискиваются так сильно, что сводит челюсть, а глаза дико мерцают. Эвену кажется, что с минуты на минуту из его ноздрей повалит дым. Ему неуютно, как если бы его ледяная выдержка с треском развалилась. Какого чёрта этот идиот открыл свой рот и подшучивает вместе с Исаком над такой интимностью?

Новые знакомые переговариваются и смеются ещё некоторое время. Исаку нравится Альфред. Он уделяет ему много внимания за вечер, и это Исака подкупает. Позже Альфред предлагает ему выпить за знакомство и даже приглашает в свою студию на стрижку.

За время, что они проводят на празднике, Исака много кто замечает. Он нравится окружающим — он прехорошенький, и должно было пройти совсем немного времени, прежде чем он заметил бы, как люди на него реагируют.

Стоит Исаку на миг остаться одному, как Эвен тут же этим пользуется. Он подходит сзади, кладёт руку на его бедро и касается губами кожи за ухом.

− Хочешь, уйдём отсюда?

− Нет, − к удовольствию Эвена Исак откидывается на его грудь и слегка покачивается в такт музыке. — Это же день рождения вашего друга…

− Ты сказал, что не очень любишь вечеринки…

− Не то чтобы не люблю…

Эвен замечает, как одна девушка таращится на них, водя соломинкой от коктейля вокруг своих напомаженных губ. Не стесняясь, она задевает локтем Альфреда, привлекая его внимание к ним, и что-то шепчет. Но Эвен лишь прижимает Исака ближе, крепче, демонстрируя, кому на самом деле принадлежит этот мальчишечка.

− Мы ведь поздравили именинника. А насколько задерживаться здесь — это уже нам решать. Если честно, я тоже не очень люблю шумные праздники, − склонившись к его уху, шепчет Эвен. − На мой день рождения уедем куда-нибудь вдвоём. И никаких вечеринок.

Исак в его объятиях замирает.

− Вы хотите?

− У тебя ведь будут каникулы в феврале, верно?

− Да.

− Значит, сбежим отсюда вместе.

− Значит, так, − покорно соглашается Исак. Но натура спорщика в нём даёт о себе знать, и Исак вставляет короткое замечание: − Разве вам не хочется отпраздновать со своими друзьями?

− Я хочу с тобой. И вообще хочу сейчас уйти отсюда только с тобой.

− Домой? — он морщит нос. — Завтра выходной, сегодня можно и повеселиться… Но если вам нужно домой, то мне тоже…

− Кто сказал, домой? Уйдём в какое-нибудь интересное весёлое местечко… Устроим свою вечеринку…

− Но здесь тоже вечеринка, зачем менять на то же самое?..

Эвен хмыкает ему в шею.

− Разница в том, что мы сами выберем место, и мы будем наедине. Вечеринка на двоих.

− А-а.

Исак расстроенно улыбается.

− Что не так?

− Мне просто немного странно слышать от вас подобное предложение. Вы же такой… Ну, и сами знаете. Всем нравитесь, к вам сегодня было приковано столько внимания, а вы хотите от этого сбежать. Я старался не мешать, потому что вы и так тратите на меня уйму времени. Но сейчас вы предлагаете уехать, потому что я не хотел сюда идти… И мне неловко.

Эвен удивляется совпадению их мыслей. «Это ты всем нравишься. Ты».

− Сколько лишних заморочек в голове. А нельзя всего лишь пожелать и уехать? Просто так. Я соскучился. И ты сказал, что тоже.

− Не нужно уговаривать. Я ведь согласился, − Исак вкладывает свою ладонь в руку Эвена, чтобы Эвен повёл его за собой.

.

Идея сыграть в теннис обоюдно поддерживается. Они заезжают домой за одеждой и отправляются в выбранный Эвеном спорткомплекс.

− Этот корт… − с долей зависти тянет Исак, рассматривая теннисную площадку через ограду.

− Что с ним?

− Раньше мне никогда не удавалось сюда попасть. Здесь всегда было занято. На сто лет вперёд, наверное. И вот, теперь я тут…

− Потому что площадка действительно расписана по часам на год вперёд.

− Как же мы тогда сюда попали?..

− У меня есть привилегия. Корт забронирован для меня каждый день с восьми до десяти вечера.

− Вы здесь часто?

− Нет. Последний раз был много месяцев назад.

Исак осекается.

− Ого. Действительно привилегия.

− Комплекс принадлежит нашим бывшим совладельцам, − рука тянется погладить бедро Исака, но Эвен себя сдерживает. − Совладельцы бывшие, а привилегия осталась.

Переодевшись, они вооружаются ракетками. Исак смотрится неподражаемо в коротких шортах, с повязкой, собирающей его волосы со лба. Вместе с теннисной экипировкой это выглядит горячо. Но Эвен не в состоянии оценить зрелище в полной мере. Тлеющий гнев сидит в нём так прочно, что любая раздражающая мелочь может словить.

− На что играем? — спрашивает Исак, дерзко дёрнув подбородком.

− Я собираюсь выиграть сорокаминутный минет.

Рассчитывающий явно на что-то более невинное, Исак ошарашенно моргает, но быстро берёт себя в руки.

− А если выиграю я... − он по-кошачьи крадётся ближе. Подойдя вплотную, он прижимается животом к животу Эвена, встаёт на цыпочки и, опустив ладонь на его ягодицу, намекающе сжимает её, − то… я... То мы...

Эвен в ответ невозмутимо кивает.

− По рукам.

Сначала Эвен выигрывает сет с небольшим отрывом. А затем Исак, набрав ритма, откровенно «натягивает» его. 

Когда Эвен пропускает четыре мяча подряд, он начинает нервничать.

В голову приходит совершенно дикая аналогия игры с их отношениями и недавно всплывшей проблемой. «Подача Эвена — отбитый Исаком мяч — Эвен проигрывает». Всё закономерно.

Эвен не замечает, как начинает играть агрессивно. Исак устаёт от «неласкового» темпа — несколько раз мяч не долетает даже до сетки. Его руки устало подрагивают, красивые вены, очерчивающие предплечья, становятся заметнее. Исак с недоверием посматривает на Эвена, но Эвен не реагирует. Он стоек и хочет сдержать данное себе обещание дождаться признания Исака.

Когда игра окончена, Исак снимает повязку с головы, и его отросшие влажные волосы падают на глаза. Эвен тянет ладонь для рукопожатия.

− Малыш, ты хороший соперник. 

– Спасибо. 

– Признаюсь честно, в один момент я даже серьёзно забеспокоился.

− Всего лишь из-за шанса проиграть? − Исак старается показаться не задетым, но он заметно расстроен. — Это просто игра, незачем паниковать.

− Я боролся, как мог, проигрыш обошёлся бы мне нехило.

Исак хмыкает.

− Не парьтесь. Я нарочно загадал нечто такое провокационное. Чтобы игра была честной, и вы мне не поддавались.

− Думаешь, я бы вообще стал поддаваться?

Исак пожимает плечами и скрывается в душевой.

Через пятнадцать минут оба идут к парковке. Эвен приобнимет Исака за плечи.

− Ты правда хорошо играешь.

− Да. Занимался раньше.

− Хочешь, куплю тебе корт?

Сбавив шаг, Исак прищуривается.

− Не этот, другой, − поясняет Эвен. − Ладно, не совсем тебе. Это будет наш корт.

Ухмыляясь, Исак молчит, пока они не садятся в автомобиль.

− Эвен. Вы… хотите откупиться от меня, да?

− Зачем мне откупаться?

− Не знаю, но у вас есть такая привычка. Вы начинаете себя вести, будто в чём-то провинились. Пытаетесь всё выстроить так, чтобы я просто забыл об этом. И, кажется, я знаю причину на этот раз. У вас был такой взгляд, когда Альфред заговорил про универсальность…

Меняясь в лице, Эвен отворачивается к лобовому стеклу.

− Нет, − твёрдо отвечает он. — Тебе показалось.

− Хорошо, пусть будет нет, − пожимает плечами Исака, стараясь скрыть улыбку.

Эвен бросает на него выжидающий взгляд, сжав челюсти.

− Вы не замечаете, что часто это делаете? «Пойдем сюда или туда». «Может, хочешь то или это?» Пытаетесь откупиться. Не надо. Разве я настаиваю на?.. Сами знаете, чём... Я ведь больше не настаиваю.

Да, потому что Исак не видит в таком раскладе проблемы. Но Эвен чувствует себя обязанным как-то оправдаться.

Эвен решает замять разговор, становящийся неловким для него.

− Если я и посмотрел странно, то не по этой причине. Мне не понравилась заинтересованность этого типа тобой. Я не хотел бы, чтобы ты продолжил с ним общение. Альфред не та личность, с которой стоит дружить. К тому же, трахает всё, что видит…

− У него ведь есть парень… − брови Исака вопросительно ползут вверх.

Эвен насмешливо фыркает.

− Это не нормально… − рассуждает Исак и смотрит на Эвена пристально и опасливо. − Вы так не думаете?

− Не сужу. У каждого свои причуды.

− А вы?

− Что?

Кадык Исака нервно дёргается.

− Не скучаете по старой жизни?

− По какой ещё?

− Не знаю. По свободе, − он неловко заправляет пряди за уши, почувствовав плохое настроение Эвена. — Простите, это глупо. Но у меня не получается отделаться от навязчивых мыслей. Иногда я так сильно ревную. Как вы ревнуете к Юнасу, например. Я это заметил, вам от одного звука его имени становится неприятно. Когда я о нём говорю, вы сразу весь словно ощетиниваетесь. Мне кажется, вы как-то волнуетесь из-за этого… Потому что вы теперь немного скованы и… не знаю. Ведёте себя по-другому… Расстроены или обижены на меня…

Конечно, самое время задеть Эвена несуществующей фигнёй. Ни при чём работа, на которой Исак корчится за не самые большие деньги, косвенно выставляя Эвена полным посмешищем. Ни при чём его проживание в доме Эвена лишь наполовину…

− Ревнуешь ты, а упрёк почему-то в мой адрес. Кстати, я так и не понял причину ревности.

Прижавшись щекой к его щеке, Исак обнимает Эвена.

− Иногда я хочу невозможного. Чтобы вы принадлежали только мне. Чтобы эти руки трогали только меня и чтобы вы трахались только со мной. Чтобы я был единственным, и чтобы больше никто и никогда не видел ваше лицо, когда вы кончаете. Чтобы только меня вы заполняли собой. Это собственничество вечно голодное и иногда просто жрёт меня изнутри.

Эвен думает, что это крайне забавно. Исак, который с брезгливостью говорил: «И мне придётся с вами трахаться?» стал Исаком, который желает всем существом «вашего члена, рук, губ, семенной жидкости только для себя».

Но Эвен и сам далеко ушёл от «Мальчишечка всего лишь привлекательное молодое тело».

− Эвен, что-то не так? — глаза Исака наполнены беспокойством. − Вы стали каким-то другим. Сердитым. Я думал, мы можем поговорить о чём угодно, уладить что угодно.

Эвен тоже так думал. С ясностью он понимает, что не сдержит данное себе обещание. Он зря себя обнадёживает, он не вытерпит ни дня.

− Я в чем-то виноват? — осторожно добавляет Исак.

− Да. Во-первых, задаёшь такие вопросы, − срывается Эвен.

Исак отстраняется и откидывается на своё сиденье.

− Знаете, у меня с недавних пор есть один страх — ваша холодность. Самое сильное, что доказывало мою значимость и повышало мою самооценку — это ваш интерес. И увидеть, что его больше нет — всё равно что разочароваться в себе, − он торопливо качает головой. − Простите. Я не то сказал. Несу полный бред... Я просто так сильно ревную… Мне лишь снова показалось, что я вам не подхожу, и что из-за меня вы грустите…

Исак сначала укладывает ладони на колени Эвена, а затем его пробравшиеся к ширинке пальцы нащупывают язычок молнии. Он жарко дышит Эвену в ухо, языком проходится по чувствительной мочке.

− Не надо, − пресекает Эвен, удержав его ладони на месте.

− Почему?..

− Теперь ты хочешь от меня откупиться? 

Исак снова откидывается на спинку сиденья.

− Эвен, что случилось? — взмаливается он.

− Может, сам скажешь? — цедит он. − Даю тебе последнюю возможность самому сознаться.

− Я не понимаю…

− Не понимаешь… Серьёзно? — его тон ядовит до последней ноты.

− Простите…

− Почему у тебя оказалось так мало вещей при переезде?

Исак ведёт плечами, борясь с желанием поддаться испугу.

− Я не знаю…

− Не догадываешься, к чему я клоню?

− Я не…

− Я видел твоего соседа Эскильда. Он сказал, это так мило, что мы проводим все ночи вместе. И ещё сказал, что они скучают и ждут, когда ты уже разок появишься дома. И вот, что я выяснил. Исак согласился переехать ко мне, внял моим словам, что мы с ним во всё всегда разберёмся, что бы ни случилось. Да только за свою старую комнату Исак до сих пор платит. Эскильд заговорил об аренде, решил, что я привёз ему деньги. То есть, ты даже не сообщил им, что переехал? Решил просто немного подыграть мне, но сделать всё равно по-своему? Лапша всё это время была на ушах у меня! 

Исак отворачивается к своему окну. Тишина затягивается на бесконечную минуту. Эвен пытается дышать тихо и медленно.

− Ещё и придумал какую-то девочку, которая переехала в твою комнату… И было бы ради чего эта легенда. 

− Она действительно какое-то время жила у нас…

− Неужели? — огрызается Эвен. − Это так много поменяло сейчас.

− Я не подозревал, что это окажется проблемой для вас, − тихо произносит Исак.

− Если бы не думал, ты бы сказал мне всё, как есть. Но ты предусмотрительно утаил это.

Сама мысль, что Эвена дурачили и делали не так, как он был уверен, заставляет внутри всё кипеть от гнева.

− Я перевезу всё и уступлю комнату Нуре. Завтра же, − заявляет Исак и с вызовом смотрит Эвену в глаза. − Нура действительно существует, я не наврал. Я говорил, что всё сделаю ради вас. Только не злитесь на меня больше.

Эвен заводит машину и давит на газ.

− Твою комнату я оплатил. Подарок Нуре.

Исак резко оборачивается. Демонстрируя полное недовольство, он слегка съезжает вниз по креслу.

− Зачем? — тихо шипит он.

− Было бы весело, приди ты туда и выясни, что в этом месяце у тебя нет долгов. Хотел, чтобы ты не от меня узнал, что я в курсе твоей тайны. Хотел, чтобы ты, зная, что я в курсе, сам заговорил об этом. И тогда, возможно, беседа состоялась бы не на повышенных тонах, как только что.

− Я должен был заплатить за комнату сегодня, − вспоминает Исак. − Но забыл.

− Да, а я должен был дождаться твоего признания. Но не выдержал.

Когда Исак соглашается завтра же перевезти оставшиеся вещи, Эвену кажется, будто свет в этих глазах гаснет. И Эвен ненавидит это.


	15. если бы не любил

Утром Исак перевозит свои оставшиеся в коллективете вещи в дом Эвена.

Поначалу он противится помощи, мотивируя это нежеланием доставлять проблем. Он считает, содействие ему больше не положено, им необходимо было воспользоваться, когда предоставлялась возможность. Как он планирует справляться в одиночку — неясно, но, вероятно, Исак об этом и не задумывается. Куда важнее заявить о своём «сам».

− Я разберусь, − оправдывается он, изображая образцовую беззаботность. − Не нужно тратить на меня выходной…

− Не говори ерунды, − еле сдерживая раздражение, Эвен берёт со стола ключи от автомобиля. — Поехали, я помогу.

Исак выглядит обиженным. Эвен считает, Исак не имеет право дуться. Сжимая зубы, он никак не комментирует его настроение. Эвен не сделал ничего, чтобы заслужить подобное отношение. Не его вина, что враньё рано или поздно вскрывается.

.

По просьбе Исака они останавливаются у книжного магазина.

− Можете подождать здесь, я быстро. Мне нужно всего пару учебников, − объясняет он и выбирается из салона.

Эвен выходит следом. Исак вопросительно оборачивается.

− Тоже выберу что-нибудь почитать, − объясняет Эвен и, придерживая Исака под поясницу, пропускает вперёд.

− Мне туда, − Исак направляется в отдел с научной литературой.

Эвен подходит к первому попавшемуся стеллажу, скользит взглядом по корешкам книг английской классики. Оскар Уайльд, Джейн Остин, Джордж Оруэлл… Он прогуливается до другого стеллажа, берёт в руки пару пахнувших новизной томов.

Обрывки чужого разговора долетают до его чуткого уха. Слов почти не разобрать, но голос Исака сбивчивый, тревожный. Эвен приближается, чтобы беседующие попали в поле зрения. Исак в компании мужчины: коренастый, на вид около пятидесяти, тёмно-серое строгое пальто, в руках старомодный портфель. Указывая на учебники в руках Исака, он о чём-то с упоением рассказывает, а Исак учтиво кивает и незаметно кидает рассеянные взгляды по сторонам.

Эвен подходит к ним и кладёт ладонь на спину Исака, чувствуя, как тот вздрагивает. На лице Исака проскальзывает беспокойство.

Мужчина поправляет на носу очки.

− Я помешал? — интересуется Эвен, натянув вежливую улыбку.

− Нет, мы просто болтали, − говорит он, посмотрев на Исака, а затем протягивает Эвену ладонь. — Вильям Хансен, преподаю физиологию у этого молодого человека.

− Эвен Бэк Насхайм, − он жмёт руку. — Его друг.

Опущенные глаза Исака неверяще расширяются. Вильям же и бровью не ведёт. Ответ его вполне устраивает.

− Приятно встретить своего студента в таком месте. Я вообще либеральных взглядов и даже мысленно не осуждаю учеников за то, как они проводят своё свободное время. Но сейчас не смог сдержаться. Приятно. Особенно, если дело касается таких талантливых студентов.

− А Исак талантливый?

− Ещё бы, − Вильям гордо улыбается. — Увидел и решил навязаться с помощью. Надеюсь, мои советы окажутся полезными.

− Да-да, спасибо за наводку, − торопливо вставляет Исак.

Короткую паузу прерывает Эвен.

− Что ж. Раз правильные учебники найдены, тогда мы, наверное, пойдём заниматься.

− Да, − Вильям просовывает портфель под мышку. − Мне тоже уже пора. До встречи.

− До встречи.

− До свидания. Спасибо за них, − Исак приподнимает учебники. Его движения суетливы.

− Не за что, − Вильям уже готов уйти, но напоследок добавляет: − И, Исак, с понедельника можешь приступать.

Краем глаза Эвен замечает, как Исак, отвернув голову, разочарованно зажмуривается.

− Да. Спасибо, − деликатно прибавляет он.

− К чему приступать? — вмешивается Эвен.

Без злого умысла, Вильям признаётся:

− Исак просил часы занятий для себя.

Эвен осекается.

− Талантливые студенты нуждаются в дополнительных занятиях?

− О, нет, − оживлённо протестует Вильям. − Наоборот, это он может давать уроки. При нашем университете есть курсы подготовки для абитуриентов. Думаю, Исак сумеет объяснить школьную программу.

− А… − Эвен переводит ничего не выражающий взгляд с преподавателя на Исака и обратно. − Это вроде работы?

− Это и есть работа, − важно подчёркивает Вильям.

− М, − Эвен снова смотрит на Исака. Найдя увлекательным корешки учебников в собственных руках, Исак низко опускает голову. По его виду буквально можно прочесть, что он считает себя ходячим невезением.

На кассе они молчаливо расплачиваются. Пряча лицо, Исак разглядывает витрину, стеллаж, заполненный брошюрами, газетами, карманными путеводителями по городу.

Эвен ничего не говорит всю дорогу. Чтобы купленные учебники не маячили напоминанием о неуютной ситуации, Исак прячет их с глаз долой в рюкзак.

.

Вечером Исак сообщает, что хочет встретиться с Юнасом. Эвен снисходительно кивает, но в нём тут же ноюще отзывается желание, граничащее с потребностью, никуда его не отпускать. Если бы Эвен не знал себя, он бы подумал, что сходит с ума от ревности. Но истинная причина его тревоги кроется глубже: Эвен даже на единственный вечер не хочет оставлять Исака один на один со своими мыслями. Или с компанией приятелей, которые наверняка расспросят о нём, и чьи нравоучения могут спровоцировать у Исака много лишних сомнений. Но вместе с тем, он бы разочаровался, не окажись у Исака сторонников среди друзей. Это неправильно. Пускай у его мальчишечки будет хотя бы видимость поддержки друзей.

Эвен игнорирует любое внимание, что в течение дня пытаются ему уделить. Откровенно говоря, Исак не очень-то старается поддерживать какие-то темы. Он привык, что обычно Эвен заботится об этом. Всё, что он делает — говорит пару непринуждённых фраз и, не получая отклика, косо смотрит на Эвена.

Эвен отвлекает себя чтением купленных книг и собирается отдать этому весь свободный субботний вечер. Конечно же, он хочет посвятить свой выходной другому времяпровождению. Но не в его интересах запрещать Исаку видеться с друзьями. Он не должен ставить его перед выбором. 

На самом деле Эвен хочет, чтобы предпочтение сегодня, завтра и всегда отдали ему. Возможно, дело в конкретном случае и в конкретном друге Исака. Возможно, подсознание предупреждает его неспроста. Эвен доверяет. Но не сейчас. Сейчас, дай и без того уязвимому Исаку свободный от Эвена вечер, и он надумает такого, что вдвоём потом не разгрести. Его мнению нужен контроль до тех пор, пока оно окончательно не закрепится в голове, пока Исак не закуёт его в броню своего упрямства. Дело вовсе не в диктаторских привычках Эвена. Шаткие убеждения Исака нуждаются в этом как никогда прежде. Эвен не может ему позволить самому решать. Эвен уже ни в чём не уверен, и эти несвойственные его характеру сомнения, растущие с каждым днём, − самая настоящая пытка.

Прежде чем отправиться на вечеринку, Исак подходит попрощаться. Оценив нервную обстановку, он снимает куртку и присаживается рядом.

− Он мой друг. Больше ничего, − взгляд его тосклив и напряжён.

− Разумеется, − отвечает Эвен безэмоционально, и это действует на Исака слишком сильно. Его голос звонко «пружинит» на высоких нотах.

− Я люблю и хочу только одного человека, который слишком твердолобый, когда дело касается одного моего приятеля…

Эвен не нуждается в уговорах. Это выглядит глупо, будто Эвен — неуравновешенный, склонный к истерикам.

− Исак, ты у меня отпрашиваешься? Не нужно этого делать.

Внезапно он ощущает именно то, что кажется ему глупым в собственном проявлении — невозможность совладать с собой, риск сорваться. В таком состоянии даже очевидно эгоистичные желания запретить Исаку уходить кажутся разумными. Эвен пугается их, и именно страх, как отголосок здравости, не даёт ему поступить как хочется.

− Вы ведь знаете, я не уйду, если вам это так важно, − рука Исака опускается сверху на ладонь Эвена, и Эвен поднимает взгляд от страниц. − Я же всё для вас сделаю. Я часто повторяю это, чтобы вы просто поверили…

− Нет, если решил, иди, − Эвен снова утыкается в книгу.

− Юнас просто друг, − настаивает Исак, и это только больше раздражает Эвена. − Ничего такого, как раньше, я к нему больше не испытываю. Я не могу прекратить общаться с ним, это покажется подозрительным. Не хочу, чтобы он догадался о моих бывших чувствах…

− Я хоть слово сказал против? — цедит Эвен каждый слог.

− Вы смотрите на меня, как на предателя.

Злость с новой силой возгорается у Эвена в груди. Он одаривает таким взглядом, что Исак невольно ёжится.

− Самое время думать, что причина моего поганого настроения в твоём чёртовом друге, − с каждым словом тон Эвена повышается.

Исак рассеянно моргает. Он знает, что его враньё так просто не забудется. Возможно, разговоры о ревности к Юнасу − попытка перевести злость Эвена на другую волну, с которой Исаку было бы легче справиться. Здесь у него найдутся аргументы и тузы в рукаве.

− Нет, я понимаю, − его щёки покрываются багровыми пятнами. − Но и это тоже. Если он вам не нравится, я попытаюсь это принять, и мы придём к компромиссу.

Эмоционально треща по швам, Эвен внутренне смеётся над этой вымученной взрослостью Исака.

Как никогда раньше Эвен ощущает, что в нём есть два разных человека. Один — хорошо знакомый и привычный, с остро отточенным за годы характером. А другой — его неуверенная в себе копия. Жалкая личность, с которой Эвен предпочёл бы никогда не сталкиваться. Эта версия себя ему омерзительна. С недавних пор он не знает против неё оружия.

Наплевав на обиды, Исак обхватывает шею Эвена и ластится всем телом. Исак зависит от его настроения, как море от погоды. В этом доме он не может позволить себе лишнего и не считаться с мнением Эвена. Он предпочёл бы видеть хозяина всегда в приподнятом духе. Так Исаку комфортнее. Если же Эвен не улыбается круглосуточно, как идиот, Исак принимает это на свой счёт, а в голову закрадываются подозрения, что его время здесь вышло. Эвена это бесит.

− Не злитесь, − шепчут на ухо.

− Я не злюсь.

Дрожа всем телом, Исак утыкается прохладным носом в его шею. Эвен кладёт ладони на его поясницу так невесомо, что Исак их наверняка не чувствует.

− Иди к своим друзьям, − тихо говорит Эвен. — Ты знаешь, в чём настоящая причина моего негодования.

− Я теперь никуда не хочу идти, − мычит он, и Эвен снова вспыхивает.

− Ну и отлично, − он сбрасывает с себя руки Исака и уклоняется. — Упрашивать не стану.

Исак хмурится, уверенный, что выглядит грозно. Эвен смеётся про себя.

− Мне важны наши отношения, а не мои посиделки с друзьями. Я не пойду.

− Это твоё решение, − Эвен возвращается к своей книге.

Выходя из себя, Исак начинает рвано дышать: ему ведь не дают возможность проигнорировать Эвена. 

Мешающей костью поперёк горла остаётся кое-что ещё. Эвен прокручивает в голове варианты, как подобраться к желанной теме, чтобы не скатиться в ругань.

Через час он захлопывает книгу, не поняв из сюжета ни строчки, и направляется в ванную. Быстро ополоснувшись, он идёт в спальню. Исака там нет, как нет на кухне, в гостиной. Спустя минуту поисков, Эвен обнаруживает закрытую комнату в конце коридора. Он нажимает на ручку двери и хмыкает. Эвен может без труда отпереть любые двери в этом доме, чем и пользуется.

Исак сидит на диване, вооружившись учебниками. Обиженно стрельнув взглядом на непрошенного гостя, он, тем не менее, чувствует себя обязанным подняться навстречу.  
Эвен настойчиво отстраняет его назад и усаживает обратно. Скрещивает руки на груди и упирается поясницей на ближайшую тумбу.

Потратив уйму времени на обдумывание безопасных способов завести нужную тему, Эвен просто плюёт на учтивость и спрашивает в лоб:

− Объясни мне, будь добр, ради чего тебе ещё одна работа?

По выражению лица Эвена Исак понимает, что старая версия больше не сгодится.

− Мама.

− Мама, − повторяет Эвен ровно. — И что с ней?

− Тот самый университетский преподаватель работает в клинике, о которой я вам рассказывал ещё на нашем первом свидании… Я всегда хотел, чтобы мама лежала там, но все мои попытки это устроить были нежизнеспособны. Конечно, я никогда не заработаю на такое. Но с поддержкой работающего там врача это хотя бы кажется реальным. Тем более, он сам завёл разговор. Он знает всякие фонды, готовые оказать помощь. Но если и оплатят, то лишь частично, поэтому деньги всё равно нужны, − голос его стёртый, наждачный. — Вообще-то, я ещё не решил, буду ли я работать. Я, наверное, просто хотел, ну…понравиться ему… Подружиться…

Эвен коротко трясёт головой. От неуютности Исак говорит разрозненные фразы. Но Эвен научился вычленять суть из его часто невнятной речи.

− И ты не нашёл времени мне об этом рассказать?

Исак несуразно мычит себе под нос.

− Отвечай мне, − повышает голос Эвен. − Это уже зашло слишком далеко и это уже ни хрена не мило.

Исак вздрагивает.

− Я бы рассказал. Просто вы злились на меня. Если бы я ещё и этого добавил, вы бы совсем…

− Пытаешься взвалить часть вины на меня?

− Не-ет, − его глаза смущённо метаются. — Нет, конечно.

Эвен делает напирающий шаг вперёд. Руки Исака сжимаются в кулаки, комкая длинноватые рукава толстовки. Он кидает беглые взгляды снизу вверх.

− Когда ты собирался рассказать?

− Скоро. Рассказал бы, но не сразу.

− И почему?

− Вы знаете, почему, − умоляюще стонет Исак.

− Не заставляй меня самому додумывать за тебя ответы. Почему?

Исак пожимает плечами, изображая спокойствие. Получается слабо.

− Вы бы предложили оплатить.

От целой лавины гнева Эвен давится воздухом.

− И что с того? Изворачиваться и врать лучше, чем засунуть поглубже гордость?

Исак оскорблённо хмурится, но он слишком напуган, чтобы поддаться обидам.

− Дело не только в гордости. В последнее время вы злились на меня, а мне и без того не хотелось усугублять.

У Исака такие глаза, словно он в самом деле боится Эвена и всего, что может повлечь за собой эти признания. Выглядит противно. Эвен остро чувствует, что устал.

− Ясно, − отвечает он, делая шаг назад.

Исак складывает разложенные на диване учебники в аккуратную стопку. Эвен молча наблюдает. Когда Исак справляется и вынужден повернуться, Эвен строго добавляет:

− Я займусь этим вопросом. И не выноси мне больше мозг ни своей работой, ни попытками решать всё самостоятельно.

− Я же не просил, − бурчит Исак.

Эвен уверен: ещё немного, и он просто не выдержит.

− Не обсуждается, − строго добавляет он и идёт к выходу.

− Я ведь сказал, не нужно! Вы не можете меня заставлять.

Эвен точно скоро рехнётся.

− А ты не можешь и дальше строить из себя чёртову независимость!

Выйдя из комнаты, он хлопает дверью чуть резче, чем хотелось бы.

Он мог повести себя разумнее. Без суеты и грубости. Но ему смертельно надоело каждый раз подбирать «правильные» слова. Они никогда не приносят результата. Наорать, фигурально встряхнув упрямца, — метод куда плодотворнее.

Эвен встаёт под струи воды и трёт себя мочалкой так интенсивно, точно сдирает кожу с тела. Он моется за сегодня четвёртый раз, и, вспомнив об этом, Эвен с бешенством закрывает вентили и выходит из душа.

Час он посвящает работе и электронным письмам, а затем отправляется в постель. Исака нет в спальне. Эвен проходит мимо кухни и ванных на разных этажах, надеясь услышать любые звуки присутствия там. Напрасно. Исак всё ещё занимает комнату в конце коридора. Только теперь здесь темно. На диване, укрывшись одеялом, лежит сиротливая фигура.

Автоматизированный тусклый свет мягко падает по углам помещения, когда Эвен входит.

− Исак, не выдумывай, − говорит он его спине. − Живо в кровать.

В ответ еле заметно ёрзают.

− Я не хочу, — глухо произносит он.

− Бойкоты со мной не сработают. Пора бы это уже уяснить. Жду ровно пять минут.

Уходя, он оставляет дверь открытой. Красноречивый знак вкупе с его комментарием. А Исак неглупый парень.

Но ни через пять, ни через десять минут он не приходит.

Эвен возвращается в комнату и видит его во всё той же позе — спиной к двери.

− Я могу подойти снова, и снова, и снова. А потом ещё и ещё раз. И так до бесконечности. Уж не сомневайся.

Шевельнувшись под одеялом, Исак медлит, а затем всё же встаёт. Не глядя на Эвена, он юркает мимо. Эвен удовлетворённо закрывает дверь и направляется следом.

Забравшись в их кровать, Исак сворачивается на краю матраса и натягивает одеяло до самого носа. Эвен не делает из этого драмы. Если Исаку нужно продемонстрировать обиды — пусть тешит себя, сколько хочет. Он укладывается рядом, и когда оба затихают, свет гаснет.

.

За завтраком Эвену не лезет в горло даже пара глотков кофе.

− Чем сегодня собрался заниматься? — спрашивает он, постукивая кончиками пальцев по кромке стола.

Исак заметно напрягается.

− Договорился встретиться с Махди, − сипят в ответ, не поднимая глаз от непритронутой еды на тарелке.

− Почему вчера не сказал?

Исак рассерженно фыркает.

− Это было бы очень вовремя.

− Ты и дальше намерен не сообщать мне о своих планах?

− А вы и дальше будете заводиться после каждого моего слова?

− Видимо, да. На то есть основательные причины по твоей вине.

Исак молчит, и Эвен видит по его лицу, чего ему это стоит.

− Итак. Какие цели ты преследуешь, когда недоговариваешь? Как долго при идеальном раскладе ты мог бы скрывать правду? Поделись тонкостями своей тактики, у меня академический интерес.

Исак понимает его с полувзгляда и вжимает голову в плечи. Эвен ненавидит эту пугливую привычку.

− Я лишь хотел хоть раз попытаться справиться сам. Если вам кажется, что я действую назло, то выбросьте эту мысль из головы. Это не так. И, прошу вас, не нужно ни за что платить.

− Я не собирался ни за что платить, − обрывает Эвен, но тут же сбавляет обороты. — Твои благие цели заработать на клинику — одно. Это желание я могу понять. Другое дело, когда ты намеренно недоговариваешь какие-то детали своей жизни. И почему? Потому что слишком упёрт, чтобы выслушать уговоры помочь тебе? Не говоря уже о том, чтобы согласиться. А почему помощь этого врача не ущемляет твоего достоинства? В чём конкретно проблема? В деньгах или всё-таки во мне? Ты не подумал, что есть другие способы решить вопрос с клиникой, при которых моя щедрость не затронет твоё достоинство? Что я тоже могу знать фонды, которые помогают таким, как твоя мама? Таким, как ты, оказавшимся в подобной ситуации.

Понимая, что сел в лужу, Исак краснеет до корней волос. Он предпринимает слабую попытку оправдаться:

− Не хочу, чтобы вы напрягались… От меня только одни заботы. С самого начала я был для вас скопищем проблем, тем, кому вы хотели помочь… Вы ведь даже отношения мне предложили, потому что просто пожалели. Я не хочу быть для вас… Таким…

− Но в итоге я всё равно «напрягаюсь». Ты мне ничего не рассказываешь, я начинаю подозревать неладное, а это, знаешь ли, никак не даёт расслабиться.

Исак судорожно облизывает губы.

− Я не хотел рассказывать, Эвен, потому что думал, вы будете против. Я просто не смог бы доказать вам, почему мне это важно. У меня не получается с вами спорить. Я не хотел, чтобы вы отговаривали меня, потому что боялся, что у вас получится… Вы однажды уже велели заняться собой и больше не париться ни о ком. Я не хотел рассказывать, потому что вам всё равно. Потому что это только моя проблема.

− Да. Мне всё равно на твою мать. Она мне никто, я её знать не знаю. Но если тебе не всё равно, то мне тоже есть до этого дело.

Исак вяло ковыряет вилкой в своей тарелке, превращая еду в несуразную труху.

− Я не сказал сразу, потому что не был уверен. А потом это зашло далеко, я затянул, и мне просто стало страшно признаваться. Потому что вы бы злились. Вы злитесь в последнее время на меня так часто.

Слышать слово «страшно» от Исака — всё равно, что прокрутить острым ножом в сердце Эвена.

− Ну давай-ка разберёмся, почему я злился, − скрестив руки на груди, он откидывается на спинку стула. 

− Вам не нравилась моя работа…

− И я этого не скрываю. Нет, Исак, мне не нравится твоя работа. И мне не нравится количество этой работы.

− Вам вообще не нравится всё, что я выбираю. Только то, что вы советуете — самое лучшее и правильное, − его голос дрожит. Не желая оставлять паузу, Исак хочет договорить, но вынужден остановиться и перевести дыхание. — Я не утверждаю, что только мои решения — правильные и разумные. Но если бы вы могли понять, что я… я просто стараюсь изо всех сил…

− В этом есть какой-то смысл? Выкладываться по полной. Когда ты можешь забить или хотя бы поумерить гордость. Ты ни в чём не будешь нуждаться. Учись и наслаждайся жизнью. Считай, что везунчик.

− Я хочу что-то делать для нас. Я хочу быть полезным.

− Минуту назад ты сказал, что хотел помочь матери.

− И это тоже.

− Достаточно, − Эвен встаёт. − Я и так долго делал вид, что всё здорово. Но больше у меня нет терпения прикидываться дураком. И тебе советую с этим тоже завязывать.

Губы Исака дрожат.

− Вам не обязательно было никого из себя корчить, − громко говорит он, и в этом слышится отчаяние. − Зачем вам корчить дурака?

− Да потому что ты занимаешься какой-то фигнёй, Исак, − тяжёлый голос Эвена, кажется, отскакивает от потолка. — Адекватно это воспринимать у меня не получалось.

Поменявшись в лице, Исак недобро щурится.

− Да, я занимаюсь фигнёй, и ещё долго буду. Такие как я это и делают, прежде чем чего-то добиваются. И называют эту «фигню» работой. Простите, что не могу сразу стать таким, как вы…

− Проблема не в этом. Боже. Добивайся, чего хочешь, но какого чёрта?! Хотя бы иногда ты можешь не строить из себя принципиальную самостоятельность?.. Однажды настанет день, когда мне не придётся на каждую мелочь без толку уговаривать тебя?

Исак меняется в лице: он выглядит разочарованным.

− Вы не воспринимаете меня всерьёз, да? Всё, что я делаю, вы считаете заранее безрезультатным? Конечно, глупый маленький мальчик, что он может вообще?..

Глаза его пустые.

− Вы даже не пытаетесь отрицать, да? — иронично восклицает он.

Эвен не знает, что ему сказать. Любые слова поддержки расценятся сейчас оскорбительно.

Исак снова утыкается взглядом в свои колени и горько хмыкает.

− Я всегда считал вас не похожим на других, тем, кто воспринимает меня не как ребёнка. Лучше бы я и дальше так думал…

Это звучит безумно больно. Будто у Исака нет выхода. Будто он бесповоротно застрял с Эвеном, и предпочёл бы обманываться, потому что так ему легче.

− Если честно, всё так изменилось…

− Ничего не изменилось, − Эвен встаёт со своего места, отмечая, что Исак снова вздрагивает. − Я просто злюсь, что ты поступаешь так со мной.

− Поступаю с вами как? Делаю не по-вашему? Может вам стоит завести себе кого-то послушнее?

− Что в этом такого? — наплевав на нервное состояние Исака, Эвен срывается на крик. − Да, я хочу, чтобы было по-моему. Это нормальное человеческое желание. Любой доказывает свою точку зрения и хочет сделать так, как он считает правильным. Почему такой негативный акцент всегда на мне? Да, я считаю себя правым, поэтому и хочу, чтобы ты сделал так, как я говорю. Ты ведь тоже всегда хочешь сделать по-своему. Так и чем же мы отличаемся? Почему только меня можно попрекать этим?

− Я иду на компромиссы. Жаль, что вы этого не видите. А мы ведь договорились. Мы договорились слушать друг друга. А ещё быть семьёй. Вы забыли, о чём просили меня, прежде чем я переехал? Чтобы я помог вам разобраться…

Усталость бьёт Эвена под колени. Упираясь ладонью в столешницу, он вздыхает.

− Вам ничего не нравится. Вы довольны, только если я делаю, как хотите вы. И когда все делают, как вы приказываете. Смиритесь, что иногда людям захочется действовать самостоятельно, без вашего участия.

Эвен снова вскипает, начиная банально отчитывать:

− У тебя «самостоялка» ещё не выросла, чтобы без чьих-либо советов понимать, как для тебя лучше. И не надо меня теперь пилить, будто я забыл, о чём там тебе когда-то сказал. Кто бы говорил, Исак. Кто бы говорил. А как же «давайте не будем друг другу врать»? Чьи это слова? Мне тоже начать напоминать их при каждом случае?

− Я знаю, что был не прав. И я за это расплачиваюсь. Я искренне хочу это исправить и снова заслужить ваше доверие.

− О, так ты поэтому поспешил рассказать про клинику?

Исак впивается в него взглядом.

− Я уже признался, почему скрыл это. Вы не слушаете? Конечно нет. Я всё для вас сделаю: съеду, промолчу, останусь, брошу… Вы же в свою очередь не очень-то стараетесь…

− Потому что я не собираюсь соглашаться с полной хренью. По крайней мере, не теперь. И так долго делал вид. С меня довольно.

− Как бы вы ни считали, но это моя хрень. Иногда моя хрень касается вас, иногда ваша — касается меня. Мы на этом сошлись, на этих условиях я переехал.

Эвен мысленно взвывает. Теперь, когда Исак нашёл за что зацепиться, он будет ковырять это, пока Эвен не съедет с катушек.

− Помните, что вы сказали о семье? Но я единственный прислушиваюсь к вам, а вы только делаете вид. И злитесь ещё.

Надавив на прикрытые веки пальцами, Эвен отвечает холодно:

− Да, ты в отличие от меня не злишься. Ты строишь из себя жертву. Ох, «я всё для вас сделаю»… Но с такой скорбью, будто тебе это стоит всех на свете мучений.

Исак мотает головой.

− Вы так всё переворачиваете… Знаете, вы ведь говорили о семье, как о сокровенной вещи. А сейчас будто отказываетесь, что ли… Я не знаю, что с вами стало, может, вы не в себе… Но я не позволю всё переиначивать и оскорблять тот разговор.

Пальцы сжимаются в кулаки так, что ногти вонзаются в кожу − перед глазами вспыхивает красное пятно от боли.

− Да чушь собачья, − выплёвывает Эвен. − Я тогда сказал это, чтобы ты переехал. Я наплёл россказни про семью, чтобы ты пошевелил задницей и просто сделал то, что уже давно должен был сделать!

С лица Исака точно сползает вся жизнь. Сердце Эвена рушится под пол проклятой кухни, добирается до центра земли и со стремительностью выстрела, бешено колотясь, прыгает обратно под рёбра.

− То есть… − Эвен рассеянно проводит ладонями по лицу. — Погоди. Я не это имел в виду…

− Правда? — в глазах Исака собираются слёзы.

− Да.., но это не потому что я не хочу семью с тобой, − огибая стол, Эвен сокращает расстояние. Всё ещё не совладавший с эмоциями, Исак вяло отшатывается.

− Вы это… Вы тогда это сказали просто чтобы я сделал по-вашему?

− Нет, постой… Всё не совсем так. Семью я хочу, но помочь мне разобраться… Это немного не... м-м, − Эвен качает головой, прикусывая язык. − Я просто очень хотел, чтобы ты переехал, и… Нет, забудь. Прости, я вспылил. Исак? — он опускает ладони поверх его рук. − Клянусь, это не умаляет твою ценность для меня.

− Я понял, − он сглатывает ком в горле, уставившись невидящим взглядом в стол.

Не следуя своим планам, Исак не уходит к Махди и до вечера развлекает себя неизвестно чем в облюбованной комнате в конце коридора.

Ближе к ночи Эвен заглядывает туда. Одинокая фигура под одеялом лежит спиною к двери, но свет не погашен.

− Исак…

− Я сейчас приду, − устало отвечает он, и уже через пару минут забирается в постель рядом с Эвеном.

.

Понедельник приносит за собой затяжные грузные тучи и поганое настроение. Поначалу Исак опасается неизбежного на завтраке разговора. Но Эвен не уделяет ему внимания. Всё утро отчитывая кого-то по телефону, он жалуется на сенсорные датчики в доме. Исак не замечает, что у них что-то сломалось.

Они молчаливо едут до самого университета. Исаку кажется, что он даже привыкает к этой гнетущей тишине.

Эвен тормозит на парковке, глушит мотор и поворачивается к нему. Помедлив, он просовывает ладони под поясницу Исака, обнимает его за талию и оставляет затяжной мягкий поцелуй на виске. От нежности Исак прикрывает потяжелевшие веки.

− Прости за то, что наговорил вчера. Я не имел в виду то, что сказал. Я был в ярости, и, наверное, просто хотел тебя обидеть. Мне важно всё, что ты считаешь сокровенным. И я не отказываюсь от своих обещаний. И даже от просьб помочь мне разобраться. Ты − моя семья.

Опустив ресницы, Исак молчаливо кивает. Уголок губ Эвена тянет улыбка, а ладонь проходится по колену Исака.

− Я нашёл фонд, готовый оплатить лечение твоей мамы. Они сделают первый взнос.

Глаза Исака слегка подкатываются.

− Я просил этого не делать.

− Не веди себя, как эгоист. Подумай о своей матери. Её болезни всё равно, кто оплатит лечение. А у тебя может и не появится другого варианта. И отсрочки больному не на пользу, и ты это знаешь.

И ещё Исак знает, что Эвену не так важно самочувствие его мамы, как собственная позиция. Он использует эти рычаги, чтобы сыграть на совести Исака. Чтобы застыженный Исак в итоге принял решение, которое угодно Эвену. Он считает, что только тогда всё окажется на своих местах. Чуткость к матери Исака здесь вовсе ни при чём.

Эвен переплетает их пальцы. Ощущение от прикосновения странные. Исак только сейчас вспоминает, что они почти не трогали друг друга два дня.

− Я не смог запретить вам, потому что от этой помощи зависит другой человек. И не думайте про меня плохо. Я благодарен вам, вы совершили бесценный подарок моей маме. Но вы всё же сделали это против моей чёткой просьбы не вмешиваться. Я знаю, что это звучит эгоистично. И я знаю, что вы правы… Но вы даже не попытались… я не знаю… Вы лишь заявили: «не обсуждается», и всё. Потому что просто можете так распорядиться…

Исак умоляет себя не расплакаться, а свой голос звучать уверенно.

Эвен подбадривающе сжимает его пальцы.

− С этого момента буду прислушиваться к тебе больше. Правда.

− Нет. Что за новая точка отсчёта такая? — Исак отбирает свои руки. − Не вам решать, когда соблюдать рамки, а когда можно пренебрегать ими. Я просил вас об этом не вчера и не сегодня…

− А я просил говорить мне, когда возникает какая-то проблема. Чтобы мы вместе могли разобраться.

− Забудьте о клинике на секунду. Эвен, я говорю «нет», а вы всё равно делаете, потому что хотите. Может быть, вы и желали лучшего для меня. Да только я всё время чувствую себя глупым никем. Хотя бы сделайте вид, что вам важен мой ответ, прежде чем бросаться своим «не обсуждается».

Внимательно посмотрев на его губы, Эвен всё же оставляет утешающий поцелуй на виске Исака.

− Я не считаю тебя никем.

Переведя дыхание, Исак заводится снова.

− И потом, вы обвинили меня во вранье, но вы первый это начали. Когда придумали всякие сказки, только бы я переехал…

− Исак… − Эвен бессильно прикрывает глаза. — Я ведь уже сказал, что просто переборщил. Всё, что я нёс вчера — не совсем правда.

− Не надо. Не говорите ничего.

− Исак…

− Я не могу сейчас, − прерывает он. − Это пока слишком.

Это было важным. Дорогой человек захотел, чтобы Исак стал его семьёй. И теперь, услышав настоящие причины этого желания, у Исака словно отобрали единственную драгоценность.

− Я останусь сегодня у Махди… − заявляет он, чувствуя, как спазм всё туже затягивает его горло.

− Зачем? — каждая мышца на лице Эвена напрягается.

− Просто хочу успокоиться.

− Разве не он живёт в студенческом общежитии? Как ты собираешься там оставаться?

− Придумаем что-нибудь.

Глаза Эвена наливаются странной нехорошей эмоцией.

− Нет. Давай ты не пойдёшь?

Он переносит руки Исака на свои колени и прижимается к нему.

− Послушай. Извини за всё. Мы всегда можем поговорить и прийти к единому решению. Если хочешь работать, будешь в нашей фирме…

− Нет, это не вам решать, − Исак дёргается, выбираясь из объятий.

− Верно, − по лицу Эвена проходит еле скрываемая паника. − Просто останься, и мы всё выясним. Давай сегодня выскажемся? Я выслушаю тебя. И обещаю, я не буду командовать.

− Сколько можно высказываться? Четвёртый день эти ссоры… Я уже не могу. Мне нужно отдохнуть…

− Хорошо, договорились, мы просто отдохнём, − как ни в чём не бывало заявляет Эвен.

Веки Исака устало прикрываются, чтобы не дать слезам волю.

− Я хочу провести время с другом. Только и всего.

− Пожалуйста, не делай этого.

− Что не делать? — разбито стонет Исак. − Я просто иду к друзьям, на один вечер.

− Исак. Останься дома, мы всё с тобой решим.

Возможно, в ушах Эвена беруши. Возможно, разум ему отказывает. Нельзя в здравом уме быть таким глухим и упрямым.

− Эвен, в чём дело? Неужели вот настолько вы боитесь потерять контроль над всем?

Эвен приближает лицо к его лицу. Он разглядывает Исака так близко, точно всматривается в каждую клеточку, каждый волосок.

− Я боюсь потерять _тебя_. Я пытаюсь сделать всё, чтобы этого не произошло. Может быть, я просто ещё не знаю, как это делается, и всё выглядит так, словно я не отдаю контроль. Но я не отдаю _тебя_. Если бы ты помог мне, если бы ты захотел снова меня направить…

От жалости сердце Исака готово разорваться. Ему кажется, что никогда в жизни ему не было так грустно. Он поддаётся словам и обнимает Эвена за плечи. Если Эвен просит помочь, Исак сделает это. Умрёт, но сделает.

− Я не могу всегда быть вашим дополнением, и я никогда этого не скрывал.

− Я знаю, − Эвен отстраняется, заглядывая Исаку в глаза. — Скажи мне. Это так стыдно — принимать от меня поддержку? Я знаю, у тебя пунктик на отношения папочка и его протеже. Но неужели тебе настолько противно, что ты готов… Я не знаю… На всё готов, лишь бы остаться при своём.

− Нет у меня пунктика. И вы не мой папочка.

− Вот именно. А у меня всё время ощущение, словно я принуждаю тебя быть моим протеже. Это не так. Когда ты избавишься от этих предрассудков, ты поймёшь, что я не пытаюсь тебя обидеть.

Раздавая советы, Эвен не замечает, как снова настаивает, чтобы Исак поступил «правильно».

Вечером Исак опять остаётся дома. Эвена такой расклад полностью устраивает. Ещё утром его уговоры остаться кажутся Исаку важнее жизни. Но теперь Исак удивляется, как же ловко его удалось убедить. Не желая снова воротить темы, которые приведут лишь к спорам, он укладывается в постель слишком рано и притворяется спящим.

.

В четверг Исак возвращается с работы позже обычного. Ему сложно назвать дом Эвена своим. В последнее время он всё больше чувствует себя психологически бездомным.

Эвен обнаруживается в гостиной, где царит слегка уловимый непривычный запах. Увидев Исака, он вскакивает, опрокинув на пути неустойчивый торшер. Его плечи вздрагивают, как в лихорадке. Рубашка на груди расстёгнута, её смятые полы торчат из брюк.

− Где ты был? — выпаливает Эвен, резко притормозив перед ним.

− На работе, − Исак осторожно кладёт ключи на стеклянную поверхность стола.

− Я не мог дозвониться.

− Знаю. Сегодня было не лучшее время для разговоров. Мы в кафе занимались генеральной уборкой. А потом батарейка на телефоне села.

− М-м. Моё любимое, − по губам Эвена гуляет кривая ухмылка. — Моя любимая севшая батарея. Обожаю это, Исак, как ты узнал?

− Я клянусь, − спокойно отвечает он и кладёт сдохший телефон рядом с ключами.

− Ты, что, пешком оттуда шёл? — голос Эвена звучит как-то чужеродно.

Исак разводит руками и снимает с себя рюкзак.

− На автобусе.

− Я собирался тебя забрать, но ты отключил телефон. Ты нарочно пропадаешь теперь?

− Эвен, я вообще-то хотел переночевать у Махди… Я предупреждал утром, что лишь зайду переодеться… Но вы сделали вид, что не услышали.

Лицо Эвена кривится. Он маскирует боль под раздражение. Приглядываясь внимательнее, Исак замечает в глазах Эвена пьяные искорки, и только потом соображает, что случилось. Он оглядывается на стол в гостиной и замечает начатую бутылку виски. Вот и причина странного запаха.

− Вы, что?.. Вы это всё выпили?

− Да. Поэтому ты не можешь уйти сегодня, − заявляет Эвен, пьяно ухмыляясь.

− Вам вообще-то нельзя так надираться, − восклицает Исак, указывая на бутылку.

− Видишь, что происходит, когда ты пускаешь всё на самотёк.

− Вы серьёзно? Что вы пытаетесь этим доказать? Это глупо, Эвен, и безответственно.

Отмахнувшись, Эвен идёт обратно в гостиную.

− К чёрту. Достало. Я сегодня безответственный, − он плюхается на диван и забрасывает ноги на столик. Исак еле успевает убрать оттуда бутылку, прежде чем её бы смахнули неаккуратным движением.

Исак уносит бутылку и полупустой стакан на кухню, и, вернувшись обратно, тянет Эвена за плечо.

− Пойдёмте в кровать.

Запрокинув голову назад, Эвен хохочет жутким смехом. Он медленно поворачивает к нему лицо и со всей аккуратностью, на которую способен в своём состоянии, опускает ладони на щёки Исака.

− Я должен тебе кое в чём признаться, − его язык почти не заплетается. Лишь лихорадочные движения и запах алкоголя выдают нетрезвость.

Исак замирает. Эвен молчит, поглаживая его волосы на затылке.

− Эвен? Что? Что вы хотите мне сказать? — встревоженно тараторит он, глотая окончания.

− Полное дерьмо, вот что. Я чувствую себя так неуверенно. Мой самый большой страх воплотился в жизнь. Не осталось ничего, в чём я уверен, и мне по-настоящему страшно.

− Пожалуйста, не надо.

Эвен смотрит куда-то стеклянными глазами. На его скулах неестественного горят алые полосы, глаза покраснели, мерцая подозрительным блеском.

− Почему тебя ничем не проймёшь? Ты молодой и красивый, нет бы пользоваться этим. А тебе не хочется быть ненаглядным своего папочки, − Эвен гадко хихикает. − Никакие игрушки, ни тряпки тебе не нужны, что ли? Я в твои годы хотел «V-двенадцать», и ради этого приходилось быть учтивым с некоторыми неприятными работодателями… Это потом я уже всех имел и в жопу посылал фигурально. А у тебя вообще есть слабости? Тебе хоть что-нибудь нормальное человеческое интересно? Ты стремишься к чему-нибудь? Есть хоть одна вещь, ради которой ты станешь немного покладистее? Нельзя же быть таким… Ну вот таким, к тебе невозможно подкопаться. Почему, котёночек? И почему я, блядь, ведусь на это, как наивный сопляк? Ты же мне даже не обещал ничего, а я всё равно вечно тащился следом. Ты понимаешь? А сейчас я чувствую такую неуверенность. Я по-настоящему паникую, когда появляется хоть какая-то угроза, что ты меня не выберешь… Ты манипулятор, ты знаешь это? Вертишь же мною, как вздумается. И я ничего не могу, когда дело касается тебя, у меня не получается, нет на тебя управления. Я превращаюсь в ни на что не способное ничтожество. Ты знаешь, как это дерьмово? Ты сломал мне всю систему. Твоё расположение нельзя купить, заслужить тоже нельзя. Ты как-то бессистемно раздаёшь доброту всем, но не мне. Нет, мне никогда, хрен там. Я её всегда выпрашивал, как бедняк жалкие медяки. А вот обвинить меня в подлости — это ты всегда-пожалуйста, это ты горазд. Но я ведь даже не обижаюсь. И знаешь, почему? А нет причины. Просто это ты, и это значит, что тебе можно, и я это не могу изменить. Как тебе удалось настолько сильно привязать к себе? Не позволяя мне при этом ни-хре-на. Как ты это делаешь? Как у тебя каждый раз это получается?

Из груди Исака вырывается целый поток воздуха, точно он всё это время не дышал. Он проводит по спутанным грязным волосам Эвена, не имея воли совладать с дрожащими руками.

− Я не справлюсь, понимаешь?

− С чем вы не справитесь? — Исак не узнаёт собственного голоса. Он звучит потеряно.

− Со страхом. Перед неуверенностью.

Судорожно вздохнув, он крепко обнимает Эвена за плечи.

− Эвен, прошу. Перестаньте говорить такие вещи.

− Но это правда. Я боюсь. Я уже не уверен ни в чём, и я этого боюсь.

− Я не могу видеть вас таким. Мне очень страшно.

− Да. Это да. Я отвратительный. Об этом и речь.

Исака душат подкатывающиеся слёзы. Голубые глаза Эвена застилает настоящая боль. С этим Эвеном он никогда ещё не встречался прежде, но Исак любит его даже сильнее. За уязвимость и оголённость эмоций. За слабость и готовность признаться в ней. Исаку кажется, сердце не выдержит всех чувств, что переполняют его.

− Ты сказал, что ты всё для меня… Но это я всё для тебя сделаю. Я хочу что-нибудь для тебя сделать, что-нибудь важное. Но ты мне не даёшь. Ничего не даёшь. Ты мне ничего… Говоришь, всё, а сам ничего не дал…

− Я? — голос скрипит, подводит Исака так некстати. − Я тоже всё. Всё! Сердце бы вырвал. И отдал бы вам...

Эвен пьяно хмыкает и вдруг распахивает глаза, точно к нему приливают новые силы. Лишь тёмные круги свидетельствуют об усталости.

Он тянет пальцы к лицу Исака и, осторожно касаясь щеки, стирают слезу.

− Я заставил тебя плакать, да? Это потому что я стал отвратительным.

− Нет, − Исак громко шмыгает, прикусывая свои налившиеся губы. − У меня просто нервы сдают.

− И у меня. Не уходи никуда сегодня. Или мои нервы сдадут.

Горячей влаги на щеках становится всё больше. Исаку кажется, его слёзы никогда не остановятся. Он просто не сможет выплакать всё, что в нём накопилось.

− Вы обманываете меня? Вы говорите всё, чтобы я просто остался?

− Обманывать — твоя пре… прерогати-ва.

− Эвен, послушайте. Может быть нам лучше просто остыть? Я поживу где-нибудь недолго, пока всё не уляжется.

Слова царапают горло. Эвен фальшиво изображает задумчивость.

− Нет, это не сработает…

− Сработает. Давайте попробуем? Прислушайтесь ко мне хоть раз.

− Нет, маленький, ничего не получится.

− Эвен…

Не ощущая течения времени, Исак перебирает его волосы. Затем он пытается стянуть с Эвена несвежую рубашку и поднять его под руку. Эвен слабо отпихивает от себя его пальцы, расстёгивающие пуговицы. Когда они всё же встают, он резко притягивает Исака обратно в объятия. Пары алкоголя обдают Исаку лицо.

− Эвен? Пожалуйста.

− Нет, нет. Хватит этой болтовни, − он спотыкается, но удерживается на ногах. Его голос срывается на крик. − Не смей уходить! Не смей бросать меня!

Эвен неуклюже перехватывает его за голову, притискивая к себе отчаянно, почти грубо.

− Я просто хочу успокоиться, − борясь со слезами, лепечет Исак, обхватывает его лицо. − Я не ухожу насовсем.

Шатаясь, они бредут по кажущемуся бесконечным коридору, и спустя нелёгкий путь добираются до спальни. Исак не удерживает тяжёлое пьяное тело, и они вместе валятся на кровать. Эвен подползает ближе и устраивает голову у Исака на коленях. Замирая с острой болезненной нежностью, Исак проводит по его голове дрожащими ладонями. Эвен упоённо мурчит от ласки.

− Не уходи. Я не смогу тебя удержать. Ты меня не слушаешься.

− Я очень тебя люблю, − хлюпает носом Исак. − И никуда не ухожу. Я лишь хотел переждать плохие дни.

Эвен выглядит так, будто видел ужасные вещи, от которых выцветают глаза.

− Не любишь, − громко выдаёт он неузнаваемым дурацким тоном. − Ты бы не говорил мне такое, если бы любил… Ты бы не пытался от меня уйти.

− Если бы не любил, я не задержался бы здесь и минуты. Но я здесь…

− Нет, маленький, − Эвен противно посмеивается. − Ты всегда задерживаешься с людьми, которых любишь. Ты добрый. А меня ты готов бросить, значит, не любишь… Это я никого не бросаю. У меня нет такой функции.

Приникая губами к его коленям, Эвен осыпает поцелуями джинсы, больно прищемляет кожу на бёдрах. Исак не роняет и звука в протест.

Так и оставшись лежать головой у Исака на коленях, Эвен засыпает. Исак ещё долго перебирает его волосы.

Он не может перестать думать, что снова повинуется уговорам.  
Возможно, это уже и не уговоры вовсе. И даже не настоятельные советы. У этого есть другое определение. 

.

Рано утром Исак бесшумно покидает спальню. Он собирает рюкзак, побросав туда первые попавшиеся под руку вещи, и так же тихо одевается. Напоследок он задерживается в ванной, пытаясь успокоиться, плеская на лицо струи воды.

Когда он возвращается в гостиную за рюкзаком и курткой, Эвен появляется из-за спины так неожиданно, что Исак подскакивает на месте.

− Куда ты? — взгляд Эвена почти дикий. Грудь от тяжёлого дыхания вздымается. На нём только домашние штаны, съехавшие на бёдра. Лицо его бледное и болезненное.

− В университет.

− С каких пор ты собираешься в университет, как в путешествие?

Исак лишь вздыхает. Эвен пренебрежительно щурится.

− Вот так просто возьмёшь и сбежишь? Банально бросишь меня, не попрощавшись?

Исак поднимает пристроенный на полу рюкзак.

− Я сказал вам сотню раз, что я никого не бросаю. Нам просто нужно остыть. Останусь сегодня у друга.

− Нам? Это ты так решил? Мне не нужно. Называй своё бегство, как хочешь, сути не изменится. Ты уходишь, забыв спросить меня.

Исак неодобрительно хмурится и дёргает головой.

− Простите, но я не должен спрашивать на это разрешения, − он показательно затягивает шнурок на своём рюкзаке.

Быстрыми шагами Эвен пересекает комнату и встаёт прямо напротив выхода из комнаты.

− Исак, ты никуда не выйдешь, − заявляет он, и во взгляде его мелькает доля насмешки. Это бросает Исаку вызов.

− Я вовсе не спрашивал. Так почему же вы высказываетесь так, будто вам задали чёртов вопрос?

− Плевать. Я сказал, нет.

− А я сказал, что ухожу, значит, ухожу.

− Нет.

− Да.

Эвен сокрушает расстояние между ними. Исак делает несколько семенящих шагов назад, но упирается спиной в стену. Заметив это, Эвен смягчается.

− Прости, что наговорил всякого, − он проводит пальцами по скуле Исака. — И за вчера, и за всю неделю. Я не хотел быть грубым. Теперь всё по-другому. Обещаю.

− Эвен, − тихо выдыхает Исак, устало качая головой, − давайте позже.

− Давай сейчас!

Рука Эвена неласково ложится на плечо Исака и крепко сжимает. Исак нарочно поднимает руку, привлекая к ней внимание. Возможно, Эвен просто не видит, что творит, возможно, он не понимает, сколько его на вид тонкая и изящная ладонь способна причинять боли.

− Я всё равно уйду.

По лицу Эвена проходит тень. Он старательно справляется с яростью, штормом нахлынувшей внутри него.

− Нет, − припечатывает Эвен с долей какой-то брезгливости.

Исак пытается высвободить из захвата собственное плечо.

− Вы меня и правда сейчас удерживаете за руку?

Эвен одёргивает ладонь, точно ошпаривается.

− Куда ты пойдёшь? — он мечется за спиной, пока Исак надевает куртку. — Где ты остановишься? Ну?

− Не знаю. Я просто подумал, что так будет лучше. Потому что всю неделю мы только и делаем, что злимся друг на друга.

Эвен идёт следом. Его движения судорожные, хотя Исак не делает никаких резких шагов. Наоборот, он передвигается осторожно, точно в клетке с тигром. Наверное, Исака обманывает зрение: его Эвен, умеющий контролировать себя в любой ситуации, не может быть таким дёрганным.

− Тебе же некуда идти, − настырно напоминает Эвен, пока Исак складывает шапку в рюкзак. — Малыш…

Это похоже на пытку, точно капли падают прямо Исаку на темечко.

− Но если я не уйду, всё развалится со дня на день. А мне важно сохранить это. Пожалуйста, не отговаривайте. Я лишь пытаюсь поступить правильно, лучше для нас. Всё будет хорошо…

− Никакого перерыва! Нет.

Схватив Исака за руки, Эвен разворачивает его к себе. Исак пытается присмирить его добрым ласковым взглядом.

− Я с вами не расстаюсь, − успокаивает он, видя, что Эвен почти вне себя от сдерживаемой злости и бессилия.

− Чушь. Нет. Снова мне врёшь.

− Да нет же. Дайте мне пару дней, у меня просто сдают нервы, я больше не могу ссориться. Мне очень плохо…

− Если тебе плохо, ты должен остаться здесь. Ты не пойдешь никуда, − Эвен отбирает его рюкзак и отбрасывает его на пол. Но Исак и не думает сопротивляться.

− Вы понимаете, что именно в этом и кроется причина? Что вы принуждаете меня каждый раз и даже не пытаетесь остановиться…

Эвен в рассеянном жесте запускает руки в свои волосы.

− Прости, что сказал так. Конечно, ты вправе идти, куда захочешь.

Исак хватает с пола свой рюкзак и забрасывает на спину. Эвен становится у него на пути.

− Подожди, − он виновато опускает голову. Это разбивает Исаку сердце. — Не надо…

− Вы до сих пор пьяны? Вам нельзя, вы же знаете. И вам нельзя нервничать. И если вы устали, если вам грустно или больно и хочется плакать, то нужно. Потому что, сдерживаясь, вы лишь повышаете риск инфаркта, − Исак водит по его плечам ладонями, в надежде, что сумеет отвлечь. Но выбирает не самую удачную тему.

− Кто мне это объяснит, если не ты? Кто обо мне позаботится?

Исак не готов это слышать из уст Эвена, даже если Эвен в полном отчаянии.

− Ушам своим не верю. Эвен никогда не позволяет себя жалеть. Вы не в себе. И вы делаете так всю неделю, стоит мне только заикнуться об уходе. Лишь бы всё сделали, как вам надо? Вы готовы сказать, что угодно, только бы всё было по-вашему? Боже…

Эвен не отвечает. Но он всё ещё преграждает путь, уставившись на Исака со странным выражением. Исак пытается безуспешно проскользнуть в проём двери. Сдаваясь, он неверяще разводит руками.

− Это паника такая? Я не бросаю вас. Мне просто нужна передышка на пару дней.

− Неправда. Это ты готов сказать, что угодно, лишь бы было по-твоему.

Исак всё же протискивается мимо, но его хватают за ребро рюкзака.

− Нет, стой, − кричит Эвен. — Я решаю, когда ты уходишь. Ясно?

− Поверить не могу. Это не вы. Вы не в себе.

Всем своим телом Эвен вжимает его в стену. 

− Не смей меня бросать. Слышишь?

− Сколько раз мне ещё повторить? Я вас не бросаю.

− Чего ты хочешь? — голос Эвена снова понижается. − Будет всё по-твоему. Всё будет, как скажешь.

Он забирается руками под кофту Исака. Холодные пальцы проходятся по рёбрам, и Исак ёжится, вставая на цыпочки. Губы Эвена присасываются к его шее.

− Хватит. Эвен, − он приседает, пытаясь вырваться из кольца рук, дёргает головой, уворачиваясь от поцелуев, − я не хочу…

Эвен задирает его толстовку, покрывает его грудь короткими поцелуями и гулко стонет. Вжимаясь в него, он раздвигает коленом бёдра и потирает им пах.

− Ты ведь хотел меня, да? — выдыхает Эвен в его рот. — Давай сделаем это.

− Что?

− Ты хотел меня. Оставайся, и всё будет.

− Хотел. Но не так. И не сейчас.

Руки Эвена жадно шарят под худи Исака, а жаркое дыхание обжигает ухо.

− Давай останемся сегодня дома и займёмся чем-нибудь интересным?

− Нет, прекратите. Я не останусь.

− Будет всё, как ты хотел. Давай. Всё, как скажешь. С долгой подготовкой, романтикой и со всеми нежностями. Всё, что попросишь…

− Нет, Эвен, перестаньте. Это мерзко. То, что вы говорите − это мерзко. Я не хочу так…

Эвен издаёт разочарованный тихий рык, и в следующий момент хватает Исака за лацканы куртки. Одним резким движением он срывается с места и, прижав Исака к груди, проносится по коридору. Исак еле успевает переставлять ноги, они почти волочатся по полу. Ворвавшись в одну из комнат, Эвен выпускает Исака из захвата и захлопывает перед его носом дверь.

Замок тихо защёлкивается.

Первые мгновения Исак просто отказывается верить.

− Что происходит? Эй, — кричит он, тут же принимаясь барабанить в дверь и дёргать ручку. — Откройте! Немедленно! Вы не имеете права так поступать со мной!

Угрозы не срабатывают, а паника не заставляет себя ждать.

− Эвен! Пожалуйста. Прошу тебя. Не надо. Открой дверь! — умоляет Исак, хрипя из оставшихся сил.

По ту сторону двери раздаётся единственный глухой стук, а затем не слышно и шороха.

.

Ему кажется, что он застрял не в комнате, а капкане, что вот-вот защёлкнется. Страхом пропитана комната, как ядовитым газом. Исак вжимается то ухом, то кончиком носа в щёлку между дверью и косяком, будто хочет просочиться в неё. Он прислушивается к каждому звуку, и, в конце концов, понимает, что человеческое присутствие по ту сторону стены − лишь игра воображения.

Эвен не придёт.

Порывшись дрожащими руками в карманах куртки, Исак достаёт телефон и набирает номер. Не дожидаясь вызова, он сбрасывает. А затем нажимает на имя другого контакта.

− Ангел, − после трёх затяжных гудков раздаётся голос Микаэля. — Клянусь Аллахом, я не ожидал…

− Прошу, помогите мне, − всхлипывают в ответ. − Я просто не знаю, что делать… Вы ведь можете попасть в дом Эвена…

− Что стряслось, Исак?

− Эвен, он… Закрыл меня в комнате.

− Что? Зачем? Ты шутишь?

− Не шучу. Почти полчаса назад. И мне кажется, он уехал куда-то. Я не слышу его. И не знаю, что мне делать…

− Это точно не игра у вас такая?

− Нет. Мы поссорились, и я хотел уйти, но он просто… Я не могу поверить, что…

− Успокойся. Всё в порядке. Я приеду.

− Он не отпускал меня, но я настаивал, поэтому он запер дверь и…

− Не нужно сейчас объясняться. Дыши глубоко. Я скоро буду, договорились? Всё хорошо.

Какое-то время Исак прислушивается, не слышно ли шагов Эвена. Пару раз он проверяет дверь, в надежде обнаружить её всё же незапертой.


	16. добрый мусульманин

− Садись, − велит Микаэль, когда они подходят к его брошенной посреди двора машине.

Исак забирается на пассажирское место. Обогнув автомобиль, Микаэль устраивается за рулём и настороженно осматривает Исака.

− Клаустрофобия? — спрашивает он без тени шутки.

− Нет, − Исак обнимает себя, непроизвольно раскачиваясь вперёд-назад. − Просто не ожидал такого. Не хотел там оставаться.

Микаэль понимающе кивает, заводит машину, и они трогаются с места.

− Что произошло?

Исак нервно облизывает губы, до конца не осознавая, хочется ли ему рассказывать.

− Поссорились. И когда я решил уйти, он просто... закрыл дверь и... Он... − ему не хватает воздуха. − Всё слишком быстро случилось.

Микаэль хмурится, заподозрив во фразе подвох.

− Ударил?

Исак не сразу понимает, о чём речь. В ответ он вопросительно таращится.

− Он тебя ударил? — повторяет Микаэль, и все мышцы на его лице напрягаются.

− Н-не-ет, нет, − пугаясь, выпаливает Исак. Микаэль заметно расслабляется.

− _Ты_ его ударил?

Исак ошарашенно моргает.

− Нет, конечно.

Хмыкнув, Микаэль лезет в карман и проверяет свой телефон.

− Не могу ему дозвониться.

− Не надо звонить.

− Почему?

− Просто... − Исак испытывает такое замешательство, что сейчас бы с трудом выполнил даже самые элементарные вещи. − Не нужно.

Микаэль снова хмурится.

− Исак, точно всё в порядке? Ничего кроме этого не случилось?

Исак и сам не знает, в порядке ли он. Ничего ли не произошло кроме _этого._ Этого и ещё полной неразберихи в мыслях, выбивающей почву из-под ног.

− Нет. Я просто... − он судорожно качает головой Микаэлю и собственным дурным предчувствиям. — Ничего.

− Ладно, не объясняй. Куда хочешь поехать?

− Не знаю.

Он всё ещё не может прийти в себя. Кончики его пальцев подрагивают.

− Во сколько занятия?

Клацнув по кнопке на телефоне, Исак проверяет часы. Лекция по вирусологии уже началась.

− Плевать на них сегодня, − зло цедит он, борясь с накатившими девятым валом эмоциями.

На самом деле не плевать. Просто Эвен прекрасно знает дорогу к университету и сможет найти Исака. А сейчас ему хочется, как ничего сильнее, быть неуязвимым. Хотя бы чуть-чуть ощутить это нехватающее чувство — оказаться там, где он сам решит, а не там, где Эвен пожелал его оставить.

− Понял. Значит, побудешь у меня, − Микаэль бросает короткий взгляд на него и прибавляет: − Если хочешь.

− Да. Хорошо.

Микаэль вдавливает педаль газа в пол и обгоняет вереницу автомобилей на трассе. Управляя машиной, он напоминает Эвена — его характер вождения, его наклон головы, − и Исак, вздрогнув, отворачивается к своему окну.

.

Здесь совсем не так, как он запомнил в прошлый свой визит. Незаполненные гостями комнаты кажутся ещё больше. Высокий потолок, прохладный тёмный пол, почти стерильная как в операционной чистота и ощущение нежилого помещения. Всё выглядит пустым и одиноким, как заброшенный вокзальный перрон. Всё бездушно. Не похоже, что дом тасует гостей, как карты. Следы жильца почти отсутствуют. Только забытая пара чашек на мраморном столе в гостиной, застывший в воздухе запах кофе и сигарет подсказывают, что здесь всё же кто-то время от времени обитает. Почти безучастно, но обитает.

Уложив рюкзак на пол, Исак осматривается по сторонам и невольно шмыгает. Он пристраивается в углу кожаного скрипучего дивана, оказавшегося неуютным и холодным. Его тело заторможено от усталости. Исаку хочется забиться где-нибудь и не шевелиться до конца недели.

− Не могу, чёрт возьми, дозвониться ему, − нервничает Микаэль. Принеся стакан с газировкой, он протягивает его Исаку. — Ладно. Бесполезно. На работе всё равно пересечёмся.

Сняв пиджак со спинки стула, Микаэль надевает его, поправляет воротник.

− Ничего, если оставлю тебя без компании до вечера? Мне нужно в офис.

− Конечно, − отрешённо говорит Исак. − Думаете, он на работе?

− А где же ему ещё быть?

Горький спазм сжимает Исаку горло, а болезненно-прискорбный взгляд облачается в слова.

− То есть, он просто закрыл меня и уехал на работу? — голос Исака ломается.

− Так. Спокойно, − пожалев о собственном заявлении, Микаэль присаживается рядом и, выгнув шею, заглядывает в его опущенное лицо.

− Всё в порядке. Я в норме, − отмахивается Исак, не желая к себе повышенного внимания.

− Ингрид звонит, − взглянув на экран жужжащего телефона, Микаэль поднимает трубку. − Привет, дорогая. Да. Скоро буду. Что там? А... чёрт, я чуть не забыл об архитекторе. Когда он прилетает? Да, всё, понял. Слушай, а Эвен приехал? — Микаэль делает паузу, слушая собеседника. Сердце Исака сходит с ума, заполошно бухая. − А... Охренеть. Да нет, ничего. Хорошо, до встречи. Не знаю, когда. Скоро. К архитектору точно успею.

Отключившись, Микаэль засовывает телефон обратно в карман пиджака.

− Ингрид сказала, Эвен приезжал в офис. Очень странный, как она описала. Пробыл меньше двух минут и снова сорвался. Около получаса назад это было. То есть, учитывая время, что ты ждал, плюс ему на дорогу из офиса, и ещё недолго на то, чтобы проверить тебя в комнате, − рассуждает вслух Микаэль, а затем с долей сочувствия улыбается.

− Что бы это могло значить?

Исак настороженно притихает, быстро догадавшись, что прозвучит в ответ.

− Он едет сюда.

.

В глубине комнаты раздаётся звонок телефона, показавшийся нервничавшему Исаку оглушительной сиреной.

− Это Эвен, − подтверждает его подозрение Микаэль, заглянув на экран видеонаблюдения.

На лице Исак весь спектр эмоций.

− Успокойся, − Микаэль выставляет вперёд ладонь в жесте усмирения. − Всё нормально, ладно? Не хочешь видеться с ним, я разберусь. Только не паникуй.

− Я не паникую.

Не сложно догадаться, какое впечатление производит Исак своим видом. Зашуганный и дёрганный он провоцирует у Микаэля вовсе не те мысли о его самочувствии. Исак просто до ужаса растерян. Он не знает, как себя вести. Как ему поступить по-взрослому, мудро, без несуразных финтов. Он ещё ни разу не вляпывался в подобные ситуации и никогда не имел настолько дорогого человека, которому бы боялся показать свою неуверенность.

Нажав на кнопку, Микаэль открывает ворота и идёт к выходу. Какое-то время Исак сидит на краю дивана, отсчитывая секунды, точно время до взрыва. Затем он подрывается и мчится следом. Встав за дверью, он осторожно выглядывает в окно на улицу.

Эвен выходит из машины, бросив её поперёк въезда во двор. Исаку кажется, его бешено колотящееся сердце слышно за километры. Он прижимает ладонь к груди, словно это сумеет заглушить звуки.

Увидев тлеющий гнев на лице Эвена, Исак одергивает руку от рамы и садится на корточки прямо у дверей.

− Где он? — доносится до Исака голос Эвена. Он чеканит каждое проклятущее слово, будто превращает их в острые, надрезающие фразы, лезвия.

− Привет, приятель, − голос Микаэля звучит дружелюбно. − Что с телефоном? Нам надо торопиться, сегодня архитектор...

− Где он, Микаэль? — раздажённо обрывают его.

− О ком ты говоришь?

− Не пудри мне мозг, − огрызается Эвен ещё злее. − Исак где?!

− С чего ты взял, что я в курсе?

− Только ты мог вытащить его из моего дома. Только у тебя есть доступ к нему.

− И что с того? Да, я его забрал. Он просил.

− Так, всё же, он здесь, − слова звучат хлёстко и грубо, как оскорбление. − Я забираю его.

− Я ведь уже сказал, что не знаю, где он. Исак лишь попросил меня открыть ему дверь. Эвен, о чём ты думал вообще? Ты в курсе, что твои выходки как минимум незаконны? Он же не личная вещь, чтобы распоряжаться, где ему сидеть, где лежать...

− Ты! — ядовито выплёвывает Эвен так, что Исак вздрагивает всем телом, по неосторожности закусив язык. − Ты вообще в это не лезь! Это не твоё сраное дело, понятно?!

− Эй, да успокойся. Стой! Эвен, чёрт тебя дери.

Исак слышит странный шум возни, но не рискует выглянуть в окно.

− Ты адекватный вообще?

− Мне нужно с ним поговорить, уйди с дороги.

− Угомонись! Сейчас не самый подходящий момент. Остыньте оба, потом разберётесь.

− Нет уж, иди к чёрту. У тебя ничего не выйдет. Не на этот раз.

− Какая муха тебя укусила? О чём ты вообще?

Исак прислушивается так сильно, что, кажется, его черепная коробка вот-вот лопнет от напряжения. До его уха долетают скрип по ткани кожаной куртки, обрывки чужого тяжёлого дыхания...

− Эвен, хватит, я не стану с тобой драться, − тон Микаэля громкий, но не грубый. − Да нет его здесь. Ты понимаешь? Очнись и услышь уже меня наконец: нет его тут!

− Я знаю, что только ты мог его вытащить.

− Да. Это я. Он попросил. Но сейчас его нет.

− А где он? — крик Эвена надломленный. Страшный. Исак никогда не слышал такого из его уст. С этих мягких чувственных губ не может срываться таких резких нот. Это какое-то треклятое недоразумение.

− Ушёл.

− Куда?

− Мне-то откуда знать? Ушёл и ушёл. Я не вправе его задерживать. И ты, кстати, тоже.

− Лучше тебе заткнуться, − шипит Эвен так, что Исак понимает, отчего некоторые его побаиваются.

− Эвен, ты как вообще? Мозги на месте?

− Не вмешивайся в это. Если ты хотя бы попытаешься... Если вы... я убью тебя, − речь Эвена сбивается, хотя, возможно, некоторые слова Исак просто не слышит.

− Что за?.. — вот теперь Микаэль оскорблённо протестует. — Да не нужен мне твой ненаглядный мальчик. Ну надо же, какое сокровище! Остынь уже и приди в себя. Что ты вообще несёшь? Я не по парням, ясно?

− Да мне плевать!

Исак впивается зубами в собственную костяшку, чтобы не всхлипнуть.

— Ни на этот гребаный раз, Микаэль. Понятно? Я всё сказал. А сейчас мне нужно его увидеть.

− Проветрись, Эвен. В сотый раз повторяю, ушёл он. Ушёл. Нет его. К своему другу из университета отправился. Не сказал больше ничего.

Какое-то время до Исака не доносится и звука, как бы сильно он ни напрягал слух. Он осторожно встаёт, чтобы проверить краем глаза, что там за заминка. В этот момент раздаётся визг колёс. Всё, что Исак успевает увидеть — мелькнувший алый свет задних фар, напомнивших злые дьявольские глаза.

Лишь когда машина скрывается вдали, Исак позволяет себе дышать полной грудью, что пронизывает, как миллионами иголок, боль.

.

− Уехал.

Зайдя в дом, Микаэль сердито хлопает дверью.

− Сказал ему, что ты у своего университетского друга. Пальцем в небо. Должен же у тебя такой иметься?

− Да, − бездушно выдавливает Исак, как заевшую считалку.

− Ну вот. Поверил и уехал наконец-то.

Микаэль запускает руку в свою шевелюру, ставшую влажной от мороси на улице.

− Он ведь всё равно может сюда попасть, − замечает Исак. — Он говорил, что у него есть ключ.

− Может.

− А как это... предотвратить?

− Только пароль сигнализации поменять. Попробует сунуться по старой привычке − приедет полиция. Так что решай, подставим ли мы его.

− Не надо, − перепугавшись, прибавляет Исак.

− Да? — почти содрав с себя кожаную куртку, Микаэль язвительно щурится. − А я бы сейчас не прочь проучить этого осла и сдать его полиции.

Отбросив куртку на диван, он в осуждающем жесте вскидывает руку.

− Вывел меня твой мужик просто охренеть как. Разорался, думал, вцепится и перегрызёт мне глотку. Вот же взбесился прямо. Давно его таким не видел.

Микаэль немного рассеян. Быстро проведя ладонями по лицу, он добавляет уже спокойнее:

− Послушай. Не волнуйся. Он пока поверил, что тебя здесь нет.

Но Исака теперь интересует вовсе не отсрочка их встречи.

− Он действительно даже для самого себя был слишком злым?

− Скорее диким.

Уставившись перед собой, Исак с горечью кивает. Это он во всём виноват.

Взяв свой телефон, он бездумно тычет пальцем по иконкам на экране.

− Ему сообщения не отправляются.

Микаэль разводит руками.

− Он только что торчал здесь, и ты не горел желанием с ним связываться. Что изменилось за три с половиной минуты?

− Просто хотел написать. Убедиться, что всё в порядке.

Опустив взгляд, Исак с му́кой смотрит на свои раскрытые руки.

− Эй, − Микаэль подходит ближе. − Да всё нормально с ним. Побесится и прикатит на работу.

Исак запрокидывает голову назад и зажмуривается, словно это поможет ему удержать накатывающиеся слёзы.

− Не надо было ему садиться за руль сейчас, − хрипит он.

− А что такого?

− Он на взводе. Из-за меня. Это может быть опасно. Я не подумал о том, что он рискует попасть в неприятности.

Микаэль неверяще моргает. Присев рядом на диван, он кладёт ладонь Исаку на плечо.

− Эвен и не в таком состоянии водил машину. Ты не парься из-за этого. Правда. Он отличный водитель. Конечно, подобное поведение, как сейчас, для него нетипично, но иногда на него находит. Всё будет нормально. Поверь мне.

− Он вообще себя нетипично ведёт в последнее время. Дёрганный. Неуверенный. Он даже напился вчера, − Исак оглядывается на него просяще, словно вера Микаэля в его слова способна помочь. − Я боюсь, что он сделает какую-нибудь глупость.

− Какую? — Микаэль скептично поджимает губы.

Исак не желает всерьёз обсуждать это. Его опасения − лишь больные фантазии, которые, он всем сердцем надеется, никогда не воплотятся в жизнь.

− Исак, не волнуйся. Вот увидишь: всё в порядке. Что с ним может случиться? Эвен живучий, как таракан. Это я тебе точно говорю. Все вокруг сдохнут, Эвен останется.

Конечно же, Эвен нарочно себе не навредит. Непоколебимый ни перед какими сложными ситуациями, он сделает всё, чтобы уберечь себя от необдуманных поступков. Он не безрассудный мальчишка. Он знает, чего хочет, как к этому прийти, и действует всегда планомерно. Он не станет страдать фигнёй, о которой переживает Исак. Он не Исак, не незрелый мальчик, что не в состоянии разобраться даже в себе.

Исак делает глоток воздуха, кажущийся тяжёлым, мутным. Ему стоило что-то предпринять, пока Эвен был тут. Преодолеть свою нерешимость и просто что-то сказать ему. Хотя бы показаться на глаза. Но он не шелохнулся.

Под чувством вины чугунная на вес спина ещё сильнее сутулится.

− Исак. Хватит его жалеть. Ты пострадавший. Вот и будь пострадавшим. Подумай о себе. Пусть понервничает, ничего с ним не станет из-за пары ссор. В какой-то мере, ему даже полезно получить щелчок по носу. А то надо же, хозяин жизни. Возомнил из себя командира, а потом удивляется, чего это от него все шарахаются. Осёл твердолобый, блин. Вот же вывел меня.

Исак почти физически ощущает, как вплотную приближается к отчаянию. От бессилия ему хочется закрыть голову руками.

− Он тоже всегда так говорит, − отмечает он слова Эвена из чужих уст. − Чтобы я думал о себе.

Исак выбрал фальшивое освобождение от проблемы. Он считал, что делал правильно. Но только сейчас Исак понимает: не всегда «правильно» оказывается верным путём. Если оно приносит страдания родному человеку, то грош цена этому «правильно».

− Ладно. Не обессудь, мне действительно давно пора на работу, − Микаэль поднимается, разглаживая складки у карманов брюк. − Оставайся. Отдохни. Если нужно где-то перекантоваться, могу приютить. Живу один, девчонок сюда в последнее время привожу нечасто. Дома почти не появляюсь, пропадаю на работе почти с утра до ночи и на выходных чаще всего. Так что надоедать не буду.

Исак благодарно кивает, просто больше не зная, что сделать.

− Но сегодня постараюсь освободиться пораньше. Потому что у моего друга неприятности.

− Спасибо.

Микаэль выжидающе смотрит на него, а затем расплывается в улыбке.

− Под другом я подразумевал тебя.

Исак вкладывает в ответную улыбку всю доброту, на которую сейчас способен.

− Вы увидитесь... с ним? — опасливо уточняет он, и от одного упоминания Эвена в животе стягивает узел.

− Скорее всего. А что? Увижусь и увижусь. Я его не боюсь.

− Я тоже не боюсь. Думаете, я боюсь?..

Микаэль хмыкает и отвлекается на воротник своего пальто. Стоя перед зеркалом, он разглядывает свою одежду, прежде чем закончить мысль:

− Не уверен. Просто ты отказался с ним встречаться. Должен же я был сделать какой-то вывод. Понимаю, он на нервах, не самое приятное зрелище, ещё и пугающее.

− Нет. Я не боюсь этого, − от распирающей категоричности Исак даже привстаёт. − Я лишь не хочу ему сразу поддаться. Просто не сейчас. Если бы он что-то сказал сегодня, что-то важное и, не знаю... Он мог подобрать такие слова, и я бы в ту же минуту сдался. Но я делаю так каждый раз, и это не приводит ни к чему хорошему.

Микаэль не комментирует.

.

Как никогда раньше Исак ощущает, насколько тягуче время ожидания.

Весь день он вспоминает лицо Эвена, промелькнувшее перед ним всего на секунду. На долгую мучительную секунду. Во взгляде, что раньше выражал только чистые эмоции, было что-то непередаваемое, незнакомое. Как если бы Эвен бил на осколки сердце, выворачивался из собственной кожи, рвал жилы, только бы исполнить всё, ради чего приехал. И сейчас Исаку так погано и стыдно, что он больше не видит в этом желании Эвена добиться своего ничего возмутительного.

Исак запускает руку в волосы и вскидывает взгляд на зеркало. В отражении — расплывшийся образ. Отросшие мягкими полукольцами пряди только больше молодят его. И без того острые скулы по-мальчишески выпирают под тонкой кожей, и вместе с вьющейся шевелюрой это выглядит уродливо и несерьёзно. У него буквально на лице выгравировано, какой он ещё маленький.

Наверное, дело в этом — он слишком молод, чтобы понять какие-то простые вещи. Вот и мечется от крайности к глупости.

Длинные светлые вихры мягко падают в раковину, в ушах зудит хруст острых лезвий. Отложив ножницы, Исак проводит пальцами по обрезанным на макушке и по бокам прядям. Ладонь колит всклоченные в разные стороны волоски. Он трогает и трогает их, пока не перестаёт сопротивляться эмоциям. Опуская глаза, он смотрит на отстриженные клочья, лежащие неровными островками на фарфоре белоснежной раковины. Непролитые слёзы отступают. Исак открывает кран, и волосы вместе с потоком воды убегают в слив.

Исак не станет рыдать, как ребёнок. Эвен бы не сделал ничего подобного. Эвен, которого Исак знает, а не тот, которого он видит в последние дни. Не тот человек, которым он стал по вине Исака.

Бессонная ночь накануне даёт о себе знать, и Исак засыпает во второй половине дня прямо на диване в гостиной.

.

Как и обещает, Микаэль приезжает домой пораньше, когда солнце ещё не успевает уйти за горизонт. Он выглядит немного утомлённым и каким-то «мягким». Спокойствие и плавность движений идут ему куда больше наигранной взбалмошности и дурацких шуток, что часто излагает его рот.

− Привет, ангел. Ну как дела?

− Нормально.

Достав из кармана ключи, Микаэль устало бросает их на стеклянную поверхность стола.

− Связался с ним?

− Нет. Телефон отключён.

Микаэль и так знает ответ, его интерес − лишь из вежливости.

− Ел что-нибудь? — спрашивает он из кухни.

− Нет, − говорит Исак совершенно мёртвым голосом.

− Так и думал, − Микаэль заглядывает в холодильник. — Какой я умник. Спрашиваю, ел ли ты, а у самого тут шаром покати. Но я привёз пасту и овощи.

Сняв с себя пиджак и кинув его на стул, Микаэль достаёт пару тарелок и столовые приборы. Оценив скудную сервировку, он кивает в сторону стола.

− Садись.

− Спасибо. Мне не очень хочется есть.

− Я понимаю твоё состояние, но давай немного снизим концентрацию драматизма и не станем заниматься самоистязанием.

Исак слышит в этом заявлении Эвена. Но, возможно, так сказал бы любой разумный взрослый человек. С недавних пор у Исака есть вполне себе чёткая ассоциация с личностью этого «разумного и взрослого». И эта мысль заставляет его сердце биться чаще.

− Эвен был на работе?

− Толком и не знаю. У нас сегодня были назначены некоторые встречи, я весь день в разъездах по делам. Эвен не приехал ни на одну, я сам вёл переговоры. А появился ли он где-то ещё, я не в курсе. Дозвониться тоже не получилось.

Исак подтягивает ногу к груди, только сейчас осознавая, как сильно затекли его конечности. Он почти не шевелился весь день.

Микаэль вздыхает. Обойдя стол по дуге, он оказывается прямо перед диваном, что занимает Исак.

− Уверен, он догадается, где ты. Возможно, уже догадался. Долго ты от него бегать всё равно не сможешь. Если Эвен тебя ещё не нашёл, то просто потому, что какая-то часть заставляет его дать тебе время. Исак, лучше сказать ему, пока он тротилом не снёс половину города, подозревая, что тебя кто-то пальцем тронул.

Борясь с эмоциями, Исак пытается держаться достойно, чтобы его лицо приобрело серьёзное, жёсткое выражение. Но его лишь одолевает слабость.

− Думаете, он меня искал?

− Ну, не знаю. Но вполне мог.

В этот момент раздаётся трель телефона. 

Микаэль цыкает, уставившись на экран.

− Лёгок на помине.

− Что?

− Эвен.

− Он здесь?

Телефон не прекращает подавать сигнал.

− А то. Проверяет меня. Да открываю я, открываю тебе, раззвонился, ослина ты психованная, − ругает он изображение на экране и нажимает кнопку. — Это было очевидно, Исак. Не идиот же он, догадывается, где ты можешь быть.

Микаэль направляется к выходу, Исак сразу следует за ним. Остановившись у окна, выходящего во двор, он прислоняется боком к смежной стенке. Просыпающихся в сумерках фонарей недостаточно, чтобы выдать его укрытия.

Исак всматривается в родное лицо, на котором играют свет и тени вечера. На этот раз Эвен выглядит спокойнее. Его плечи расправлены, он держит подбородок привычно высоко. Узнавая эту знакомую выправку, эту походку, Исак в болезненном жесте прижимает ладонь к горлу.

− Он здесь, я знаю, − встав напротив Микаэля, беззлобно начинает Эвен. − Ему больше некуда пойти. Я проверил везде, где он может быть...

− Эвен, − устало перебивает Микаэль.

− Слушай, я облажался, но мне, правда, нужно ему кое-что сказать.

− Эвен...

− Понимаю, как ужасно повёл себя утром. Я остыл. И держу себя в руках. Всё, чего я хочу, это поговорить с ним...

− Эвен! — прикрикивает Микаэль, и, добившись паузы, добавляет ровно: − Он не хочет тебя видеть.

Какое-то время Эвен молчит.

− Я не верю тебе, − еле слышно отвечает он.

− Эвен, − снова пресекает Микаэль и отрицательно качает головой. — Он не хочет. Он так сказал. И знаешь причину? Потому что ты беспардонно выяснил, что ему больше негде быть, кроме как здесь. Потому что вместо того, чтобы понять, в чём твоя ошибка, ты делаешь ровно то же самое. От тебя невозможно скрыться. Тебе временно отказали, прими это. Думаешь, я держу его на привязи и не даю с тобой встретиться? Нет, не держу. Но тогда пораскинь мозгами, отчего он не выходит сейчас? Не хочет он, Эвен. Понимаешь? Не хочет. Видеть тебя, слышать то, что ты приехал ему сказать. Я не знаю толком, что у вас стряслось. Я не лез с расспросами. Ты прав, это не моё дело. Он просто сказал: «я не хочу с ним говорить сейчас», и я ответил: «ладно, как знаешь». И советую тебе последовать моему примеру.

Все нитки, соединяющие изнутри чувства Исака − туго переплетённые, схлёстнутые, − расползаются.

− Он вряд ли хочет здесь оставаться, − невозмутимо замечает Эвен. − Но он в этом не признается. Стесняется, потому что ты был добр к нему.

Микаэль делает шаг вперёд. 

— Эвен, перестань. Никто у тебя его не отбирает.

Волнение ошпаривает Исаку живот. Микаэль, с кем у него никогда не имелось никакой эмоциональной связи, доносит именно то, что нужно услышать Эвену. То, что Исак сам бы сказал ему, если бы хватило силы духа. Если бы он не боялся поддаться влиянию Эвена, оставаясь холодным и непоколебимым. Но Исак знает, что Эвен не поверит Микаэлю. Не поверит в то, что он не согласен принять. Исак должен помочь. Ступив за порог, он решительно направляется к воротам.

Эвен вскидывает тревожный взгляд и идёт навстречу. Микаэль следует за ним, опережая на шаг.

− Исак... − голос Эвена волнительно вибрирует.

− Я правда так сказал, − Исак останавливается поперёк разделяющей их от мучительной близости страховки — капота автомобиля. — Сейчас не лучшее время для разговоров. Пожалуйста, уезжайте. Мы встретимся потом.

Он отступает, двигается спиной вперёд. Преграждая путь Эвену, Микаэль опускает ладонь ему на грудь.

− Эвен...

− Дай нам минуту, − просит он Микаэля еле сдержанным тоном.

− Нет, не надо, − возражает Исак. − Я не могу сейчас. Давайте позже? Просто поверьте, это ничего не меняет. Всё хорошо. Мы скоро увидимся.

− Подожди, − сделав резкий выпад вперёд, Эвен хватает Исака за руку. — Прости меня.

Его глаза застилает что-то пронизывающее, пугающее и вместе с тем манящее своей опасностью. Исак понимает, чего так боится. Невозможности противиться этому. Это всё равно, что противостоять огню в ловушке горящего здания.

− Ладно, − Исак вкладывает в свой взгляд теплоту, которая растопила бы и ледники. Он говорит честно. − Правда. Всё в порядке. Но мы разберёмся позже.

Лицо Эвена отражает замешательство и боль, будто он воскрешает в сознании всё самое ужасное, что происходило с ним за всю жизнь. Мгновение — и оно становится нечитаемым.

Исак возвращается в дом до того, как Эвен уезжает.

.

Щёлкнув винтажной зажигалкой, Микаэль затягивается сигаретой и выпускает клуб дыма. Курит он, так называемо, «вкусно», заразительно. Рукава его рубашки закатаны до локтя, открывая рельефные предплечья. Погружённый в мысли, он сосредоточенно трогает пальцем краску на углу стены. Исак никогда прежде не видел Микаэля такими отчуждённым, его образ рисуется совершенно по-новому. Он надеется, что этот человек размышляет о своём, и они с Эвеном вовсе не причина его задумчивости.

Обернувшись к Исаку, Микаэль с минуту вглядывается его лицо.

− Выпить хочешь?

− Да, − без колебаний соглашается Исак.

Сделав последнюю затяжку, Микаэль гасит сигарету в пепельнице и встаёт. Он приносит два рокса и едва начатую бутылку джина.

− Ты правильно поступаешь. Вам обоим надо остыть. Так что перестань себя корить за каждый шаг.

Он неаккуратно разливает напиток по стаканам. Янтарного оттенка жидкость стекает по стенкам стекла.

− Что бы там у вас ни стряслось, нельзя принимать окончательные решения на эмоциях. В любви и в бизнесе голова должна быть ясной. Хенрик Ибсен, − Микаэль важно поднимает указательный палец вверх. − На самом деле, он не говорил такого дерьма, но звучит неплохо. Хотя, тоже нет... Просто выпендриваюсь.

Всучив Исаку в руки рокс, Микаэль чокается с ним, раздавая грузный стук толстого стекла о стекло.

Зажмурившись, Исак опрокидывает в себя половину содержимого стакана.

− Не советовал бы тебе останавливаться у друзей. Придётся просвещать их в подробности. Пусть меньше знают. Ты ведь не в опасности, чтобы бить тревогу. Объясняться сейчас захочется меньше всего. Ты и сам ещё толком не разобрался. Потом вы, к примеру, помиритесь, а друзья ещё долго будут предвзято относиться к Эвену. Не подумай, что я его выгораживаю, − Микаэль пересаживается поближе. − Они вообще как к нему относятся?

− Не уверен. Я о нём только рассказывал. Реагируют неоднозначно. Скорее всего они считают, что он типа мой папочка.

− Тем более.

− Они так думают просто потому, что не видели его.

Исак улыбается — впервые за день, − представив лица своих приятелей, если бы они познакомились с его мужчиной. Ему стали бы тихо завидовать, а такого чувства в его сторону ещё никогда не испытывали. Зависть — не то, чем гордятся, но Исак бы не смог устоять.

− А насчёт опасности... − поясняет Микаэль. − Однажды я спросил, какие у тебя отношения с родителями, есть ли близкие друзья. Если никого нет, то ты, к сожалению, чаще всего вынужден прощать своего любовника-обидчика. Даже когда не хочется. У тебя просто нет выхода. Нет поддержки на стороне, нет тех, кто даст совет, оценит ситуацию здраво. Ты боишься остаться один, тебя сдерживает зависимость от этого человека. Обидчик это знает. И пользуется этим. Но к тебе это не относится. У тебя выбор есть.

Слегка смутившись, Микаэль пожимает плечами.

− Спасибо, − щёки Исака заливает румянец. — Но я не буду злоупотреблять вашим гостеприимством. Подыщу скоро какое-нибудь жильё для себя.

− То есть, возвращаться вариант не рассматриваешь?

− Не знаю, − Исак прикрывает глаза. — Я ни в чём сейчас не уверен.

− Ты сказал Эвену, что вы скоро во всём разберётесь. Вот я и...

− Я сказал так, чтобы он не волновался.

− А что с того, если бы он немного поволновался?

− Не надо. Пусть лучше я сам всё это пережую. Мои заморочки не для него.

− Забота о других впереди тебя, − Микаэль хмыкает и подливает в оба рокса джина.

Эвен бы назвал это по-другому. Он бы сказал, что Исак с ним не считается, что решает за двоих.

− Эвен вот наоборот вчера заявил, что я не добр к нему.

Под действием крепкого алкоголя в голову наползает туман, язык развязывается, а нервная тяжесть в теле слабеет. Исак чувствует себя свободнее, и это кажется ему настоящим спасением после эмоционально нелёгкого периода.

— Но это неправда. Я очень хочу, чтобы у него всё было хорошо. Я боюсь за него. Я боюсь того, как он изменился. Он был уверенным в себе. И я виноват, что он стал теперь другим. И разговаривать с ним сейчас — только усугубить наше положение. Не хочу ещё больше провоцировать его. И так из-за меня одни неприятности.

Губы Микаэля разъезжаются в ухмылке, обнажая его острые клыки. Не такие, как у Эвена. Другие. Не такие привлекательные.

− Детка, − тянет он, − как же он прочно засел тебе в голову.

− Засел.

− Нет, это сейчас не комплимент, а диагноз. Хватит корить себя за всё, что он наворотил. Ты не виноват. Перестань его жалеть.

− Я не жалею. Просто жаль, что... − Исак осекается, подловив себя на противоречии. Вздыхает и берёт в грудь побольше воздуха. − Мне жаль, что всё так вышло. Мне жаль, что я не предпринял ничего толкового, чтобы это исправить. Я почти не думал о том, что ему лучше не сталкиваться с подобными ситуациями. Ему нельзя нервничать.

Микаэль усмехается.

− А что, есть такие, кому можно нервничать?

− Нет, но... Ему нужно поменьше. Даже если я его и жалею... И что с того? Лучше желать ему побольше нервотрёпки? Он болен! — выдаёт Исак, начиная дрожать.

− Ох. Болен он... А кто сейчас не болен?

Исак не понимает, почему должен объяснять простые вещи. Наверное, некоторые люди не в состоянии проявить чуткость к чужой беспомощности. Либо Исак просто склонен к драматизму. Взрослого человека, такого как Микаэль, такого как Эвен, не подкосило и не растрогало бы нечто подобное. Такой ерундой могут страдать только мальчики.

− Он всего лишь попросил меня быть честным с ним. А я не смог. И из-за этого пострадали мы оба. Наверное, он пострадал даже больше. Он выглядел вчера просто ужасно. Ему не на пользу щелчки по носу. Кому вообще это полезно? Он обычный человек, живой. У него слёзы были на глазах. Настоящие. Он говорил такие страшные вещи...

− А ты уши развесил, − возмущается Микаэль. − Надо же, напустил слёз в глазоньки, выпил лишнего, а ты и ведёшься. Этот говнюк тобой манипулирует. Он знает, что ты на такое купишься.

Пальцы Исака сжимаются на роксе так крепко, что ребристый бок стекла оставляет отпечаток на коже.

− Нет! — цедит он, борясь с бурей поднимающейся в нём злости.

− Он умеет выкручиваться так, что ты ещё останешься крайним. Уже остался. Прекрати съедать себя. Не сдохнет твой тяжело больной, доктор Ангел, остынь уже. Твоему мужику почти сорок, справится он с душевной перегрузкой. Ты всего лишь взял перерыв. В отличие от него, до тебя дошло, что вам нужно успокоиться. Не твоя вина, что он этого не понимает.

− Он не хотел перерыва, а я не прислушался. И это может плохо кончиться. А кто будет виноват? Я.

− Исак, какой у тебя был выбор? Идти у него на поводу? При том, что ты уже побаиваешься остаться с ним один на один...

− Я не боюсь оставаться с ним, − повышает голос Исак. − Он ничего мне не сделает.

Он замолкает на мгновение.

− Я боюсь другого. Я не имею ни малейшего понятия, как себя вести, как реагировать. Чтобы правильно, чтобы разумно. Чтобы ему не приходилось переступать через себя, чтобы он оставался собой, а не превращался в того, кем сейчас стал. Я стараюсь изо всех сил поддерживать его интерес и зрелость моего чувства к нему. Может, будь я с другим парнем и случись между нами нечто подобное, я бы просто орал, метался вещами или полез драться. Но это же такое детство. Эвен этого не оценит. Я просто покажусь ему полным дураком. Или ещё хуже — ребёнком. Я не хочу быть его сыном. Я хочу ему нравиться. Чтобы ему не приходилось становиться моей нянькой, наставником или моим папочкой. Чтобы я мог быть с ним наравне, и чтобы он в ответ ощущал поддержку и заботу, какую даёт сам. Но как это сделать, если я то и дело ошибаюсь в попытках выглядеть достойно? Я не просто хочу не быть ему обязанным. Я хочу, чтобы он тоже не чувствовал, будто обязан мне... И я каждый раз анализирую, что мне сделать, что сказать, чтобы он просто не разочаровался. Ни о чём сильнее я ещё никогда не парился. Но в итоге всегда выходит одна катастрофа. Всегда...

Раньше Исак думал, что ему мешает недоверие. Он обвинял в этом Эвена − «я чувствую себя рядом с вами небезопасно». Сначала он сомневался, «что, если этот тип просто играется». Затем: «что, если Эвен подумает, будто мне от него что-то надо». И потом: «что, если я покажусь ему маленьким и глупым». Микаэль неправ. Череда выматывающих «если» шли впереди Исака, а не доброта и забота о других. Он всего лишь неуверенный в себе маленький мальчик, обвиняющий в этом других. 

− Опять же, твоему мужику почти сорок грёбаных лет, а он взбесился, как потерпевший. Не постеснялся ведь выставиться в таком свете. Почему же ты стыдишься своего естественного поведения?

− Его поведение тоже естественно, − протестует Исак, сразу не замечая, что противоречит себе. Его ведь возмущали изменения Эвена. − Не всегда человек может оставаться каменным. Даже Эвен. Возможно, я и жалею его. Пусть. А кто ещё его пожалеет? Вы так относитесь к этому, как будто он не заслуживает к себе трепетного отношения, только бы по носу его щёлкать. Да, не всегда нужно жалеть людей, это унижает их достоинство. Иногда стоит сказать: «эй, ты, соберись» или что-то ещё. Но, может, сейчас тот самый момент, когда стоит прислушаться, проявиться чуткость, просто уступить. Даже если он и не прав, может, следует не в этом копаться, а понять причины, которые побудили его повести себя плохо. Он всего лишь разволновался, что я здесь с вами... − Исак прикрывает ладонью глаза. − Боже, представляю, что он сейчас думает о нас.

− Да ничего он не думает. Бесится, что ему посмели перечить, вот и всё.

− Он наверняка переживает. Что я могу его предать. Бросить. Забыть...

Микаэль закатывает глаза.

− Ты как-то слишком его романтизируешь. Единственное, о чём парится сейчас Эвен − что его переиграли и сделали наперекор тому, как этот командир распорядился. Так что пусть подумает вечерок-другой. Ему полезно.

− Не говорите о нём так! — Исак источает угрозу, на которую только способен.

Его уже тошнит от упрёков в сторону диктаторства Эвена. Все любят командовать. В том числе и Исак. Иногда даже капризничать. Порой он и не замечает этого, потому что Эвен относится к подобному легко, не ставя в укор, не делая одолжение, не воспринимая в штыки. Эвен чаще всего ведёт себя так, что Исак испытывает минимум дискомфорта за эгоизм. Зато желания Эвена Исак исполняет с таким трагизмом, точно через силу. Не удивительно, что Эвен часто чувствовал себя виноватым.

Микаэль улыбается.

− Воу! Не кипятись, ангел. Не буду твоего любовника обижать больше.

− Извините.

Исак краснеет. Наверное, споры − не лучшая благодарность тому, кто согласился тебя приютить.

− Где бы раздобыть такого верного стража моей чести? Чтобы сразу грудью за меня вставал, какое бы дерьмо я ни творил.

− Вы просто не ищете.

− Да? Думаешь, чего я так активно вовлёкся в ваши размолвки? Вот, слушаю, мотаю на ус. Учусь.

Микаэль ёрзает, ожидая последующий вопрос.

− У вас, что, девушка появилась?

Микаэль фыркает.

− Сказал так, словно это что-то из ряда фантастики. Считаешь, все, как ты, не видят во мне шикарности?

− Нет, конечно, я так не думаю, − щёки Исака загораются смущением. − А при чём тут мы с Эвеном?

− Ну, кое-какое сходство есть с вашей ситуацией. Ей только недавно семнадцать исполнилось. Может, разберусь с тобой и её понимать легче станет... Ну и соображу, наконец, как к ней подобраться.

− О, − Исак и правда удивлён. − Так вы не вместе?

− Я не знаю ответ на этот вопрос. Обычно я решаю, вместе мы с кем-либо или нет. Но не в эту смену. 

− Нравится? — Исак стесняется спросить про «влюблённость». — Она.

− М-м, − лицо Микаэля приобретает упоённое выражение. − От природы блондинка с карими глазами. Удивительная внешность. И характер такой дерзкий. Прирождённая соблазнительница со стержнем. Но на первый взгляд прямо как ты — святая простота. Очень нравится. И я впервые не знаю, что делать.

− В смысле?

− Ну как себя пристроить поближе, как мне правильно себя преподнести... Что у вас, молодёжи, в голове вообще?

Исак ухмыляется.

− Динамит вас, что ли?

Оскорблённо подавившись воздухом, Микаэль смущается.

− Ах ты, мелкая задница! Спасибо, − он театрально прикрывает глаза ладонью. − Да, динамит! Бывает и такое в моей жизни. И вот я нет бы отвалить. Хрена с два.

− Вы прямо копируете Эвена, − Исак маскирует неуместную насмешку кашлем. — То есть, эм-м... Извините.

− Это он тебе так сказал? Да он, узнаю я эти его фразочки, – Микаэль отмахивается. – Вот же придурок самовлюблённый. Копирую я его, видите ли. Неповторимый оригинал среди подражателей. Да не копирую я его. Так выходит просто. А чего он вечно заграбастает себе всё самое крутое?

Исак хихикает. Вибрация смеха и жар алкоголя согревают его грудь.

− Так что с девушкой? Почему она вас отшивает?

− Хватит произносить вслух такие слова как «динамит и отшивает». Я бы предпочёл «временит с ответом».

На язык Исака просится история из собственного опыта, но он останавливает себя.

− И всё же? 

− Не знаю я. Она считает меня старым для себя, − лицо Микаэля приобретает до смешного жалобное выражение. — Блядь. Этот день настал. Я стар, молодежь больше не хочет в мою тусовку. И меня в свою не берёт. Я на стыке возрастов, когда не могу ни к одной тусовке примкнуть. Сейчас, кстати, используют это слово? Скажи мне быстро.

Исак веселится от души, наблюдая, как глаза Микаэля заинтересованно распахиваются.

− Так и заявляет, что вы старый для неё?

− Нет, не говорит, конечно. Но я же вижу, как она смотрит на меня. Прямо так... − Микаэль стискивает зубы, подбирая слово, − ...оценивающе. Обидно до ужаса. Обычно я так на всех смотрю, а тут на меня. Она думает вообще чёрт-те что обо мне, я точно знаю. А я ж ещё ого-го, ну как же так... Исак? Я непривлекательный уже, да? Скажи честно.

Исак изо всех сил старается не улыбаться во всё лицо. У него не выходит.

− Каждый раз, когда она меня осматривает, я просто мысленно молюсь, ну зачем ты так со мной, малышка моя, ты же мне сердце разбиваешь...

− У неё ещё хватает воспитанности промолчать. Я вот Эвену напрямую говорил, что он старый, − Исак кривится. − Боже, я чего только ему ни говорил. И что он мне в отцы годится, и что у него импотенция.

− Ой, да у этого-то точно импотенция, чего уж там. Было время, я на все дни рождения желал ему импотенцию. Должна же быть на свете справедливость.

− Нет у него никакой импотенции, − оскорблённо выдаёт Исак. — Он каждый день ко мне пристаёт!

− Ой, да пошёл он!

− Зачем вы ему это желаете на день рождения?

− Раньше желал. Сейчас уже язык не повернётся. А потому что надоел он мне. Мы жили вместе в студенческом общежитии, и этот говнюк постоянно занимал комнату. Стоит мне привести какую-нибудь девушку, как можно не проверять: Бэк Насхайм уже там, с кем-то очень занят. И мне приходилось искать другое место. Я жаловался, эй, парень, моя очередь ведь. А он, да-да, чувак, замётано, в следующий раз. Но хрен там. Всё равно вечно лез поперёк меня. Ты говоришь, я за ним повторяю. А потому что этот дылда всегда на шаг впереди. Пошёл он. Придурок. Опять меня вывел.

Исак смеётся. Микаэль заметно доволен собой за удачную попытку разрядить обстановку.

− Расскажите ещё что-нибудь, − Исак жмурится от накатившей нежности.

− Не знаю, что. Ещё он меня бесил потому, что ему удавалось безнаказанно прогуливать занятия. И по комнате вечно щеголял голым. Тряс своими прибамбасами у меня под носом. Как я не спидорасился, ума не приложу.

Исак смеётся закатисто, держась за живот.

− Он и сейчас так ходит.

− Да?

− Да. По утрам, если просыпается первым, то гуляет по кухне голым. Но потом, когда я встаю, надевает штаны.

− Ты смотри, как с годами заскромничал. Изменился, что ли?

Вспомнив скульптурно совершенное тело обнажённого Эвена, поджарую задницу с впадинками, Исак закидывает ногу на ногу. Он сжимает бёдрами свой член, ощутив сладкое напряжение в районе паха. 

− А вы думаете, он изменился? Ну, из-за… меня, − последнее слово он прибавляет очень осторожно.

Лишь задав вопрос, Исак думает, что Микаэль не самый подходящий человек, чтобы на него ответить.

− Не могу сказать, что он когда-то ходил в монахах. Когда вы на полгода разбежались, он пересекался с некоторыми парнями и девушками. Все были молоденькими, а у Эвена раньше не имелось таких предпочтений. Конечно, его пассии чаще всего оказывались на сколько-нибудь младше него, но эти... Эти были очень типажные. Все школьники. Это связано с тобой, я уверен. Он тебя любит. Сразу это заметил, как только увидел вас вместе. Эвен щебетал тогда, как диснеевская птичка, которой сладкоголосая принцесса уделила внимание. И до сих пор носится с тобой, как заведённый. Это что-то новенькое. Ну и в довершении — собака эта треклятая.

− Собака?

− Ну, ты же подарил? Да точно ты, чего б он тогда притащил её в свой кабинет. Статуэтка такая. Стоит прямо у его компьютера. Эвен не любит подарки. Вообще. Это чисто психологическое — он их только дарит. А для себя подобное не жалует. Одна его бывшая девушка подарила Эвену на какую-то годовщину бриллиантовые запонки. Аллах, такая пошлость. Но дело даже не в этом. Я сидел в машине позади, когда это произошло. Она что-то проворковала вроде: «Эвен, любимый, с нашим днём». И вручила коробочку с этими запонками. Эвен поблагодарил и посмотрел на коробку так, будто ему дерьма в ладонь насыпали. А потом просто отправил её в бардачок* и без какого-либо злого умысла сказал: «Я ношу рубашки на пуговицах». Блядь. Когда у меня спросят, за что мне было особенно стыдно в жизни, я назову свою реакцию в тот момент. Я ржал так, что крыша тачки чуть не поднялась.

Исак скромно улыбается, посчитав, что насмехаться наверняка ни к месту.

− Это на вас похоже, − говорит он, еле слышно прыснув.

− Да уж. Бедная Сара. Видел бы ты её лицо. И лицо Эвена, который не понял, что он такого сделал. Аллах, прости меня за те придурочные припадки.

− Она могла бы и заметить, что он носит рубашки на пуговицах, − деловито вставляет Исак и невозмутимо дёргает подбородком, когда Микаэль смеётся в ответ.

− Наверное, даже если бы он убил кого-то, ты бы его всё равно защищал.

Наверное.

− Конечно, он часто очень раздражающий тип. Иногда хотелось стукнуть его по голове, чтобы остепенился, а иногда встряхнуть, чтобы взбодрить. Но к Эвену у меня останется тёплое отношение. Он всегда был на моей стороне. Вытаскивал меня из полицейских участков, когда я в колледже лез на рожон и вырисовывался перед мусульманскими собратьями, что пытались направить неверных на путь истинный. Эвен попросил свою маму найти лучшего врача для моего отца, заболевшего туберкулёзом. Эвен поддержал меня, когда я торчал на коксе два с половиной года. Я чуть всё не потерял. И вёл я себя омерзительно и с родными, и с друзьями. А он всё равно не кинул. Терпения в нём хоть занимай. Эвен, он как друг хорош. За своих он сделает всё.

Исак думает, что это не вяжется с той самой идеологией «ты – самый важный человек у себя». И эта нестыковка доставляет ему удовольствие. И ещё он бы скорее сказал, что в Эвене сосредоточено не просто терпение — сила воли.

− А у вас есть какие-нибудь фотографии со студенчества?

− Долго придется искать.

С минуту Микаэль что-то рассматривает на дне своего рокса. 

— Хотя ладно, попробую. Мы же никуда не торопимся.

.

В доме есть подвал, который не совсем похож на него. Помещение оснащено так, что Исак скорее бы назвал его полноценной комнатой.

Фотографий отыскивается несколько. Поиски занимают много времени, потому что Микаэль отвлекается на всякое барахло и придаётся воспоминаниям и восторженным комментариям. Но Исак не против.

Молодая версия Эвена только на двух найденных снимках. Первый кадр нечёткий, но в смазанных очертаниях можно узнать его силуэт и черты лица.** На втором Эвен в солнцезащитных очках, бейсболке, с сигаретой между пальцев. Рядом с ним, плечом к плечу − молодой Микаэль. Исак рассматривает фото как что-то необычайное. Выцветшее, сохранившее преимущественно сине-зелёные тона, оно похоже на кадр из старого английского кино.***

− Нам здесь чуть больше двадцати. Это поездка от колледжа на фестиваль в Дании. 

− Эвен очень красивый, − ласково говорит Исак, поглаживая большим пальцем изображение.

− Эй, − шутливо протестует Микаэль. − А я?

Исак смеётся.

− Ну? — настаивает Микаэль, ожидая ответа.

− Не знаю, − смущённо признаётся Исак, вглядываясь в молодую копию Эвена на снимке.

− Не знает он. Дай посмотрю.

Микаэль рассматривает снимок с ностальгической мечтательностью.

− Ну вот. Тут он ещё нормальный отвязный парень. Не то что сейчас.

− Сейчас он даже лучше, − настаивает Исак. — Возраст придал ему шарма.

Микаэль громко фыркает. Он вряд ли поймёт Исака. Он ведь не помешан на этом мужчине. Ему не нравятся постарше, он этого шарма просто не замечает.

− Июнь, девяносто седьмой год, Копенгаген, − читает Микаэль бледную надпись на обратной стороне фото. − Эх-х, это был светлый праздник Рамадана...

Исак выдыхает с наигранным недовольством.

− Я уж подумал, что вы нормальный человек.

Получив снимок обратно, Исак переворачивает его надписью к себе.

− Не против?

− Ради бога.

Исак читает медленно. Частичка прошлой жизни Эвена вызывает интерес, и он невольно хочет растянуть этот момент.

− Здесь написано: «лучшие попки и...», кхэм, «...сиськи сегодня наши». Что это значит?

− Хм... Не помню, − Микаэль берёт из его рук фотографию и хмуро всматривается в строчки. Затем его лицо освещает догадка.

− А-а, чёрт. Ну конечно же! Это о нас. Оттуда и пошло, в ту поездку появились наши прозвища. Мне просто грудь всегда нравилась. А Эвен любитель попок.

− По... попок?

− Ну да. Предпочтения такие. Не знаю как сейчас.

Отворачиваясь, Исак краснеет так, что становится жарко. Какое-то время он с нежной мечтательностью разглядывает снимок, невольно поглаживая его пальцем по кромке.

− Что, подарить тебе это фото? — предлагает Микаэль.

Вздыхая, Исак отрицательно качает головой и протягивает ему снимок.

− Нет. Это же ваши воспоминания.

− Да я достал эту фотку из давно забытого угла. Если б не ты, я о ней ещё сто лет не вспомнил бы. Забирай.

− Не нужно, спасибо, − Исак в последний раз кидает взгляд на молодого Эвена. − Я всё равно не знал этого человека.

− Не скромничай. Я не храню её под сердцем, честно, и не отрываю от себя. Тем более, раз Эвен здесь «очень красивый», − Микаэль манерничает, изображая тон Исака.

Улыбаясь, Исак отдаёт ему снимок на этот раз куда охотнее.

− Нет. Спасибо. У меня есть оригинал.

.

Вечер получается хорошим, поэтому Исак совсем не ожидает, что спать ему не даст вернувшаяся с наступлением ночи скребущая тоска.

Он обещает, что разрешит себе позвонить Эвену завтра. И только ожидание следующего для заставляет его уснуть — чтобы завтра наступило как можно скорее.

.

Исак долго выбирает время, когда его звонок будет кстати. Утром? Вечером? Или, может быть, ночью. Он так сильно злится за эти проявления незрелости, что принимает решение себя наказать: совсем лишает звонка.

Когда Микаэль уже спит, и в доме повисает мирная атмосфера, Исак всё же берёт телефон. О том, что Эвен тоже может спать, он не думает. Исак выбирает именно ночь для звонка, и это тоже кажется ему незрелым поступком. Взрослый выбрал бы более подходящее время. Мальчики же не умеют дожидаться.

Эвен отвечает после третьего гудка.

− Маленький, — слышится нежный и дрожащий от радости голос на другом конце провода.

− Эвен...

− Исак.

− Привет.

− Привет, − выдыхает Эвен с таким трепетом, что у Исака ползут мурашки по затылку. − Как ты?

− Я хорошо.

− Правда? Уверен?

− Да. Я... − Исак отстраняет губы от динамика, чтобы собеседник не услышал его продрогшего от горьких слов дыхания. − Я скучаю.

− Малыш... − расстроенно стонет Эвен. Он хочет признаться, что тоже скучает, но Исак не даёт ему договорить, а Эвен покорно замолкает.

− Я просто звоню снова сказать, что я вас не бросаю. Пожалуйста, не думайте обо мне плохо.

− Ох, − несколько мгновений Эвен не находит слов. — Хочешь, я приеду за тобой сейчас?

− Нет, не нужно, мы должны подождать. И ещё Микаэль уже спит, мы не можем... Не надо. Просто не надо.

− Маленький... − тихо вздыхает Эвен, снова сомневаясь в ответе.

− Просто я очень сильно захотел сейчас напомнить, что мы всё ещё вместе. Во всяком случае, я точно с вами. Я всегда с вами. 

− Да. Я знаю. Но если тебе плохо, если ты скучаешь, то мы никому ничего не должны.

− Я знаю.

Какое-то время висит тишина.

− Прости, что обидел тебя. Не представляю, на чём мне поклясться, чтобы ты поверил. Этого больше не повторится. Отгрызу себе руку, но не посмею.

− Не извиняйтесь. Вы уже это сказали вчера. Не нужно так много извиняться, − выпаливает Исак быстро. Он хочет прогнать из головы эти ноты раскаяния.

− Ладно, − шепчет Эвен. – Не буду. 

Ухо Исака болит от того, что он практически припечатывает к нему динамик телефона.

− Давай я заберу тебя сейчас? — с надеждой звучит голос на другом конце. − Ни о чём не волнуйся. Ты можешь пожить у меня, как у друга. Я к тебе не притронусь. Я ведь однажды сказал, что не вышвырну тебя.

− Спасибо. Не нужно этого. Вы мне не друг.

− Почему? Я... Малыш? Ты плачешь?

Исаку так сильно сдавливает горло. Он удивлён, как может произносить какие-то звуки.

− Нет, − Исак смахивает с щеки влагу и массирует пальцами шею, желая избавиться от душащих спазмов.

− Давай я приеду за тобой? Пожалуйста. Давай? Да? Давай.

− Не надо, − хрипит Исак. Он хочет сказать больше, но боль в горле не даёт ему даже дышать.

− Я не могу это слышать. То есть... Я не о твоём отказе, нет. А о том, что я тебе не друг.

− Вы не так поняли. Вы мне никакой не друг. И не папа, и не мама. И я не хочу возвращаться с условием, что вы ко мне не прикоснётесь.

Исак слышит лишь дыхание Эвена. Подсвистывающее, глубокое, знакомое. Это сводит его с ума, но лишь ради того, чтобы успокоиться, он не готов вешать трубку.

− Ты поступил очень правильно. А я вот сплоховал.

Исак не хочет это слышать. Лучше бы Эвен сказал, какого чёрта Исак где-то там, а не здесь, не с ним.

− Позвони мне, пожалуйста, когда захочешь. Хорошо?

Эвен уже однажды просил его позвонить, но Исак не сделал этого. Исак по-настоящему удивлён, что его просят об этом снова. У него ведь плохая кредитная история доверия.

− Обязательно позвоню.

− Хорошо. Хорошо. Да. Тогда... Тогда доброй ночи?

− Доброй ночи, Эвен.

Не выдержав, Исак позорно всхлипывает.

− Маленький, ну не надо, давай я просто... Я... Ты только скажи. Не хочу тебя больше заставлять. Скажи, когда тебя забрать, и я сделаю это. Ладно?

− Я скажу. Клянусь.

Если Исака с минуты на минуту не отпустит, он задохнётся от недостатка кислорода.

− Доброй ночи, Эвен. Я тебя люблю.

− Я тоже тебя... Чёрт, Исак... Я... − голос Эвена становится нервным. − У меня поганое предчувствие, что ты со мной прощаешься навсегда... То есть, нет. Прости. Всё в порядке.

− Эвен. Я ведь позвонил сказать вам, что я всё ещё с вами.

− Да. Да. Я помню. Доброй ночи тебе.

Исак вешает трубку. Когда он нажимает кнопку блокировки, в комнате вновь становится темно. И пусто, слишком свободно в этом бесконечном как вселенная пространстве огромной неуютной спальни.

.

Утром воскресенья Микаэль приглядывается к Исаку, но в конце концов не выдерживает.

− Ангел, на тебе лица нет. Знай, я не передумал, не подгоняю тебя, и моё предложение погостить всё ещё в силе. Но если ты хочешь к нему, то забей на всё, что я тебе советую, и делай, как хочется.

Исак поднимает воспалённые глаза. Он думал, что будет гордиться собой за то, что справился, за то, что Эвену не пришлось посреди ночи забирать его домой, как капризного ребёнка, спросонья обнаружившего себя в чужих стенах. И только вытерпев испытание, он понимает, каким пустым оно было.

− Вы правы. Но вся проблема в том, что я не знаю, чего хочу. Это моя отличительная черта. Я долго держался за своего отца, потому что я так хотел? Или я просто делал это по привычке? Эвен сказал мне, подай заявку в Имперский колледж. Почему я сам не догадался это сделать? Я ведь хотел туда. Или не хотел? Я отказывал Эвену так много раз, потому что я не желал быть с ним? Или что? Я не знаю ответов. И теперь я здесь, потому что обижен на него, или потому что так надо? Я должен его проучить, чтобы подобного не повторилось, или я пытаюсь оборвать с ним все связи? И если я приму решение уйти от него, то через сколько-то лет, когда я вспомню об этом, какую причину нашего расставания я озвучу себе? Он закрыл меня в комнате? Звучит же как хрень какая-то...

− Не из-за комнаты. Из-за его тиранских замашек. Всё начинается с мелочей.

− Да. Но не обязательно всё должно зайти слишком далеко. Спустя время причина покажется мне ничтожной. Никто не знает, что будет дальше. Может, ничего и не будет. Может, это в последний раз. Может, это лишь урок или единственная большая трудность. Или вообще случится что-то, чего мы не ожидаем, и эти обиды сейчас — бессмысленны. Жизнь — это сейчас.

Микаэль, признавая поражение, пожимает плечами.

− Я уже скучаю. Я волнуюсь, всё ли хорошо. В порядке ли он. Я не умею его по-настоящему в чем-либо обвинять. Это же он, самый лучший человек в моей жизни. Почему я не с ним? Почему я попусту трачу наше время, которого никто не знает, сколько осталось? Может, он хочет что-то сказать? Может, ему тоже больно. Я не дал ему ничего объяснить, потому что хотел, чтобы мы остыли и поговорили, как взрослые. Я всегда хочу казаться взрослее, чем есть. Но я действовал вслепую, ведь никогда не знал, как это правильно делается. А надо ли вообще? Мы должны решить наши разногласия вместе или я обязан позаботиться о себе? Ответ напрашивается сам — просто делать, как хочется. А я не знаю, чего мне хочется. Вот и вернулись к началу.

Исак больше никогда не сможет находиться рядом с Микаэлем: он слишком много выслушал. Отчего-то Исаку было легко говорить.

− Тогда делай, как чувствуешь, − предлагает Микаэль без доли иронии.

Исак переводит дыхание.

− Я и так кажусь себе слишком маленьким, а если ещё чувства будут мною управлять... Я как ребёнок...

− Но он же выбрал тебя. Маленького и искреннего. Не стесняйся это показать.

Исак машинально качает головой, а затем просто _чувствует_.

− Я хочу домой.

Ощущения, кажущиеся ему все эти дни такими сложными, вдруг легко умещаются в три слова.

Исак машинально оборачивается по сторонам в поисках своего телефона. Проследив за его взглядом, Микаэль неожиданно по-дружески хлопает его по плечу.

− Только никому не рассказывай о том, в чём я тебе сейчас признаюсь. Я вообще такого никогда не говорю, но ты умница, ангел. Я сделал всё, чтобы посеять в твоей головке сомнения, но ты боролся до последнего. И выстоял.

Исак бы и не заметил, что боролся. Он делал это, потому что так чувствовал.

.

Когда Исак выходит из дома, Эвен уже ждёт его. Прислонившись к дверям своего автомобиля, он мягко улыбается и вытягивает руку навстречу. Исак улыбается тоже. Это напоминает ему о днях, когда они только встретились. Он любит эти дни и бережёт в сердце воспоминания.

Провожая, Микаэль идёт позади. Обернувшись напоследок, Исак взглядом благодарит его. Микаэль лишь кивает, и его губы растекаются в знакомой дурацкой улыбочке, что Исак привык видеть раньше.

Эвен ведёт Исака до пассажирского места и захлопывает за ним дверь. Всё происходит молчаливо, но это не вызывает дискомфорта. Напротив. В такой же уютной тишине они выезжают за ворота.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** - я имею в виду её. http://i.yapx.ru/BnMGM.png 
> 
> *** - я имею в виду её. [2] http://i.yapx.ru/BnMFk.jpg  
>  но можете нафантазировать и что-либо другое. так даже лучше :)


	17. остаться со мной навсегда

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The Irrepressibles - Two men in love" *

_Если бы я спросил тебя,_  
Будешь ли ты моим принцем?  
Готов ли ты сложить оружие  
И остаться со мной навеки? 

_Когда я признался тебе,_  
Во мне возродились все силы.  
Ведь ты хотел узнать меня настоящего. 

_Когда я признался тебе,_  
Я почувствовал себя живым. *  
© 

 

Однажды Исак говорит: «Я люблю это место». Здесь принято множество важных решений, произнесено и услышано много важных фраз. В салоне этого автомобиля ему доводится испытать тонну самых разных чувств: злость, испуг, обиду, нежность, тоску, влюблённость, страсть и ещё то, чему не находится имени − оно слишком ёмкое для обычных слов.

Здесь Исаку дорого всё. Запах. Профиль водителя. Его руки на руле. Его острые черты лица, «смягчённые» аккуратным носом и пухлыми губами. Глазам здесь уютно. Тут ничто не выбивается из приятной взгляду картинки раздражающей рябью испорченного телевизора.

Исак всё ещё любит это место.

Притормозив у светофора, Эвен оборачивается к своему пассажиру. Он смотрит с осторожностью, почти робко, но Исака всё равно пронимает сладкой дрожью, отдающейся щекоткой в животе.

− Ты подстригся.

− Да, − Исак машинально проводит по своей растрёпанной макушке. Самостоятельно обкорнанная голова наверняка выглядит уродливо.

Эвен отрешённо улыбается. Он задумчив и напряжён, точно ему предстоит впереди тяжёлое испытание, хирургия на своих чувствах, что-то неизбежное, но необходимое.

У дома Эвен останавливается. Уши Исака заложены от навалившейся тишины.

Эвен снова оборачивается, взглядом спрашивает: «Идём?», будто всерьёз сомневается в согласии Исака. Будто Исак находится здесь не по своей воле, а меньшее, чего хочет Эвен — принуждать.

Зайдя в дом, Исак осматривается. Он словно не был здесь целую вечность. И одновременно с этим кажется, тут всё так же, как он оставил, уходя несколько дней назад.

Эвен тоже рассеянно оглядывает помещение.

− Есть хочешь? — спрашивает он, когда они встречаются глазами.

Исак с теплотой улыбается, поджав губы.

− Да.

Эвен встречает эту улыбку настороженно и несмело, но всё же отвечает взаимностью.

.

Монотонный стук ножа по разделочной доске и бульканье кипящей воды в кастрюле — всё, что слышно на кухне. Эвен неспешно нарезает овощи, и окружающее безмолвие совсем на него не давит. Во всяком случае, его вид и сдержанность наводят на такие выводы. Не то чтобы Исаку неуютно. Скорее, ему грустно в этой тишине. Он сидит на самовольно провозглашённом однажды «своём» месте и, подложив кулак под подбородок, наблюдает за руками Эвена.

Вовсе не так он представлял их первый вечер. Конечно же, никакой не первый. Просто Исак так обозначает его, взяв за новую точку отсчёта своё осознанное желание вернуться в место, которое он назвал домом. Серьёзно назвал, есть свидетель.

− Можно я помогу?

− Да, − Эвен почему-то отдаёт ему свой нож и достаёт для себя новый. Исак чувствует оставшееся на рукоятке тепло от ладони, и сладкое чувство внизу живота снова оживает.

Стол, который они занимают, достаточно длинный, но их бёдра то и дело соприкасаются. Каждый раз Эвен хмурится. Отложив в сторону нож, он мрачно переводит дыхание.

− Исак, я…

− Да, − тут же подхватывает Исак.

− Что да? — Эвен неверяще смотрит теперь куда-то сквозь него.

− Простите, − щёки Исака затапливает смущение. − То есть, я хотел сказать, простите, что я… Что из-за меня всё так вышло.

− Не нужно, − Эвен торопливо качает головой и отводит глаза. − Это я должен извиняться.

− Нет. Я тоже.

− Нет.

«Не продолжай», − просит себя Исак, хотя вовсе не опасается этой перебранки. Он слишком рад быть здесь. Это место он тоже любит.

Во время ужина, не проронив ни слова, они лишь пару раз скованно улыбаются, когда пересекаются взглядами.

Чуть позже Исак отправляется в комнату в конце коридора, что занимал несколько дней назад. На этот раз он поступает так не нарочно: наведывается туда за своими оставленными учебниками. Эвен замечает, но никак не реагирует, и Исак отсиживается в спальне, выжидая подходящий момент выйти. Это будет выглядеть так, словно он передумал? Испугался? Внял единственному правилу, что для него существует в этом доме?

Всё кажется глупым. Зачем он вообще сунулся сюда? Чёртовы учебники!

Весь вечер Исак будто бы протискивается мимо неприятностей, группируется так, чтобы и краем плеча не соприкоснуться с нежеланной ситуацией. А вместо этого валится на неудачи всем телом, разбивая в кровь костяшки и колени.

Чем дольше он сидит в комнате, тем больше создаёт впечатление, что прячется. Он надеется, Эвен просто позовёт его. Его чуткий мужчина всегда знает, когда Исаку нужна его поддержка и ласка. Но Эвен этого не делает. Исак слышит его шаги в коридоре, то, как он останавливается где-то недалеко, а затем просто уходит. И, чёрт возьми, Эвен поступает так, потому что изо всех сил старается стать лучше.

Треклятые учебники и конспекты Исак от обиды сбрасывает с кровати на пол.

.

Исаку снится дождь.

Тяжелые капли барабанят под ухом, падают на лицо. Он ловит их, подставляется под них, тянется за этой спасительной влагой. Она холодная, его начинает потряхивать. Воды становится слишком много, а воздуха − всё меньше. Сон такой реалистичный, что Исаку действительно нечем дышать. Он плывёт наверх, выбираясь из толщи сна. Уже почти ощущает реальность происходящего, свои конечности, свой вес и матрас под спиной. Но дождь почему-то не заканчивается, не остаётся в сновидении. Он всё застилает глаза, попадает в нос. Горло Исака дерёт от застревающей в нём воды. 

Глотнув кислорода широко открытым ртом, Исак чуть ли не захлёбывается. И наконец-то окончательно просыпается, сумев разлепить залитые поволокой веки.

Дождь льёт по-настоящему.

Резко сев на кровати, Исак спросонья не может сообразить, в чём дело и почему сновидение теперь наяву. Постель и одежда успели промокнуть почти насквозь. Задрав голову, он закашливается от мигом попавшей в рот воды. Она хлещет с потолка, разбрызгиваясь в разные стороны.

За дверью слышны суетливые шаги. Исак вскакивает и ступает прямо в небольшую лужу на полу.

Что происходит?

Шум в коридоре раздаётся снова, и дождь с потолка резко прекращается.

На пороге возникает промокший Эвен.

− Что случилось? — выпаливает Исак хрипло, вздрагивая от холода всем телом.

Эвен и сам неважно соображает.

− Пожаротушение сработало.

Он окидывает взглядом пострадавшую комнату. Его тоже заметно потряхивает.

− Горим?

− Нет. Ложная тревога.

Кивнув, Исак, не зная, куда себя деть, переминается с ноги на ногу и тоже оглядывается вокруг. Маленькие лужи на автоматически нагревающемся полу высыхают неровными островками. Занавески «осунулись» под тяжестью впитанной воды, а мягкая мебель потемнела от влаги.

Сев на корточки, Эвен подбирает с пола промокшие тетради с учебниками и легонько трясёт их.

− О нет, мои конспекты, − стонет Исак, падая рядом на колени. А затем поднимает глаза на обивку сиденья прямо перед носом. — О нет, ваш дорогущий диван.

− Да уж, − хмыкает Эвен, отделяя уцелевшие страницы друг от друга.

− Ему же наверняка не подходит такая «мойка».

− Верно.

Эвен передаёт тетради, и Исак откладывает их в стопочку на высохшую часть пола. И тут до него доходит.

− Это же вы? Это вы сделали, да? Вы включили сигнализацию, чтобы тут всё затопило. Потому что я не в своей спальне.

Эвен обескураженно моргает.

− Нет. Система неисправна. Датчики барахлили ещё с прошлой недели, я жаловался разработчикам. А когда ты уехал, всё вообще сломалось, и сегодня просто окончательно свихнулось… Восстание машин какое-то.

Никогда ещё Исак не видел его таким растерянным. Замешательство в проявлении этого непоколебимого человека смотрится очаровательно, и Исак забывает извиниться за несправедливое обвинение.

Ледяная футболка липнет к торсу и позвоночнику Исака, и его начинает колотить озноб. Замечая это, Эвен колеблется, зависнув на пару мгновений, но всё же тянется к нему.

− Давай снимем это? — он несмело берётся за края майки, ожидая разрешения, и Исак поднимает вверх руки.

Как только его освобождает от холодной тряпки, ладони Эвена ложатся на плечи Исака, проходятся тёплым прикосновением по бокам. Исак поддаётся, прогибаясь в пояснице.  
Эвен кладёт руки на лопатки Исака так бережно и так нежно. Он держится за него, борется с собой, одновременно пытаясь и отстранить, и не отпускать далеко.

Стоя на коленях друг перед другом, никто из них больше не ощущает холода.

− Исак, − шепчет Эвен и наконец притягивает его ближе в объятия. Исак раскрывается навстречу им, сталкивается, падает в них, растворяется, сгорает дотла. Прислонившись грудью к груди Эвена, он точно хочет соединить безумный стук своего сердца с его.

В кольце рук горячо, несмотря на то, что холодная мокрая одежда Эвена касается голой кожи Исака. Он в самых лучших на свете объятиях, и ничто больше не может быть важнее.  
Он любит это место.

.

Система пожаротушения миловала лишь две комнаты, не считая подземный гараж. Поэтому они устраиваются в уцелевшей от крушения гостиной на большом диване: согретые горячим душем, переодетые в сухую одежду и укрытые шерстяным пледом.

Перекинув ноги через чужие колени, Исак ластится всем телом к Эвену, водит кончиком носа по приятно пахнувшей коже за его ухом. Обнимая в ответ, Эвен бережно гладит Исака по спине.

Под рёбрами Исака теплится какое-то новое сильное чувство, будто зреющая жемчужина. Оно всегда было с ним, но теперь оно обрастает белым, красивым, светящимся веществом, прорывается наружу, и Исаку хочется поделиться им полностью, без утайки.

Наспех просушенные полотенцем волосы Исака осыпают бесшумными поцелуями. Ему хорошо в коконе одеяла, объятий и чувства-жемчужины. Он любит это место. Боже, он его любит.

− Наверное, дом обиделся, что я ушёл. И отомстил сегодня.

Дом ещё и наверняка знал, что Исак вернётся, и готовился к нападению. Вовремя остановившись, он не говорит вслух эту чушь.

− Может и мстит, − неожиданно поддерживает Эвен и оставляет на лбу Исака длинный поцелуй. — А может быть, просто болеет. Что-то вроде того.

Исак чмокает его колючий подбородок. «Болеет» звучит трогательно из уст Эвена. Шквал нежности к нему обуревает Исака.

− Мне следовало обсудить всё с вами. Мы договорились, что бы ни произошло, я не делаю выводов, а сначала спрошу вас. Но я не выполнил обещание. Я должен был остаться.

− Ты ничего не должен.

Исак не в силах сдержать улыбку.

− Мне нравится этот спор. Он лучше, чем остальные.

Эвен подавленно хмурится. Прижавшись к его груди, Исак буквально слышит, как хаотично в ней борются противоречия.

− Меня не было полчаса. Немного больше. А телефон я свой с психу выкинул куда-то на заднее сиденье, а потом просто долго не мог найти. Да, это не оправдание… Но, если оно способно что-то изменить для тебя... Если это хотя бы чуть-чуть сработает в мою пользу, то знай: я не хотел делать тебе больно, не хотел обижать тебя и пугать. И я спешил, чтобы исправить то, что наворотил, и… − Эвен раздражённо фыркает и шипит сквозь зубы: — Боже, ну и мерзость я несу…

− Эвен, − Исак дотрагивается до его щеки успокаивающе, точно так же, как это делает Эвен, когда хочет помочь. − Я знаю. Знаю, что вы спешили ко мне.

Конечно же, Исак не знал этого.

− Знаю, что вы не хотели обижать меня. Всё хорошо. Простите, что не прислушался и оставил вас.

− Прости, что дал для этого повод.

Эвен говорит искренне — на его лице нет ничего лукавого, двузначного. Во взгляде, пробирающем до глубины, свет и спокойствие, а значит, слова даются ему легко, от сердца. Только Исаку трудно с этим смириться. Он привык оставлять вину за собой, а принимать чужие раскаяния ему неловко.

− Вы виноваты не больше меня.

− Это не так. Моя и только моя вина, что ты испугался.

− Я не испугался.

Несогласный Эвен откидывает голову на спинку дивана и умолкает. Несколько минут он мысленно кружит над тем, что собирается сказать.

− Я сделал то, что обещал себе не делать. То, за что осуждал окружающих тебя людей. Позволил тебе думать, словно ты ничего не значишь.

− Не говорите так, − Исак торопливо прижимает ладони к его груди, точно сможет удержать внутри неё весь поток слов.

− Неважно, что ты пообещал спросить меня, прежде чем делать выводы. В критический момент ты изолирован от нормального порядка вещей и действуешь по ситуации. А я… За собственным эгоизмом и желанием вынудить тебя почувствовать вину, ради целей проучить, я не замечал, что ты просто тонешь, − Эвен садится прямо, впивается взглядом в свои раскрытые руки. — Это безжалостно. Даже если в этом и присутствовала какая-то справедливость, это было безжалостно. Какую обстановку я создал дома, если ты не хотел возвращаться.

Исака одолевает желание закрыть ему рот ладонью, но он действует другим способом. Извернувшись, он затыкает Эвена поцелуем: пылким и из-за неудобной позы — неумелым.

− Пожалуйста, перестаньте. Вы не сделали ничего по-настоящему ужасного. Вы поступали так, как чувствовали. Потому что вы такой. И я хочу вас прежнего обратно. Того, кто всегда прав и лучше всех знает, как надо. Уверенного, лишённого слабостей. Я же в вас именно в такого и влюбился, − сердце Исака пропускает удар. − Пожалуйста, оставайтесь собой. Не нужно быть кем-то другим ради меня. Вы нужны мне настоящим. Я люблю ваш характер целиком. И когда вы сердитесь, и когда настаиваете на своём. И когда дурачитесь и смеётесь. Или когда говорите резко «Исак!», отчего я вздрагиваю каждый раз. И когда говорите «маленький», отчего у меня мурашки бегают. Вот прямо сюда, − Исак указывает на заднюю часть шеи.

− Здесь, да? — Эвен отодвигает волосы на указанном месте.

− Да.

Склонившись, Эвен целует его затылок нежно и мокро. Все мысли Исака сбиваются на фривольности. Он кладёт голову на плечо Эвена и с интересом разглядывает его подбородок. Под отросшей щетиной много мелких заживших порезов — результат неаккуратного бритья второпях.

− Что бы ты обо мне ни думал, я не такой самоуверенный и невозмутимый, как может показаться, − нижняя челюсть Эвена заметно напрягается. — У всех свои слабости. Нельзя спровоцировать нехарактерную человеку реакцию. Я срывался, потому что мне это свойственно.

− Я не замечал этого раньше.

Эвен грустно хмыкает, откидывается на спинку дивана, уставившись перед собой.

− Быть может, я хорошо это скрывал.

− Нет. Вы из-за меня. Это я виноват.

− Исак…

Исак прячет нос в сгибе между шеей и плечом Эвена.

− Не называйте меня Исаком, если дело не слишком серьёзное. Я ведь сказал, что каждый раз вздрагиваю.

− Почему?

− М. Что случилось с «котёночком»?

Эвен расплывается в ослепительной улыбке.

− Боишься своего имени?

− Да, − дурацкий смешок, к счастью, остаётся у Исака во рту. — Это же всегда напрягает. Обычно за ласковым прозвищем реже следует что-то неприятное.

Эвен целует его улыбку долго и ласково.

− Вы сказали, что позволили мне думать, словно я ничего не значу. Но я не почувствовал этого. Вы относились ко мне особенно, как и всегда.

− Нет. Я был груб, и ты это замечал. Не мог не заметить, я единственный, кто говорил тебе, что ты многое значишь. Просто ты слишком добрый, чтобы попрекнуть.

− Да. Это так, вы единственный, кто когда-либо считал меня особенным.

Эвен переводит на него взгляд.

− Я не в упрёк напомнил.

− Да нет. Всё в порядке. Это же правда, я и сам это говорил. Мама чаще всего находилась не в том состоянии, чтобы волноваться, как я там себя чувствую, особенным или нет. А судя по поведению отца, я всегда был лишним. Будто ему даже в тягость со мной просто общаться. А больше некому было убеждать меня в моей исключительности. Поэтому да, вы первый и единственный. Но количество людей не имеет значения, − Исак обвивает шею Эвена руками и крепко целует щёку. Щетина впивается в нежную кожу губ, но Исаку плевать.

Эвен устало вздыхает, его брови сходятся на переносице. Исак виновато гладит мягкую кожу на его запястье в том месте, куда обычно просовывал под ремешок наручных часов палец.

− Я раздражаю вас, когда говорю о своём отце?

− Меня раздражаешь не ты, а он.

Исак умиротворённо целует его ёжистую щёку снова, забирается руками под футболку, трогает живот, но Эвен не поддаётся. Он выглядит задумчиво сурово.

− Я считаю его идиотом. Я никогда не надеялся, будто ты преувеличиваешь, говоря, что ему пофиг. Чего уж там, у самого такой же папаша был. Но мне, наверное, просто хотелось, чтобы мы ошибались. Чтобы у твоего отца оказались какие-то причины, которые мы не понимали, пусть даже мелочные. Хоть что-нибудь. В голове просто не укладывается, как можно в здравом уме отказаться от…

Осёкшись, Эвен разочарованно прикрывает глаза, но Исак знает окончание фразы.

«Отказаться от тебя».

Сложно представить, но уверенный в себе Эвен, способный заткнуть за пояс кого угодно, завидует отцу Исака. Потому что отец, так или иначе, имеет с сыном неразрушимую связь. Он, не понимающий своей удачи кретин, навсегда останется папой Исака. У Эвена же такой соединяющей нити с Исаком никогда не будет. И это расстраивает его. Так сильно, словно Исак в самом деле самое большое во вселенной сокровище, которое он желает навеки. Без риска потерять. Со страховкой, что Эвена бесследно не вычеркнут из жизни. 

Исак благодарно жмётся к Эвену всем телом. Его сердце бьётся огромной птицей в тесной клетке.

− Но ему действительно всё равно. Теперь я это точно знаю.

− А?

Исака одаривают серьёзным взглядом.

− Я виделся с твоим отцом.

− Что?!

− Да. Не подумай, что мне доставила удовольствие эта встреча. В пятницу я лишь хотел тебя найти, во что бы то ни стало. Я приехал к нему спросить, не у него ли ты. И он просто ответил нет. Он сказал, что не общался с тобой уже давно. Скандалов я не искал, но догадывался, что они неизбежны. И я готовился к ним. Но этот человек ничего не спросил больше. Ни кто я, ни что мне нужно от тебя. Сколько мне лет, в конце концов, и где мой стыд и совесть. Нет. Ничего. Я был просто в ярости от его такого абсолютно искреннего равнодушия.

Тело Эвена так напряжено, что напоминает твёрдую скалу. Исак успокаивающе гладит его. Он не спрашивает, как Эвен нашёл его отца. Это не имеет значения.

− Он, наверное, не понял, кто вы.

− Он понял.

− Нет. Он очень безучастный в отношении меня. У него на чуткость ко мне какой-то стойкий иммунитет. Говорю вам, скорее всего, он даже не сообразил, кем вы мне приходитесь.

Эвен раздражённо пожимает плечами.

− Это ещё хуже.

− Да не нужно мне от него ничего. _Вы_ говорите, что я особенный — и этого достаточно. Иначе стану самовлюблённым.

− Пусть. Лучше перелюбить, чем недолюбить. Я отказываюсь понимать этого человека. И сочувствовать ему. И искать ему оправдания. 

Непрозрачное отношение Эвена к Исаку как никогда прежде заявляет о себе, повисает в воздухе. Как бы Эвен ни отрицал, он не просто любовник. Исак замечает это уже давно: по какой-то неосторожно брошенной фразе, где проскальзывают намёки на родительские инстинкты Эвена, по его платоническим желаниям к Исаку, и по всему, что лишено сексуального подтекста в его сторону. Но Исак благодарен этому неоднозначному сложному чувству. Это стоит целого мира.

− Эвен, − пользуясь эффектом, который производит на человека собственное имя, Исак возвращает к себе внимание. — Я счастлив, что вы считаете меня особенным. Но я не хочу, чтобы вы становились кем-то другим из-за этого. Когда вы ради меня подавляете свой характер, вы меняетесь до неузнаваемости. И это больно. Можно я просто буду особенным на словах, без всех этих жертв? Просто красивые слова. Пожалуйста. Они мне нравятся.

Нащупав его пальцы, Эвен достаёт руку Исака из-под одеяла и подносит к своему лицу.

− Ты тоже не будь кем-то другим в угоду мне. Я не могу на это смотреть.

Эвен трётся щекой о раскрытую ладонь, целует её, и этот жест выходит каким-то грустным.

− Я не изменился. Чтобы ты знал, это вообще нелегко сделать. Особенно, если характер закалялся годами.

Исак собирается возразить, но голос обрушивается в горле. Он догадывается, это ещё не всё, по тому, как Эвен держится, пока Исак одаривает его самыми тёплыми объятиями. Всегда откликающийся на его прикосновения Эвен сейчас отстранён. Исаку остаётся лишь уткнуться подбородком в его твёрдое плечо и непоколебимое намерение выговориться.

− Я знаю, что ты думаешь обо мне. Я знаю, что иногда ты чувствуешь, будто потерял всякую мотивацию в борьбе доказать, что достаточно хорош. Я знаю, ты всё время размышляешь о своей роли в наших отношениях, о неравенстве, о том, как всё исправить, улучшить. Я знаю, что у тебя не прекращающееся ощущение, словно ты никогда ничего не сможешь сделать правильно. Тебе кажется, все проблемы между нами из-за тебя. Тебе кажется, ты и есть целая проблема. И после каждого нашего спора, в котором ты не можешь выстоять, ты чувствуешь, что всё пошло неправильно, но ты не можешь объяснить почему. Я думал об этом все выходные, которые провёл без тебя. Я понял, что заставлял людей, с которыми был в близких отношениях, ощущать себя подобным образом. Но раньше я никогда не придавал этому значения. Я никогда не был настолько озадачен целью вернуть кого-то из них, чтобы задуматься. Я совершал какие-то эмоциональные убийства. И жертва не имела ни малейшего шанса сопротивляться. Она просто не в силах сообразить, что происходит. Чувствует, но не понимает, что именно не так. И я не могу это изменить. Прости. У меня не выйдет, а все попытки лишь докажут это. Я буду чувствовать себя не в своей шкуре, а ты − вину за это. Я не сумею исправить себя. Но я могу исправить отношение к тебе. Иначе просто всё разрушу. Ты пока ещё ищешь себя, поэтому подвержен любому внушению, даже несмотря на упрямство. К тебе лишь надо подобрать правильный подход. И когда я этот ключ найду, а я найду, то смогу действовать, как удобно мне. А я не хочу этого. И не стану искать. Даже если первое время буду сильно хотеть. Я попытаюсь избавиться от этой привычки. И приложу все силы. Вот, что я могу сделать. И сделаю.

Исак ощущает, что вот-вот расплачется. Эвен торопливо целует его висок, так, будто крадёт этот поцелуй.

− Вы… вы просто сказали то, что у меня не получалось сформулировать. Вы всегда находите слова… Такие слова… Я просто…

Исак мягко проталкивается через губы Эвена в его рот. На языке чувствуется привычный вкус, который он уже ни с чем и никогда не спутает. Поцелуй выходит сладким, не горячим, несмотря на то, как жадно Исак ему отдаётся.

− А я сделаю всё, чтобы больше доверять вам и стать ближе во всех смыслах. Я приложу все силы, и я это сделаю.

Съехав немного вниз по дивану, Эвен утягивает Исака за собой и укладывает сверху. Ещё какое-то время они лёжа обмениваются поцелуями, а Исак продолжает выше и выше задирать футболку на Эвене.

− Вы искали меня в пятницу… − напоминает он. 

− Да, − Эвен хитро улыбается, и Исак прихватывает зубами его нижнюю губу.

− Это так сексуально.

Он рад, что это воспоминание о пятнице на какую-то часть утратило горечь. 

Язык Эвена пролезает в его рот. Исак глухо постанывает от нежности.

− Спать придётся здесь. Все остальные горизонтальные мягкие поверхности сегодня мокрые.

Исак растекается по его груди, вжимаясь сильнее.

− Мне нравится, − признается он.

Устроив удобнее голову, Исак обхватывает губами выглядывающий из-под задранной футболки сосок Эвена и мягко посасывает его до тех пор, пока он не становится тугим и очень нежным от слюны. Исак удовлетворённо мычит, потираясь об него носом. Подарив ему пару коротких поцелуев, снова обхватывает губами. Он играет с соском, перекатывая горошину на языке, пару раз отрывается с вкусным причмокиванием, а затем снова отправляет в рот. Проводит по нему то твёрдым, то мягким языком, оставляя, как улитка, влажные следы. То едва касается подушечкой пальца мягкой от слюны кожи.

Исак предсказуемо возбуждается. Эвен чувствует упирающийся в колено стояк и ёрзает, потирая бедром напряжённый член. Исак стонет прямо в сосок, обдавая его горячим мокрым дыханием. И снова горячо целует полюбившуюся «кнопочку».

Нависнув сверху, Исак рассматривает Эвена мутным взглядом. Эвен улыбается, заметив его переменившееся настроение.

− Я тебя хочу, − шепчет Исак, дурея от самого себя, и припадает губами к довольным губам Эвена.

Уложив ладонь на поясницу Исака, Эвен надавливает вниз, заставляя их члены соприкоснуться. А затем Эвен разводит ноги в древнем как мир приглашении.

Оторвавшись от поцелуя, Исак вскидывает беспокойный взгляд. От неловкости он делает вид, словно не понимает, что это значит. Призывный манёвр не для него, ему кажется, будто он подглядывает за чужим, личным, за тем, что ему не принадлежит.

− Я не это имел в виду, − оправдывается Исак. − То есть… Я хочу, конечно же. Но я сейчас не на то намекал. Мы можем заняться сексом так, как делали раньше. Мне нравится любая наша близость…

Состроив серьёзную мину, Эвен важно кивает, рассматривая Исака с интересом.

− То есть… Не подумайте, что я отказываюсь… Я конечно же хочу. Чтобы однажды, чтобы мы… Чтобы я вас… Это самое восхитительное, что мне доведётся с вами… Я хотел сказать другое слово, чёрт…

− Я польщён, котёночек, − высоко оценивает его определение Эвен, но лицо выдаёт его игривое настроение.

− Эвен. Заткните меня, пожалуйста. Я несу чушь.

− Не хочу, − бедром Эвен поглаживает его ягодицу. − Ты несёшь очаровательную чушь.

Они снова растворяются в поцелуе, в танце языков.

− Мне поуговаривать тебя? — мычит Эвен в его рот, потому что Исак слишком отчаянно и надолго прилипает к нему губами.

− Нет! Боже. Я идиот, − Исак садится, прикрыв ладонью лицо. − Простите. Я же должен вести, а не делать одолжение.

Эвен утешительно проводит пальцами по его щеке. Так, что Исак понимает, его оплошности не имеют ровно никакого значения.

− Котёночек, расслабься. Это всего лишь секс. Не будем делать из этого целое торжественное событие.

− Не событие, просто я хочу, чтобы вам понравилось. Господи. Что я несу? Простите. Да. Вам понравится. Доверьтесь мне, − Исак сжимает член Эвена через домашние брюки.

− Оу. Прекрасно, − Эвен играет бровями. − Что ещё?

− И вам будет хорошо. Как бывает мне. Вы кончите очень сильно.

Исак пытается контролировать огонь на собственных щеках. Он должен выглядеть круто и непоколебимо.

− Замечательно. Продолжай.

− Я буду очень нежным. Будто это ваш первый раз. И он выйдет таким же приятным, каким был мой.

− Отлично звучит, малыш, − Эвен кусает губы, чтобы спрятать усмешку.

− Да?

− Да. Ты здорово учишься.

− У меня был прекрасный сенсей.

− Спасибо, − Эвен чмокает его, чтобы задавить свою неуместную улыбку.

− Я быстро за всем необходимым, − говорит Исак, и Эвен удовлетворённо жмурится.

− Да. Позаботься об этом сегодня.

Конечно, Эвен лишь играет, но Исак не обижается. С грацией, на какую только способен, он встаёт, по-кошачьи выгибаясь в спине и оставляя на колене Эвена поцелуй.

− Хотите, включим какую-нибудь вашу музыку?

Не сдержавшись, Эвен запрокидывает голову назад и смеётся в голос.

− Что? Я делаю всё, чтобы вы расслабились и почувствовали себя лучше.

Эвен призывно поглаживает место рядом с собой.

− Тогда просто скорее иди сюда.

− Сначала включу что-нибудь. Что вы слушаете? Может быть, любимую радиостанцию?

− Исси, всё получится идеально и без неё.

Не повинуясь, Исак кивает сам себе.

− Найду что-нибудь в интернете.

Им нужно что-то динамичное. С басами. Похожее на них. На их необычный союз. Первое, что Исаку приходит на ум, он вбивает в строчку поиска, а затем вставляет свой телефон в док-станцию. Из динамиков раздаются первые аккорды «Sex on Fire».

Довольный собой, Исак дёргает подбородком.

− Вот. Эта песня ассоциируется у меня с вами.

Улыбка слетает с губ Эвена.

− Я оскорблён до глубины души.

− Почему?

− То есть, вот _это_ я из себя представляю? 

− Эм… А что?

− Вслушайся в текст.

− А, нет, − отмахивается Исак. − Я не смысл песни с вами связывал. Скорее, её характер или даже ритм. И, если честно, она просто несколько раз звучала у вас в машине. Почему-то я думаю о вас, когда слышу её или что-то ещё из вашего плей-листа.

− Ладно, версия сгодится.

Исак находит в тумбочке спальни флакон смазки и захватывает салфетки. По пути он заглядывает в другие ящики, где лично оставлял любрикант, и обнаруживает его всё там же. Его это радует. Он любит это место.

Вернувшись, он забирается на диван и начинает покрывать тело Эвена поцелуями, снимая с него футболку, брюки, поддевает резинку трусов. Эвен не перехватывает инициативу, позволяя вести. Лишь время от времени он инициирует поцелуи и, направляя Исака, кладёт руку на его затылок, руководит поцелуями, показывает, где они сейчас особенно нужны.

Когда песня заканчивается, пыл Исака даёт слабину. Замерев где-то в районе паха Эвена, он поднимает острожный взгляд.

− Не делайте этого, если не хотите.

Взяв в руку его ладонь, Эвен кладёт её на свой напряжённый член в трусах.

− Похоже, что я не хочу?

Тоскливо вздохнув, Исак устраивает голову на животе Эвена, начиная водить пальцем вокруг его пупка.

− Я думаю, вы просто уязвимы после ссоры и хотите мне что-то доказать.

− Ты ангел, ты знаешь об этом? − Эвен поднимается на локтях и тянется за коротким поцелуем. − Думаешь, я стал бы что-то терпеть ради примирения?

− Бывает, убеждаешь себя, что нуждаешься в чём-то. И ты копишь это в себе до тех пор, пока оно не пересечёт отметку «достаточно». Уговоров в тебе становится много, и ты думаешь, будто действительно этого хочешь.

Эвен сжимает его подбородок между пальцами и строго смотрит в глаза. Исак понимает с полувзгляда.

− Не-ет. Клянусь. Ко мне это не относилось. Да и вообще, какая теперь разница. У меня только самые горячие воспоминания о первом сексе. Правда. Клянусь. Клянусь вашим сердцем.

Пальцы Эвена на его подбородке разжимаются.

− Что если я просто хочу попробовать?

− Вы ведь раньше не сильно-то рвались. Не нужно ради меня делать то, что вам не нравится.

− До тебя не хотел, − Эвен принимается перебирать его волосы, массируя кожу головы. — А теперь захотел.

− Вот именно, до меня. Вы делаете это ради меня.

− Исак, ну, а с кем мне ещё захотеть, как не с тобой? Кто, если не ты?

Это звучит слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

− Всё-таки поуговаривать? Или эта та самая тактика внушения, о которой ты говоришь? Чтобы я отчаянно захотел то, чего мне не дают, — Эвен проводит лодыжкой по его бедру, заставив мурашки пробежаться вдоль позвоночника Исака. — Так я ведь уже готов.

Эвен наверняка чувствует, что даже напряжённая спина Исака выражает недовольство.

− Наверное, меня просто устроил бы компромисс, − признаётся Исак и мысленно стонет. Да он просто ходячий человек-компромисс. Зачем он так сказал?

− Хм, − пальцы Эвена задевают какие-то ранее не обнаруженные эрогенные точки за ушами Исака. — Ну, это можно.

− Выскажите ваши пожелания?

− Пожелания, − Эвен показательно задумывается. − Во-первых, сделай это со смазкой.

− Эвен! — возмущается Исак, ущипнув его под рёбрами. − Само собой. Дальше!

− Во-вторых, не парься, если выйдет не лучший секс в нашей жизни.

− Хватит меня уговаривать! Выскажите пожелания, а не пытайтесь меня уломать. Я уже соблазнён. Просто скажите, как бы вам хотелось.

Эвен мечтательно прикрывает глаза, уголок его губ дёргает улыбка. Навострив слух, Исак нависает над ним и требовательно ждёт ответа.

− Ладно. Тогда не нежничай, как в прошлый раз.

Исак разочарованно валится обратно на его грудь.

− Ну почему? — жалостливо хнычет он.

− Это пожелание. Ты сам просил.

Он расстраивается так сильно и так заметно, что смешит Эвена.

− Ну я немножко, − тихо уговаривает Исак, целуя краешки смеющегося рта.

− Ладно. Немножко − отлично.

Исак не верит ни единому слову о том, что Эвен не приемлет нежность. Эвен сам скопище нежности. Он с нежностью на короткой ноге. Он и нежность синонимы и неотделимые друг от друга константы.

Губы Исака касаются губ Эвена, его шеи, плеч, груди, не оставляют без внимания соски, живот, лобок. Исак действительно наслаждается происходящим, не медлит и не спешит. Он снимает с Эвена трусы, а с себя футболку. Ладони пролезают в тесное пространство между ягодицами Эвена и матрасом. Эвен вздрагивает, словно его обжигают, когда пальцы плотно сжимаются на его заднице. Он мягко постанывает, пока Исак водит губами и языком по его члену, нежной коже на внутренней стороне бедра и у яичек.

Острые ласки обжигают низ живота Исака. Он настойчиво продвигается головой между разведёнными ногами, желая добраться дальше. Касается языком везде, где ему хочется, проходится кончиком вниз, добираясь до входа, обводит его края. Удовольствие скручивает тугие узлы внутри него и затапливает до самой макушки. Щёки Исака горят, и он может поклясться, Эвен ощущает их жар своими бёдрами. 

Исаку нравится его роль сегодня, нравится возможность обращаться с Эвеном, как с чем-то хрупким и ценным.

Давая больше доступа, Эвен сгибает одну ногу в колене. И Исак пользуется этим, пробираясь ласками дальше. Он старается стонать не так отчаянно, не заглушать еле слышные вздохи Эвена. Но из-за шума крови в ушах он всё равно мало что слышит.

Язык Исака двигается ниже, смелее. Эвен, подкупленный тем, что им полностью поглощены, утрачивает ощущение реальности. Он немного отпускает себя, и Исаку удаётся подтянуть ногу к груди, открыв Эвена для себя. 

Исак снова дотрагивается губами до яичек, и руки Эвена мягко опускаются на его голову. Уверенный, что его поощряют к более активным действиям, Исак туго обхватывает губами нежное местечко у самого входа, а затем проходится по нему языком. Стиснутому между бёдрами, Исаку почти нечем дышать, но ему плевать.

− Малыш, − вместо одобрения пресекает Эвен и аккуратно тянет его за загривок. — Может, пока хватит?

Исак кивает и с раскрасневшимися щеками приподнимается на руках.

«Я тебя всё равно приучу к этому», − говорит он про себя, ухмыляясь.

− Что? — улыбаясь, Эвен непонимающе разглядывает его довольное лицо.

− Ничего. Мне просто очень понравилось.

− Мне тоже понравилось.

− Я знаю. Я знаю всё, что вам нравится.

− Да?

− Да.

− И что же ещё?

Исаку выпадает неплохая возможность пофлиртовать, что он ещё толком не пробовал, будучи с Эвеном с глазу на глаз. И на этот раз заигрывания заведут Эвена.

− Вам нравится минет. Так сильно нравится, когда я отсасываю, наверное даже больше, чем полноценный секс. Вам нравится, когда я касаюсь здесь, вот так, − Исак трогает его рёбра и, да, Эвен привычно вздрагивает. Потому что Исак всегда делает это по-особенному, словно проводит по струнам, рождает музыку.

В глазах Эвена вспыхивает что-то жадное и очень красивое.

− Вам нравится, когда я кусаю вот здесь, − Исак слегка всасывает кожу на его кадыке. − И вообще всё, что я делаю своим ртом, вам очень нравится.

− Потому что твой рот самый прекрасный и сладкий рот из всех, что я видел. Я влюблён в него.

− Я знаю.

Наверное, Эвен поэтому готов прощать любимому рту все глупые и несправедливые высказывания.

Исак снимает с себя домашние брюки вместе с трусами. Щедро плеснув любриканта, смазывает пальцы. Эвен прикрывает глаза. Он выглядит очаровательно и горячо одновременно. Подушечкой пальца Исак касается его ещё слегка влажного от слюны входа.

Поцеловав по пути бедренную кость Эвена, Исак опускается ртом на его член. Он вбирает всю длину, до упора. Исак не собирается себя душить, а лишь отвлечь Эвена и, воспользовавшись моментом, просунуть в него палец. Но хрена с два. Исак давится, издав булькающий звук.

− Котёночек, не угробь себя, − Эвен тянет его за волосы назад, оставив во рту Исака только головку. — Вот. Удели внимание ей. Как можно больше. Используй всю свою прыть на неё.

Исак ритмично двигает головой, посасывая кончик члена, но вскоре опять пытается взять в рот весь. Вобрать и дать как можно больше, по его мнению, − и есть секрет отменной техники орального секса.

− Головку, малыш, − напоминает Эвен ласково, когда Исак снова принимается насиловать собственный рот.

Вняв пожеланию, Исак уделяет внимание головке, гладит её языком, целует, сжимает губами и высасывает из неё все соки. И результат не заставляет себя ждать: Эвен стонет рванее, громче.

− Да, умница, − он поднимает голову над матрасом. Глаза его плывут от удовольствия. – Вот так. Ты очень хорошо это делаешь.

Палец Исака, что всё это время кружит под яичками и у входа, надавливает сильнее и пробирается внутрь. Жар и теснота тут же окутывают его. Эвен вовсе не противится вторжению — слишком поглощён удовольствием от минета. И когда Исак, изучая его изнутри, дотрагивается до передней стенки, Эвен крупно вздрагивает и снова поднимает голову.

− Только не спеши, − трепетно просит он, и Исак слышит в этом случайно промелькнувшую искренность.

− Конечно же. Конечно, − уверяет он и снова гладит чувствительное местечко внутри.

Теперь губы касаются члена медленнее, язык двигается плавно. Эвен немного беспокойно ёрзает. Сначала Исак думает, что это из-за сменившегося темпа, что сулит скорый переход к главному. Показывая, что никуда не спешит, Исак принимается снова усердно сосать головку. Но Эвен настойчиво и немного грубо оттягивает его за волосы и припечатывает лицом в собственный живот. Исак замирает. И тогда Эвен подаёт ему знак: виляет задницей. Ему нравится то, что с ним делают, и минет его отвлекает от более острых ощущений. Исак с новым одушевлением принимается двигать пальцем внутри. Он сгибает его под разными наклонами. Эвен рвано выдыхает, задушив в себе громкий стон. Исаку хочется попросить его не сдерживаться, но он не уверен, был ли это возглас удовольствия или протеста.

Оставляя хаотичные поцелуи на животе, Исак не прекращает двигать пальцем, а затем, зачерпнув ещё любриканта, добавляет второй.

Член Эвена пачкает смазкой и остатками слюны кожу на животе, и Исак неотрывно наблюдает за этим, как за развратным порно. Стоит признать, это в самом деле самая возбуждающая картина, из всех, что ему довелось видеть. А уж порно Исак перекопал немало.

Вынув пальцы, Исак накрывает тело Эвена сверху, устраиваясь между его ног. Он смотрит пристально, глаза в глаза, утыкается головкой члена во вход. Ощущение предвкушения сбивают с толку. Руки Эвена поддерживают его за бёдра, поглаживают по бокам, а губы целуют веки, щёки.

Исаку не нужно беспокоиться о собственной эрекции. У него стоит так, что в глазах темнеет. Помогая себе рукой, он водит головкой вокруг, не спеша вторгнуться внутрь.  
Тело Эвена жаждет проникновения, оно ждёт его, и Исак ликует. Потянувшись к губам, Исак крепко целует Эвена. И Эвен целует с ответным пылом.

Исак двигает бёдрами, направляя член внутрь, так бережно, словно боясь разрушить Эвена. Он входит терпеливо, не суетясь. Но на висках, шее и пояснице выступает предательский пот.

Продвигаясь дальше, Исак осторожно укладывается на Эвена всем весом. Медленно, плавно, пока бёдрами не прислоняется к ягодицам вплотную. Внутри жарко, туго, так невероятно туго. Член Исака пульсирует в горячей тесноте, до предела обтянутый стенками, заставляя задыхаться от впервые испытываемых такого рода ощущений.

− Ох, охренеть.

− Согласен, − улыбается Эвен.

Эвен оглаживает рот Исака, и Исак обхватывает палец, со вкусом посасывает его. Опустив вторую ладонь на его скулу, Эвен чувственно касается губами виска, заставив Исака окончательно убедиться − это любимое место для поцелуев.

От избытка эмоций Исак то и дело задерживает дыхание.

Он толкается бёдрами, слегка подаётся назад, начиная двигаться медленно и размеренно. Каждый толчок Эвен встречает всё охотнее, доверчиво скрестив свои бесконечные ноги на пояснице Исака.

Целая мешанина чувств заставляет Исака почти потерять рассудок.

− Всё хорошо?

− Замечательно, малыш.

− Скажите мне, если нужно остановится. Пожалуйста. 

− Нет, не останавливайся. 

− Да? Нравится?

− Очень нравится.

− Мне так нравится, что я готов умереть.

− Лучше не надо, − смеётся Эвен.

В ответ Исак пригвождает его к матрасу несколькими мощными толчками. Не получив протестов, он меняет угол, снова толкается внутрь, напоследок поддав бедрами вверх.

Тело Эвена прошибает острая судорога. Дотянувшись до своего члена, он сжимает ствол, выгибаясь на простынях, а затем убирает руку и стискивает в кулаке край одеяла.

Исак пролезает ладонями под его ягодицы и наконец делает то, что хочет: подхватывает Эвена под задницу и тянет наверх. Ему приходится прикладывать много сил, чтобы продолжать трахать и удерживать ягодицы Эвена навесу. Его лоб моментально взмокает. Но Исак игнорирует эти мелочи и только выше поднимает чужие бёдра, двигаясь часто и коротко, а затем, не встречая сопротивления, размашисто.

Член Эвена пульсирует между их животами, головка мелькает, показываясь из крайней плоти. В какой-то момент Исак сбивается с ритма, начав хрипло дышать в раскрытые губы Эвена.

− Давай, сильнее, маленький.

Бёдра заходят чаще, стоит Эвену только сказать это.

В теле Исака полный сумбур из нежности, возбуждения и влюблённости.

Из губ Эвена вырываются прекрасные низкие звуки на одной красивой ноте. Исак чувствует сейчас запах его тела острее. Чтобы добить себя, он утыкается носом в ключицу Эвена и глубоко вдыхает. Эффект срабатывает и подводит Исака к краю. Он кусает выступающую косточку, и в этот момент между их животами становится мокро и горячо от выплеснутой Эвеном спермы. К собственному огорчению, Исак успевает плохо расслышать сопровождающий чужой оргазм стон. Он «перехрипывает» его, кончая внутрь тела и крупно содрогаясь.

Осторожно уложившись щекой на грудь Эвена, Исак прислушивается к красиво отбивающему удары сердцу. Он оглаживает Эвена по бокам широкими движениями, тычется носом во влажную шею, собирая губами испарину.

− Что ж, − Эвен выравнивает дыхание, улыбаясь. — М-м. Да. Потрясающе. Стоит признать. И похвалить твой член.

Когда Исак осторожно выходит из него, Эвен медленно расслабляет затёкшую спину, не показывая дискомфорта в пояснице.

Поднявшись на локтях, Исак целует всё, до чего дотягивается, отчаянно, влажно, шумно.

− Так приятно, − смеётся Эвен, подставляя лицо под короткие поцелуи.

Исак касается губами его лба, щёк, шеи, рук, запястий, боков, на которых ещё виднеются красные отметины от его пальцев.

Ладонь Эвена опускается на его затылок.

− Не беспокойся так. Всё со мной в порядке. Я не хрустальный.

− Хрустальный, − настаивает Исак, и, наконец угомонившись, ложится рядом и переплетает их ноги.

Эвен тянет краешек одеяла к начинающей подсыхать сперме на животе и груди.

− Нет, не этим. Нам ещё под ним спать сегодня, − пресекает Исак.

− Извини, − Эвен насмешливо поднимает ладони в защитном жесте.

Исак стирает салфеткой сперму с кожи Эвена, пока сам Эвен с любопытством наблюдает за ним, прикрыв глаза и закинув руки за голову.

Когда Исак тянется между его ног, Эвен перехватывает его за запястье.

− Да! — не соглашается Исак с молчаливым запретом.

− Всё равно нужно в душ. Сейчас только остыну.

− Я сумею настоять, − командует Исак, но прибавляет уже мягче: — там всё очень красиво. Особенно сейчас. У вас везде очень красиво всё.

− Дважды польщён, − смеётся Эвен. − Сколько комплиментов сегодня получила моя задница? Я начинаю ревновать.

Красноречиво уставившись на Эвена, Исак ждёт. Когда его руку отпускают, а бёдра разводят чуть шире, он аккуратно проходится салфеткой между ягодицами Эвена. Притаившись, Эвен слушается, позволяя проделывать с собой всё. Самое невероятное, подчиняется он совершенно естественно.

Исак ложится рядом. Он смотрит на профиль Эвена так пристально, так глубоко. На его взмокшие волоски на висках, на испарину над верхней губой. Эвен даже немного смущается этому вниманию, проявляющееся так воодушевлённо, что забывает подразнить Исака.

− Когда я впервые увидел вас, я не обратил внимания на вашу привлекательность. Потому что такие люди будто бы закрыты от меня защитной оболочкой, и я просто не могу их рассмотреть. Но потом я увидел. И ещё я увидел себя рядом с вами. Почувствовал себя. Это очень круто, ощущать себя особенным. Я тянулся за этим. И, конечно же, ещё переживал, что вы несерьёзно всё это. Что вы меня обманываете по какой-то причине, смеётесь надо мной… Я запрещал себе вами увлекаться.

− Это был твой первый раз. Я тебя пугал. Ты подумал, что я лишь хочу поиграться.

− Я боялся не того, что вы могли поиграться. Временами казалось, вы и в правду мною увлечены, и я просто не мог в это поверить. Я искал причины, почему так, но ничего в голову не приходило. Эта неизвестность меня пугала, а не вы. Вы шикарны, во всех смыслах. И при этом вы меня добивались. И, получается, у вас были только чистые мотивы.

Эвен задумчиво отворачивает лицо к потолку.

− Если честно, не совсем чистые. Я не планировал всего этого.

− Чего? Серьёзных отношений?

− Нет, отношения маячили где-то на задворках моего сознания.

− Жить вместе?

− Хм, тоже нет. Я обычно рассматриваю вариант съехаться очень скоро.

Ревность скребётся у Исака в груди. Он собственнически закидывает бедро на Эвена и крепче прижимается к его боку.

− А что тогда?

«Влюбиться?» − спрашивает про себя Исак.

− Не думал, что так погрязну. Что у меня возникнут чувства, из-за которых я буду согласен на любые условия. Только бы остаться с тобой.

− Вам никогда не хочется вернуться к… старой жизни?

Эвен рвано вздыхает.

− Какая, по-твоему, у меня была жизнь? Можно долго мнить из себя неутомимого мастера вселенной. Но это тоже надоедает. И если быть совсем честным, устаёшь, Исак. От всего. Особенно если начинаешь немного… разваливаться.

− Я буду следить, чтобы ничего больше не разрушилось, − Исак кладёт руку на его грудную клетку, прямо над сердцем.

Эвен ухмыляется.

− Не могу сказать, что не преследовал корыстных целей.

− Простите, что спросил. Я просто пока не понимаю, что значит «надоело». Я не такой, мне сложно судить. Я почти уверен, мне всегда будет хотеться одинаковых вещей. Главное, разобраться, чего хочется.

Не открывая глаз, Эвен улыбается.

− У тебя ещё всё впереди. Тебе ещё гулять и гулять. Узнавать и узнавать. Разочаровываться и уставать. Трахаться и трахаться.

Исак сжимает его бедро.

− С вами.

− Ох, нет. Ты будешь взрослеть и становиться только привлекательнее и жаднее к жизни. Я же — только пассивнее и уродливее.

Не произведя должного эффекта запугиваниями, Эвен добавляет:

− Может быть, у меня даже не останется зубов.

− Ничего, − беззаботно вставляет Исак. − Зато минет будет получаться отменным.

− Господи! − Эвен фальшиво закашливается и, перекатившись на живот, утыкается лицом в подушку.

− Простите.

− Исак. Ты невыносим.

− Я пытаюсь мыслить оптимистично.

Вновь устроившись на спине, Эвен открывает объятия и пускает Исака под мышку.

− Что ты натворил? Я никогда раньше не парился о таких вещах. Вслух уж точно подобного не произносил. Этот контраст с возрастом впервые выбивает из колеи. Раньше я наоборот испытывал что-то вроде превосходства. А сейчас какая-то ревность одна. Потому что я не смогу идти с тобой в ногу.

Исак тоже долго представляет в своей жизни кого-то другого рядом с собой. Этот абстрактный образ и близко не похож на Эвена. До встречи с Эвеном Исак уверен в своих предпочтениях. Но затем приходит Эвен и меняет всё. Так обычно и происходит. Можешь составить свод правил, каким этот образ должен быть. «Десять самых опасных и запрещённых типов мужчин». «Десять звоночков, что это не _он_ ». Целые списки. Но потом кто-то просто приходит и меняет всё. Уклад вещей. Вкус. Он меняет тебя. День за днем, шаг за шагом. Он не похож на выдумку. Слишком настоящий, но слишком невозможный в своей фантастичности. Такой существует только в самой редкой реальности, что имеет шанс выпасть. Но она случается. И отныне этот кто-то занимает сны, отслеживает свободные от себя мысли и забирается в голову. Он заставляет искать его в других лицах, в чужих спинах и походках, в посторонних голосах. Он всегда рядом. Он просачивается, растёт внутри яркой жемчужиной, обрастающей белым, красивым светящимся веществом, прорывается наружу теплом, которым хочется поделиться полностью, без утайки. Ему невозможно сопротивляться. Он под кожей, присутствует в каждом слове, даже когда не говоришь о нём нарочно. Даже когда заводишь беседу не о нём, а на какую-то совсем другую тему. Когда надоедаешь своим друзьям бесконечным трёпом о нём. Они тоже чувствуют его присутствие в каждом твоём слове. Они раздражаются, устало отмахиваются и твердят: «Как же ты достал со своим…» и добавляют его имя − так просто, так странно, не вкладывая в него ничего особенного, будто это и в правду самое обычное имя. Он рядом не от скуки. Не из-за секса. Не «ради», а вопреки всему. Потому что нужен, потому что настоящий. И отказаться от этого, задавить в себе желание быть с ним — всё равно, что превратиться на остаток лет в равнодушную ко всему оболочку, «асексуалом» к жажде жизни. Стать кем-то лишённым чувств, страсти, интереса. Ненастоящим. Имитацией живого.

− А многое вам уже надоело? — уточняет Исак, задев губами любимое место на шее Эвена. Он знает, что не услышит в ответ своего имени, горло больше не обжигает горькое и отвратительно чувство, но он всё равно беспокоится.

− Да, достаточно, − отвечает Эвен. − Например, работа. И не надоела, а достала просто. Пора бросать эту гонку к чертям и заняться фермерством.

Исак фыркает.

− Может, вам лучше в отпуск?

− Может быть. А чем тебе фермерство не нравится?

− М. Как-то не вяжется с вами.

− Да? Я отличный фермер. Заведу себе участок где-нибудь у Флома.

− Будете носить клетчатую рубашку?

− Сексуализируешь фермерство? — Эвен сжимает его плечо, притягивая к себе ещё ближе. Нос Исака зарывается куда-то в его под мышку.

− Ну, есть немного. Вы будете круто смотреться в такой рубашке.

Дыхание Эвена выравнивается, но привычно посвистывает. Всё ещё не открывая глаз, Эвен застаёт Исака врасплох своим вопросом:

− Поедешь со мной?

− Что?

− Я уезжаю в феврале. Поедешь со мной?

− На ферму?

Грудь Эвена трясётся от беззвучного смеха.

− А что если и на ферму?

Сомневаясь, Исак замирает.

− Шучу, − признаётся Эвен. − В Копенгаген. Ненадолго. У тебя ведь каникулы?

− Да, − тут же соглашается Исак на всё сразу. Да. — Да.

Лениво пошевелившись, Эвен улыбается каждой чёрточкой своего лица. 

− Но даже если вы решите уехать на ферму, я смогу приезжать к вам на выходные. Пока не выучусь здесь.

Исак вспоминает, что когда-то Эвен был готов мотаться к нему в Лондон. Он сказал, важно только их желание, остальных преград не существует. И Исак хочет вернуть ему долг. Даже если эта фермерская идея — только трёп. Лондон тоже ведь был не настоящим. Главное, готовность Эвена иметь с Исаком больше встреч была подлинной.

Исак надеется, Эвен догадается, что он имеет в виду.

«Предложи поехать за тобой куда угодно, и я поеду. Дай мне шанс сказать, что я пойду следом, как привязанный».

− Исак, − с подозрением тянет Эвен, приоткрыв глаза.

− А?

− Машину я тебе не куплю.

− Что? — Исак ошарашенно садится. − О боже. О чём вы говорите?

− Нет, не мечтай.

− Да я не… − Исак давится воздухом от возмущения.

− Не-ет. Нет! Даже не думай, − Эвен сгребает его в настойчивые объятия.

− Какая ещё машина?! — вырывается Исак, покраснев от макушки до груди.

− Нет, святая простота. Не сработает. Думаешь, стану тебя уговаривать, если ты примешься сопротивляться?

− Что за?.. Вы можете представить, чтобы я попросил целую машину?

Эвен смеётся.

− Я тебя просто дразню. Расслабься, котёночек.

С подозрением сощурившись, Исак наконец-то укладывается обратно.

− Вы как скажете… − недовольно бурчит Исак в полюбившуюся под мышку.

Пару минут они не говорят.

− Но ездить ты всё равно не будешь, − вставляет Эвен, заставив Исака дёрнуться и отстраниться, чтобы заглянуть в лицо. − До тридцати лет минимум никакого вождения. И потом только сядешь за руль, если сдашь мне лично экзамен. И только на отличную оценку.

− Пф. Тогда лучше уезжайте на свою ферму.

− Отлично, − в голове Эвена разыгранная безразличность.

Исак косится на него.

− Уедем вдвоём, − распоряжается он.

Эвен манерно вытягивает губы в задумчивом жесте.

− Втроём.

Исак недоумённо снова поворачивает голову.

− Ещё мой юрист.

− Что?

− Да я здесь-то не могу без совета юриста дерево срубить. А если целая промышленность, которая может нанести урон экологии…

− Вы испортили романтичный момент, − фальшиво дуется Исак, не боясь показаться в своём заявлении маленьким и незрелым. Заглянув в своё сердце, он не находит там страха.

− Мне нравится, что ты теоретически согласен ехать за мной куда угодно, − оценивает Эвен, оставляя долгий поцелуй на виске Исака. − Мне нравится обсуждать это и понимать, что наши мнения сошлись.

− Это горячо.

− Это горячо. И ещё это значит, что мы сумеем договориться. Именно этого я и хочу от нас.

− Не сумеем, − исправляет Исак. − Мы уже.

Он засыпает с ощущением тепла − на спине от ладони Эвена и в груди − «жемчужина». А когда на утро Исак просыпается, тепло всё ещё с ним.

**Author's Note:**

> песня: "Gesaffelstein — Destinations"


End file.
